A Life Worth Dying For
by Kirin K
Summary: Severus was granted his greatest wish: a second chance to start over again with Lily. What he hadn't expected was Harry had had the same thought in mind. Could they ever learn to be civil around each other in their quest to protect her from Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Yes. Yes. The usual one. I'm just borrowing the characters. (Let's face it, if I owned them, Severus would certainly not end up dying alone in that shack!)**  
**Nevertheless, the plot here is mine, so if you want to work on it yourself, please PM me first!**

**Enjoy reading! :)**

...

* * *

...

A sharp pain surged through his body. His knees gave way. Severus Snape crumbled onto the floor like a broken rusty tin soldier. _This is it, _he thought. _The end of my pathetic life._ _Dying alone in a shack like a dog. Unwanted. Unloved. A failure through and through._

Bitterness crept to his mouth. _I didn't even get to tell the boy that horrible truth. Dumbledore… Oh that manipulating bastard. The boy… Lily's boy.._

His thoughts became more and more incoherent. He didn't know whether the pain had subsided or he just simply grew numb to it. Severus knew it wouldn't be long before he'd finally found peace.

Suddenly, the stacks of boxes just in front of him moved silently. For a moment the dying man thought he had imagined the strange scene in front of him. _The boy? I must be hallucinating. How can he be….here?_

Severus stared blankly at the figure that had given him so much misery: Potter and Lily's son. The sole eternal proof of his failure. The boy in question knelt down, looking at him yet afraid to reach out.

"Take…it", gasped the wizard hoarsely. His hands grasped tightly on the boy's collar. He mustered all his strength left in his withering life and forced the words out more loudly. "Take…it".

A flask was conjured up and shoved into his trembling hand. Still looking at the boy, Severus gave a long sigh. Warm unshed tears ran through his frozen heart, slowly melting away every mask plastered onto his face. Silvery threads of memory escaped freely, filling up the flask to the brim. _Your son needs to know, Lily. He needs to know what his precious Dumbledore has actually expected of him. He needs to how I had failed you. He needs to know…why I hate him so…_

"Look.. at.. me". A mere whisper now. The veteran double agent knew he didn't have much time. Those three words muttered had taken all the strength left in his dying shell. The only wish he held on tight in his slowly dimming conscious was the chance to see them one last time: her mesmerizing green eyes that had long been the sole source of solace for his hollow life. His _Lily…_

Locked in those emerald eyes that had haunted his every waking moment, the wizard found his grip on the boy's robe slackened. His last breath slowly escaped from his body. _I've done my best, Lily. Please forgive me. How I wish I could right my lifetime of wrongs…_

Welcoming the release from his torturous life of lies, Severus Snape closed his tired eyes and drifted off into nothing but darkness.

...

* * *

...

Severus didn't know how long he had drifted into peaceful darkness. Suddenly he felt cold breezes caressing his skin. _Hell freezes over? And I have always thought hell was all about fire._

Then he heard a familiar squeaking, like some metal chains swinging back and forth. The sound, somehow, tugged him violently at his heartstrings. And then he realized with a start. His heart.. It was beating. _What...in the world is going on?_

"Open your eyes, Severus," came a voice he knew by heart. The same voice that had ordered him about. The same voice that had consoled him in his darkest hours. The very same voice that had begged him for an unspeakable favour. And that voice… had betrayed him. _Please, don't tell me this is one of his schemes again. For Merlin's sake, I died completing his cruel task already. What more could he possibly want from me! To haunt the Malfoy and scared them to death?_

"Tempting, but no, Severus." the voice replied as if it could read his mind. "I'd just like you to open your eyes, please."

With great annoyance that he still felt compelled to do Dumbledore's bidding even in the Afterlife, the Potion Master opened his eyes. He was nowhere near prepared for what he saw.

It was his sacred spot. The swing where she had spoken to him for the first time. He found himself perched on one swing; the wise old wizard on the other. The place had not changed much. Things just looked…smaller. Or perhaps, he had just gotten bigger than his 9 year-old self.

"Hello, Severus," greeted Dumbledore cheerfully.

"You being the last person on earth I'd like to see. So, I presume this is Hell and you are painfully assigned as my personal guide," sneered the grumpy spy irritably.

"In a way, yes. I have the honour to be here to give you the explanation that hopefully you will find useful. And no, I can assure you that I, and certainly you, are not in Hell despite how much you wished me to be," said the most powerful wizard ever lived, looking amused.

"Am I dead? You are dead,… aren't you?" Severus couldn't help feeling slightly hopeful. He secretly wished that Dumbledore would just chuckle conceitedly and let him in on the tasteless joke that the man, in fact, was alive. That it had just been another cruel trick to fool the Dark Lord. That this guilt that had been eating him away…was not real.

"Unfortunately, my dear boy, I am. Dead, I mean," intoned the Headmaster in a satisfied gleam as if being dead is just another milestone in life. "But the question is… Do you wish to remain dead, Severus?" he smiled.

_Yea.. right.. As if I have a choice_, thought Severus, almost sure the old wizard had gone senile.

"Actually, you can," replied Dumbledore matter-of-factly. "You see, you had lived your entire life doing others' bidding. Mine. Tom's. And you were thrown into the life you did not wish to lead. The only thing that kept you going is your love, Severus. Your unconditional love for Lily. You knew you were played, yet you let that happen voluntarily for Lily's sake. You even risked your life protecting the only person who was the living proof of your worst nightmare." Dumbledore's smile had faded away. The sparkle in his piercing blue eyes was no longer there. "For that, I am truly sorry, Severus. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

For a moment, Severus was lost for words. He couldn't believe the greatest wizard ever lived was asking him for… forgiveness. But the betrayal was too great. He had long come to terms with his doomed fate. He knew he needed to be punished and repent for his crime. His mistake had cost the life of the only person who had taught him how to 'feel'. _But the boy… You were willing to sacrifice him too. The boy who trusted you.. Lily's boy. _A surge of anger flooded his senses. Severus glared at the manipulative wizard furiously.

"I don't think you deserve forgiveness, Albus. You and your _greater good _have caused as much pain as the Dark Lord's scheme. Perhaps, even more. You knowingly send a mere child to death. Be a pompous attention-seeking brat he was, that Potter boy believed in you. Trusted you. Even loved you. And you handed his head on a silver plate to the Dark Lord for _the_ _greater good_?," snarled Severus. "Even I do not possess such cruelty to fool him like you did."

The late Headmaster looked as if he had aged a hundred years in a split second. "You're absolutely right, Severus. I have no excuse for my action, which I still believe to be the best solution. Only one thing I will say for myself. I believe Harry will succeed. He has his mother's heart. And that kind of love, Severus, can change history, or even a prophecy. I believe he would let Voldemort take his life, defenceless just as his mother had been. And that, eventually, will save him, I believe".

"Oh Please! Spare me your scheming speech!," roared Severus. "I've heard one lifetime's worth of your manipulative excuses. Spare me this! What is it that you're here for? Speak it out and leave me be!" Severus jumped out of a creaking swing and stood towering over the wise old wizard. His hands were trembling. He summoned every ounce of restraint he had to stop himself from shaking the life out of the man who had played him like a pawn. He turned away. Arms folded across his chest. Readying himself of what bad news to come. _Maybe he'll say that I need to go back to Hogwarts as a ghost to keep on teaching Potion. I'll take Hell over that any day._

"Your guess is half right, Severus," Dumbledore smiled again. This time, there was sparkles in his blue eyes. "Before you die, your wished to right all your wrongs. Somehow, your wish is granted." Severus stopped dead in track. He looked dumbfounded.

Dumbledore continued, "There are many ways and no way to explain this. Perhaps, this is just a dream. Perhaps, this is how the Afterlife works. Perhaps, your last thought was so powerful that it had altered time and space. Or perhaps, and I believe in this one, considering what courage and selfless love you had shown in your past life, you just simply deserve a second chance."

There was no reply from Severus. Silence fell upon them. There was no sound but the rustles of dried leaves dancing to the wind. Severus opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He did not know where to begin. That was when he heard _her. _Lily's sweet voice drifted from afar. She was…_singing?_

...

_Here I stand alone.  
With this weight upon my heart.  
And it will not go away…_

_In my head I keep on looking back.  
Right back to the start.  
Wondering what it was that made you change.._

...

Severus' heart sank. Years of pent up tears threatened to rise in his dark black eyes. He looked up the sky, trying his best not to let them fall.

...

_Well, I'd tried. But I had to draw the line.  
And still, these questions keep on spinning in my mind._

_What if I had never let you go,  
Would you be the man I used to know?  
If I'd stayed, and if you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time…_

_But I guess we'll never know..._

...

Registering what the song could have meant, Severus felt hot tears trickled down disobediently, burning his sallow cold cheeks. He turned to look at Dumbledore, no longer caring if the old wizard would see his most vulnerable self.

"It seems, Severus, that you are not the only one with regrets," Dumbledore's answer came even before Severus could muster a question. "What are you waiting for then, my dear boy? Isn't this what you had longed for your whole life?"

Severus' heart had already leapt to the source of that melancholic song. He found his feet moving on their own accord along the route so engraved in his heart that he could even walk there with his eyes closed. He whispered, "But, how… Lily's… I…"

"When you reach that door, you will be your twenty-year-old self again. And so is she," said Dumbledore, reassuring.

Severus stopped but did not look back. He merely whispered. "So, I did call her with THAT word? She still hated my guts." _She's still with…Potter._

"In my humble opinion, I don't think anybody who hates your guts, as you put it, could stand there alone, singing this song with tears all over her face, Severus." The wise old wizard intoned. "She is not Mrs. Potter. Not yet. My humble advice, just tell her the truth. You had been living a lie all your life. It's time you did what your heart has told you to do."

Dumbledore stood up. His flowing midnight blue robe contrasted against maroon autumn leaves in the deserted playground where it all began. "Good luck, Severus. For what it's worth, you deserve everything this life has to offer. Lead it well." With that, the wise old wizard disappeared.

Severus could not care less for what Dumbledore had said. For he was lost in Lily's sad melody. She's alive. That's all that matters. And she's singing… for _him._

...

_Many roads to take.  
Some to joy. Some to heartache.  
Anyone can lose their way._

_And if I said that we could turn it back,  
Right back to the start.  
Would you take the chance,  
And make the change?_

...

Pain seared through his body. His rushed steps became heavier and heavier. Blood trickled down his neck, soaking his black robe. But Severus couldn't care less. His only focus is on that door, and the woman behind it. The woman he literally went to Hell and back for.

...

_Do you think how it would have been, sometimes?  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side?_

_If only we could turn the hands of time,  
If I could take you back, would you still be mine?_

_Cuz I've tried. But I had to draw the line.  
And still these questions keep on spinning in my mind._

...

Closer now. He could see glimpses of her standing in front of the window. Her red long hair was still as bright as he remembered. _Lily… you are here. _He swallowed another set of sob, and quickened his pace as if he was afraid that this was merely a dream. That she would disappear again if he looked away. Her voice rang clearer. Her trembling voice. Her tearful longing voice. And he felt as if his heart would stop once more.

...

_What if I had never let you go?  
Would you be the man I used to know?  
What if I had never walked away?  
Cuz I still love you more than I can say._

_If I'd stayed. And if you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time..  
But I guess we'll never know._

_We'll never know…_

...

The pain was almost unbearable now. He knew where the blood had come from: Nagini's fang. For a moment, he wondered if this is another cruel joke of Dumbledore. To put her within his reach… and snatch it away brutally. But Severus did not care. Just one look at her was worth the pain. He summoned all the strength left in his weakening body and knocked on her door.

The last thing he remembered was those mesmerizing teary green eyes, looking at him with an emotion he could not place; and her soft arms, wrapping around him; breaking his fall as his useless body gave way.

...

* * *

**A/N: This is certainly NOT a songfic. ****But the lyrics of this particular song really got to me while I was writing so I couldn't resist adding it into the story.  
(It's "What If" by Kate Winslet for "A Christmas Carol".)**


	2. Chapter 2

...

Lily heard a knock, more like a thud, on the door. She wiped back her tears and answered it. _Who could this be? Mom and Dad are still on holiday. James? _

She thought about James. The handsome boy who swept her off her feet with his charms. The boy who, after three years together, still remained a boy. She knew she had been considered lucky. After all, he was all a woman could hope for. Handsome. Intelligent. Rich. And he loved her…in his own boyish way.

As she drew nearer to the door, Lily could not help wishing the man behind it was another dark-haired boy. The boy who had introduced her to this new amazing world. The awkward boy who had always stood by her side. The boy she had tried so hard to push him away from her mind. Yet, here she was, still crying over this stupid song. _He called you Mudblood. He doesn't care about you anymore, you silly girl. He was a Death Eater in making, for Merlin's sake! Who knows if he is one now. _She tried to remain furious, but failed miserably. _What if… it's me who pushes him even further that path…_

Nothing could prepare Lily for what she saw. For there he was, in his dark robes he started wearing after Hogwarts. His dark eyes met hers for an instance. Then they grew hazy as he fell into her arms.

Blood was gurgling out of his wound on the neck, dyeing the black of his robe even darker. "SEV! Sev!," Lily let out a horrified scream as she struggled to drag him onto the couch. She tore off his blood-strained robe. "Oh Merlin!" Lily gasped.

Tear flooded her face. Lily muttered every incantation she could possibly think of to stop the blood. "Sev! Don't die on me, Sev!" Lily sobbed. "You came back. You can't just leave me like this!" Her tears fell onto his wound, diluting the blood stain.

Be it her incantation or the healing power of her tears, it seemed to be working slightly. The blood had stopped oozing out of his ghastly wound. But it did not heal. Severus still remained pale and unconscious.

Lily racked her brain for whatever that could cure such a horrible wound. Two years of training as a Healer did not help in this case. The wound seemed to be caused by something _dark… Dark Arts? Oh Merlin… what did he get himself into…_

Instinctively, Lily reached hastily for his arms. _No Dark Mark. _Lily was on the verge to thank Merlin and what other gods there were before she realized the more pressing matter at hand. He was dying and a normal healing incantation seemed not to be working.

_Sev has always been into the Dark Arts. He should have something about that at home._ With that small glimpse of hope, Lily threw away all cautions and apparated away to Spinner's End.

...

* * *

...

The small cramped room was dusty, as if there was no one living there for a century. Lily stifled a cough and rushed through piles of books discarded all over the place. Memory flooded back.

"_Come on, Lily. I didn't only study the curse. I also study the cure!", plead Severus._

"_It's the same! It's Dark Arts! You shouldn't be anywhere near it!", yelled Lily "See? 'The Secrets of Obscure Arts', 'The Unspeakable', 'Dark Curses and Its Counterparts'. Seriously, Sev. I don't like this at all!"_

Lily stood frozen. '_Dark_ _Curses and Its Counterparts_'. _That sounds promising. _Lily pulled out her wand and shouted "Accio '_Dark_ _Curses and Its Counterparts_'!"

The pile of books at the corner of the room rustled. An old ragged number came flying into Lily's hand. She flipped through quickly and found what she's looking for. Lily _accio_ed rare ingredients required for the potion, hoping that he would keep them hidden somewhere in the house. She was not mistaken. For the first time in her life, she was actually thankful that Severus had gone behind her back to acquire all these Dark items.

_Well, Sev. Let's hope that this Dark Arts of yours can save your life._

_..._

* * *

...

Night fell. Lily sat beside Severus' pale body, sprawled on the couch. She had cleaned his wound and had just spoon-fed him the potion she brew according to his book. Her thoughts ran wild as she gently ran her fingers through his dark messy hair.

Severus's paper-white face seemed to grow some color. _The potion is working._ Lily's breath quickened. She lowered her face and kissed his eyelid softly. Tear welled up in her eyes again.

"Come back to me, Sev", whispered Lily. She leaned in closer and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'm never gonna let you go again."

A single teardrop escaped from Severus' eyes.

"Can you hear me, Sev?", Lily asked breathlessly. Noticing what had just happened.

No answer. But the drop of tear on his face turned into a stream.

...

* * *

...

He had heard her.

He had felt her fingers caressing his hair; her trembling lips on his eyelids. Too weak to open his eyes, Severus could not see that the only woman he ever loved was crying silently with him.

_Damn you, Dumbledore. You sent me back…with that wound?_ fumed Severus. Then he realized the ingeniousness of this plan. _If I had walked to her door, alive and well. I'd probably been thrown out or bombarded with questions. Merlin knows I am not ready to answer… But to arrive, broken on the brink of death… she would surely take me in. Oh.. damn you, Dumbledore._

A tear of joy fell as he let his thoughts slipped away.

_Lily, I'm back…to stay._

_..._


	3. Chapter 3

"_Avada Kedavra",_ hissed Voldemort. Jet of green light shot to Harry. He fell to the ground.

...

* * *

...

Harry was almost sure he was dead. He saw the flash of greenish lights coming for him, hitting him square in the chest. But there he was, lying on some kind of surface. _I shouldn't be feeling anything…should I?, _he thought. _Where am I?_

As Harry opened his eyes, he realized he could see. He was lying on some cloudy surface, yet it felt solid. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the shapes of the forming clouds around him. _What is this place, _he wondered. _Is this…Heaven? Then how come mum was not here…_

"Harry… you wonderful boy," came a voice Harry knew by heart. "You brave brave man." Albus Dumbledore strolled towards him. His midnight blue robe billowing, sent layers of clouds adrift.

"But…you're dead," muttered Harry. Confused.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore, matter-of-factly.

"Then…I'm dead, too?" deduced Harry. Strange that he did not find the thought so alarming. It was actually…comforting.

"Ah… That is the question, isn't it?" Dumbledore smiles widened. "On the whole, dear boy, I think not."

Harry looked at the old wizard incredulously. His hand raised instinctively to his signature scar. It didn't seem to be there. "But I should have died. I didn't defend myself. I meant to let him kill me." A thread of panic rang in Harry's voice. He was terrified he had not done his bidding.

"And that, I think, have made all the difference," intoned Dumbledore, proudly.

As the wise old wizard explained the incredible double bond between Harry and Voldemort, the cloud began to form. Soon enough, Harry realized he was at King's Cross. His favourite place on Earth.

Dumbledore's story continued. The reason Harry survived. The Deathly Hallow and his obsession with it. The dark story of Ariana. And the unfortunate fate of the Elder Wand and Severus Snape.

Then it dawned on Harry. He whispered, "I've got to go back, haven't I?"

"That is up to you," replied Dumbledore kindly.

"I've got a choice?" inquired Harry. Amazed.

"Oh…yes," Dumbledore smiled at him. "I think that if you decide not to go back, you would be able to, let's say, board a train. It will take you…on."

"But you want me to go back." Uncertainly rang in Harry's voice.

"I think, if you choose to return, there is a chance he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does. The question is, where do you go back, my dear boy," winked the wise old man.

Harry looked dumfounded. "Where? What do you mean, Professor," asked Harry.

"You see, Harry. Just a few hours ago, or maybe a lifetime ago, I was in a similar situation like this… with Severus," replied Dumbledore good-humouredly. "Except his 'Heaven', if you will, was not at King's Cross, but a playground with an old creaking swing."

Harry's eyes lit up. How could he forget. The swing where Snape had met his mother for the first time.

"He was offered a choice just like you. A choice to go back and right his wrongs. A second chance well-earned, I should say," explained Dumbledore. A content smile painted on his face. "So do you, Harry. You could choose to go back to the forest and join your friends in defeating Voldemort, or you could return to the past and join Severus in protecting your mother. By that, I mean rid Voldemort off before he even got the chance to steal the life that is rightfully yours away. A life with a loving family."

Harry simply gulped. His eyes widened, staring in disbelief at Dumbledore. He finally uttered…incoherently, "But how…Snape? My Mother? Voldemort? My…Dad?"

"Oh Harry… You will be returning to the time when your mother was still alive, after she had graduated from Hogwarts. Severus would try everything in his power to keep Lily, your mother, alive. If you both succeed, your courses of history would change dramatically. That is, you, as you are now, would cease to exist and I presume you would be reborn again to your mother and grow up with her by your side," concluded Dumbledore.

Harry was speechless. The chance to have a family… a loving family. He drew a sharp breath. "And if I don't…succeed?"

"Then you would most likely cease to exist. For the lack of a better term, you'll be dead. Gone on. Never to return. This thing…" Dumbledore gestured Harry's version of King's Cross "is unfortunately, a one-shot deal, Harry. You get to choose only once."

Harry wasted no time to think about his answer. It was obvious to him. "I'll go back, sir. I'll take my chance. I—I need to know them. My mom and dad," Harry said determinedly, "I'll find them and explain everything."

"No, Harry," intoned Dumbledore. "That is precisely the thing you cannot do. You have to keep in mind that your mother would be merely twenty upon your return. And she would still be Lily Evans. She would have no idea you'd existed. Imagine you walking to her door and telling her who you are…"

"But how, then? How -" Harry began to feel frustrated. Dumbledore always kept things mysterious as if he enjoyed the ambiguity of it all.

...

* * *

...

"Harry, listen to me carefully," Dumbledore's tone became serious. "The only person who would believe your story is Severus, for the obvious reason. If you are determined to alter your mother's fate, you have to work with him. Neither of you could succeed without each other. The prophecy will change, Harry. And I suspect it would involve both of you," explained Dumbledore calmly.

"Right. He would be delighted to see me," snorted Harry sarcastically.

Dumbledore gave a sad smile. "Harry, you've seen the man's life. He was wrong to treat you the way he did. But I hope you could find it in your brave brave heart to forgive him. You are, after all, a splitting image of the man who had made his life…miserable. But still, he had devoted his life for you, Harry. For Lily's son. Doesn't that count for something? Love, sometimes, is not just a hug nor nice compliments. Love comes in many shapes and forms and Severus' was probably rather intense and strict. But, it's for love that he had risked his life, and lost it… for you."

Harry's eyes fell. He muttered, "I know, Professor. I'd seen it. I had…no idea. He… He was protecting me and I was treating him…. I –" Harry was lost for words.

"But Harry, is this remorse?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly. "You feel guilty about the way you had treated him?" He gave a soft chuckle.

"NO, sir," exclaimed Harry. "I—I don't know. I just thought that he was…sadly misunderstood and… I shouldn't have called him…a coward or…hated him, for that matter." He stuttered.

"Very good, then," said Dumbledore. "So, you have no problem returning to him and apologize." He smiled radiantly.

"APOLOGIZE!," roared Harry. "TO HIM! What for, Professor? For letting him treat me like a dirty rag? Or for the fact that I look like my dad!"

"No, Harry," replied Dumbledore coolly. "For accusing him of my crime. For me." His voice grew sadder. "It was me, Harry, who had planned all this. It was me who had made him stay and used him as a human shield…for you, knowing fully well your mere existence was the proof of his lost and failure. Can you imagine how that would make him feel? If you want to blame someone for the way he had treated you, blame me."

Harry was lost for words. He remembered the ugly boiling burning resentment he had felt when he saw Dean kissing Ginny. _Imagine Ginny having a child…_ Harry couldn't help blushing at the thought of Ginny…making the child. But he got Dumbledore's point. He would have been more than bitter had he to spend his life caring for Ginny's child…with another man, not to mention risking it all for the bastard.

"I understand. I had loathed Sn—Professor Snape. I thought he had killed you. But, I don't know...," His voice trailed off. "I guess… I owe him that much," admitted Harry wearily.

"Thank you, Harry. You are a brave boy. To apologize to your friends is easy, but to offer that to your 'enemy' requires a great deal of character. I am proud of you, my dear boy," beamed Dumbledore. "But there is one more thing you need to promise me before you return," he added.

Dumbledore met Harry's gaze. "Like I've mentioned, Harry, if you succeed, you will have a chance of growing up with a loving father and mother who would love you with all their hearts. Hugging you tight at every chance. Sending you candies and writing you mails every morning while you're away. And seeing you off at this very platform every year."

Harry swallowed. Knowing Dumbledore by now, he sensed a 'but'.

Without fail, it came. "But, neither you nor I have a control over one certain thing, Harry. And that is love. Lily's love." Seeing the sudden grimace on the boy's face, Dumbledore added, "James was a good husband, Harry. He had loved your mother the best he could. But you have to remember one thing, dear boy. Severus had returned…a different man."

Harry's eyes widened almost to the size of Dobby's. Before he could protest, Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him and continued. "All I am asking you, my dear boy, is to give it a thought. You have learned of his sacrifices. Of his love. The greatest love I have ever witnessed. And believe me, Harry, I had lived quite long enough."

Harry blinked. Dumbfounded. He still could not bring himself to say anything.

Dumbledore continued slowly. "Promise me, Harry, that you will not attempt to interfere. Just trust your mother's choice and let her decide for herself which man she would want to spend the rest of her life with. Either way, I can guarantee you that you would end up having the best father anybody could have had."

Harry's throat was dry. He croaked, "But…Professor. I—"

"No 'but', Harry. That is the condition. If you would like to go back and have another chance at a family. You will have to keep an open mind and vow not to interfere, nor to attempt to stage anything for James or set Severus up. If you truly want your mother to be happy, you will have to let her decide, Harry," repeated Dumbledore.

Seeing no reply from Harry, he continued, "you will make no attempt to contact neither James nor Sirius until the time is right. I believe you have some idea in regards to what brave…and reckless men they could be. And that, surely, will work against, not with, your plan. Can you promise me that, Harry?" Dumbledore's gaze pierced into Harry's.

"…What about my mom. Can she even know I existed?," whispered Harry, defeated.

"I believe the first thing Severus would do upon his return is to see your mother. If I were you, I'd leave it up to him to decide how and when to tell your mother the truth. After all, despite what you may think, Harry, he knows her better than anyone else, and most likely vice versa," replied Dumbledore.

"So, you are suggesting that I should just jump in and trust my life in his hand?" sneered Harry sarcastically.

"Isn't that what you have unknowingly been doing in the past six years, Harry?" Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Has he ever failed you?"

Harry let out a long frustrated sigh.

"Promise me, Harry. I need you to say it," insisted Dumbledore. "I know you are a man of your word."

Harry's thoughts were swirling inside his head. The prospect of having a loving family was alluring. But a family with…Snape? He had never dreamed that those two words could even fit in the same sentence. Undoubtedly, Snape's love for his mother was grand and true. But Harry was so used to hating Snape and siding with his dad that he could not turn everything a hundred and eighty degrees in just a few minutes.

Dumbledore sensed his hesitation. "Harry, my boy, you don't need to decide now. Take your time as long as you need, for it is irrelevant up here. No matter what you chose, know this. I, and I am sure everybody 'up here' and 'down there', am very proud of you. You brave brave man."

Harry felt hot tears welled up in his eyes. He gave a weak smile, "thank you, Professor." With that, he sank back onto the seat and closed his tired eyes.

...

* * *

...

Harry didn't know how long time had passed, but when he had made up his mind, Dumbledore was standing right in front of him, looking down kindly.

Harry took a steadying breath. Met Dumbledore's gaze. And uttered each word consciously. "I… promise."

Dumbledore's smile beamed radiantly. "Great choice, my boy. Remember this, his second chance is also yours. Give him a chance, Harry. A heart that could give that much love could not be all wrong. You might be surprised at what you see." Dumbledore gave a wink at Harry. "Who knows, Harry. You might like your new looks with no glasses and shoulder-length dark hair. I do sincerely hope it would not be the nose, though."

And with that, Harry felt a strange pull. Dumbledore's voice seemed so far away now.

"Good luck, my boy. Til' we meet again…not to soon."

...


	4. Chapter 4

...

The sun was shining bright, bathing Lily's cosy living room in a golden hue. Severus slowly lifted his heavy eyelids. Panic crept onto his heart. _What if she was not here? What if it all was just a dream…_

He took a deep breath, steadying himself, and opened his eyes.

Sea of dark shiny reddish hair pooled next to his arms. Lily's fingers intertwined around his tightly as if she was also afraid he was going to disappear. Her steady breath caressed his skin. A tingling surge of warmth rushed through his body, overwhelming his senses.

With his free hand, Severus reached out to feel her beautiful locks. He was trembling with anticipation and longing. He placed his hand gently on her head and stroked the reddish strands lovingly. Tears welled up in his eyes. _Merlin, since when I've become a teary-eyed hopeless romantic Hufflepuff? _He snorted at himself.

...

* * *

...

Severus' gentle touch woke Lily with a start. She heard him making some noise. Her bright green eyes flew open, expecting the worst. Instead, she was greeted with the most unusual scene. Severus was smiling at her. _Sev, smiling? Not smirking, but smiling?_

Instinctively, Lily sat up and leaned over him. Her soft hands stroking his pale cheek tenderly. Curtain of red hair brushed Severus's shoulder, surrounding their faces. Green eyes sparkled with tears locked deeply with the its dark black counterpart.

"Sev.. are you okay?," whispered Lily.

"…I miss you… so much," Severus croaked. His voice broke. Flood of longing and locked-up emotion rushed through his veins, burning his frost-bitten heart. He had millions of things to say to her, but that was all he could mutter. Needing to know, to touch her again, to assure himself this was not a dream, Severus reached out his trembling hand. He softly traced her full lips with his coarse thumb, while his other fingers were busy wiping tears away from her wet cheeks.

With that magical touch, Severus felt as if he was struck by lightning. He could no longer hold back his feeling. He let out sobs, "I'm so sorry, Lily…"

Wanting nothing more than to sooth him, to feel him, Lily lowered her face onto his. She slowly placed gentle kisses on his cheeks along the stream of tears. Rested her forehead on his, Lily could feel the tip of his cold nose brushing hers. His warm breath caught her lips, merely microns away.

"Oh, you…idiot," grumbled Lily. She felt as if her heart would burst out with so many emotions bombarded into it. All of this, this pleasurable pain, was caused by, and can only be caused by, this man. This mysterious and dark man who had both thrilled her and soothed her. The man who had hurt her and comforted her. The man whose smirking face had haunted her even when she was looking at another handsome grinning counterpart. The man whose absence had left a big empty hole in her heart. The man whom she…_loved?_

Severus was quite sure he did not cast the _muffliato _spell. But, he could hear nothing but the buzzing sounds ringing in his ear. Or perhaps, that was just the throbbing of his heart that was beating vigorously out of his chest.

He pulled her closer. Her full lips grazed his thin one softly. And that sensation was all he needed to let go.

Severus hungrily tasted her lips as if he was a dehydrating man finding an oasis in the middle of a desert. Deepening the kiss, his lips and tongue fervently conveyed years of passion burning inside, taking her in. Feeling her. Caressing her. Loving her.

...

* * *

...

Time seemed to be irrelevant for they did not know how long they were lost in each other's welcoming touch. But when Lily broke for air, she found herself breathless. Her lips burning, almost bruised. Her hair messy with his hand grabbing and pulling it. _Merlin… so there is such a thing as swarms of butterflies in my stomach. I'm so Hufflepuff right now._

Lily was no stranger to kissing. She had tried it many times with James. They were pleasant and somewhat thrilling. But none of them could compare to this blazing passionate one she had shared with the man she had been dreaming and dreading about.

"I LOVE YOU, LILY" blurted out Severus, waking her from reverie. He fired away quickly, fearing that his insecurity would clog up his words again. "I always have...since I first saw you. And I always will. And if you've chosen Potter…I'll…I'll deal with it. I just need you. I need you back in my life. But if you would give me a chance, I can change. I went to Hell and back for you. I can be that man you want me to be."

Severus felt his face burning. He looked away, avoiding her gaze, waiting for her shriek of laughter. _Who the hell do you think you are, Severus! Who in their right mind would choose you over that rich and pompous Potter! _Severus mentally kicked himself for letting his emotion get the better of him.

Before he could say anything, Lily broke away. She sat up straight. Her eyes resting on her hands. She let out a long sigh.

_Now you've just scared her away! STUPID! Why can't you be satisfied with just one stolen kiss! You blew it again, Severus, _He wished he could cast the killing curse on himself now. For he came back from death for one more chance, and managed to lose it all in one minute.

"You know, he asked me yesterday," murmured Lily. "James had asked me to marry him."

"Oh…," A sharp pang of pain pierced through Severus' heart like daggers. "I believe congratulations is in order then." He forced himself to smile weakly.

"No... Not yet." Lily looked up to face him. "I didn't say yes yet. I told him I wanted to think things through first." Lily hesitated before she added consciously, "I needed to think… about you."

Staring blankly at her, Severus was dumbfounded. _Think about.. me? That's why she sang… _"…the song?," he let out a whisper.

"You've heard, then," blushed Lily. "Well, yes. I… you see… I…," For once, a brave bravado Gryffindor like herself could not form a sentence.

Severus felt as if he was going mad. This emotional roller coaster of hope and despair was getting too much for his untrained heart. He croaked, "Lily, please. I can't keep on guessing anymore. Do you love him? Do… I… even stand a chance?"

Severus wanted to smack himself again for letting the last question go. He added hastily, "Don't worry. I'm fine just being friends. I - "

Before he could say anything else, Lily's mouth was on his, shutting up his feeble excuses. She nibbled his lower lip teasingly before deepening the kiss. Severus momentarily froze, for that was the last thing he had expected.

...

* * *

...

"How's that for an answer?" asked Lily. Her bright green eyes sparkled with amusement at his initial shock.

"What answer? I didn't hear anything," intoned Severus. Mischievous grin crept onto his face. Pulling her closer, he grazed his lips lightly on her ear and hissed, "say it again, please…"

The tingling warmth of his breath on her ear was too much. Lily shuddered and let out a giggle, "Oh.. you cunning Slytherin!"

Wanting to let him taste his own medicine, Lily was about to nibble his ear when her naughty mood came to an abrupt halt. She gasped at the sight, "MERLIN! SEV! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Lily's eyes darted to the nasty wound on his neck that had started oozing out blood again.

Be it his risen blood pressure from the emotional roller coaster, or his own attempt to move his head about so that he could feel her lips better, Severus' wound seemed to split open. Blood seeped slowly out of the ghastly gash.

"It's okay, Lily," he shrugged despite the growing pain. "We have more important catch-up to do." He grinned. His dark eyes had lost its tunnel-like depth. Instead, it sparkled with amused mischief.

"Oh no, no, nooo, we don't, Sev," Lily gave him the look. "Unless I want to snog a bled-to-death man."

Severus swallowed hard. _Technically, you are, Lily, _he shuddered at the thought. "Right. Give me my wand, then. I'll fix this in a minute."

For the first time, he inspected his wound. Lily had done a great job repelling the Dark curse that had stopped the wound from regular healing. For a moment, he wondered where she had learned this obscure healing arts, but discarded it quickly. _Not now. Now I just need to fix this wound and snog a lifetime's worth of waiting out of her._ Severus blushed at his dark thoughts.

"No, you're not," protested Lily. "I'm the one with Healer training, my dear Sev. After all, it's me who actually saved your life. I'll do it." She made a mocking face at him and began murmuring incantations.

The wound sealed tightly, and healed perfectly. Severus flexed his neck. He still felt a slight sharp pang of pain when he moved, but he sure as hell was not going to let Lily know.

"Okay. Now that it's done…may I…," he trailed his words silkily. One hand grapping her by the waist; the other pulling her head closer to his.

"Oh… No 'thank you for saving my life'? Merlin, you are something, Mr. Snape." teased Lily.

Severus swiftly pulled her down onto the couch. He rolled himself up, gazing down at her lovingly. "Ms. Evans, if you would allow me, I have more interesting ways to show you my…deepest… gratitude…" He punctuated the last three words with teasing kisses on her neck and earlobe that set her aflame.

Their lips met again. Both were lost in each other's fervent desire to take possession of what they had been missing.

"There're so many things I have to tell you, Lily," whispered Severus in between kisses.

"That could wait. We have five-year's worth of non-verbal communication catch-up to do, remember?," breathed Lily heavily.

_More like twenty-three, _thought Severus. He felt as if he could drown in this new-found happiness he had never even dared to dream of. Throwing away cautions and a slight shame knowing fully well he was, after all, a thirty eight year old man feeling up a young girl almost half his mental age, he couldn't care less. For now, he had her in his arms. Her warm body pressed against his. Her lips whispering his name. He was in heaven and nothing else mattered.

...

* * *

...

As passionate kisses turned into feverish necking, Severus instinctively slid his hand under her skirt and cupped her fleshy butt firmly. A sharp gasp escaped from Lily's lips, then she purred his name out softly. _Merlin, she didn't even protest_, he thought with amazement.

Before he could explore this unchartered territory further to his heart's content, a doorbell rang.

Startled, Severus stopped dead in track. He raised an eyebrow at Lily questioningly. She too seemed lost for answer.

"My parents are not due home until two weeks from now. Petunia has already moved out. She got married, you know." said Lily hesitantly. She slowly sat up.

"So, it's him, then," sneered Severus. Bitterness crawled back to his face. "It's Potter."

"I don't think so. He usually apparated in unannounced and scared the life out of me every time," replied Lily. She smiled, "but, perhaps, he has finally learned that he should ring the bell."

"I bet you, he intentionally apparated in unannounced, hoping he would see you…compromised," snarled Severus.

Lily let out a bell-ringing laugh, "Oh, Sev! 'Compromised'? You sounded like Professor McGonagall! How old are you!" She had tears in her eyes now. "Besides, I don't think I could ever get more 'compromised' than this! Look at us!" Lily gestured their dishevelled hair and fumbled clothes.

Severus couldn't help chuckling with her. "You don't mind him knowing about…_us_?" The word sounded foreign to him, yet it gave him an incredible joy. He added hurriedly, fearing that he was the only one wanting it to be 'us', "I mean, that is, if you think… it's… us… together." Severus' pale face flushed beet red.

"Oh… would you stop that!," exclaimed Lily, half amused, half annoyed. "You just showed up on my doorstep and I let you go all the way to second base. Hell, I might even let you go all the way! If that doesn't tell you I want it to be _us, _your romantic IQ is even worse than a drooling troll!" She punched his arm playfully. "And I thought Slytherins were supposed to be smart and cunning!"

Severus just stared at her. He still half dreaded that this was all just a dream because it was too good to be true. Here she was, telling him she wanted to be with him… _over that chick-magnet Potter?_

Somehow, Lily interpreted his silence wrong. "Oh Merlin! You don't think… Sev, how could you think I'd do that... For your information, I've dated James for three years and he was still on first base basis."

It took him a couple of moments before he realized what Lily was saying. _Merlin.. I need to learn all these teenage slangs. _He took her hand in his. "No… no, Lily. I'm glad you told me you didn't. But even if you did, it would never change the way I feel about you," said Severus firmly, meeting her glaring eyes. _I loved you even after you had a son with him, Lily._

"Well, now that you mentioned it. He did try, though." A smile crept back onto her face. "Unsuccessfully, I might add."

"That's it. I'm gonna hex the life out of your sorry arse ex-boyfriend!" barked Severus.

"Hold your horses, Cowboy. Be civilized. Besides, I did hex him good for trying already," she giggled. "Perhaps, you and I should get the door together. Then, we can tell him about 'us'," said Lily as she stood up, adjusting her telltale wrinkled attire.

"Or maybe we could just take this matter up to your bedroom. You mentioned something about 'going all the way'? I'm really interested to find out where that way would lead," chuckled Severus roguishly. "And if he happens to walk in on our...journey, it would save us a lot of explanation, don't you think?" He gave her the widest grin he had ever worn. His eyes shone bright with mischief, pride and joy.

No sooner did Lily's fist hit his arm again, came a loud pop.

Severus was facing the man who had just apparated into the room. His face suddenly froze. He gulped. All he could muttered was, "…Potter?"

"Oh James, we need to t—", Lily turned to the man, but stopped dead in track. Her mouth gaped open. "…Wh- Who are you!" stammered Lily.

For a man who stood there was slightly older than a boy, almost identical to James Potter. Yet he sported Lily's beautiful green eyes.

...


	5. Chapter 5

...

Harry was prepared for many things. He could even bring himself to face dreaded Death. But the sight of his mother with her clothes all dishevelled next to an equally tousled Severus gave him more chills than Voldemort's killing curse itself.

_They were…making out?_ Harry wanted to throw up. It's bad enough if you walked in on your parent's loving session, but walking in on his mom snogging _Snape_? This certainly would haunt his dream for years to come. _Ron would never let me forget this, if he had known._

Dumbledore had warned him that he might not like this brave new world. Hell, he even prepared himself to reconcile with Snape, and perhaps, over a lonnnnng period of time, accepted him as a…possible father. But not now! Not like this!

"Pr.. professor?," Harry's mind went blank. He just took notice that the old sallow sour-looking Potion Master had actually looked much less sour, and certainly not sallow for his face was beet red. Much younger, in fact, he looked only several years older than Harry himself.

Severus knew this was too good to be true. He intended to tell Lily everything, but he had thought the pressing need to tell her would be much less…physical. _For Merlin's Sake, Potter. You always have such an uncanny ability to appear right on cue!_

"Sev, what's going on here?" yelped Lily. "You.. you know him? Why does he call you _Professor_?"

Severus let out a long sigh. "Ah…Lily, unfortunately, yes. I do know him very well. And there's a perfectly good reason why he would refer to me as his Professor," replied Severus wearily.

"Okay. You're officially freaking me out right now!. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! Is that… James? Are you even Sev?," Lily went hysterical. She pointed her wand jerkily at both Severus and Harry.

"I am, Lily. Please calm down," assured Severus coolly, trying to soothe her. "Standing there looking like a troll would not help anything, Mr. Potter," snarled Severus. "Could you please excuse us for a moment while I try to explain our predicament to her? I presume you are here for the same reason as me," he added.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING HIM POTTER!," Lily shrieked uncontrollably. "WHAT PREDICAMENT!"

Severus grabbed a firm hold on Lily's shoulders. "Lily, look at me," he said firmly, locking his gaze with hers. She relaxed a little. "Please sit down. As I've mentioned before our…session," despite the gravity of the situation, he couldn't help smiling at the fresh memory, "that there were many things I needed to tell you, but you have kindly discarded the idea due to other… pressing matters at hand."

Harry literally felt sick. He's old enough to know what these insinuations could possibly mean.

"Spare me your wicked sense of humor, Sev. I'm so not in the mood for it now," replied Lily coldly. If a glare could burn, there would be a big hole on Severus' face.

"Alright. Do you mind if I use this?" he gestured to an empty glass on her table. Lily shrugged. Severus took that as a yes and transfigured the glass into a large stone bowl, hovering it mid-air in the middle of the room. He murmured incantations and started drawing his memories out in thin silvery strands.

"What are you doing, Sev?" whispered Lily. "You can just tell me. Why do you need a _Pensieve_?"

"Shh… Lily. I need to concentrate," he replied softly.

...

* * *

...

Minutes went by, but to Lily, they felt like years. The room grew silent. Only the sound of their breathing were audible. Lily glanced at the boy Severus had called Potter suspiciously. He was staring at her, bewildered. As if he was not sure she's even there. Her heart gave a strange tug. She felt as if she had known him, but she didn't.

"Mr. Potter, please come here," Severus broke the silence. "I need to show her those ones as well," he said wearily, fully aware this might be the end of his short-lived second chance with Lily.

Harry knew perfectly well what _those ones_ had referred to. He stepped closer to Severus, avoiding his gaze. Pointing the wand to his temple, Harry drew Severus' precious memories, given to him in what seemed like mere hours ago, and returned them to the pensieve, joining other silvery strands where they belonged.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," said Severus in a slightly kinder tone, "for not being your usual blunt blundering self and letting me deal with this my own way."

"Ah… you're… welcome, …sir". Despite Severus' customary sarcasm, Harry felt the 'thank you' part was actually quite genuine.

"Now, if you could step into this, together with me, Lily," Severus took her hand, and gently guided her in front of the pensieve. His voice was dry and drained. The new-found hope he had felt merely minutes ago seemed a lifetime away.

Lily seemed to sense the gravity of the situation. She no longer protested. Holding his hand tightly, she closed her eyes and plunged into the pool of silvery threads.

...

* * *

...

Flashes of Severus' memories passed through her. The awkward boy behind the bush. The broken branch landing on Petunia's shoulder. Lily actually chuckled and looked at Severus. But there was no boyish mischief in his gaze. His eyes were sad… sorrowful… She squeezed his hand tightly, reminding him that she was still there, wondering what was so dreadful that he could not explain to her.

The scenes kept shifting, but there's nothing she had not seen before. The memory she had dreaded came to life in a bluish hue.

"Sev, I don't need to see this. I know what had been said," Lily turned to him, half pleading, half demanding. "I've forgiven you for a long time ago already… I should have done that when you had come to me." she added. Her voice broke slightly.

"…Thank you, Lily," Severus' throat was parched. His voice sounded almost as old and he had been. "for not letting me relive the second-worst day of my life."

"Second?," inquired Lily.

"You'll see," replied Severus. "Whatever happens next, please know this. I love you. I love you, Lily." A drop of tear trickled down his cheeks disobediently despite his futile attempt to hold it back. "Remember I said I went to Hell and back for you? That was literal, Lily," Severus turned away from her.

Before Lily could say anything else, they were whisked away to the a dark shadowy dungeon: Severus' initiation. The beginning of his Death Eater days.

Lily let out a horrified shriek as she saw Voldemort branding Severus' arm with the Dark Mark. "SEV, WHAT ARE YOU SHOWING ME! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" She turned and shook the man hunched beside her with all her might. She tugged his sleeves up viciously. "SEE? THERE'S NOTHING THERE! WHAT ARE YOU SHOWING ME, SEV! WHY!"

Severus could not bring himself to say anything. He just hugged her tightly, knowing that this might be the last time he ever had a change to do so.

...

* * *

...

The scene shifted to Hog's Head shabby old room. Trilawney's hoarse eerie voice barking out the prophecy _…__Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies__… _Lily saw Severus thrown out of the inn. She saw him scurried to Voldemort and delivered the message. She saw everything, yet understood nothing.

Lily shot a questioning look at Severus. No reaction from him. Only tears he could no longer care to hide. His shoulder was shaking with silent sobs.

Suddenly, they were transported to the top of the hill. The Severus fully-dressed in his Dark Eater robe cowered on the ground. Dumbledore stood towering over the pitiful creature.

...

"_Keep her – them – save, please!" begged the man on the ground.  
_"_What would you give me in return, Severus?," asked the wizard whom Lily had thought was capable of nothing but kindness. Yet, Dumbledore's voice was cold and calculative.  
_"_In—In return?" The man who looked like Severus swallowed hard, "Anything."_

...

Lily reached out and cupped Severus face tightly with both hands, so he would face her. "What is this, Sev? I don't want to see it anymore." Her voice quivering with fright. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Can you please take me back up? PLEASE!" cried Lily.

Severus took both her hands in his. He squeezed them hard, "You have to, Lily. I need you to know…what really happened." He closed his eyes, and let her hand go.

There came a loud heart-wrenching cry. So devastated it sounded almost animal-like. Lily saw Severus who looked a hundred years older sunk lifelessly in a chair. Opposite him sat Dumbledore. The sparkles in his eyes had vanished.

...

"_I thought... you were... going to keep her...safe__", croaked that Severus. "GONE… DEAD… I wish I were dead…." His voice hollow. Soulless. Dead.  
_"_You know how and why she died. Make sure it's not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son," said Dumbledore._

...

Lily eyes flew wide open. _My…son? Me... DEAD? _"Sev,… I don't understand…," she whimpered. "Explain to me now, Sev. EXPLAIN!," Lily shrieked.

"…The boy you met just now. He was your son. Your son with…Potter," Severus felt just like his old hopeless bitter self. "He was the boy in the prophecy. I had no idea at that time. But nevertheless, my…mistake had cost you… your life," Severus dropped down on the ground. His hand flew to his tear-soaked face.

"I killed you, Lily. My information had killed you. When I knew the prophecy was about your boy and he was going to hunt you down. I did everything I could to stop him. I had turned Dumbledore's spy that moment he had threatened your life… But it was… too late. Pettigrew betrayed you." Severus couldn't bring himself to meet Lily's eyes.

He continued, knowing that this must be done. "He killed you… both. But your boy survived. It seemed that he did offer you a chance to flee, but you had chosen to sacrifice your life for your son. This, somehow, worked against the curse. Your son became 'the boy who lived'. V-Voldemort curse backfired at himself. He didn't really die… but he was injured badly. He fled the country. I took up Dumbledore's offer to help him protect your son at Hogwarts. That's why he called me Professor. I was his Potion Master for five years…," Severus' voice trailed off.

Lily did not know how to take this unbelievable tale. For a moment, she thought she was simply dreaming. Scenes ran through her as the memory-Severus sneered at Harry; made a fool of him; yet saved Harry from Quirrel; shielded Harry from Lupin's transformation; taught Harry Occlumency.; alerted the Order for Harry's absence;

Before she could gather all her thoughts, she was standing behind the Severus who was busy murmuring incantations while directing golden potion into Dumbledore's mouth. The old wizard's hand was so blackened it looked dead.

...

_"Why! Why did you put on that ring?"  
"That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power. To contain it is all we can hope for!"  
__"I cannot tell. May be a year. There is no holding such a spell forever._"  
_"If you had only summoned me a little earlier, I might have been able to do more! Buy you more time!"_

"_And you're intending to let Draco kill you?"_

...

Severus voice rang through her. But it was Dumbledore's matter-of-fact answer that gave her a start.

...

"_Certainly not. YOU must kill me."  
__"I ask this one great favor of you, Severus, because Death is coming for me."  
"I confess I should prefer a quick and painless exit." _

...

"WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!," screamed Lily hysterically. "HE'S ASKING YOU TO…KILL HIM!" Before Lily could say anything else, the scene shifted slightly. They were still in the same room, but with Dumbledore looking a thousand years older. She could not believe what Dumbledore had just uttered…for he was explaining to the memory-Severus why Harry had to…die. Severus' voice, brimming with cold rage rang in her ears.

...

"_So the boy… the boy must die?"  
_"_I thought… all these years…that we were protecting him… for Lily."  
_"_I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter!"_

...

Lily darted to memory-Dumbledore and slapped him right in the face. Nothing happened. She knew it but she could not hold herself still any longer. "YOU USED HIM!," roared Lily at the top of her lungs. "YOU COLD BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU! YOU MADE HIM LIVE A LIE- A WORTHLESS LIE! WITHOUT BLINKING! HE HAS A LIFE! HE'S NOT A PAWN! YOU.. YOU-" Lily's voice became unintelligible with sobs. That Severus continued in the background.

...

"_The boy? You think I cared about the boy! Expecto Patronum!" A silver patronus doe sprang from Severus' wand.  
__"After all this time, Severus?" inquired Dumbledore.  
_"_Always."_

...

She wanted to claw and shake the life out of that old wizard she used to trust, but her livid hands only sailed through the air. "And you've used me… you knew he would do anything… for my sake," she whispered. Her hands fell heavily as if she had no will to keep going. Her voice was filled with grief and bitterness.

Severus had thought Lily's anger was on her son's behalf. But then, he realized… it was for him. He wanted to hold her tight. To comfort her and tell her that he hadn't mind going through this hell-bound ordeal for it was the only connection he had with her. But, all he could do was standing there, sobbing quietly. Too paralyzed with his own guilt to move.

...

* * *

...

The scene shifted again to the Astronomy Tower. Severus looked away. He had no wish to see that dreadful scene again.

...

"_Severus. Please_,"_ plead Dumbledore.  
_"_Avada Kadavra!"_

...

Lily cried out. "Oh Sev! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR HIM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOUR SACRIFICE! DOES HE EVEN CARE WHAT WOULD BECOME OF YOU... AFTER THIS HORRID…TASK" She reached for him, but he shrank away from her touch as if it had burned him.

"I was his spy. I was his pawn. I was… a tool. A fool. A murderer!" snarled Severus bitterly.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT!. You're a... a casualty of his... cruel scheme." Lily was sobbing uncontrollably now. "I know you, Sev. You're not... a murderer."

"I was, Lily…I was."

...

* * *

...

The next scene played in front of her eyes was inside a grim old-looking room. She saw him there on the floor, crying his heart out, whispering her name. The soulless man kept on stroking her letter. The part where she wrote the word _Love_. He tore a photo apart and kept the side with her face on along with the letter in his breast pocket, close to his heart.

Lily ran to him, the memory-Severus who sat alone in the dark room sobbing quietly. "Sev… I'm not dead! I'm here!" Her arms flung out around the bluish man, hugging him, trying to give him some of her warmth. But the memory remained cold, frozen in grief.

Lily looked at the real Severus who sank down to the ground in an almost exact position, who was also weeping silently, who wore the same wretched haunted look as the man in the memory. "Sev… look at me," her voice broke. He met her gaze. Unbearable pain and loneliness imprinted in his dark tunnel-like eyes.

Suddenly, a silvery doe sprang passed Lily. She turned to see another bluish Severus hiding in the shadow of the forest. The man let out a whisper, _"He'll know it's you, Lily. He'll know…" _The boy emerged after the doe, and the memory-Severus stepped further back into the darkness.

Lily stood up, knelt behind the real Severus, and wrapped her arms tightly around the broken man who was staring blankly away. His eyes bloodshot and glassy with tears. He jerked at her touch, but she clung to him, unwavering. There was nothing to be said for words were coarsely inadequate. They just sat together in silence, his hands clenching into a fist while her arms enfolding his shivering body, waiting for the last scene.

...

* * *

...

Lily didn't even let out a scream when Nagini's fang dug into Severus' neck amidst the dark lonely shed that was to be his last destination. Her face remained still, only her tears ran steadily down her cheeks, soaking Severus' back.

"_Look…at…me," muttered Severus. His last three words. His one last thought. The only thing in his mind. The only woman he ever loved._

She felt the real Severus shaking. Without thinking, Lily moved to his side and lifted his face up to hers. She repeated his last words gently, "Look at me..."

Severus let out a loud injured-animal howl and reached for her as if she was the only source of life left in the world of soulless despair. He squeezed her body so tight she could no longer breathe. Equally broken, they clung on to each other vigorously as if they feared even a gentle breeze could shatter everything away.

...

* * *

...

As they soared above the bluish bitter memories back to a darker reality, Severus wondered for the first time if he had made the right choice. For now he had known what bliss it felt like to have her in his arms, he was not sure if he could ever go back and live in that lonely dismal darkness knowing... for a fleeting moment, she had been...his. The tantalizing taste of her kisses was still lingering on his lips, yet its hopeful promises seemed light years away.

...


	6. Chapter 6

...

The next thing Lily knew, she was back in the same living room where just moments before, the world seemed…right. Severus stood up with her in his arms. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to release her from the tight embrace.

"That's how I got here, Lily," his voice was dry. "Somehow, I've earned another chance at life. Perhaps, to right the wrongs I did to you. I was sent back… at our spot when I heard your voice. Your song…"

Lily sank back onto the couch. She started to sob quietly. He continued, "I had to see you one more time, Lily. I had to know you are…alive. I need to know you are happy. Hell, for a moment there, I thought… I could make you...happy," his voice broke. "Again, I was clearly wrong."

He continued, "I believe, with whosever twisted sense of humour, Mr. Potter here," Severus gestured to Harry who stood staring at Lily in silence. "Or as you called him Harry, was also sent back to you, Merlin knows why."_ Perhaps, to keep torturing__ me, _thought Severus bitterly. "My guess, he just wants to see you. This might not be the best time for a motherly bond, but I assure you, the boy was..., is, your son... with Potter, whom you, in that life,...had married. He was... that boy. The-boy-who-lived. Whom I had protected, unsuccessfully obviously,...for you." Severus no longer cared if Harry could see his silent tears.

Lily was staring blankly out of the window now. Her mind had gone numb. She had felt so many things she could not feel anything.

"…I'm sorry, Lily," whispered Severus. "Now you know who I really am." He smirked scornfully at his fate, "perhaps my second chance was, after all, for me to be able to apologize to you face to face. I guess that was... worth all the wait, my whole miserable lifetime."

...

Harry who was standing quietly slowly stepped closer. He knelt beside his mother. "Mum…?" He muttered. His hand found hers. Lily shuddered, but did not pull away. Finally, she whispered, "I… I need to think. There're… so many things…"

Lily met Harry's longing gaze. She gathered herself. "I know you have probably waited so long for this. And believe me, I want it to be exactly as you had dreamed of. But I need a bit more time... to sink all these in… before I can be who you…believe me to be," muttered Lily. She squeezed Harry's hand tight. "Could you... give me a bit more time?"

Harry nodded. Tears welled up in his eyes. It was already enough for him that he could see her breathing. Hear her real voice. Feel her hand on his. He could not bring himself to say anything.

Lily whispered, "Sev…" Severus was startled. _She still calls me 'Sev'? After all that she saw? _"Could you please... take care of him for me, just… for a while? I… I…," Lily's words trailed off.

Severus gave a tired sigh. _Right... All the way back here just to be stuck with Potter Junior again. _"Alright, Lily. We'll...wait until you're ready. He will be at my…old house," replied Severus, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Thank you… for… everything," whispered Lily without looking at him. She stroked Harry's messy hair softly, managed a sad smile and said, "I'll see you again…soon." With that, it seemed as if she had withdrawn back from reality. Her eyes rested blankly out the window.

...

* * *

...

"We must go, Potter." There was no sarcasm in his voice. Not even bitterness. Just pure despair. Harry stood up obediently. He took a long last look at his mother as if to imprint her image – alive- forever on his mind.

"She'll come for you," muttered Severus. "I…know her. She will come for you." He walked Harry out to the porch, where he had always said goodbye to Lily after a whole day of hanging out together. Severus did not dare to even steal one last glimpse of her. For he knew he would not have enough strength to walk out the door.

Pointing his wand upward, he thought _Protego Totalum_. Bluish bubble of light engulfed the house for a moment, before it shimmered away. _At least, she's safe now._

"Take my hand," Severus ordered. His voice, though as authoritative as ever, was empty. Defeated. The boy said nothing, but grabbed the coarse pale hand that had pushed and punished him many times. It felt cold. Without thinking, Harry tightened the grip, wanting the man whose eyes looked more dead than they had been in his dying breath, to know that the pain of parting from her was mutual.

With that, they disapparated to dusty Spinner's End.

...

* * *

...

Harry landed in the very same small living room as his mother had done the day before. He looked round. The room was dark. But even in the dark, he could tell it looked deserted…and sad. Thick curtains were drawn shut, letting only thin sliver of light beam through. Their abrupt arrival disrupted the air, sending tiny particles of dust flying, catching the dying light. Threadbare dust-coated couch was placed in front of what seemed like a television stand, except there was no television there. Books were scattered everywhere. Harry turned to look at Severus, who seemed too focus on the footprints on the dusty floor to notice him.

_That's how she knew, _thought Severus. _She came here, looking, no doubt, for my books. For the way to cure my Dark wound. _It took all the strength he had not to lose control and burst out his anger, his frustration, his grief, and his lost… _I'd come back…just to lose her again._

Severus steadied himself. He turned to Harry, "stand still, Potter". With just a careless flick of his wand, the layers of dust disappeared. Bookshelves materialized themselves along the wall, ready for lines of books flying into their places. Another flick of the wand, orange flame sparked up in the old fireplace, filled suddenly with logs.

"Your room is upstairs. The one on the right," said Severus. Emotionless.

Harry muttered a thank you, but just before he walked away, he gathered his all his courage and met Severus' eyes. "Pr...Professor," stammered Harry. Severus raised an eyebrow questioningly. Harry could no longer hold the burning gaze and looked down on the floor.

"Thank you. I mean, for all…that you've done. And.. I'm…I'm…sorry. I mean, for apparating in like that... just now. And... for... how I had...blamed you for...everything. I didn't know… It's wrong… I had no idea," Harry began to doubt whether this was, after all, a good idea. He knew Severus was not the type who tolerated incoherent speech. "I… I'd better go," he muttered and turned to walk away.

"Wait!," called out Severus. He hissed, "why are you here, Potter? He sent you here to torture me more?" His face contorted with bitterness. _And for a moment, I had actually believed that calculative bastard's speech about me deserving a second chance. A classic fool again, Severus. A lifetime of being his tool had not taught you anything, apparently_, thought Severus with venom.

"No,...sir," replied Harry. He was sure now this was certainly a bad idea. _How can Dumbledore even think I could...reconcile with this spiteful vicious snake? He hates me. Dying doesn't simply change that! _thought Harry wearily.

"How, may I ask then, did you get back here?" Severus pushed on. "Did V—Voldemort… kill you?" Harry noticed with a slight surprise that Severus no longer referred to Voldemort as The Dark Lord.

Swallowing hard, Harry replied, "He did. I let him. Just like Professor Dumbledore had instructed you… sir." Harry hesitated before he added, "but I didn't…die, I guess. It's different than yours." Severus raised his signature questioning eyebrow.

Harry continued, "After Voldemort had struck me, I woke up at…King's Cross station, I guess. Professor Dumbledore was there." _Yea, I bet he was, _thought Severus. "He explained to me that my mother's blood in Voldemort's body had kept my soul alive. I could choose to go back and fight Voldemort one last time or I could also choose to go 'on' and find peace. But then, he whispered to me that there was also another option," Harry paused. "He said that I could also choose to go back and save my mother."

Severus looked startled. Harry went on, "he warned me, though, that If I had chosen the third option, my whole life might have changed… dramatically." He intentionally left out the part where Dumbledore had joked about Harry no longer wearing glasses and having much longer black hair. "All in all, he said if _we_ had managed to kill Voldemort this time before he... killed her, I would also have a second chance… at having a family." Harry felt hot tears prickling his eyes, but he willed them away.

"_We_?, you mean, he had told you to come to…ME?" Severus scoffed in disbelief.

"Yes. He said you would surely find my mother and protect her with your life. It's only logical that I should join you and rid the source of…_our_ sorrow together once and for all. So we no longer need to live in fear." muttered Harry.

"TO HELL WITH THAT WIZARD!," roared Severus. "NO LONGER LIVE IN FEAR? MORE LIKE DIE TRYING!" Severus felt his anger flared. He hissed furiously, "Potter, open your eyes! He is using you again! Are you so blind that you could no longer see though this simple scheme! You imbecile fool!"

Severus continue in rage. His voice laden with white hot fury, "He never cares about your chance or my chance. He only cares about the _greater good_. Yes, you see, if _WE_ manage to finish off Voldemort now, many lives would be spared…. regardless of what happens to _OURS_," he added bitterly.

"ARE YOU THEN?," Harry bellowed back. Enraged. "ARE YOU BLIND? IS YOUR LOVE FOR MY MOTHER BLIND? You knew he was playing you. But YOU LET HIM BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER!. What's the difference then?… I don't care, I just…wanted to know her… I'LL CHOOSE ONE DAY WITH HER ALIVE THAN YEARS WITH HER PHOTOS… with other people's memories. And if I need to die so she could live without fear, I'd gladly get myself killed all over and over again!" Harry couldn't keep the tears inside for so much longer. He looked away from Severus, and made for the stairs.

Severus gulped. The boy had sounded... _just like... me_. _I came back for the very same reason,_ thought Severus. Without knowing, he grabbed Harry's arm, stopping him from leaving. Severus looked at the boy whose image had been his nightmare for so long. The boy who, now, was staring down the floor, trying to hide the tears in his green eyes.

"You... love her... that much," Severus muttered. It was not a question. It was not a statement. It's merely an acknowledgement... to himself.

"She's my MOTHER!," roared Harry. "A mother...I had not known." Harry's voice was trembling with emotion. "So, no, Professor. I didn't come back to torture you." _You self-important prick, _thought Harry. "I came back... for her."

Severus took a deep breath. Half of him couldn't believe what he was about to say. "...I... apologize, Potter," he uttered, consciously. "I have callously dismissed the fact that your love for her was…no less greater… than mine." To his own surprise, Severus found himself placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. He expected the boy to shrug his hand away, and curse him for even dare to do so. But Harry just stood there, a drop of tear fell onto the floor.

"You…got to know her. I didn't," whispered Harry.

Severus refrained from retorting that the pain from knowing and losing someone was far more excruciating than not knowing at all. "Your room… is upstairs." said Severus. His voice much softer than it had been. He flicked the wand upward one more time. "It's…cleaned. You can go, now."

Harry was glad the conversation, or whatever that was, was over. He knew he couldn't hold the tears for any longer. Harry turned. Muttered thank you. And rushed up the steep staircase without looking back.

"And, Potter," called out Severus, "Don't. Touch. Anything," he snarled. Severus had no doubt the boy would simply shrug the order away. _Gryffindor,_ he rolled his eyes. "I mean it. Unless you want to die in slow agony," _Like that would stop him, _thought Severus wearily.

...


	7. Chapter 7

...

Harry sat on a hard creaky bed, looking out a tiny window. He knew this had to be Severus' old room. It felt rather creepy, knowing his Potion Master used to sleep exactly in this spot when he was about Harry's age.

_That was... weird, _thought Harry about their emotional outburst; about their awkward apologies; about the feeling of Severus firm hand on his shoulder. He knew Snape loved his mother deeply, and he knew Dumbledore had made him promise not to sabotage his attempt to reconcile with her, nor to try to bring his dad into this messy equation. _"Promise me you will give him a chance, Harry. Let your mother decide for herself. __I can guarantee that you would end up having the best father anybody could have had,_" recalled Harry.

_But Snape, as my dad? _Harry felt his stomach turn. He couldn't swallow the idea. _My dad is James Potter! For Merlin's Sake!,_ he bellowed inside his head. Harry knew he had never known the real James Potter. From what he had seen in other people's memories, his dad had always been the popular type: handsome, cool, charming, slightly arrogant,…and attention-craving. For a split second, Harry wondered if he, after all, had inherited any traits of his father at all besides the obvious looks.

Trying to shake the thought out of his head, Harry threw Severus' threat out the window and walked towards a small weather-beaten wooden writing desk. Without thinking, he slowly pulled the drawer open. Inside, he found piles of yellowed parchments with The Half Blood Prince's neat scribbles cramming the space. His attention moved on to the ones laid crumpled inside. It looked as if somebody had scrunched them but had no hearts to throw the useless sheets into the trash. Harry, true to his Gryffindor nature, reached for them. He pried open one and started reading:

...

_Dear Lily,_

_I know you might not even let this owl in, but I had to try. Please keep on reading, please. I am sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. I wanted to protect you, not the other way round. I saw you...smiled so I flipped –_

...

The writing stopped. Harry reached for another one.

...

_YOU COLD-HEARTED WITCH!_

_WHY ARE YOU SO UNFORGIVING? How could you be so cold! I AM SORRY. I AM SORRY. I AM SORRY! I would use the blood quill to write it down a hundred thousand times if you want. I'll give up the whole thing with Mulciber. Just talk to me. Please. Lily, I can't go on like this. You're the only thing –_

...

Harry looked at heaps of crumpled papers. _He had never posted them…_, thought Harry. He reached for the one looking the most damaged. It was scrunched into a tiny paper ball as if somebody had been trying to squeeze the life out of the wretched thing.

...

_Lily,_

_Please don't throw this away.  
I love you._

...

Harry reached further inside the drawer. His finger felt a glossy paper. It was a photo. Of his mother and a dark-haired man who looked very similar to the one sitting downstairs. The only difference was the man in the photo was smiling warmly. His dark eyes fixed on her was twinkling like a midnight starry sky. His arm draped around her shoulder protectively. She was laughing. Her arms wrapped around his waist. They seemed to be standing in front of… _Honeydukes, _thought Harry incredulously. _Snape and Honeydukes? That…doesn't even belong in the same sentence!_

Harry couldn't help wondering if their courses of lives would have changed dramatically had Severus found the courage to post the last letter to his mother.

...

* * *

...

Sank in the couch alone staring at the flickering flame, Severus wondered if he should leave that night and let Harry wait alone. After all, he had been Harry's age when he had left Spinner's End to the Malfoy Manor. He didn't want to stay when Lily came for Harry. For it would be too excruciating to see her walking away._..with Potter's son_, leaving him alone in the dark again. _Just one lifetime of torture is not enough for my crime? _Severus wanted to roar aloud, cursing whoever that had sent him back.

_Very well, _he scowled at his fate. _If my pain pleasures you up there, so be it. _Severus made up his mind. After all, he had bared the burden of protecting Harry his whole previous life, just a couple more days could not make any difference. _Let's see if I could die from these repeated blows...to my soul_, sneered Severus bitterly.

The boy's face came to his mind. Severus let out a long sigh. _The boy thanked me for what I had done, _he thought incredulously. _And he actually did apologize. _For the first time in his life, Severus began to see Lily's heart inside Jame's splitting image. _He didn't even mock my love…or my tears…for her._

A tap on the window woke Severus. He glanced outside. An owl, the only owl he knew he would never forget no matter how long it had been since its last visit, was pecking at his window. _Lily's owl…_ Severus seemed confused. For a moment, he had feared it would be a howler. Seeing that the letter was her usual beige paper and the brown paper package that came with it looked harmless enough, he reached out to untie it from the owl's claw.

"Long time no see, Horus," Severus whispered. Before he could withdraw his hand, the owl nipped his long finger hard. Severus hissed in pain. _Even her owl hates me. Great._

Severus had expected the worst. He supposed the letter's content would be something about her regretting that forgiveness was too difficult a task; that she wished him well with whatever he had chosen to do but there would be no space for him in her life. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself, and read.

...

_Dear Sev,_

_We need to talk.  
Meet me at our spot by the lake at dawn tomorrow._

_Don't bring Harry yet. __Don't tell him about our meeting. Tell him I'll come and see him._

_Yours, Lily_

_PS. I believe Harry needs to eat and I'm sure your kitchen is well-stocked if he was a termite. Make use of the package._

...

Severus read and re-read the letter for the umpteenth times. _She called me 'Sev', _he beamed with amazement. He tried not to read too much into her _Yours_, but his heart could not help fluttering. _Stupid fool, that was a polite way to end a letter. Besides, who knows what she is going to say. She might even tell that arrogant 'toerag' of her to stage an ambush on me, and I'd be thrown right back in that fifth year saga again!. _But Severus couldn't care less. For she still called him _Sev _and he was going to see her again very soon.

Severus turned his attention to the package. The moment it had made contact with a tip of his finger, the brown paper package shook and span rapidly. Suddenly, it transformed itself into a white linen tablecloth, hovering on it were a loaf of warm fresh baguette, two small bowls of French onion soup, two plates of generous slices of roasted beefs, and a jar…of stuffed pickled olives.

A small grin crept onto the corner of Severus' mouth. _She remembers, _he beamed. A surge of warmth rushed back through his veins. Lily hated pickled olives. Severus knew that. But there it was, hovering over the table, his favourite thing to eat that only she knew. _Reds inside Greens... Gryffindor and Slytherin..._

Severus looked at the feast in front of him and smiled, _If this is your cunning attempt to start mending the wound between me and Potter, you should be in Slytherin, Lily._

_..._


	8. Chapter 8

...

Watching her owl disappeared into the melancholic sky as the sun painted the dimmed canvas with its last deep rosy streaks, Lily sat back down on the couch. Her eyes were still red from rivers of tears she had shed. _At least he won't disappear tonight,...I hope. _Lily wished her letter had given Severus enough reason to stick around...at least for one more night.

Lost in her thoughts, Lily did not know how long she remained in that position. The sun had set. Dark veil draped over the sky. Yet her green eyes registered nothing.

...

_Sev.. was a Death __Eater.  
He worked for Voldemort…  
I.. had.. no, have, a son. But I had... died.  
Sev turned when I died.. Why MUST he wait until I die! Why can't he just believe me and snap out of that downward spiral! Why can't he just come back to me… just like… now?_

...

Lily knew the answer. Because she had pushed him away. She realized now that she had been the only reason that had kept him in the light. Once she had turned her back on him, there would be nothing, but darkness.

...

_If only I __had known… If I had tried to understand him... __If only I were less proud.._  
...

Lily knew the world thought Severus' unforgivable insult was the result of his obsession with Slytherin pure-blood mania. He had offended many others with that degrading name for far too many times to count. But deep down in her heart, she knew hers was different._ Sev would actually be the first one to hex the life out of anybody who dares to insult me_. It was not her blood status that had him searing with venom that day.

...

_I know he had seen it.  
He was hanging upside down, choking, disgraced and mortified... and I actually half smiled.  
He had seen me...smiling at James__._

_..._

She had tried so hard to deny that horrible truth. She had tried to remain furious when he had come to apologize so that she could still believe it had not been her fault. But when she lied awake that night, hoping he would come back to her in the morning, her conscious had cut her heart so deep she laid weeping alone. _I had flirted with James when he needed me most_. And it had been so idiotic since she had actually set out to flirt with James... so that Severus would get jealous. So that he would see her in a new light. So that he would disown all his Death Eaters friends for her. So that he would throw his damned caution away and tell the world he...loved her.

But the flirtation had gotten out of hand. James could be quite charming. Part of her teenage hormonal rush had loved Jame's vivid extravagant attention. With Jame's grin glaring as radiant as the Sun, it had been difficult to see Severus' soft moonlit smile.

_..._

_But when that morning came, Sev was gone.  
He had never spoken a word to me... again._

_... _

Lily knew his obsession with the Dark Arts had actually not played such a grand part in her giving him the cold shoulder as she might have claimed. It was her bitter disappointment at him giving up on her after that night, and her guilt which she had had no wish to admit at that time, that had sealed their door forever.

...

_____YOU IDIOT, LILY. YOU BLOODY IDIOT! Why didn't you just forgive him! Why did you need to hold the friendship hostage for your stupid pride! He was there, you had pushed him away yourself and you still demanded him to come back for more rejection? Why didn't you just tell him you're...sorry._

___A freaking hypocrite. That's what you are, Lily. You praised Gryffindor bravery, but you couldn't even find the guts to admit you're wrong._

___Your stupid foolish pride had sentenced him to a cursed life, when you slammed that door, leaving him nowhere to turn to but those evil souls._

...

Lily roared with anger. She wanted to tear herself limb from limb. Tears flooded her bloodshot eyes again. The more she thought about his horrid memory; about how wretched his life had been from that ghastly point on, the more furious she was with herself.

...

_I made him a Death Eater.  
But... he was responsible for my... death. James' death._

_... _

Try as she might, Lily could not blame Severus for those crimes, since she was, apparently, alive. She remembered his hollow cry when he had learned of her death. Lily shuddered at the thought… for Severus had sounded…lifeless. Hopeless. Soulless. As if he had been kissed by a Dementor.

_His life had ended …along with mine, _Lily realized with a start. She had known for a long time he secretly had feelings for her. Just this morning, she learned that his feelings were deep and passionate. But she had no idea he could love her…_that_ much. That his heart had stopped feeling, when hers had stopped beating. Lily started to sob uncontrollably. _Oh Sev… I'm so sorry… _

As the image of him caressing her 'love' scribbled on a paper raged in her mind, Lily's sob turned into a heart-wrenching weep. She recalled how his tears had soaked the letter; how his Patronus had taken a shape of a doe; how his tearful eyes had lit up with pride when he had muttered _Always. _Her heart felt as if it was going to burst with guilt and remorse. _I don't deserve his devotion... his love._

Lily's memory drifted to the shack where Severus had laid crumbled on the floor, asking Harry to look at him one last time. She howled with agonizing grief. _Sev… you don't deserve this loneliness. This...hatred. What kind of lie had you been living…for me? For my son…_

Her son. James Potter's son. The very thought sent chills running down her spine. She was so close to walk to same path had Severus not collapsed against her door just the day before. _His name is…Harry. _Lily had no doubt why Severus had found it so hard to like the boy. He was a splitting image of James. _Yet he had risked his life for him... for me._

...

* * *

...

James' dazzling grin came to her mind. Lily smiled at the thought sadly. She had liked him. She still liked him and she was sure he could make her happy_. _But that was no longer enough. _James needs a charming and intelligent girl who can make him laugh and set him straight. But Sev needs me. ONLY me._ Her teary green eyes grew wistful with bittersweet memories. Lily knew now she also needed him... and him alone. For he was the only man who who understood her yet was unlike her; who thrilled her yet soothed her; who comforted her yet frightened her; who left her... yet still loved her. _The only man my heart ached in pain and joy for. The only man I've ever truly... loved._

Severus was no Knight in Shining Armor. Yet, Lily realized she was neither a Damsel in Distress. _He's a wizard... and I am a witch. I'll be his sunny day for he can be my dark night._

Lily had made up her mind. Whatever crime Severus had committed, his suffering in the past life had been more than enough. It was she, after all, who was also responsible for what had happened to him.

As her tears subsided, Lily had found a new purpose emblazoned in her aching heart. She wanted to jump up and apparated to Severus right away. But she knew she needed a bit more time to compose what she would say to him. What she would promise him. She knew that this was it. It was not only his second chance at life, but hers as well.

_I'll right my wrongs. I'll be better...for him__,_ she vowed determinedly. _I hope it's not too late. Please, Sev, please be there for me at dawn..._

_..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Slight changes made to the mention of 'Dark wizard'. Perhaps it's too misleading. Thanks _Matrice_ for that. Also, thanks for all other comments. I love them!. R&R, please.**


	9. Chapter 9

_..._

Startled by a knock, Harry jumped onto his feet. His eyes darted to the drawer. _I'm so dead... He knew._ Harry opened the door slowly, one hand clutching his wand tightly behind his back. _At least, I'm not going down without a fight._

"Lil—Your mother has sent us dinner," informed Severus coolly. "Come down, we eat now." he added, turned swiftly, and walked back downstairs. "And Potter, surely you realize, had I wish to follow through to my threat and let you '_die in slow agony_', that wand in your hand behind your back would have been as useful... as a wooden stick on a Squib," scoffed Severus.

Groaning with frustration, Harry pocketed his wand reluctantly. _Dinner__…with Snape! _Despite a slight new-found understanding of his old arch enemy, he still couldn't help dreading the idea. _Yea.. that would be appetizing, _Harry sighed. But the thought of tasting the first ever meal his mother had made him came to his mind. And Harry found his pace quickened with anticipation as he walked down the steep staircase.

Severus was already at the table, waiting for him. He gestured the boy to sit down. Harry felt as if he had grown five more arms. This surely was not the first time he had ever sat in front of this terrifying Professor, but it certainly was the first that they…dined together... alone.

As the spoon filled with aromatic consomme touched his lips, Severus' sneer came rushing to Harry's mind at the speed of light ..._die in slow agony...wand as useful as mere wooden stick... Merlin's Dung! He's going to poison me! _Panicked, Harry unceremoniously dropped the spoon, and eyed the bowl of steaming liquid in front of him with wide-eyed horror.

Half amused, half irritated, Severus did not need his Legilimency skills to read what was transpiring in Harry's mind. "Your power of clumsy deduction has never failed to amaze me, Potter. However, may I kindly suggest you to try and get used to the idea that I, despite all motives I rightfully have, do not wish to... harm you?" said Severus. His dark eyes betrayed a hint of laughter despite a stern face. He added, smirking, "Well, not fatally anyway. However, if you still insist to go through my belongings despite my crystal-clear warning, you might find that your definition of 'fatal' and mine... slightly differs. Is that clear?" scowled the Potion Master. His dark eyes pierced through Harry's as if they carried the owner's signature slashing curse.

Harry swallowed, gave a reluctant hurried nod, and vowed not to look up from his plate... ever.  
...

* * *

...

For a long while, they did not speak. The soft clanking of forks and knives echoed in the room. Severus broke the silence.

"For what it's worth, considering what you've said before, I've come to a conclusion that I've probably...misjudged and perhaps... mistreated you…slightly in the past," began Severus. Harry was glad he had his head so buried into the plate. For he could freely roll his eyes at the word _slightly. Yea… right… slightly, _thought Harry.

"Even though I believe students must be subjected to a strict discipline, and I still believe you and your reckless Gryffindor friends require a very firm handling, I… went too far… in certain circumstances. You just look too much like- -," Severus stopped. He took a deep steadying breath. _This is actually harder than I thought_. "Nevertheless, I... apologize. Not for being strict. Never that. But… for judging you… prematurely."

Harry could not believe his ears. _He… Snape…Apologizing for treating me like rags? _Before Harry could find the way to react to this strange new glowing sensation of receiving an apology from the most-feared Professor in Hogwarts whose favourite pastime had been making Harry's life as miserable as possible, Severus growled, "Enough with this- whatever that is." His usual pale face looked slightly flustered. "Just...Eat!," barked Severus with the same authoritative tone he had used a lifetime ago.

"Yes,…sir," Harry muttered. He almost dared to let out a knowing smile, but stopped himself just in time.

...

* * *

...

It was Severus again who broke the silence. _Have I turned a babbling Gryffindor? _he thought, utterly annoyed at himself.

"You mentioned you came back to save Lil- your mother. But in your blind blundering Gryffindor bravery, did you actually realize the cost of this endeavour? I don't even mean the risking-your-life part. Believe me, I know you are the expert at cheating death. I had had the unpleasant honour to be seated in the front row for far too long. But your mere existence, Potter. Succeed or not, you will…disappear. I'm not sure how this would work out, but –" Severus was cut short.

"I'm fully aware of that, …sir. Professor Dumbledore had guessed that I would disappear the moment my mother was…pregnant," Harry paused. "He explained that my soul would join the body in hers and I, I mean, me now, will disappear."

"And you…want that?" asked Severus, incredulous. For the first time since he had gotten back, Severus wondered what had happened to his old Death Eater self for he, the Severus who came back, was…here. He made a mental note to find out more.

"Why wouldn't I? A chance to grow up with a mother… a father," Harry added the latter hesitantly. "A chance to grow up without the Dursley? Without the burden of being 'the-boy-who-lived'? Without Voldemort terrorizing and murdering everyone I love? Hell yes, I would!" cried Harry.

"Very well, Potter," said Severus curtly. "Then, I hope you realize nobody else must know this, besides me and your mother. Not even your father. And certainly not your precious Sirius Black." Severus grimaced at the thought of the Marauders. He emphasized his next sentences gravely. "With all due respect to your blind devotion to them, neither of your beloved boasting boisterous Gryffindor baboons is capable of being subtle nor…discreet, which are precisely the qualities we need here. They will attract too much attention and that certainly does not benefit our plan. If you want to work with me in protecting your mother, you are forbidden to tell them or even to make contact with them before I deem it safe. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry gave a slight nod. Dumbledore had won that argument with him already.

Surprised at Harry's uncharacteristic easy submission, Severus eyed him suspiciously and continued slowly, "We need to come up with your new identity. I hope you realize Lily could not possibly take you in as her son at the moment. She is twenty and you're seventeen. Surely even your friend, Ronald, can do that math."

Harry mentally rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. "Who would you propose me to be, then?"

"Obviously, there are only two places for you to be: your mother's and…mine. Since we have concluded that your mother's is out of the question, you, therefore, need to be related to…me," Severus growled at the thought. "Let me think about this overnight. You are in luck that I am the only one left in my family. There would not be so many people to confund," sighed Severus before he added sharply, "now, could you please stop talking so that we can eat in peace?"

_YOU talked first, you bat! _scowled Harry mentally. _If this prat is to be my father... _Shuddering, Harry pushed the horrifying thought as far away as possible. _Oh Mum... Can't you just choose someone...nicer?_

...

* * *

...

The silence, as expected, did not last past dessert. Glancing at the man who supposed to know his mother the best, Harry couldn't stop himself and muttered, "Professor… do you mind telling me more about.. my mother?" Harry broke the silence, nervously.

Severus let out an irritated sigh and rolled his eyes, "first of all, Potter, you've got to stop calling me 'professor'. If it hadn't registered in your thick head, let me remind you that I, for now, am twenty years old and not yet nor probably ever will be your Potion Master. You calling me that will certainly raise suspicion." Seeing Harry's face fell, Severus felt slightly…guilty at his sharp comment. He quickly added, "so, what do you want to know, then?" he asked.

"Well, what is she like? I mean, besides being smart and kind and all the things people keep telling me about." Harry looked at Severus. "You've known her the longest. You should know best."

Pausing for a moment, Severus took a deep breath and muttered, "Ah...where do I begin?" A soft smile crept onto his thin lips. Harry was instantly reminded of the man in the photo in front of Honeydukes. It was a happy smile. A smile of a man…in love. "For a start, she hates pickled olives." Severus played with the ones on his plate absentmindedly. His eyes gave an amused twinkle. He continued, "she loves muggle's detective stories. Murder investigation and all that. Gruesome. Don't let her shiny Gryffindor appearance fool you. Your mother can be kind of blood-thirsty sometimes," chuckled Severus softly.

Harry was amazed. He had never heard Severus chuckle before. Too afraid to say anything to wake Severus from his sweet reverie, Harry kept quiet, silently urging him to go on.

"She is…like a morning sun. Warm. Full of hope. Full of life. When she looks at you, you feel… important… invincible...loved," whispered Severus. His deep dark eyes grew wistful, picturing those captivating green ones. "But mind you," he continued, "she is extremely headstrong. Stubborn like hell, actually. Ever so pushy to get what she wants. And her temper… you think I have a foul temper, try your own mother in her worst days, especially early in the morning. She is totally not what you call a 'morning person'," Severus let out another chuckle.

...

* * *

...

The reminiscence went on and on. Before they knew, the sky outside was pitch black, dotted only with tiny sparkles of white. It was past midnight. By that time, Severus had worn an almost permanent soft smile on his face. His dark eyes sparkled with half joy, half longing. Harry had never seen him looking so…less sour. So melancholic. Nodding to Severus' order for him to go to bed, Harry helped casting several cleaning spells before heading back upstairs.

Severus sat on his old couch, staring at the flickering flame slowly licking away the logs piled up in the old fireplace. He knew sleep would not come to him. For his heart was pounding at the prospect of seeing her…and receiving the most important verdict in his life in mere hours away.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please note that the rating has been revised to M... just to be safe. My apologies for younger teens. As for others, I do hope you enjoy :)**

**...**

* * *

...

Darkness still hung like a black veil over the placid lake. Cold wind swept through Severus' muggle neat black coat he had transfigured from a shabby-looking one left in the closet. Inside, he wore a white shirt with a black V neck woolen sweater and jeans, courtesy of his father's old large T-shirt and torn shorts. _At least, I know how to look decent now, _he thought, shuddering as he remembered the horrible hand-me-down rags he had worn in his younger years.

He sat down on their spot, a grassy clearing overlooking the lake. Leaning against their same old oak tree, Severus closed his eyes and thought of Lily.

...

* * *

...

Lily hugged herself tightly. _Dawn. Just brilliant, Lily! Why can't you make a specific timing for Merlin's sake! And now you need to freeze your butt in the dark, waiting for dawn!_ She cursed herself.

Wrapped tightly in a light brown leather coat; a beige knitted low scoop neck pullover that clung onto her body nicely; and a pair of tight jeans with knee-length light brown boots, Lily quickened her pace, partly to warm herself up, but more to see if he was there.

...

* * *

...

The sound of soft footsteps approaching stirred Severus awake. For a moment, he wanted to spring up and gave her a tight squeeze. Wanting to know what she would do, he decided against it and remained still.

The footsteps came closer and closer until it stopped right in front of him. There was a long pause. Just when Severus started to wonder if she was even there, he felt it. Her hot breath. Her soft full lips mere millimetres away from his. Despite being a man with a paramount self control - so much that he could fool the most accomplished _Legilimens_ ever existed, Severus couldn't help holding his breath in anticipation.

"You cunning Slytherin," came her voice, not her kiss.

He opened his eyes. The beautiful green orbs were right in front of him. She was so close he could smell her fragrant hair. "I was really asleep!" He gave her a sly grin and added, "until you came breathing on my lips."

"You're such a bad liar, Sev," cried Lily. _I'm sure a few most powerful wizards would disagree, _thought Severus. She sat down next to him, "how long have you been here?"

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep. Thanks for the dinner, by the way. I didn't know you've learned to cook so well," he turned to look at her.

Lily blushed and muttered, "The first confession of the day, I didn't. That was mom's cooking. I did, though, magically unfreeze them and charmed them so nicely for you."

Severus grinned, amused at her attempt. "I thought so. I remember you were quite disastrous in the kitchen. Your 'cookies'…," he chuckled. His thoughts drifted back to the time she had baked him something that had looked more like piles of dried up Blasted-ended Skrewt dungs than the thing she had dubbed 'Christmas cookies'.

"I was twelve. Give me a break!" grunted Lily. "Anyhow, Sev, I don't think we came all the way here to talk about my kitchen prowess. I have more important things to say to you," said Lily. Her voice became serious.

...

* * *

...

She sat up straight, turning to face Severus. Her green sorrowful eyes met his deep dark gaze. "Sev. I'm sorry. I—"

Severus couldn't bare hearing another rejection. He cut her short, taking the butchering knife in his own hand. His sharp voice laden with bitterness. "It's okay, Lily. You don't need to be sorry for me. I understand. Nobody could ever forgive that. I couldn't even bare— " his feeble speech was interrupted by Lily's firm hand on his mouth.

"Seriously, just... shut up, would you?," said Lily impatiently. Severus blinked in confusion. She gave a long sigh and continued, "What I mean is, I've been thinking things through. And I... I am sorry I had made you a Death Eater."

If Severus had been _stupefied_, his expression would have been even less stunned than now. Lily continued, "I was proud and stubborn. I wasn't angry at you, more at ...myself and your...absence. I had hoped that you would come back after a few days apart. I wanted you feel how miserable your life would have been without me. To make you come crawling back and disown all your stupid friends... and tell me that... you love me. Little did I know… that I was pushing you away even further."

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes. She carried on gloomily, "Without me, you had no one to turn to, but those Death Eaters. It's inevitable. I had sealed your fate the minute I closed that door. I've made you…a Death Eater just because of my girlish pride…a childish game." Lily's voice broke.

Dazed beyond belief, Severus let out a low whisper. "But Lily…I thought…you hated…me. The Dark Arts..." He looked away from her, "But that didn't even matter, I…killed you," he croaked.

"No, you didn't. It's…strange. I mean, if I had really died and had really loved James and married him and all that— If I had experienced all that, I might have been furious and might have found it impossible to forgive you. But, you see, Sev. I'm still alive! And to see how you heart had died when mine had stopped beating… how could I possibly remain angry at you?" Lily took his hand and placed it over her left chest.

Severus felt her heart beating. Despite the situation, he couldn't help blushing at the feeling of her quivering breast under his palm.

She continued, "You see, Sev? We're both alive. And our hearts are beating. Whatever crime you had committed, you had paid for it with a lifetime of lies and loneliness. So, if it is my forgiveness you seek, please know this that you have it and had had it already a lifetime ago." Lily leaned closer to him. She reached out her hand and brushed Severus dark curtain of hair away so she could see him clearly. He shuddered when she cupped his cheek and lifted his face up to meet her eyes.

"But what matters to me... is your forgiveness. Please, Sev, please forgive me, for my foolish girlish game had cost you a lifetime of grief." Filled with shame, Lily could no longer hold her gaze on him. She looked down, and whispered, "if there's anyone to blame for us falling apart, it's also me. I had not been there for you. I had... failed you. I am...truly...sorry" Lily tried to swallow sets of sobs that had threatened to rise, but failed miserably. "Please, ...forgive me."

Severus could only stare at her. _She's asking for MY forgiveness? _"Lily..," he murmured. Overwhelmed with emotion, he could not bring himself to say anything else.

"But if you will give me a second chance. If you still want me, Sev, I promise you... I will never let you go. Never again." Seeing his blank expression, Lily face fell. Her voice quivered. "I know I'm not worth your sacrifice. You deserve bett-" Her words were drowned amidst sentence, for Severus mouth was on hers, hungrily.

He drank her in as if she was the last drop of water on earth. Cold bitterness that had frozen his heart melted away, fogging his eyes. One hand holding her head, entangled in her shiny red locks, the other wrapped around her delicate waist, pressing her tight onto his body. He whispered silkily, "Lily, don't ever let me hear you say that again. You are worth every pain I had endured... I just hope now it's time I cash in the 'pleasure' part."

Lily smiled. Relief crept back in her eyes. "That's gonna be a huge paycheque," she whispered.

Severus' next sentence sent her blushing profusely. Tingling chills raced up and down her spine as he hissed huskily into her ears, "so _huge,_you have no idea."

...

* * *

...

Severus pulled her closer again, hoping to cash in his first 'pleasure' cheque, but before he could lose himself in her sweetness, she inserted a finger between their lips. "Wait," whispered Lily. "I need you to promise me, Sev. Promise me you will forgive yourself too. Otherwise, this new chance is going to be wasted. Your new heart would always remain as frost-bitten as before. Promise me you will let the world see what I see in…here." She placed her hand on his chest. Severus opened his mouth to protest. "No 'but', Sev. If you want a future with me, say you promise," said Lily sternly. She locked her gaze with his, unwavering.

Severus swallowed hard. How could he forgive himself for what he had done. His mistake had cost her life. "I promise I'll…try. With your help, I'll try," uttered Severus consciously.

Lily gave a smile. "That's a good start," she chuckled softly. "You're such a Slytherin. Ever so diplomatic. So non-committal."

"I am not a person who casually throws promises around just to get a girl," scoffed Severus, thinking, no doubt, of James' hexes that had landed him and several others in the Hospital Wings behind Lily's back. The grinning arrogant face glared in his mind. "Now your turn. Promise me… that as long as I shall live, you will not marry Potter… or for that matter, you will ward your house against his apparition so that he could not sneak up on you ever again!," said Severus defiantly.

Lily blinked, then bursted out laughing. She sat back on the grass. Her eyes twinkling with amusement. "You still remember that! Wow! Getting possessive already, are we?" she grinned playfully. Severus looked sour and annoyed. "It's not funny, Lily. I am dead serious," he said grumpily.

"Okay. Okay," said Lily, wiping laughing tears from her eyes. "I, Lily Evans, promise thee, Severus Snape, that as long as thee shall live, I shall never marry James Potter." Her voice serious, yet the twinkle in her eyes shone brightly with amusement.

"And that I will let thee, Severus Snape, ward my house against James Potter, banning him from apparating inside ever again. Say it, Lily," persisted Severus.

Lily grinned widely as she repeated after him, mocking his silky low voice, "and that I will let thee, Severus Snape, ward my house against James Potter, banning him from apparating inside ever again." She laughed and punched his arm playfully, "you happy now?"

"Yes, very," replied Severus before he snatched her waist and pulled her on top of him. Lily let out a shriek of laughter and giggled happily. "Merlin, Sev. You've made me a giggling girly Hufflepuff."

…

* * *

…

Dark black eyes bore deeply into bright green ones. Their lips found one another's, sealing the promises in their own language. Lust burning bright in her eyes, Lily threw away all cautions and pushed herself against Severus, grinding her body slowly into his. Burying her face onto the nape of his neck, she traced the faint line of that deadly scar up his earlobe lightly with the tip of her tongue, following by tiny teasing bites.

Even with thick jeans on, the rhythm of her hips on his inevitable arousal sent Severus blazing with roaring desire. Blood rushed furiously though his veins. He felt his jeans had tightened up uncontrollably. Groaning at her light maddening caresses, he ripped her leather coat and stripped the pullover off her almost violently. One hand unhooking her bra in one swift motion, the other guiding her hips into the rhythm he desperately needed. Hearing her moaning softly as his hand seized her heaving breasts kneading them lustfully, Severus pulled Lily's head up and savagely kiss her. Lily's response was nothing but on par.

Lost in their fervent lustful rush, Severus and Lily paid no attention to the rising sun that had brushed away darkness and cold. Tops pulled, stripped, and discarded. Lips and hands found new places to roam feverishly. Gasping and moaning onto each other's skin, before long, they were rolling on the grass, locked in each other's heated embrace.

Pinned down on the ground, Lily gave a loud ecstatic cry as Severus' lips traced down her collar bone and found her bare breasts. He circled his tongue expertly around her hardened nipple while massaging the other with his long nimble fingers. Her body shuddered uncontrollably at this new-found pleasure. She arched her back and wrapped her legs tightly around his body. Her hands rushed to his belt, peeling, tugging, wanting to feel more of him. Severus' arousal had become unbearable. His growing and throbbing shaft demanded a release from the jeans furiously. His breathing grew more and more ragged. He knew he had to ask her now... before he would gladly ditch the will to do so.

Forcing himself up from her soft sweet swollen breasts, Severus levelled his face with her flustered one. His urgent whisper was hoarse with desire. "Lily... do you want me to stop? Otherwise, I can't anymore."

"I know... I don't...," Lily gasped for air. Her voice equally raspy. "I don't... but we...should." She pulled him closer for one more passionate kiss, then gathered all her willpower to push herself up. "Thank you, Sev," whispered Lily. "I mean, for… you know, stopping. …not that I want you to, but…I want it to be…special," she stammered, apparently out of breath.

Mentally smacking himself for this uncalled-for disastrous surge of chivalry, Severus muttered through gritted teeth, still breathing heavily, "it's... fine, Lily." _Yea right… Merlin knows how long you've been waiting for this, Severus,_ he wailed inside, trying to calm his…excitement down.

...

* * *

...

Lily gave a small laugh when she registered the state they were in. Severus' dark hair was messy and full of dead leaves. His discarded shirt missed all of the buttons thanks to her greedy tug and pull. His coat and sweater laid crumpled next to the tree. Lily knew she was probably not such a pretty sight, for she saw him chuckling at her.

"You might want to… freshen up before you go and see your seventeen-year-old son," said Severus mischievously. "Although, I would find it highly amusing to see his expression upon finding us… like this… again." Severus gave a sadistic laugh.

He stood up, magicked their clothes back on, and gave her his hand. Lily took it. Severus pulled her closer. His sable eyes locked tightly into her beautiful emerald ones, conveying the feeling burning inside his heart. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lily beamed at him and muttered, "I know, Sev. I love you too." She smiled sweetly.

Casting cleaning spells on both of them, Lily fixed Severus' buttonless shirt and adjusted his sweater and coat lovingly. At twenty, Severus' figure had already matured from its awkward youth. His chest and shoulders broad yet lean, filling the already towering frame nicely. "By the way, you look sexy in black, Sev," she smiled playfully. "Perhaps, I should also ward your house against witches as well, hmm?"

Severus chuckled softly, "Go ahead. Move in first and ward every witch in the world away. I couldn't care less." He wrapped one arm around her waist, then asked, "shall we take a stroll, then?"

"I'd love that," replied Lily, resting her head on his shoulder. Snuggled close together, they walked slowly with new springs in their steps towards Spinner's End.

...

* * *

...

"So, how old are you exactly?"

"Come on... you really need to know?"

"Why not!"

"Well, I was... thirty eight... a lifetime ago. So, I guess I'm about that, _mentally_."

"Ooh... an older man.. a snappy.. sexy... Potion Master..."

"WH—"

"Mmmm seduce me,_ Professor_. I'm your _Lolita!_"

...

* * *

...

A passerby, hidden in the shadow of an alley, stole a glance at the couple lost in their loving whispers, cuddling up to each other on a morning stroll. Pale eyes shone maliciously under the black hooded cloak. A dark vicious sneer crept onto his lips.

_There you are…Severus. _The man raised his wand.

...

* * *

**A/N (again): So sorry I left you hanging. Couldn't resist. *guilty face* Promise I will update within this week and get you off the cliffs. **


	11. Chapter 11

...

Just before the hooded figure could flick his wand, a flash of red light was fired from behind an oak tree, missing him by mere millimetres. The hex hit the wall behind, sending clouds of brick debris flying. The cloaked man in that reddish fog staggered. His hood fell off, revealing sleek long blond hair.

…

* * *

…

Severus had also seen that red stream of light jetting out from behind an oak tree, one of many lining the street. Instinctively shielding Lily with his body, he thought they were the target of the curse and braced himself for the impact. But to his surprise, it had soared passed him and hit the wall in an alley behind.

The boy responsible for that red hex bellowed at the top of his lungs, "BEHIND YOU!" It was Harry. He darted right out of the spot where he had been hiding just minutes before. True to his Gryffindor nature, Harry had sneaked out to check the surroundings when he had seen his mother snuggling close to Snape coming towards his direction. Having jumped and hidden himself behind the tree instinctively, not a moment sooner had he seen that cloaked figure pointing the wand at them.

Severus had already had his wand aiming at the man amongst the debris half way through Harry's sentence. Mentally cursing himself for getting too lost in the glow of love that his ever-so-present caution came flying out the window, Severus flicked his wand in slashing motions, sending jets of lights hurtling to the figure he had no trouble identifying as Lucius Malfoy.

The blond man darted just in time and managed to block all curses but one. It grazed his right arm, tearing the cloak as it sliced through his skin as if it was butter. Blood came shooting out of the gash. Lucius scowled, "Sectumsempra, Severus? So that's how it's gonna be!"

Jets of red light bursted out from Lucius's wand whizzing to Severus. He deflected it with a flick of wand and slashed another set of curses dashing back. "Take her away! Potter!" He roared, "NOW!"

Needing no more encouragement, Harry dove for Lily, grabbed her arm, and apparated off.  
...

* * *

...

"You dare attack me for a _MUDBLOOD_?," barked Lucius. His grey eyes wild with anger. His face contorted into a nasty growl. "You abandoned your own initiation for this _lowlife_?"

"Don't you dare call her that, Malfoy!" roared Severus.

"Oh.. No more Lucius, then? Very well! _CRUCIO_!" snarled the blond Death Eater. Flash of light flew out of his wand.

Severus deflected the Dark Eaters' favourite Unforgivable Curse effortlessly. "You need to learn a new trick, Lucius. That was too obvious!" Another set of non-verbal Sectumsempras were shot from all direction possible towards the man who had been Severus' so-called mentor in the past life.

Barely escaped from rain of curses, Lucius bellowed, "You ungrateful blood traitor! I took you under my wings and now you intend to KILL me?" His usual calm haughty posture vanished. The nobleman was shaking with rage.

"I have no wish to kill you, Lucius," hissed Severus dangerously. "Just leave me and her be. Tell him I had died. I don't care. LEAVE US ALONE so I don't have to kill you!" His dark eyes glared deadly. Wand pointed firmly to Lucius, ready to strike.

Flash of blinding green light jetted to Severus' chest. Deflecting the fatal curse with his own just in time, Severus scowled viciously, "The Killing Curse! I take that as a no, then. SECTUMSEMPRA!" Severus' signature curse painted another bloodied gash onto Lucius' torso, ripping his black cloak into fringy blood-soaked cloth. The blond Pureblood gasped. His face contorted with pain. He lost his footing and staggered backwards like a drunken man.

Before Severus could move on to finish Lucius off for good, came a loud cry. "STUPEFY!" "EXPELLIARMUS!" Two jets of reds shot past Severus, missing Lucius by mere microns. The power of the attack, nevertheless, hurled the blond man airborne. His battered body smashed into a shop's window, sending shards of shattered glasses flying, cutting through his pale delicate face and skin. Landed with a thud, the man wiped the blood trickling down his mouth and forehead, dyeing parts of his blond streaks into deep dark red. He staggered up and scurried out of sight. Realizing he was outnumbered, Lucius roared. His voice laden with pure hatred. "You choice, Severus! Mark my word. You will face the Dark Lord's wrath!" And with that, Voldemort's top ringleader apparated away.

…

* * *

…

Turning back to the source of the charms that had sent Malfoy fleeing, in three long strides Severus reached Harry and Lily who were standing next to each other, wands clutched in their hands tightly. Glaring at them furiously, he pointed his wand back to the alley and barked "_Obliviate_". Flash of bluish green blasted through the buildings nearby. With another flick of wand, the hole in the brick wall sealed itself shut and shards of glasses seamlessly merged themselves back together. Everything was as calm and quiet as if the deadly fight had just been a nightmare. Ensuring there was no muggle around, Severus clamped his steel-like grip on Harry and Lily's arms forcefully and apparated into Spinner's End without a word.

…

* * *

…

The moment they landed back in his book-crammed living room, Severus roared. His voice trembling with great fury. Dark eyes piercing through Harry, glaring with white hot rage. "I told you to take her away! You fool!" His hand busy pointing the wand here and there, sending bubbles of blue light flying to every corner of his dim-lit house.

Face flushed red, Harry yelled back. Equally infuriated. "I did! I took her back here but she apparated right back so I followed!"

"You should have used _Petrificus Totalus_ then!"

"Don't you two talk as if I'm not here!" joined Lily in their heated row. She glared at Severus. "You are suggesting my son to_ curse_ me?"

"You should have stayed here, Lily. You should have known better!" He barked. His voice filled ferocious wrath. "If anything happens to you…" Severus' livid voice trailed off.

"Spot on! What if anything happens to _YOU_, then? Have you thought about that, you thickheaded fool?" Lily shouted. Her voice trembling. Blazing green eyes met glaring black. Angry tears flooded the emerald's, threatening to overflow. Severus blinked. Nobody, that is nobody but Lily, could bark out that insult to him and expect their limbs to remain intact.

Turning away to hide her tears, Lily shifted her attention to Harry. "If anyone should stay back, it's you, Harry. You shouldn't even have been there, to begin with!" Lily glared at her seventeen-year-old son, who actually stood towering over her.

"What? Mum! You can't –" Harry's protest came to an abrupt halt by a roar… in unison.

"_SILENCIO_!" Severus and Lily's wands were pointed simultaneously at Harry. His lips were still mouthing its incensed protest, but not a single syllable had escaped from his throat. Utterly annoyed at being manhandled by the woman he loved most and the man he used to hate, Harry grunted in pure frustration and dropped heavily, sulking on the couch. He couldn't help remembering Severus' recounting how foul his mother's temper could be. _Great. Double Snapes in the same house. What have I gotten myself into!_

…

* * *

…

"Severus, I'm warning you. Don't treat me like a muggle," spoke Lily with venom in her voice. "Don't- you- ever- insult- me- like- that- again!" She emphasized each word gravely.

Severus seemed slightly taken aback, yet persisted on in equal stubbornness. "But Lily, I need you to be safe. How am I suppose to I fight, worrying about you out there in danger?" Harry secretly nodded in agreement.

"You can fight knowing you have your back covered!" replied Lily. Her voice softened just slightly. "I am not a muggle princess, cowering behind Prince Charming, waiting to be rescue. I am a witch! A bloody good one too. You'd better start getting used to having me by your side, my dear dunderheaded wizard! Remember? I promise you that!" Her beautiful face stern. Her fierce eyes fixed on him, determinedly.

Severus let out a long sigh. Anger had vanished from his voice, leaving only grave distress. "Lily, I had gone through the pain of losing you…to Death once. I have no intention to let Him near you ever again as long as I live." He met her intense gaze. His tired dark eyes filled with haunting memories.

Trying to shrug the horrid thoughts away, Severus mumbled, "first thing's first." Golden hue of light bursted out of his wand, racing around the house in an increasing speed, engulfing it with gold shimmer. The faster the light circled, the more brightly it shone, until it became blinding. With a flick of wand, the stream of light came hurtling towards Severus chest, hitting him square in the heart. He staggered backward by the force of the impact. Lily let out a small cry and hurried to his side.

But Severus was…gone. Lily could see nothing, but a blank blinding white glare that had engulfed her. His reassuring voice came out of nowhere, whispering, "Snape's Residence. Spinner's End." With that, the room came back to view. And she saw Harry appearing right after her.

"Fidelius Charm," muttered Severus. "Now they cannot find us. I'm the Secret Keeper. You are safe… here."

…

* * *

…

"_Crucio_!" hissed a tall ashen man with black hair and a glint of red in his dark frosty eyes. His voice icy and emotionless, as if the word was just another part in an inconsequential absentminded chat.

Crumbled on an ancient unfeeling cobbled floor in a dark candlelit deserted dungeon amongst cloaked figures, the bloodied blond man writhed and thrashed in an excruciating pain. His howl was silenced by a flick of wand.

"Lucius… Lucius… Lucius…" tsk-ed Voldemort maliciously. The red in his eyes glared, yet the smile painted on his glacial face remained plastered. "You fled… from a twenty-year old." He gave a chuckle, but there was no trace of amusement, only cold fury.

Another jet of red blasted, hitting the pathetic defenceless figure on the floor squarely in the chest. The man's mouth gaped open. His face contorted with agony, yet his cry of pain was inaudible.

"Oh, forgive me. You wish to say something, Lucius?" asked the self-dubbed Lord mockingly. His voice laden with sadistic amusement. "Allow me." With wave of hand, the curse lifted and Lucius wheezing ragged breath echoed the room.

"My Lord, I have failed you." His voice was as ragged as his breath.

"No, Lucius. You have not failed me." A slight glimpse of hope shone in Lucius' pale eyes… before it vanished away as quickly, with Voldemort's next utterance. "You merely have me questioned your ability, given how 'efficient' you were in tracking down _your own_ twenty-year-old half-blood recruit," hissed the Heir of Slytherin venomously, "who had miraculously…vanished from this very dungeon at his very own initiation." Pure rage emanated from the red glare that burned in his dark cold eyes.

"My Lord, I have located him. He was back to Spinner's End. His old house. He's back… to the Mudblood," he croaked pitifully, hoping to win some favour from the most-feared wizard ever existed. Hatred rang clear at the last word.

"A simple deduction… even _Wormtail_ here can dream of without making a fool of himself." The short stubby man hidden behind a Death Mask in the dark cloak jumped at the mention of his name. The Dark Lord continued. Traces of annoyance began to crept to his voice, yet the smile remained placid. "Now you have managed to alert him; to warn him. And by fleeing yourself…" He gave a cruel chuckle, "you gave him even more time to devise an escape plan. I'm beginning to wonder, Lucius…," hissed Voldemort ferociously, "whether this was your plan to sabotage me."

"NO! My Lord. Never!" cried Lucius. "You know my allegiance lies only with you." His eyes searched the pale cruel face for a trace of recognition. The red dots in Voldemort's eyes blazed through his beseeching grey. Lucius looked down. Frightened. Defeated.

"Fear… is a beautiful thing, Lucius. It does wonders. Now, YOU WILL FEAR TO FAIL ME! BRING HER!." His voice echoed off the room. Two figures in the dark cloaks shoved a trembling body, wrapped tightly in a dark green velvet robe into the circle. The force sent her stumbling.

…

* * *

…

Despite great pain searing through his body, Lucius scurried up and caught her just before she hit the floor. Her hood fell of, revealing locks of sleek blond hair with a touch of ebony. The woman let out a whisper. Her hands softly stroked his battered face. "Lucius…" Narcissa's pale blue eyes filled fright and tears.

"How touching…" jeered Voldemort. With one swift glide, he reached her and dragged her up from Lucius arms. Wand thrusted onto her collarbone, he gingerly traced its dark tip up the line of her tensed fair neck to her chin. "A beautiful wife you have, Lucius. I wonder why you have never brought her to our gatherings…"

Narcissa avoided the red penetrating glare. Her body shivered uncontrollably with pure fright. She had heard fear and awe in Lucius voice when he spoke about the Dark Lord, yet had never been so close to its chilling terror.

"My Lord…," whispered Narcissa.

Snatching her waist forcefully, Voldemort pushed Narcissa to face her terrified husband. His left arm locked her in a forceful embrace, pushing her back against his torso, while the right traced her lips with the tip of his wand. Keeping his glare at the blond man on the floor whose frightful eyes had never left Narcissa's teary gaze, The Dark Lord shoved her chin up and hissed. "Tell me, Lucius… How come you have never given her the greatest honour… of becoming my Death Eater?"

Panic crept onto Lucius shaken grey eyes. "She's… not ready, My Lord," he whispered.

"Not ready, you say?" Anger flared in his dark eyes consumed with red heat. "You are suggesting a proud pureblood Black who marries an equally noble Malfoy is not ready to take her part in our righteous quest?" The wand pressed harder at her chin. "Then she is not worthy of you, my dear Lucius," sneered the half-blood Lord, "and you know what I always do to those deemed…unworthy."

"NO! MY LORD!" Lucius' cry rang though the dark dungeon. "I will bring him, My Lord. I will bring him back to you…at any cost," he croaked. "Please… Narcissa… is not ready," plead Lucius pathetically. He no longer cared about countless pairs or eyes sneering at the downfall of their ringleader.

"She's… pregnant," whispered the proud blond man now reduced to a crumbled figure on the floor.

A scornful smirk crept onto Voldemort's placid face. "I see that you are well aware of the... _unfortunate effect _of the Dark Mark on a pregnant witch." He gave an icy smile, "If you wish to remain a husband and a father, Lucius," hissed the Dark Lord viciously, "you have until one month prior to your child's due to sort this shameful mess out… Otherwise, I have no choice but to give beautiful Narcissa… the_ fatal_ honour."

With that, he let her go. Narcissa rushed to her beloved husband who sat staring down the cobble floor, crushed and broken. Wrapping his weakened arms around her shivering body, Lucius took no notice of the hooded figures disappearing one by one from the damp cold dungeon, for there is only one thought burning in his mind. _You are a dead man, Severus. You will pay for this._

...


	12. Chapter 12

...

Drained and exhausted after the deadly encounter and their heated row, Severus sunk in a dining chair in his cramped little house, looking up at Lily. His deep black eyes searched hers. "Lily, I don't want to fight."

"Me neither, Sev," replied her, "but you need to know where I stand." There was no trace of anger left in her voice. She moved closer and stood in front of him. Her hand softly stroked his raven hair.

Severus knew Lily had a point. She always had. But he could not bring himself to accept it. _I can't do this. She won't stand a chance against him. How can I let her fight, risking her life? And what about the initiation? That's where I had been before…my return? What are they planning now? What do they know about me? The prophecy?_ Thoughts raged and stormed in his weary mind. "Let me think about this," he finally muttered softly, "please."

Wanting nothing more than to feel her comforting touch, Severus reached for Lily and brought her into a tight embrace, burying his face onto her chest. The warmth from her body helped soothing his troubled mind. Severus felt his tensed-up shoulders had loosened their stinging strain just slightly. Smiling at him relaxing against her, Lily bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her dark-eyed wizard's forehead tenderly.

Still under the effect of Severus and Lily's Silencing Charms yet seeing where this could disastrously go, Harry jumped up from the couch and knocked over an empty wine glass on the table intentionally, sending the fragile object shattering loudly on the floor. The plan obviously worked, for Harry's presence was registered immediately and the two adults who looked merely three years older than him broke away.

Narrowing her eyes at Harry's obvious attempt, Lily flicked her wand. "Sorry, Harry. You were so _quiet_ we forgot you were here."

Severus gave a loud chuckle. Smug smile crept onto his lips for a split second before it faded into a sombre thin line. "Potter, when you're done sulking like a baby, could you please sit down here? We need to talk." He gestured a chair opposite the dining table. Lily sat down beside Severus, looking at him curiously.

_Yea.. I'll stop sulking when you two stop acting like Ron and Lavender! _grumbled Harry inside. He couldn't help himself. "If that's about how I need to get used to you two… you know…, I'd rather not hear it, pr—sir." His renewed voice still hoarse, Harry rubbed his throat, glaring annoyingly at the man and the woman responsible for that double Silencing Charm.

"It's ever so refreshing to see your sense of priority, Potter," snarled Severus. "Here we are, just barely escaped from a lethal fight, looking at the possibility of being grounded for life in this excuse of a house, and your biggest concern is your mother giving me a… friendly hug," he smirked and continued, "no Potter, I have no wish to discuss with you my… private matters with your mother. I merely think it's time we lay our cards on the table and see how our knowledge combined, if you actually possess one, can bring about his downfall."

Seeing no reaction from Harry, Severus pushed on. "You can begin with what you had been doing in Dumbledore's office the whole time in your sixth year. Where were you when you skipped the seventh? Where had he sent you?" Severus tone was grave. He bore his gaze into Harry's. Instinctively, the Boy-Who-Fails-Occlumancy quickly looked away.

Suppressing the idea of walking over and shaking the stubbornness out of the young Gryffindor, Severus continued, "I have no wish to use Legilimency on you, Potter. I'd rather you share this information voluntarily, for you have to learn to _trust_ me, as impossible as it may seem, if we are going to succeed in…ah… our mutual goal." Severus stopped himself from voicing _protecting Lily _aloud just in time_. _It was not rocket science to guess the woman in question's reaction to the statement. Another row with Lily on her needing no protection was obviously the last thing he needed.  
...

* * *

...  
Harry gave a long sigh. He knew this talk was inevitable and crucial for their survival, yet a part of him still dreaded the idea of collaborating with the man he used to loath. _Why can't I just work with Dumbledore, _protested that part of his mind stubbornly.

But Harry had known the answer for some time. Dumbledore's priority lied in _the greater good. _The man would do what needed to be done in order to save the majority, even if that required…a few sacrifices. Yet Severus' main concern was placed solely on Lily's safety, which was precisely their mutual goal. Trying his best to brandish this solid reason at his bickering emotion, Harry took a deep breath, walked to the chair opposite them, and sat down.

"Right," he finally muttered, debating hotly in his mind whether he should tell Severus everything – the Horcruxes and the Hallows – or just what needed to be told. After all, Dumbledore chose not to tell him about the latter. Eventually, he met Severus piercing dark eyes and spoke, baiting to see how much he needed to reveal, "do you know anything about... 'Horcruxes'?" Lily looked plainly confused, yet the alarm shown in Severus' deep black eyes told Harry he had hit the point home.

"…Horcrux-_es_?"Severus voice was parched. "More than… one?" Fragments of ancient memories came fitting together like a giant jigsaw puzzle solving itself in his mind. Suddenly everything made perfect sense: Voldemort's constant vague references on his immortality; Dumbledore's strange order on…_Nagini. _Severus's dark eyes glared wide open. _Fear for the snake's life… The protective charm… Merlin…The snake was his Horcrux. Wait! THE BOY! The boy also needed to… die. The boy was a…Horcrux?_

Severus stared at Harry, clearly startled at this new terrifying realization. The boy met his gaze, unwavering.

"You…," whispered Severus. His midnight eyes filled with raw barely-concealed emotion.

"Yes," came Harry's answer before the question. "I was one of them." His voice firm. Strong. No trace of fear or doubt in it. "That's why Professor Dumbledore had left that instruction to you the last. I needed to destroy other ones before I destroyed... myself."

Severus swallowed hard. He looked at the boy whom he had always dubbed James Potter Junior, and wondered how much courage the seventeen-year-old must have possessed… to march to his own death, knowing he was sent there by the man he trusted; knowing fully well he could have escaped; knowing all of his successes were to ensure his own demise. A strange unprecedented surge of respect flooded his heart. _I did my biddings for Lily. He did it… for everyone else. _For the first time in his life, Harry's embittered Potion Master began to understand what others had seen in the boy. Inside a splitting image of his arch enemy lied a brave young man whose virtuous heart mirrored that of his mother's, or even more.

Steadying himself, Severus breathed in this unfamiliar sensation, swallowed a lump of…odd emotion, and continued, "…how many? The Horcruxes."

"Seven," replied Harry, oblivious to Severus' prior thunder-struck realization. "But since, obviously, I was not born yet and I believed Bertha Jorkins is still alive so we can leave the snake out, it's down to five. The Diary, the Ring, the Locket, the Cup, and the Diadem."

"Cup...? Diadem…? Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's?" Severus looked astonished. "The Founder's items? But, those were gone…long gone… How? Where?"

Suppressing a smirk at the satisfaction of knowing better than the Professor who had scoffed at his intelligence the whole school years, Harry recounted the twisted tales of Tom Riddle he had witnessed in the Pensieve with Dumbledore.  
...

* * *

...  
As the story unfolded, Severus' already deep black eyes grew darker and darker with horror. Having known for sometimes that Voldemort had taken a special interest in him because of his tormented background, he had never realized until now how close their stories had been. _ I might have been just like him. It was close. So close. If it hadn't been for her teaching me how to... love... That aching fruitless torture on my heart...had saved my soul._

Harry went on, detailing the locations of the Horcruxes and the reasons these items had lain there. The Diary at Malfoy Manor; Marvolo Gaunt's Ring burried in the Gaunt's shack; Slytherin's Locket presumably at 12 Grimmauld Place, Hufflepuff's Cup in the Lestrange's family vault; and Ravenclaw's Diadem in Hogwart's Room of Requirement.

As the tale of Tom Riddle's abhorrent quest for immortality came to an end, the room remained deep in silence save only the sound of rain splattering on the window pane. Dark clouds gathered up in the sky, blocking a mid day sun glare, dyeing the world in grey-tinge shadow. Harry stared at his Potion Master who appeared to be too lost in thoughts to register anything. His horror-struck tunnel-like eyes seemed to have aged decades in just a matter of minutes.

It was Lily who broke the deafening stillness. Anxiety and alarm rang clear in her voice. "I hate to ask. But would one of you mind telling me exactly what these horrible things are? What do we need to do?"

Severus tired eyes met Harry's. Gathering himself, he spoke slowly, "Horcrux... is the darkest twisted most-evil magic ever existed. They are… containers, Lily. Containers of his shattered souls. Trophies of his murders. These items render him immortal…for his soul was split... and separated. There is no way to rid him for good unless we are to destroy his Horcruxes first. A mere suicidal attempt, no doubt."

Severus rubbed his suddenly-aged face and let out a long sigh. His lower arms laid exhausted on the table. He closed his weary eyes.

A hand grabbed Severus' wrist firmly. "We'll make it. Together," assured the voice.

To his surprise, it was not Lily's... but the her son's.

…

* * *

…

"Surprise!," exclaimed a tall handsome man with black ruffled hair. His warm hazel eyes sparkled brightly behind a pair of round-rimmed glasses. Right hand holding a humongous bouquet of red roses, the other carrying a bottle of expensive Elf-made champagne, James Potter shouted into the Evans' living room where he had just apparated in, "Ready to say _yes_?"

No reply came. Muttering something about ruining a dramatic entrance, James raced upstairs, skipping two steps at a time, and banged on Lily's bedroom door. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! It's noon already! Your Prince Charming awaits." He chuckled to himself, remembering the muggle fairy tales she had told him. "Or you want to me barge in and kiss you first?"

A sure angry protest he had expected did not come. The house remained as quiet as before. Frowning, James placed his ear onto her door. "Lily, are you in there?" No sound of movement was made. Slightly alarmed, James reached for the door handle. "I'm coming in, alright?" He slowly pushed the door open.

There was nothing out of ordinary. Bed was roughly made. Bathrobe discarded on the chair. Half-opened books still on the desk and clothes still in the closet. But the owner of the room was nowhere to be found.

A roar of laughter rang behind the baffled man. Sirius striking face appeared out of thin air, as he removed his best friend's Invisibility Cloak. "Aww _Prongs_, your bride-to-be got cold feet?" Ruffling James' carefully-styled tousled hair, Sirius crooned, "Maybe, Prongs, just maybe, she finally had an epiphany on how difficult it would be to spend the rest of her life cleaning after you!"

"That is not funny, _Padfoot_," replied James yet his smile betrayed the words. "Went for her soul-searching whatever, I guess. What needs to be searched, mate? I'm the only guy she has ever dated, and by Merlin I made sure of that! What more can she possibly want?"

"A mature husband?" suggested Sirius. His voice still filled with laughter.

"Oh come on, mate! I have matured," protested James.

"Yea… from a five year old," came another voice with a loud pop.

"_Moony_! Glad you could make it." James gave a heavy pat on the pale thin man with a light brown hair's shoulder. "Too bad the hostess was gone, mate. I thought we all ought to be here after she said yes. Where's _Wormtail_, then?"

"No idea. He said he needed to run some errands for this mother," replied Remus. "He still lives with her, you know." James grimaced at the thought. After graduating, he had long moved to a small home his parents had purchased for him in Godric's Hollow, obviously, with Sirius as a regular guest.

...

* * *

...

The three friends marched together out of Lily's bedroom and pushed each other downstairs into the living area. Sirius eyed the bottle in James' hand suspiciously. He smirked, "Planning to get her drunk, Prongs?"

"Shut it, Padfoot. She wants me. No need for dutch courage. This is just to... celebrate." James looked slightly offended.

"Sorry, mate. That's not what I've heard," laughed Sirius before he snatched the bottle away. "Let's not waste this. I'm sure she won't mind us stealing some glasses." With that, he disappeared into Lily's kitchen.

Throwing the bouquet of roses carelessly on the table, James dropped heavily on the couch, yawned, and sprawled on as if it was his own home. Remus rolled his eyes at the lack of manner of the ever-so-boyish friend of his. "James, it's her—" He stopped abruptly as his eyes darted to something on the floor. His scarred pale face frowned in confusion, trying to make out what to think of the suspicious item.

Utterly confused at his friend's sudden change of expression, James followed Remus' gaze… and jumped up with alarm.

It was a blood-stained torn black cloak, almost completely hidden under the couch. Kneeling down and grabbing the bloodied cloth in his hand, James' stomach clenched, seized with gut-wrenching fear. Cold sweat seeped through his skin. He let out a terrifying whisper, "…Lily"; then roared at the top of his lungs, "LILY!"

Startled by the sheer fright in his best friend's voice, Sirius came running to the living room. James was frantically rubbing the dark red stain on the cloak, not knowing it was Severus'. "It's blood. Merlin! It's blood!" He looked up at his friends. Eyes wide with terror. Sirius rushed to his side and knelt down next to the shaken James. Panic rang clear in his voice. "Dark cloak...," Sirius swallowed, "…Death Eaters?"

James' brown eyes glared madly as if there were scorching with fiendfyre. "Merlin, NO! He took her! Snivellus! The Death Eater bastard lives around the corner!" His voice brimming with pure hatred and roaring rage. Hurtling the cloak with all his might at the wall, James bellowed at the top of his voice, "I'LL— KILL—HIM!"

…


	13. Chapter 13

...

"Get out of my house!" roared a tall blond witch in a majestic hunter-green high-collar dress with silver embroidery that glided elegantly as its mannequin rushed down a grand marble staircase. Narcissa's pale blue eyes shone menacingly. Her livid voice drowned the sound of a raging storm outside, ringing through the sumptuously decorated entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, gaining attention and irritation from the late Malfoys sleeping in their gilt portraits.

Clad in an equally-expensive raven velvet robe and a black leather corset, the object of her wrath stood in front of an intricately-carved marble fireplace, her long pale fingers tracing its delicate lines. "Cissy… Come on now…"

"You were there! You did nothing!" Narcissa's voice was trembling with rage. "You could have asked him... You're his favourite…"

"Failure means punishment, Cissy. You know that," said Narcissa's oldest sister nonchalantly. "Lucius deser—"

"Don't you dare!" Narcissa's shriek pierced the air, cutting through her sister's remarks. She pointed her finger at the dark-haired witch and hissed angrily, "the Dark Lord was also there when that Snape bastard has escaped. If HE couldn't stop it—"

"Don't you dare speak ill of the Dark Lord!" shouted back his most loyal servant furiously. Bellatrix's fiery deranged dark eyes bore into Narcissa's icy blue. She slapped her sister's pointing finger out of her contorted face and drew her unyielding wand threateningly. "No one! No one can insult the Dark Lord in my presence and live! Not even you, Narcissa!" Bellatrix shove her wand onto her sister's chest, causing the blond witch to staggered a few steps back.

Undaunted, Narcissa pushed closer. Her chin raised up high with pride. She hissed dangerously. "No one can stand in my house and say my husband deserves to be tortured!" Mimicking her own sister with the same menacing move, Narcissa's wand was pointed directly at Bellatrix' unhinged heart. Their eyes met, glowering at each other murderously.

For what seemed like centuries, the former Black sisters locked their infernal scorching stare steadfast. Their wands pressed hard against each other's chest. Finally, the blond witch with cornflower eyes lowered her wand. Without looking back, she turned briskly, walked into the grand drawing room adorned with large glittering chandeliers, and dropped on a luxurious high back chair, sobbing silently.

...

* * *

...

A hand placed on her trembling shoulder. Narcissa whispered weakly without looking up. "Bella… what am I supposed to do?" Tears flooded her defeated blue eyes that had been proud and strong. She grabbed her sister's hand, trying to find reassurance at the familiar touch.

"You're supposed to be strong. Be happy. For your child," said Bellatrix. Rage and fury had taken their rare absence from her deep rough voice. After all, Narcissa was the only person in the world, save the beloved Dark Lord himself, that could brandish a wand in Bellatrix' face and managed to stay alive.

"But he's going to mark me… if Lucius… " Narcissa couldn't bring herself to finish the horrid sentence. She stroked her stomach unconsciously. It was still flat. She was only two months into her pregnancy. "I have seven months to go, Bella. If he brands me before..., the baby and I... Oh Bella, ...we'll die." The mother-to-be broke into sobs. Her face once elegantly beautiful now horror-struck.

"You and your child will receive the Dark Mark, eventually, Cissy. And that would be the greatest honor of our Black family. But not yet. Not now. You will have the baby first. That scum traitor is just a boy, Cissy. A twenty-year-old half-blood! It's just a matter of days. He won't stand a chance against your Lucius… once he's recovered," said Bellatrix, grimacing in disgust at the word_half-blood._

Seeing no reaction from her sister whose silent tears kept streaming down the ashen cheeks, Bellatrix shook Narcissa's gaunt shoulders harshly, "That baby is the proud union of our royal Black and the regal Malfoy. The heir to our Most Ancient and Noble House. You want him to come out healthy and strong, Cissy. Get yourself together!" Her dark daunting eyes met Narcissa's woeful blue. "You are too thin."

With a snap of finger, a house elf with large tennis-ball-like eyes dressed in an old ragged pillowcase appeared right behind Bellatrix. She turned briskly, shove her wand up his stomach, and blasted him across the room before hissing, "never appear behind me ever again, you miserable elf! Now bring your mistress something to eat!"

Turning to her sister, Bellatrix cooed. Her voice now sickly sweet. "Ah... how I miss Kreacher. Don't you, Cissy?" Narcissa gave a soft smile and their deadly row earlier was completely forgotten.

...

* * *

...

Pacing up and down impatiently like a caged tiger, Severus mind went whirling in circle. _Which one…? The Diary and the Cup are out of the question. Never mind the Lestrange's vault, I can't even be anywhere near Malfoy Manor now after what happened. The Diadem? That sounds the easiest, save for the fact that Dumbledore is there. _Grimacing at the only name Voldermort ever feared, Severus knew their plan would eventually require the wise old wizard's aid at the end of the day, but he was certainly not ready to put his hard-earned second chance in that manipulative hand, not just yet._ The Locket? _He scowled at the thought of Sirius Black. _The bloody arse's mother is still alive. If Regulus had just died, let alone me, even the bastard himself cannot walk into 12 Grimmauld Place unscathed. What about the Ring? But that's just suicidal. Even Dumbledore's attempt proved… fatal. What about me? They are hunting for me now? How much do they know already?_

Lost in tornadoes of thoughts, looking more and more cross each minute, Severus paid no attention to Harry and Lily who were sitting together on the couch, rolling their eyes at his angry prowl around the living room.

"That's… exactly how I remember him. Well, at least, when he was teaching me," whispered Harry.

Lily chuckled softly, "he was kind of grumpy when we were students too. He taught you Potions, right? Should be good. He was really gifted."

Harry thought about the Half Blood Prince's copy of Advance Potion Making and shrugged. "Yea… I guess. But I ended up getting detention from that class almost every week," remembered Harry bitterly.

"Really? I thought you should be good at it. I mean, I am and James was not that dreadful."

"HE found excuses to give me detention! I was basically his punching bag!"

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Harry. That's wrong of him. He can't just punish you for the fact that you look like—"

"Yea, tell me something I don't know."

Cocking her head with interest, Lily looked at the boy who supposed to be her son carefully. She took in his features; the unruly black hair, the round-rimmed glasses, the identical pair of almond-shaped green eyes staring back at her. She recalled his stories from Severus' memories while remembering his own account on the Horcrux hunt. _He was just a boy… The boy who got his blissful innocent youth stolen away from him. Does Sev know that under James' skin lies a man so different yet so much like himself?_

Lily smiled warmly and the dark gloomy room seemed to light up. "Harry," she said eventually. Her voice filled with comforting tenderness. Harry had never thought his name could sound so beautiful. "It's my greatest pleasure to finally have met you." She offered a hand. Harry shook it, slightly taken aback at this formal greeting.

Then, to his surprise, she pulled him into a tight hug; her hands stroking his back soothingly. Harry's heart felt as if it could split open. Long years of vague imagination of how his mother would sound like, would smell like, would feel like…had come to an end. She was finally here… next to him, hugging him just like he had always dreamed of.

"…mum," he whispered, then broke down in her arms.

...

* * *

...

Leaning against the kitchen door frame, Severus watched Lily doing what she did best: giving love. He knew first-handedly what emotional hurricane must be raging inside Harry's mind. Hating to impose, Severus turned, slipped out of the living room, and sat alone in the kitchen, pondering on the impossible tasks ahead.

Hours seemed to have gone by, the next thing he knew was the sound of his front door creaking. Alarmed, he jumped up and raced out of the kitchen, barging just in time to see Harry leaving.

"Just where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?" snapped Severus. _Not again! For Merlin's sake, does old habit die that hard? Can't he just stop sneaking about!_

"I asked him to grab some food, Sev. You can't magic these things out of thin air. _Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration_, ring a bell?" came Lily's voice. She continued, "And he could use some walk, you know, stretching his legs bit."

"Stretching his legs?" repeated Severus, flabbergasted. "Surely you realize this is not a sightseeing time, for Merlin's bloody beard! The boy could be spotted from miles!" snarled Severus hotly. His old sense of duty surged.

"Ah…sir, I'm not the one they are hunting now, remember? It's you and mum. No more the Boy-Who-Lived. And I'm sure Lucius Malfoy was too preoccupied with you he hadn't noticed me. I'll just go out, grab something and get back here. As you've said, we're stuck here for a while. I for one intend not to starve." Harry intervened, snorting to himself, _If I had not been 'stretching my legs' this morning, you'd be dead, Professor!_

Grudgingly, Severus softened just slightly yet still keeping his voice crisp. "Where are you going, then? You can't go to Lily's house. They might have found the place out already," he drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes at the kindergarten treatment he had received. _I've managed to stay hidden while being hunted for a year, mate. Give me some credit! _"Don't worry, sir. I'm not as dumb as you think I am. See you in an hour or two." With that, he gave a slight nod and closed the door.

...

* * *

...

"Gryffindors," grumbled Severus, "reckless lot, you two." Pushed inside and shoved onto the long couch by Lily, Severus sat brooding. His black eyebrows knotted together in a grumpy frown, making him look almost as old as he had been.

"Oh, stop it! Sev!" cried Lily irritably. She dropped onto the couch next to him. "Just lighten up a bit, alright? You grumpy old man. He'll be fine. Merlin! If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought you actually _care_ about Harry," smiled Lily knowingly as she scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Rolling his eyes at her comment, Severus wrapped his arm around the only witch who could pushed him around at her will; his long fingers playing with her flaming locks distractedly as he gave her his signature eyebrow arch.

"Him? Why do people always think I care about him! I was afraid he is going to blurt our location out, or get into trouble, or get lost, or… never mind." Realizing how…_concerned_ he had sounded, Severus stopped just in time before he dug his own grave even deeper.

"He can't blurt our location out. You know that. You are the Secret Keeper," Lily pushed the point on, before deciding to drop it for later when she saw the exhaustion in his dark weary eyes. "Come here," she said, patting her lap. "You look terrible. You need to rest." Seeing the ever-so-seemly Slytherin stiffened up at her suggestion, the redhead lioness laughed softly, "you used to lie on my lap all the time, Sev. Don't be such a prude now."

Severus felt hot flashes crept onto his face. "We were thirteen, Lily."

"And now you're thirty plus. So what?" Reaching for his broad shoulders, she pulled his reluctant body down with all her might. Severus fought himself up for a split second. But the feeling of her softness was too overwhelming. He gave up, dropped back down, and let it all go.

Lily smiled at the slight coloring on his cheeks as he met her gaze. "You don't have to be such a brooding uptight Professor with me, you know? You can just be… Sev," said the green-eyed beauty sweetly as she bent down and wiggled her nose against his. Placing a gentle kiss on Severus' lips, she whispered, "now, close your eyes." One hand stroking his raven hair tenderly, the other softly tracing dark eyebrows and massaging his tired eyes, Lily looked down at the man who had come back from death just to be with her, and felt a sense of pride glowing inside. _I'll care for him. I'll always be there for him._

Severus relaxed to her comforting touch, and let out a long sigh. In mere minutes, the man who had spent most of his waking moments alone drifted off to a dreamless slumber... in the arms of the woman he had spent his lonely nights dreaming of.

Finally, she was real.

...

* * *

...

Harry wandered in the town's small market, hopping from shop to shop, taking in the place where his mother had spent her youth with Snape. Carrying an armful of grocery bags thanks to Lily's muggle money that could last them for weeks, he walked pass the local pub and decided to pop in.

The cobble-walled room was still quite empty. A tobacco and muffy dampy smell whiffed up to Harry's nose the minute he opened the door. Ancient rough wooden bar counter seemed as if it had been soaked into beer spills for centuries. Brass bar rail that once must have been gleaming now dotted with blackish stain. The pub was not a pretty sight, yet somehow it gave a rather cosy feeling. A couple of old guys at the bar looked at Harry before grunting _tourist_ and turned away.

Sitting down at the far-end corner table, Harry ordered a pint and watched the world went by through a dirty tinted window. As he began to feel the comforting heat from the beer rising to his face, a fist appeared right in front of his eyes and knocked hard on the glass pane. Startled, Harry jerked the pint up and spilled half of the content onto his sweater. Cursing at the mess, the boy was too busy tidying up to see the owner of that fist came running into the pub, heading for him.

"James!," shouted the man. And Harry felt as if he was hit in the head with five murderous bludgers.

Before Harry could close his jaws, jump up, and hug the dashing young man who looked very much younger and millions notch happier than his post Azkaban self, the man stopped short and looked at him in pure amazement.

"Ah… sorry, mate," said Sirius, hardly believing his eyes. "You really look like my friend. It's spooky."

"Uh… ummm… yeah…." Realizing how daft he must have sounded by the look on his godfather's face, Harry cleared his throat and added, "ah…it's okay."

"Cool. Later, mate." With that, the man Harry had missed with fierce painful longing, perhaps even more than the father he had never known, walked away and sat at the bar.

A part of Harry wanted to rush to Sirius and told him everything that had happened since his godfather had…gone. Yet, another tiny bit of ration in his brain rooted his legs with all the restraint it possessed. _He wouldn't believe me. He would think it was a joke. I've promised Dumbledore… But.. But.. I didn't seek them out. I just bumped into them! I didn't break any promise. There're so many things to say... So much to show him... He can also help…_

As the emotional side took its triumph and stood Harry up from the chair, he came to a halt when another thin figure walked through the door. Harry felt as if he had fallen into one of his treasured photos of the late Marauders. For that scarred pale shabby-looking man was the father of his… godson.

"Moony! Where's Prongs?" cried Sirius loudly, not caring that the whole room could hear him clearly.

"Why does everyone think I know everybody's location?" replied Remus, then he added, "Well, James is coming. I told him to stop searching already, but he didn't want to give up yet. Nobody seems to know where Snivellus exactly lives."

"No surprise. The bloody slimeball is a friggin' nobody. No wonder why he draped along that Lucius bloody I'm-so-noble-I'm-pureblood Malfoy. My bloody cousin in law. Just plain disgusting," growled Sirius hotly.

Harry couldn't hear any of Sirius spiteful remarks for there was only one sentence ringing in his ears. _James… James is coming? Dad is coming?_

And just right on cue, came a shout from both Sirius and Lupin, "Prongs! Over here!"

Harry's eyes grew twice the size of Dobby's as he watched a slightly taller version of himself storming in.

…

* * *

**A/N: Another shameless cliffhanger... Will update next week, I promise. Meanwhile, please R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: EXPLICIT contents later on. You've been warned. Read at your own risk!**

* * *

...

James Potter bursted into the pub, blasting through the door and knocking everyone in his way aside. His usual carefree grin was absent from the handsome face, leaving only frustration and anger. He rushed to this faithful friends and howled, "No one! No one knows exactly where that filthy Death Eater lives! Arghhh!" James let out an angry roar, gaining annoyed glares from pub patrons that had started pouring in. "They just kept saying Spinner's End, but no one had any idea which house!" he shouted furiously.

Being the most sensible amongst the trio, Remus patted James on the shoulder. "Calm down, James. Shouting the whole inn down doesn't help. We can go and see Dumbledore in the morning. He'll know what to do."

"I can't calm down, Moony! That's my girl's life in a Death Eater's hand! How can you to tell me to calm down!" yelled back James. Despite his great effort to push the thoughts away, horrifying pictures of countless Death Eater's assaults on muggle women rushed through his mind, driving him insane with sick feelings sinking his guts. _Lily… where are you? What have that bastard done to you? _"Why can't we just search every house on that bloody street? We know the greaseball lives on Spinner's End," asked James impatiently.

"And how do you suggest we do that? What do we tell the people, the muggles? Routine inspection? Come on, James," replied the unfortunate werewolf who had always been the sound of reason. Seeing that the hot-headed James was not convinced, he added, "and even if we managed to find Snape' house, for all we know, it might not even be his cloak."

"It had to be him!," barked James with pure loathing. "He must have attacked her. She's marrying me and the grimy git can't take it!"

"But the blood wasn't even hers, James," cried Remus exasperatedly, "we've tested it, remember? It's a man's blood. And if it was his, the git is the one in danger, Prongs."

"So What?" scoffed Sirius. His voice filled with disgust. "It doesn't matter whose blood it was! Just the thought of Lily being with that filthy Dark Arts worshipper for more than one second is enough to blast every door open! We've got to find her back, Moony!" Sirius gave a heavy pat on James' shoulder, "Don't worry, mate. I'm with you."

Remus knew this was coming. Nothing had changed since their first year at Hogwarts. His cool and calm logical reasoning had never succeeded in wining an argument over James and Sirius' rowdy crude instinct. The two were too inseparable. _It was better when Lily's around. At least James listens, or pretends that he listens, _thought Remus. Not yet ready to chaperone his best mates in their quest of blasting every door on Spinner's End open, he tried his luck one last time. "I'm also concerned about Lily as much as you guys, you know that. But all I'm asking is to wait and talk to Dumbledore first tomorrow. James, you remember what he had told you, right? He specifically asked you to try and stay out of trouble, and in case you should feel tempted to start one, you should let him know first. With all this war boiling over any minute, you really want to trouble him with another bail from the Magical Law Enforcement? One more improper use of magic in front of muggles and you'll lose you wand, remember?"

Cornered, James huffed and puffed for a moment to himself before he gruffed irritably, "alright. Alright! We'll wait until tomorrow. If Dumbledore is not in the office first thing in the morning, we'll be back here and blast the damn street open! Happy now, Moony?" Snatching Sirius' pint, James drowned the whole content in seconds, trying to erase the horrendous imagination off his mind.

...

* * *

...

Harry was rooted to his spot. The scenes played in front of him was so unreal it felt like a dream. The Marauders, whom Harry knew had all been dead, now sprang back to life right in front of his eyes. His brain had stopped functioning for a moment, before it started registering their conversation.

_They know mum's missing. He's looking for her, _thought Harry. Confused and troubled, Harry sat back down onto the chair, his eyes glued to the trio as they moved from the bar to the table not so far away from his. The battle in his mind raged on in full flight, hurtling reasons and emotions against each other. _Should I tell him everything, or should I keep the promise? _For the first time since he had come back, Harry wished with all his heart that he had Hermione by his side, for her perpetual insistence on giving him the lecture of 'doing the right thing' – once had been extremely annoying – now very much needed.

...

* * *

...

"What is it with him, mate? " exclaimed James irritably. "He's been staring at us since we got here. What's his problem?" He eyed Harry who sat facing him three tables away with distrust and annoyance.

"Come on, Prongs. Can't you see?" replied Sirius, glad that he could finally find a distraction to better James' mood. "You two could pass as brothers, mate! Look at him. He even wears your glasses!" The troublemaker added, his eyes filled with laughter, "when I got here, I even thought he was you. Scared the shit out of him. Are you sure your dad didn't, you know…" chuckled Harry's godfather roguishly.

James' smile brightened his face slightly. Pushing his best friend's grinning face playfully, he scoffed, "Padfoot, I'm not in the mood for this, mate. Besides, I'm much more handsome. Look at his hair! Mine's much better styled." James' comment got the dashing young outlawed aristocrat laughing even harder. Finally, he got up and walked towards Harry who sat frozen, staring in shock as if he had been _Petrified_.

"Hey, care to join us? I'm Sirius." asked his godfather with a charming grin.

...

* * *

...

Harry didn't know if he should feel happy or alarmed. Sirius had dragged him to the Marauder's table, and sat him right next to James who kept on eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"James, Remus, this is… what did you say your name was?" asked Sirius as he turned to Harry.

"Ah…" Harry cleared this throat, parched with both panic and nerves. "Harry. I'm Harry."

"By any chance, your last name is not Potter, is it?" roared Sirius with laughter. Harry swallowed hard. He raked his brain for a good answer. _Should I just tell them? No.. No.. not now. Damn! The bloody bat didn't come up with my name yet. What? What name? Snape? NO WAY! Weasley? Cannot. They know Ron's mom and dad._

"No…" Harry found himself answering, "Granger. Harry Granger." His hair stood up at the sound of this freshly-dubbed name. It felt extremely weird like kissing your own sister. _Well, she's a muggle-born. I need to be safe. _Harry knew he needed to pretend to be a muggle, which thankfully was not too difficult a task, since the Marauders would find it highly suspicious if he was a British wizard yet had never attended Hogwarts.

"Do you know where the Snapes live?" asked James determinedly. His brown eyes searched Harry's green counterpart. _Great. The first word my dad spoke to me is about bloody Snape!_

"Ah.. no. I'm just new here" Harry lied and nodded to his bags of grocery. He added, "just staying for a week or two. Travelling. You know, seeing the world after graduation."

"Where are you from, then?" asked his third year's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and the father of his godson.

"Surrey. Little Whinging."

The interrogation went on for a while before the Marauders were satisfied with Harry's half made-up information. Soon enough, more bitters were ordered and Harry found himself soaking in the strangely overwhelming and eerie atmosphere... of drinking with the father he had never known; the godfather who had died right in front of his eyes; and the father of his godson whose life had been taken away in what seemed like days ago.

...

* * *

...

A slight shift under his head stirred Severus awake. He opened his eyes and found red strands of hair teasing his face. Her head tilted; one hand resting on his chest; the other intertwining in his dark locks, Lily had also drifted off, sleeping peacefully.

Smiling at her previous adamant attempt to get him to relax, Severus felt a surge of warmth rushed through his body. _No one had ever cared about me for so long._ Reaching his hand up to her tranquil face, Severus traced her smooth ivory cheek softly with the back of his fingers, brushing her full lips tenderly with his thumb, and felt as if his chest could burst with pride and joy. _She loves… me. _

The feathery touch woke Lily. She opened her sparkling green eyes and met his loving gaze. Smile crept back onto her face, radiating the whole living room. "Slept well?" she asked, beaming.

"Uh-huh," came his answer before he pushed himself up, facing her. With her arms still draping around him, Severus pressed his upper body against hers, pushing her deep into the couch's back. Pinning Lily tight with his broad frame, he lowered his face and whispered silkily into her ear, "never better, love." His thin lips traced the lines of her ear gently. The warm breath caressed her soft skin, sending tingling sensation through her body. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other massaging the back of her neck, Severus pressed his lips onto hers gingerly, savouring each sensation.

As the kiss deepened, he slipped his hand under her sweater and stoked her arching back firmly. Sensing her body shivering at his touch, his pale hand unhooked her bra nimbly and ran the tip of his long fingers down her spine ever so lightly they barely touched her skin. His breath quickened at the sound of her moaning softly. He broke the kiss, looking into her longing eyes, and whispered huskily, "you shouldn't have bothered putting these back on... since this morning." With one wave of a hand, Lily's tops and bra vanished into thin air. Severus groaned lustfully at the sight, "now.. that's much… better."

Surprised at his ability to perform wandless magic, Lily had no heart to voice it out for Severus' nimble fingers were tracing the side of her breast, then cupping it firmly in his palm. Trailing his kisses down from her neck, his lips finally found the perky part and teased it with his tongue. Lily gasped sharply for air. Her fingers clenched and dug into his locks, pushing his head onto her heaving flesh harder. Severus chuckled. The vibration on her nipple sent her nails digging into his back. "Greedy girl, aren't you?" he whispered hoarsely, dark eyes glazed with burning desire.

...

* * *

...

With one swift turn, the Half Blood Prince pushed his muggle-born witch down and laid her on the couch; his body pressed tightly on top of hers. "Be careful what you wish for, my dear," he grunted and ravaged her burning lips with all the passion raging in his body. His thumb, coarse from years and years of potion making, brushed her rigid nipples softly before circling it with hard strokes. Lily buckled and broke free from his lips, moaning loudly. "No more kissing? Very well…" Severus slid down her body. His tongue repeated what his thumb had done to her other breast, then tasting every bit of her hungrily. Slipping his free hand on her back under her jeans, he squeezed her full derrière firmly, and hissed sensually onto her skin, "mmmm… this also needs to go."

The next thing Lily knew, she was clad in nothing but a lacy black knickers she had carefully selected that morning. Severus eyes blazed with hunger at the sight. It took him every ounce of control he possessed not to rip that tiny patch of cloth apart and ram his wooden self into her tight wet core right there and then. "I see you've come… prepared." His voice hoarse with desire. One hand still massaging her taut nipple, he grazed his lips slowly downwards, planting maddeningly light trails of kisses down to her navel.

Lily gasped and whimpered at his touch. Her hand reached for his head, fisting the dark thick locks forcefully. Smiling smugly at her reaction, Severus shove her trembling legs up his shoulder and whispered onto the damp slippery smudge that had darkened her lacy underwear, "greedy girl…" His hot breath seeped through the fabric, teasing her sensitive spot, sending her whimpering desperately. Still not ready to put an end to his teasing game, he placed a kiss onto her barely clothed mound, nibbling her throbbing nub lightly with his lips through the soaking piece of cloth.

"Oh…Sev!" Lily thrashed under him and screamed out his name. Her voice raspy, begging for something; anything he could give to end this torturous pleasure. "Sev… Please…" Glancing up and locking his heated gaze on her glazy green, Severus murmured huskily, "please what? Please…this?" He ripped her last tiny piece of clothing off and savoured her glistening core, lapping his tongue deftly on her pulsating bud. Lily cried out, purring and panting his name. The blazing coil in her body had wound up so tight, it could burst with just one touch. Buckling her hips; toes curling with waves of exquisite pleasure, Lily ground herself on his face hungrily, begging desperately for a release.

Registering her zealous appeal, Severus' rock-hard erection grew ten times more stiff than he had ever thought possible. He lapped his tongue harder and faster, circling and nibbling her throbbing jewel. "…Or please...this?" Grunting to control his own desire, he slipped one finger into her hot tight dripping entrance and curled it to rub the bunch of nerves hidden inside. As soon as his finger hit the spot, her velvet wall cramped itself violently around his digit as Lily began to shudder, losing all control.

Seeing her drawing close, Severus attacked her body with all he had. With every stroke and every touch, Lily's moans grew louder and louder; her breath became more and more ragged. "Sev.. Sev.. Oh.. Merlin… Oh… SEV!" She arched her back to the point of breaking and dug her fingers onto the couch, clenching her fist as he pushed the second finger inside, filling up her tightening cave. With one more deep stroke of his tongue on her swollen nub, Lily screamed out his name and flew euphorically over the edge. Her body shuddered uncontrollably as waves and waves of ecstasy rushed through her veins. Severus continued his caresses until she was reduced to a heap of quivering limbs. "Lily, you taste... divine" The sight of him sensually licking his glistening fingers with his voice of velvety caress was enough to drive her fluttering body wild. Feeling his hot wet mouth on hers, she devoured him hungrily, tasting herself on each burning kiss.

Sated and spent, sheen of sweat glittered on Lily's body. Letting her ride last waves of exquisite afterglow off slowly, Severus gathered her in his arms, and rolled her up gently onto his fully-clothed chest. His dark flaming stare searched her hazy gaze, causing Lily to blushed profusely. Chuckling at her unusual shyness, he tightened the embrace and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, whispered teasingly, "I've told you, Lily. Be careful what you wish for. You weren't so shy begging for it just now." Lily squealed and buried her face onto his chest, her ears turning deep red. "Not so Gryffindor-ish anymore, are you?" chuckled Severus harder. His midnight black eyes sparkled a thousand more twinkling stars.

Suddenly, the chuckling stopped abruptly. Severus' breath was caught in his throat as he felt her soft hand sliding under his jeans. Challenging him with a mischievous glance despite her burning beet red face, Lily snaked her hand down his boxer and wrapped her nimble digits around his throbbing rigid length. Blushing at the sheer size of his tool in her hand, Lily muttered, "be careful what you say, Sev. I've… got… you… good…" With each word, she stroked the thick hard member inside his jeans slowly yet firmly, making sure her soft palm brushed past its slippery sensitive head.

Severus groaned at her teasing touch, grunting hoarsely with each maddening stroke, "Lily… you'd better know... what you're... doing... I'm not gonna stop... this time... even if Potter walks in—"

His last sentence froze both of them in the act. Their eyes met. Lust-filled gaze had vanished, replaced by crippling unease. Lily sat up, panic rang clear in her voice, "What time is it? How long has he been gone?"

"Too long!" roared Severus as his sable eyes registered the dark black sky looming out the window.

...

* * *

...

They drank. They laughed. They joked about. And they drank some more. In just a few hours, Harry felt as if he belonged to the group. James had stopped eyeing him with disdain and started joking about Harry being his illegitimate half brother while Sirius kept patting his shoulder and filling up his glass.

"I guess Wormtail is not coming," said Remus after his fourth pint. His pale cheeks now sported a reddish hue from the alcohol. "The fat rat said he's gonna show. Full of shit as usual. Guess his mum doesn't want her baby boy out in the dark."

The mention of Wormtail sobered Harry up immediately. The battle he had put on hold started raging again in his mind again. _Should I tell them now? They have the right to know the bastard is a traitor! _Steadying himself, Harry looked round the table. His heart pounding fast. Finally, he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. "So, Pettigrew stood you guys up many times before?"

The whole table had gone deadly quiet. Three pairs of fuddled eyes grew sober, staring at Harry. By the time the boy realized his mistake, James had already jumped up, towering over Harry. His brown eyes glared murderously, wand pressing hard on his son's forehead. He barked:

"Pettigrew? We haven't mentioned his name yet, Mr. Granger. Or shall I call you _Snivellus_!"

…

* * *

**A/N: Oops... Poor Harry. Nasty me. :)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far. Please keep them coming. Not that I'm holding anything ransom, but reviews certainly improve the speed of my writing (evil laugh... Muwahhahahahaha).**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Slightly harsh language on James' part. What can I say... the man is livid. (...well, not that he's usually polite.)**

* * *

...

"Where the heck could he be!" exclaimed Lily. Her face red with anger. "He should have known better!"

Despite automatically holding a coat for Lily, Severus snapped snarkily at her, "I've told you, Lily! For the past seven years of my life, your insolent boy had made it his personal vendetta to make sure me keeping him safe is a bloody walk in the park… with Acromantulas!" One hand grabbing her elbow, the other waving a strong Disillusionment Charm followed by a _Muffliato _on both of them_, _he walked Lily outside and growled, "and you're not making it easier! I should have known better than to listen to two reckless lions!"

Biting his tongue not to bark _Fifty points each from Gryffindor!_, Severus took a deep breath and tried to process his mangled thoughts, attempting to evaluate the situation coolly like a Slytherin inside him should have done hours ago. _The imbecile fool can't be the target; the brat, technically, wasn't even born yet. There's no point for the Dar—Voldemort to capture this bloody Boy-Who-Live-To-Torture-Me. But a simple grocery shopping doesn't take four damned hours unless… unless… _Groaning with increasing frustration by the seconds, Severus knew all too well that this would not be the first time the Boy Wonder threw sensible directions out the window and followed his own brash gut instinct._ What could he possibly be planning? Where the bloody hell did he go? _And the glaring answers could not be more obvious. _To Potter! …or worse, to Dumbledore. His bloody two great 'heroes'! _Severus felt like _crucio_-ing himself for believing the boy's incredibly uncharacteristic promise.

Lily's slightly guilty voice stopped his chains of thoughts. "But… he seems so mature! Handling those horrid responsibilities on his own. I didn't know… I couldn't imagine he would be as reckless as—," she sighed and muttered, "never mind. I'm sorry."

Still irritated and utterly annoyed as if he was standing in front of a class full of first-year Neville Longbottoms, Severus, nevertheless, released his firm grip on Lily's elbow and wrapped his arm around her waist, though not too gently. "He has your eyes, Lily. Now, for his own sake, let us hope he possesses some of your brains."

...

* * *

...

Harry's heart was pounding frantically, threatening to jump right out of his mouth in any second; his hands sweaty; his eyes panic-stricken… and confused. _Snivellus? He thought I am…Snape? _Stunned, it took Harry a while to register what his fuming father was shouting at him.

"…What is it? Polyjuice Potion gone wrong? You bloody sick lecherous perv! Wanna be me? Wanna get into Lily's knickers, don't you, you sick creep? Where the fuck is she? Fucking answer me!" roared James, glaring murderously. He grabbed Harry by the throat, choking the boy with his steely Chaser grip, and spat hotly, "I'll fucking curse your sorry greasy head off!"

More and more pairs of eyes were set on them now. Bar fight certainly was not an unusual scene to the bar's regulars, yet it usually involved fists and kicks and perhaps some wooden bat, but certainly not a frail-looking twig that was poking a deep dent onto Harry's infamous forehead.

"James… Not here." The solid sound of reason, no doubt, came from Remus. Pushing himself between the clueless father and the son, the werewolf stared at James meaningfully, emphasizing each word, "muggles. James. Don't." With one look at Remus, Sirius took his friend's cue and pried James' iron grip open, only to replace it with his strong arm, locking Harry tightly by the neck, blocking the air that was already scarce from the purple-faced boy. "Now, where's Lily when you need her to save your sorry arse, Snivellus?" sneered the outcast Black sardonically. Tossing scrunched up muggle bills carelessly on the table, he dragged his unsuspected godson forcefully out of the pub into a dark alley; accompanied by Remus whose equally forceful grip got wand-wielding James by the shoulder, steering him out of the door, away from the gathering crowd.

As soon as they were out of sight, Harry overcame his initial shock of finding himself suddenly at the receiving end of the Marauders' hounding, and shouted out his defence. "Look, I'm not—" Yet again, before the unfortunate boy could voice his objection any further, his mouth could move no longer. Totally paralyzed by James' non-verbal Full Body Bind that had hit him squarely in the back, Harry fell face down onto the dirty grimy lane, breaking his glasses…and his nose, judging by the piercing pain shot through his skull and the blood spurting out, clogging his nasal cavity.

He felt a familiar touch of his favourite Cloak, yet this time it was not draping comfortably around him, but wrapped tightly as if he was a mummy. Invisible as he was, a Stinging Hex did not fail to hit him right in the face with the same brutal force as Hermione's when she was attempting to save his life. _What in the name of bloody Merlin's beard is wrong with these people! They just shoot without asking? Arggh! My bloody nose! Damn! I'm not Snape! I'm his bloody son, for Merlin's sagging balls' sake! _Despite great pride he placed on his intuitive judgement, Harry couldn't help regretting this particular one. _Bloody hell! I should have kept my mouth shut._

For a fleeting split of a second, an uninvited thought gate-crashed itself into Harry's mind, before he shook it away as quickly, horrified at the realization: _no wonder the bat hates my dad…_

A nauseating sensation seized Harry unexpectedly. As his body readied itself for another apparition, only then his mind registered the gravity of his problem that seemed to grow ten folds with each passing second. _Where the heck are they taking me now?_

...

* * *

...

Weighing with great difficulty in his mind whether he should chuckle sadistically at the boy's well-deserved ill-fated encounter, or worry about the degree of damage inflicted on the unassuming youngster, Severus kept a firm hold on Lily's shoulder to prevent her from another of too many Gryffindor spontaneous attempts for one night.

They had both witnessed Harry and the Marauders' unceremonious departure from the pub, having arrived just in time to see the fight, which had looked more like a one-sided menace. As expected, Lily had almost rushed to Harry's aid as soon as she had registered the shaky situation, only to be stopped by Severus, reasoning that being seen in public was not such a great idea if one wanted to avoid being captured by Death Eaters; and that she had yet to prepare an answer to a definite question of who Harry was. Calming down just slightly, Lily had agreed to observe on one condition that Severus needed to intervene had the situation grown life-threatening.

And there they were, having followed the Marauders into that dingy alley, looking at the void where Harry had lain as Lily yelled at him, "Sev! He's hurt! We need to stop them!" Her heated protest turned into a frantic shriek when she realized they were about to apparate the boy away. "Merlin! They're leaving. Sev, NOW!" She struggled to get her wand, yet Severus firm grip held her tight.

The seasoned former double agent knew all too well jumping into a situation like this most likely resulted in a public duel, which would certainly sent them all either to the Ministry of Magic or Hogwarts; both of which did not benefit his precarious situation. Instead of wielding his wand, he tried to lock his gaze with James' fiery one, feeling confident that even if the man had felt anyone probing his mind, Harry would be the first suspect, not him. To Severus' smug satisfaction, he gained entrance with no difficulty. _Like father, like son, _sneered the accomplished Legilimens mentally before he started focusing on the images in James' mind. Given that one needed to concentrate their thoughts on the apparition point, Severus' superior skills was not even required to deduce where they would be going.

As soon as the Marauders were gone, he turned Lily who was pounding fiercely at his broad chest, fighting desperately to loose herself from his grip. Two hands grabbing her shoulder securely, Severus forced her to look at him, and spoke calmly, "Lily, I know exactly where they have gone to. Our biggest concern now is how to get him out of there."

...

* * *

...

Hanging upside down by Sirius' _Levicorpus _looking at three familiar faces in a familiar room_, _Harry found himself ironically back at the very first place he had arrived: Lily's living room. Everything looked exactly the same; the beige couch where his mother had slump on; the glass on the wooden coffee table that once had been tranfigured to a Penseive; the dent on the carpet where his Potion Master had surged back up from whirlwind of memories clinging on to his mother tight. Everything, except the presence of three angry men and the curtains that now were drawn shut, undoubtedly to prevent any possibility of inconvenient witness. The Full Body Bind curse had been lifted, yet the Stinging Hex had caused Harry's face to swollen up unrecognizably. Blood gurgling out of his broken nose, trickling down onto Lily's carpet, it had finally dawned on the hapless boy that the Marauders meant business; and that this group of 'fathers' he adored might as well murder him in order to find his mother. _How royally fucked up is that? Now what? Merlin, where is Hermione when you need her!_

"Remember this?" A deep black cloak was shoved onto Harry's puffed-up face. "We know you were here! Where is Lily?" barked James menacingly.

"That's not mine and I don't know where she is! I'm not Sna—Snivellus, or whoever you think I am!" Stopping himself just in time before he let out another tell-tale sign of knowing _Snivellus_' real name, Harry shouted back, writhing violently in the air, secretly cursing the man in question for not teaching him any wandless spell that could get him out of this shaky situation. _Can't use my wand. They'll kill me before I even raise it. Damn. The bat should have taught me this instead of stupid Occlumency!_

Suddenly, Harry felt something slimy materialized itself in his throat. _No.. Not that! _But his wishful thinking did not stop the slugs from making its way up, or more likely.. down, to his mouth. Totally grossed out, Harry spat the slippery creatures out, gagging in disgust. He finally understood first-handedly how horrific the experience must have been for Ron in their second year.

"What? Can't keep the slimy lies in your mouth? Tell me where she is or the next thing coming out of there is your gut!" James looked almost like a mad man now. He could think of nothing but Lily. Fear gripped his heart at the thought of what Death Eaters could be doing to her had she been held hostage. _I swear I'd kill him if he had…done something to her! No, she won't let him. She won't give in. …what if the git uses Imperius Curse? Damn it! Lily! _James levitated Harry up until the boy's broken nose was merely inches away from his."If this is how you want to play, so be it! _Stupefy_!" Jet of red light hit defenceless Harry who was still hanging upside down. The sheer force sent the unconscious boy's body crashing into to the bookshelf far behind, knocking piles of thick volumes tumbling all over the floor; one almost crushed _a_ _fat rat_ scurrying away to the corner.

"James! What the hell are you doing?" shouted Remus. "Seriously, you don't even know if that's Snape!" The werewolf protested, looking at Sirius for some kind of support, yet found none.

Sinking down on the very couch, James replied, defiant, "Who else could it be? A muggle who happens to look like me and knows Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew? Come on, Remus, what are the chances of that!" He turned to the unconscious Harry and shot an _Incarcerous_, binding the boy magically before continuing, "we'll take him to Dumbledore when the potion wears off. Then, I'll make sure this worthless piece of shit spend the rest of his life in Azkaban where he belongs!"

...

* * *

...

"_Rennervate._" A barely audible whisper hissed into Harry's ear. "Don't move. Stay still." The firm order sounded somewhere between amusement and irritation. "I trust you've had a great time catching up with your... beloved role models," sniggered the voice oozing with sarcasm silkily.

If anyone had told him one day he would find his Potion Master's sneer reassuring, Harry would have dispatched that person to St Mungo's psychiatry ward for severe case of hallucination or enrolled the lunatic in a graduate class with Trelawney. Yet now, for the first time in the night, he felt…safe. Never before had he welcomed Snape's sardonic mockery with such a great relief.

Had it been his choice, Severus would have waited a few more hours, making sure that Harry had finally learned his yet another cruel lesson and seen his idolized heroes for who they really were, while savouring the maddened agitation brimming on the Marauders' faces. But as he felt the only pair of green eyes that was able to stare him into disgruntled submission was bearing a blistering hole onto the side of his face where she invisibly stood, he knew he had lost.

"Now, if you wish to remain in their loving company, by all means, make some noise. But if not, for once in your impertinent life, listen to me carefully and employ your abysmal intellect. I need to know everything you had revealed to these bunch of barbaric baboons so I can get you out of here without revealing our…delicate situation," Severus paused, making sure the boy had registered his whispered yet authoritative order, and continued, "Concentrate your thoughts on the whole conversation you had there. Play it in your mind as clearly as possible. Now, open your eyes just slightly. You won't be able to see me."

Delving into Harry's vivid memory, the master Legilimens couldn't help sniggering at the boy's sheer luck… or the lack of it. _Hmm, so he really didn't seek them out. What a rotten luck! The-Boy-Who-Live? More like The-Boy-Destined-To-Be-Doomed. Ha! __Harry Granger… That's interesting. Surrey… Okay, he's keeping the story real; good choice when you're lying. Ah ha! Pettigrew. How tactless of him. This is hilarious! They really think the boy is me! The cloak... ah... so the arrogant git assumes I've taken Lily… _Steamy haze smoldered in Severus deep black eyes,_ well, technically, I almost have…_

Forcing himself to stop reliving the musky memory of Lily's whimpering pleas and the intoxicating feeling of her exquisitely tight wall clamping his fingers as she came, Severus willed every ounce of control to stay focused on Harry's story while swearing to Merlin had he had another chance alone with her, much preferably sooner than later, he would sure as hell keep his mouth shut.

Projecting himself into Harry's mind, the Potion Master appeared in Harry's thoughts, standing beside the boy just as his invisible body had in reality. He smirked at Harry's desperate look and chuckled, "very well. At least you've tried to keep your promise. We'll get you out of here, Mr._ Granger_," snorted Severus at the name, "Just play along with my plan. You are a muggle: Lily's distant cousin who just graduated and is staying over with Lily for a few weeks before moving on. You have no idea she's a witch, and you have refused to tell them where she went because you think these lunatics are going to harm her. Needless to say, you have to put on your best act to convince these arrogant toerags. I can't possibly confund them all without revealing myself. Follow my plan, and you'll be safe," drawled Severus slowly as if he was describing complex potion ingredients to his extra dim-witted dunderheads.

_My plan, professor_, thought Harry, _you just repeat what you saw!_

"Objection, Mr. Potter?" The voice hissed again in his ear. Harry had completely forgotten Severus could still hear his thoughts. "Or, you would prefer me to let you deal with this yourself. After all, you're his…son." Sarcasm danced diabolically in Severus' voice. Harry could do nothing but giving a slight defeated nod, cursing at his own fate.

...

* * *

...

"_Expelliarmus_!" came a shout from the staircase. James' wand was knocked away from his hand. He turned, ready to physically strike the source of the curse, and then paused dead in track, along with the two Marauders whose wands movement stopped mid air.

"You git!" screamed the red-head they had all been waiting for as she brushed pass the dumbfounded James and rushed to Harry's side. Making sure she had levitated him before casting a non-verbal _Liberacorpus_, Lily mumbled _Rennervate, _signalling Harry that he could open his eyes. "You're okay now, Harry. I'm here." Genuine tears glistened in her eyes as she lifted the _Incarcerous_ and sat Harry down, healing his broken nose and cleaning up his swollen face with gentle care.

Both arms still wrapped around Harry, the fiery witch turned her wrath on the black-haired charmer who looked nowhere near charming now. "James!" roared Lily louder than any howler existed, "what on earth have you done to him! He's my… cousin!"

Jaws dropping, James tried to maintained his dignity and defended himself, "Really, Lily? How come I've never met him before?" Seeing her eyebrows arched dramatically as if to ask if he had ever cared to meet all of her muggle families, the pampered Potter added feebly, "he should have said so, then. Should have told me he knows you."

"You idiot! Why would he tell a bloody mad man waving a twig where his cousin is? You bloody hexed him, James! Repeatedly. Now thanks to you, he needs to be O_bliviate_d. Tuney will murder me for this." Glaring daggers at her would-be fiancé, Lily growled hotly, "I should report you to the Ministry. You've broken almost every laws existed. He's a muggle for Merlin's sake!"

Stepping to his friend's aid, Sirius confronted Lily, eyeing her suspiciously, "what about the cloak, Lily? That's certainly not muggle's!" Without any warning, certain that she had been either _C__onfund_ed or under the _Imperius_ curse, he pointed the wand at her and shouted, "_finite incantatem_!"

Nothing happened… only Lily's face grew deep crimson with rage. She jumped up and barked furiously, "What-The-Bloody-Hell-You-Think-You're-Doing!" With one flick of wand, Sirius' legs turned into a pair of wobbly jello sticks with Lily's well-aimed Jelly-Leg Jinx. The handsome toff collapsed onto the floor, looking at James questioningly as if to ask if this deadly woman was really a marriage material.

...

* * *

...

Harry watched his mother with amazement as her shrill challenge pierced through the air. "Any of you dunderheads would like to try throwing charms, jinxes, hexes, or curses at me, bring it on now!" Gone was the image of a calm and gentle feminine figure he had pictured in his mind, this fierce redhead was certainly Ginny reincarnated… or the other way round.

The room remained still, save only the faintest flutter of air, caressing her neck. Lily let out a small gasp as she felt warm hands stroking the side of her hips; hot lips pressed against her ears, breathing, "mmmm..., biting and fiery. I like that." The mouth started nibbling at her earlobes, sending tingling sensation through her body. Blushing at the thought of where that deft tongue had been, the flustered witch pretended to adjust her hair, trying to push Severus' invisible face away before she could no longer produced any coherent thought with the evidence of his aching arousal pressing hard against her back. "mmm... stop that," she grunted softly.

"Stop what?" asked James, puzzled. "Come on, Lily. I'm sorry. I was so worried about you. I thought the git kidnapped you because you _are_ marrying me." In two long strides, the Quidditch hero reached Lily and gathered her into his bone-crunching hug. "I'm so glad you're safe, sweetheart. Don't worry, Harry will be fine. We'll just _Obliviate_ him and he'll forget all about this." He flashed a happy boyish grin at her, beaming brightly. "Come here. Let's kiss and make up, alright?" His brown eyes rested lovingly on her flushed expression, mistaken that it was to his credit, as he lowered his face onto hers.

The second James reached the green-eyed witch, the tingling warm breath on her cheeks had disappeared. The firm hands on her hips had vanished. Lily could almost sensed Severus retreating to the corner, either to give her space or to brace himself for her reaction. She knew perfectly well their plan had been for her to pretend to be angry, which was easy since she was really livid, and kicked the Marauders out of the house the soonest without giving much information than necessary. But she also knew that had this kiss been allowed—even though she was not to be blamed—the fragile confidence and trust she had tried to nurture in Severus might forever be distinguished. Finding herself trapped between the searing heat of the Sun and the soft caress of the Moon once again, Lily closed her eyes, and made up her mind.

Disentangling herself from James' embrace, Lily held the man off at her arm's length and spoke slowly, "first of all, James, I am terribly mad at you now so I believe a kiss is not an option. Secondly...," she paused, took a long deep steadying breath, and continued, "I have _not _agreed to marry you yet. Especially now, I'm not so sure if I would...want to." She could see confusion and disappointment surge to James' warm brown eyes as he frowned at her. "What..., why... because of this?" He muttered, taken aback by the sudden change of the situation.

Taking both of his rough and coarse hands from Quidditch practice in hers, Lily squeezed them tightly and gave James a sad smile. "A small part of it, yes. But I believe it has more to do... with the owner of that... _cloak_."

...

* * *

**A/N: Oh-oh! Nasty cliffhanger for James... and you guys ;)  
**

**Again, thank you so much for your reviews and support. I feed on them! So, please R&R... it certainly helps speeding things up considerably (evil Slytherin grin...).**


	16. Chapter 16

...

A sharp intake of breath, inaudible to anyone but the green-eyed witch who seemed to be holding everybody's attention, came from the corner of the room. _What in the name of Merlin is she doing? _swallowed Severus, every muscle in his body taut; his senses grew a hundred folds more acute. Hand gripping the wand ready for anything, the former veteran spy kept a watchful eye fixated over the Gryffindor witch whose unfailing sense of...bravery had sparked this potentially volatile situation.

"You asked me about the cloak, Sirius," addressed Lily to the striking young man sprawling on the floor, looking up at her with his mouth open. "You were right. It's not Harry's," she paused, looking James in the eyes, and delivered the most consequential line in her life, "it's…Sev's."

Shell-shocked, the usually garrulous Marauders seemed to have lost their ability to speak for a moment as if somebody had casted a _Silencio_ on all of them. The room was so quiet one could hear a pin dropped. Lily knew it was the calm before the hell-break-lose storm, and took her slim chance of opportunity. Raising her wand as a precaution, she adopted the same soothing tone, advisable for coaxing scared injured animals, "before you say anything else, just listen to me first." Then, deciding a mild threat would not hurt, she added, "otherwise, I'll hex all your back ends out of the house now."

...

* * *

...

"Are you alright?" whispered the pale battered man weakly. Coiling in a lavishly-carved ebony Rococo four-poster bed adorned with serpent motif, Lucius' pallid skin glowed starkly against the black satin sheets entwining his wilted body. He reached his twitching hand—a sure telltale sign of a victim of prolonged _Cruciatus Curse_— and caught a drop of tear running down his wife's cheek.

Waken from a trance by his touch, Narcissa leaned in closer from her chair next to the bed where she had sat staring into the darkness enveloping their vast estate. "Shouldn't I be asking you that, my love?" Taking his hand in hers, the youngest of the Black sisters planted a gentle kiss on her husband's palm gingerly and rubbed her damp cheek against his trembling hand. "How are you feeling, Lucius?" she asked, gazing mournfully at the hollowed shadow on her husband's lordly face.

"I'll live. It's nothing. This is not the first time I felt the curse," lied Lucius straight face, forcing a weak smile to ease his wife's mind. There is no doubt he had been subjected to a _Cruciatus Curse _before— that much was true for almost every Death Eater— but never had his punishment been this deadly severe. Lucius had always been in the Dark Lord's good grace, given his distinguished bloodline and the Malfoy's ungodly wealth. Seeing that his lie was to no avail, he stroked Narcissa's cheek tenderly and added, "don't you worry too much, my dear. I'm sure our little Draco would not wish to feel his mother's sadness all the time."

Without fail, this well-choreographed comment brought a small smile back onto the haughty beauty's face. "Lucius, I've told you many times. You can't name 'him' yet. We don't even know if it's a 'him'. And, by Salazar, I will duel you if you go so much as to suggest we call our daughter Draconine," laughed Narcissa softly.

"The Malfoys' firstborn is always a son, dearest. And I'm not about to break that tradition," declared the proud fifteenth generation of firstborn Malfoy heir defiantly. "Draco will be the fine leader of our pure and noble houses. The rightful heir to this vast fortune," announced Lucius with conviction.

The weight of the pure confidence and sheer pride in his voice crushed Narcissa's leaden heart. Frail hands covering her face, she hunched uncharacteristically and buried her regal face onto their smooth satin sheets. "Oh…Lucius. What if we fail… What if… he marks me…," croaked Narcissa pitifully. Her meticulously coiffed platinum blond hair was dishevelled, showing signs of nerves that she had been pulling at it unconsciously in agitation.

The wretched state of his wife tugged Lucius' heart violently. Placing his icy pale hand on her head, he tried his best to give her the warmth he would now kill to possess. "Have more faith in your husband, witch. I will not fail." assured Lucius firmly before he whispered faintly, more to himself than to his broken wife, "…I can't."

Lost in whirlwind of thoughts, the dignified couple remained paralyzed, save for the silent sobs escaping Narcissa's thin lips. The silvery moonlight drenched their stock-still bodies, turning them into an illusion of finely-carved marble statues, frozen in time.

...

* * *

...

"He came to me the other day," began Lily matter-of-factly to the two Marauders who had huddled together in disgruntled silence on the couch; and another one spread out on the floor. Left hand toying with three different wands, her right hand gripped her own firmly, pointing at the trio.

Just minutes ago, the witty green-eyed witch had ordered Harry up to her room to keep up with their pretence of him being clueless to the wizarding world. Certain that the three Gryffindor bachelors would fail to comply with her plain request, as soon as Harry had gotten out of sight, Lily's unexpected _Expelliarmus_ had disarmed all of the Marauders completely, leaving them at the mercy of her _Locomotor Mortis_ followed by Severus' very own _Langlock_; both of which had immobilized and ensured the silence of the three at the same time.

Ignoring the grumbled guttural grunt from the grudging gang of three, Lily continued, "he just showed up on my doorstep, said he had been a jerk, and asked me… for a second chance." Unfazed by Sirius' contemptuous snort, the redhead pushed on. "Snort all you like, Sirius. But with one look into his eyes, I did; _without_ being under the _Imperius Curse_ or _Confund_ed or anything of that sort, as you have kindly proved and paid the price," drawled the witch just enough to resemble a certain invisible someone, who smirked in satisfaction at how easily his habit had rubbed off on her. _Oh.. if only they knew my speech pattern is not the only thing she had...rubbed._

Her waterfall went on, "and before you say I am being lured into You-Know-Who's lair, I assure you Severus is not a Death Eater. I checked for the Mark everywhere." With a shrewd grin, just to spite the Big Black Dog, Lily spoke with such slyness in her voice that could put a proud Slytherin to shame, "and I mean, _everywhere_."

...

* * *

...

The figure hiding behind the second landing of the stairs couldn't help wincing at his mother's obvious insinuation. Harry had, no doubt, been listening to the whole conversation. Suddenly, he felt the familiar sensation of his thoughts being invaded. As expected, Severus was standing next to him in his mind once more.

"Enjoying the scene, Mr. _Granger_?," drawled the Potion Master scornfully. Mentally cursing at his own impossible task of keeping this bad news out of trouble, he growled irritably, "Ever so unfailingly, you have managed to cause enough havoc for a lifetime in just one night. Might I suggest... you get your boneheaded troublesome arse back to my house right this instant!"

_Why? You'll deduct my house points? _the boy's thoughts had surged so fast that he could not stopped it in time. _Bloody hell. He hears me!_

Rolling his eyes at Harry's ridiculously transparent state of mind, the Master Legilimens sneered sarcastically, "congratulations, Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor for the fact that you have finally grasped the idea that I can hear you thoughts. And a hundred points from your house for not realizing for a thousandth time that I. Am. Not. Your. Professor, nor I ever will be! Now, unless you want me to throw you right back into your father's loving embrace, move your insolent arse and take that with you!"

The disillusionment charm was lifted from a black backpack, lying on the second floor. "I've placed an Undetectable Extension Charm on the bag, and shrunken most of Lily's supplies in there so you'll have no more excuse to… stretch your legs and bring more trouble to me in the near future. I'm going to tell you one last time. Take the bag and go. I've warded an anti-apparition on the house so you need to focus on the doorstep and walk yourself in. It's a no-brainer, just like you, I trust." scorned the Severus in Harry's mind disdainfully.

Snorting at the ever insulting remarks, Harry made for the bag without one more word, or thought, and apparated away.

Unbeknownst to the two adversaries too engrossed in their usual bickering, a fat rat—the same grubby creature that had almost been crushed in Lily's living room—crept into the backpack, tagging along to anywhere the strange boy, who—to the rat's knowledge—might or might not be Severus Snape, would be going.

...

* * *

...

Not surprisingly, the first to snap out of their brain-dead state was Remus. Raising his hand in a sombre motion as if he was back in class, the werewolf managed to get a small smile from Lily. Amused, she flicked her wand in his direction, lifting Severus' _Langlock _from the most mature of the trio. "You'd like to share something with the class, Mr. Lupin?" said the witch with a smile twinkling in her green eyes.

However, Lupin's expression was nothing but. "Not all Death Eaters wear the Mark, Lily," stated the man grimly. His calm voice heavy with morbid concern. "He might not be high enough in ranks to be branded. How can you be so sure?"

"I am sure, Remus," replied Lily with concrete confidence. "He quitted the belief."

The borderline extreme-pessimist let out a groan at the redhead's seemingly foolhardy assurance. "People don't just quit their beliefs, Lily, especially not from You-Know-Who! He called you with _that _word, remember? He had already chosen them over _you_! You are such a smart girl. How can you be so naïve? Can't you see he is playing you to get the Order's information?"

"Look, you've said it yourself I am smart, Remus. I've known Sev since I was nine. Trust me, I can tell when he means something or not." Sighing in desperation, Lily knew the prejudice against Slytherin, fused by Severus' own behaviour in their last years in school, would be more than impossible for any of the Marauders —or for that matter, anyone— to grasp the idea of the man repenting the choice he had made. _I would also have a hard time trusting his intention... if it hadn't been for those memories..._

Aware that she could not and would not share Severus' most sensitive and private information with a bunch of boisterous baboons, Gryffindor's Golden Girl resorted to a more Slytherin approach, "but if it would help easing your mind, let me put it this way. Just before he was branded, he had… a Vision: a horrid one. In that vision, many people died… and so did I. I guess that thought, obviously, shook him hard enough that he decided to defect from that atrocious cult." Shuddering as she remembered Severus' gut-wrenching howl when he had learned of her death, Lily whispered softly almost to herself, "I guess he had never imagined his quest for fame and fortune... would end up costing him... his soul."

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? He can't quit just like that, Lily! That means he's simply signing his own death warrant! And you expect me to believe that this self-centered Slytherin would trade his life just because he… _dreamt_ that you die?" asked Remus, unconvinced and utterly at lost.

A shadow of guilt darkened her expression as the flaming-haired witch caught the glimpse of the other man wriggling agitatedly on the couch. Bright sundrenched memories she had share with James reeled back in her mind, catching her breath half way. _We were so good together. So…happy. With James, every day is a sunny day. _Swallowing hard, Lily knew this long-overdue open-ended chapter in her life must come to an end, giving a closure much needed for everyone. The plaintive green eyes met James' brown accusing glare searchingly, as Lily began to utter her most monumental statement of the night, "no, Remus. Because he lo—"

Seizing the opportunity of Lily's brief distraction, Sirius launched himself, legs still wobbly by the Jelly-Leg jinx, at the redhead, knocking the wands — theirs and hers— and the woman who was holding them on the floor with a loud thud.

...

* * *

...

Lucius' painful hiss broke the comforting silence that had cocooned them. His hand flew instinctively to the place where the deadly honour was engraved eternally onto his skin. Eyes wild with terror, Narcissa let out a whisper, "…so soon?"

Smirking weakly at his wife, Lucius limped out of their bed; his hand rubbing her shoulder, trying to give her some kind of comfort. "Don't worry. The plan is already set in motion. Let's just say I hold the card our dear Severus, or even that senile Albus, would never see it coming." He nodded to the direction of a small stone cottage at the end of their estate, barely visible from their grand gothic window. "He is already stationed at the Mudblood's house. If I know one thing about these wretched Godric worshippers, her foolishly reckless nature will bring that half-blood filth to our feet in no time," snarled the blond Death Eater venomously. He slipped the cold silver mask on, and squeezed his worried wife shoulder reassuringly, then hurriedly apparated away.

...

* * *

...

Anger flared through Severus like wildfire at the sight of Sirius pinning Lily down forcefully. Without thinking, he raised his wand, ready to curse the barbaric beast and his herd to the other side of time. _How dare he laid his bloody filthy hand on my witch! …my…witch?_

Startled at how easily he had dubbed her as 'his', the raging-blind man stopped dead in track. _Think Severus, think! Yours? She has not told them yet. Maybe she doesn't want to... Are you going to risk exposing yourself for something you don't know if it's yours? Besides, how do you know she wants you in front of her… 'official' man?_

Since Lily's sudden change of plan earlier, Severus had been watching the scene played out like a déjà-vu. There they were, more than twenty years apart – at least to him – yet everything was almost exactly the same: Lily standing up to the Gryffindor bullies on his behalf… and he himself reduced to a spectator of her show, sinking into the sudden surge of a young boy's love-struck insecurity.

Yet, as Severus' untrained heart was momentarily held captive by long-buried irrational self-doubt, his well-trained mind, thankfully, rationalized the situation; that this time, there was no 'half-smile' on her beautiful face… nor was he the lanky awkward boy whose insecurity had immobilized him from what he should have done years ago.

Growling furiously at his own immature weakness, the novice-pushover-turned-deadly-spy mentally cursed his Slytherin extreme sense of self-preservation, and rushed to the only woman in possession of his fragile heart; novice or not.

...

* * *

...

The young Black never saw what had hit him. His limp unconscious body was thrown weightlessly and crashed violently into the wall far behind; almost in the same manner as Harry, only the force seemed to be a hundred times stronger.

As if in slow motion, the Marauders, whose number was reduced by half, watched as their wands that had laid lifelessly on the floor flew into the air… and landed gracefully onto a suddenly visible open elegant pale hand. Long nimble fingers toyed with their most important source of magic disdainfully, before gripping them so hard the knuckles turned white. Hand at each end of the wands, the now-fully-visible Severus rose to his full height, towering menacingly over the uncharacteristically white-faced awe-stricken Gyffindors, whose expression mirrored that of first-year students in the dreaded dungeon classroom.

"Good evening, gentlemen," drawled Severus with the voice that could cut diamond, "It's amazing to see how some wizards who prance about so pompously... can be reduced to such pitifully... pathetic... state," making a gesture as if he was going to break the precious wands in half, he sneered on sadistically, "…completely useless without their _tiny…_ little… sticks."

"You! How can y—" Remus' protest, no doubt, was silenced by a wave of a hand. With just a snap of a finger, a silvery rope materialized and coiled itself tightly around the two un-wanded wizards as the man with uncanny wandless ability turned briskly to Lily. The redhead in question simply sat dumbfounded on the floor, hardly believing her eyes at the most audaciously Gryffindor-ish attempt her proud Slytherin had just made.

Instead of offering his hand to her, Severus gathered the green-eyed witch in his arms and lifted her whole body effortlessly from the floor; all the while smirking to himself at the immense satisfaction of rubbing salt into James' heavily wounded ego. Adding insult to the injury, he sensually grazed his lips on Lily's ear, making sure the witch who was clinging by his neck would blush, before whispering silkily, "are you okay, …love?"

Not sure what to make of this daring dashing side of this once reserved man who now literally swept her off her feet, Lily could only mumbled dazedly, unable to take her eyes off his deep black counterparts that seemed to be devouring her alive, "I'm… I'm okay."

Mentally skipping with glee at his ability to render the ever-undebatable Lily to three-worded answer with just a touch of his lips, Severus kept a still face and quirked his eyebrows at the bewildered witch in his arms. "Would you like me to put you down, or would you rather stay cocooned in the comfort of my arms... the whole night?" asked the man matter-of-factly. An evil grin crept onto his face as he tightened the embrace and buried his face onto her sweet-scented hair.

...

* * *

...

Opening the creaking door, Harry felt something dropping out of the heavy backpack as he entered the dimly-lit house. The boy looked round on the floor, yet saw nothing. Shrugging at the thought, he went inside and wondered if the relief he felt upon entering his Potion Master house was... appropriate.

Oblivious to the clueless Boy-Who-Live, the grimy rat spun round foggily under a decorative bush. He was literally thrown out by some magical force so powerful it had sent him flying across the street. Convinced by the obvious fact that he had just been thrown out by a _Fidelius Charm_, Peter Pettigrew was sure he had come to the right place. Settling back under the bush, the filthy creature decided that waiting was the only thing he could do.

...

* * *

...

Snapping out of her trance, Lily blushed at her own boneless state and glared daggers at the smirking defected Death Eater. "I'd love to stand on my own feet, Sev. Thank you very much," replied Lily in a stern voice, then she chuckled at herself and added playfully, "although, your offer is extremely… tempting."

Suppressing the urge to ravish her pretty pouty lips in response to such pure cheek, Severus put the witch, his or not, down and turned to the two Marauders whose face were now blood-red with blistering rage and loathing.

"I believe just before Lily was rudely interrupted by your filthy little lap dog, you were demanding an answer as to my reason of denouncing the Dark Lord," snarled the former underdog whose pack position apparently had turned a hundred-and-eighty degrees. "Well, here I am. And though I believe it is none of your bloody beastly business, I do not wish any unnecessary agitation of your constant crass interrogation on Lily. So, I'm going to grace you with an answer so simple your abysmal intellect would have no difficulty in grasping."

With that, Severus' strong arm seized Lily by the waist, pulling her swiftly against his broad chest. And just like what he should have done twenty-three years ago, the secretive Slythetin threw seemly sense of self-restraint aside and kissed the woman he loved with a combusting passion in his heart, right in front of the same group of people who had brutally ripped his chance apart a lifetime ago.

...

* * *

...

"My Lord," muttered Lucius to an icy black marble floor as he knelt down before his fearsome master. Ominously blackish wide waterways surrounded the vast eerie hall lined with gothic slithering serpentine grand columns. Flickering enchanted candles emanated eerie silver light instead of gold, casting shifting shadows onto the Dark Lord's colourless face, making the sharp feature, once considered handsome, now ghostly.

Perched on a looming opulent ebony throne on a high platform, the half blood lord motioned his pureblood disciple to approach. "Ah… Lucius. You've made it." He greeted the aristocrat cheerily yet the frosty mockery sent chills down the stoic man's spine. "I trust Narcissa and the baby are well," hissed the darkest wizard ever lived tauntingly.

Taking a deep breath, Lucius tried his best to reply in his usual nonchalant manner, "yes, My Lord. It's very kind of you to ask."

"You know I'm always kind… to those who bring me success," hissed the dark master, "which brings me to the reason I have summoned you. I have a simple assignment for you, Lucius. The one even you cannot fail."

...

* * *

...

Left breathless by the stolen kiss so passionate it had rendered her oblivious to the presence of the two audience, Lily casted a rueful look to her former housemates: one stunned, the other seething with anger. The disgusted look in their eyes ignited something in her that had turned an apologetic glance into a defiant glare.

Severus' voice drawled on, "as you can see, I did not quit simply because I had a…bad dream." Lily felt the arm around her waist tightened up just slightly. "I risk my life leaving because the thought of losing her forever made me realize… that she is worth much more than any immense power, eternal fame, or vast fortune the Dark Lord can bestow."

To Severus' surprise_, _the atrocious idea of having his private feelings exposed had not had him recoiling in horror—at least not as much as he thought it would. Rather, the prospect of being able to publicly claim someone as his own, or the other way round, had somehow charged him with an electrifying thrill. Treading into this unchartered realm of emotion, the ever-inhibitive wizard had trouble identifying whether the erratic beating of his heart was the result of nerves strung… or love felt.

Bursting with volcanic fury yet unable to vent any of that blistering fume out, the former Gyffindor Head Boy spat hatefully at his easy-target-turned-love-rival and madly mouthed his silenced roar, "She's mine!" For the first time in his pampered life, James felt a sinking sensation of… losing. The gripping feeling weighted every beat of his heart with such leaden fear, consuming him from inside.

Taking his taunting to the next level, Severus met his arch enemy murderous glare and sneered unmercifully, "how typically presumptuous of you. I am well aware, Potter, that you have spoken for her. But, as I understand, the lady has not made her choice yet, has she? What can I say, all is fair in love and war?" He curled the corner of his lips into a dark smirk, challenging James to beg to differ, and added, "paint all the pictures you like, Potter. Death Eater… Greasy git… _Snivellus_…, I couldn't care less. The only person in the world whose opinion matters has already seen the worst of me. And, for the love of Merlin, dare I say, she… accepts it…unconditionally." The serpentine Prince locked his gaze with the green-eyed lioness, not bothering to hide the blazing feelings radiating from his deep black orbs, " so, you can be sure, Potter, being a Slytherin as I am, once I have found someone so… _precious_, I will do just about anything to keep all of her in my arms."

Loosening his hold on her waist, Severus bent down and kissed Lily's hand in the most sensual manner, and whispered solemnly…for her ears only, "the choice is yours, Lily."

...

* * *

**A/N: And... the gloves are off!**

**The final showdown; along with Lucius task, Pettigrew's predicament, Harry's realization, and... Lily's "another" change of heart (Merlin, what a cast!), are all packed... in the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much for your extremely generous comments so far. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee do continue to R&R. I'll be on holiday next week, but with enough "encouragement", I might just be able to post an update ;) Muwahhahahahaha... (sly evil laugh).**

...


	17. Chapter 17

...

"James," spoke Lily softly as she waved her wand, lifting Severus' _Silencio_. "I... I don't know what to say to make this better."

"You kissed the git back! Lily! How could you?" bellowed James. The pent up frustration he had held back the whole night lashed out ferociously at the witch. Hand pulling madly at the no-longer-styled ruffled hair, the irate wizard roared furiously at the top of his lungs, "you're my girl! My witch. _Mine_!" The warm brown eyes now filled with rage, hurt, and pain.

"Let me get this straight, I'm no one's, James. I'm not an item you can just buy and own, contrary to what your indulging parents have led you to believe," replied Lily sternly. She added, "you have to _earn_ me, not own me."

The sharp statement, without doubt, added fuel to the already raging fire, "Oh, so _he_ has? You're an easy earn, then, Lily. One bullshit story after years of treating you like dirt and he earns a damn kiss…Merlin knows what else! I wonder why I had to waste years just to do the same thing!"

"Waste! Waste?" screeched Lily, seething with fury. "I see, unless you can grope my tits or get into my knickers, everything else was just… a waste of time, right?" Despite her face flaming as red as her hair, the enraged witch dropped her last sentence into a frost-bitten iciness that burned James' heart even worse than her blazing fury.

Taken aback by her sudden frosty demeanour, the brown-eyed Gryffindor bachelor softened up and employed a more soothing tone, "that's not what I mean. You know it. Lily, I love you. Why are you doing this to us? We're getting married for Merlin's sake!"

Throwing her hand in the air, Lily cried exasperatedly, "we're not, James! I had not said_ yes_ to you even before he came back to my life! When will you understand that? You don't even need me. You chose me because I was the most unattainable! Because I was a worthy conquest. But ask yourself, James. Wouldn't you be better off with a pretty girl with more tits than wits who is willing to… inflate your ego rather than deflating it?"

James felt as if he was punched in the face and stripped naked in the middle of the Great Hall. Deeply insulted, the red-faced charmer bellowed at the witch who had always been able to read him like a book, "how dare you say that, Lily! I've never treated you like a piece of meat! Everybody knows I love your brains as much as your boobs!"

"Is that so? Then why did you insist that I should quit my training, my job, and everything else to give you a son and be a stay-at-home mom? Is that how you show you value my brains?"

"Lily, I'm rich enough for both of us…and many generations to come. We don't need to work! That's something the git here cannot give you neither! He has no money! Nothing! I can give you everything you've ever dreamed of." James looked longingly at the Gryffindor beauty he had been pursuing for years, and delivered what he thought to be his best winning line, "I'm your _Prince Charming_, remember?"

A flash of memory lit up for a fleeting moment in Lily's green eyes. There was no doubt that the Gryffindor Golden Boy had loved her the best he could; and that despite her quandary about being forced to stay at home, she would most likely say 'yes' to him eventually… had the mystifying man standing next to her not returned to claim back what had rightfully been his. Smiling sadly, she sat down in front of James and placed a soothing hand on his knees. Just as the Quidditch hero let out a triumphant smile, his trophy witch spoke softly, "that's exactly the point, James. I know you will treat me the best you could. It's just that I am not a Damsel in Distress, nor do I wish… to be treated like one."

Planting a gentle kiss on the forehead of the father her son would never have as he sat there baffled by her answer, Lily gripped her wand tightly and whispered, "I love him, James. For the flawed wizard that he is, and for the witch he inspires me to be. I'm sorry… _Obliviate_!"

...

* * *

...

Placing his pursed lips onto the rich raven velvet draping on the ground, the proud Malfoy kissed the hem of his master's robe, and turned swiftly back, ready to take his departure.

Humiliated and deeply insulted by the nature of the task the Dark Lord had placed upon him, Lucius put on his best _Occlumency_ attempt to conceal the rage he felt from the most accomplished Legilimens ever existed. The lofty wizard knew fully well his sadistic master, whose form of torture did not stop only at physical level, had exactly expected and anticipated this seething reaction in order to punish him more.

Just before the disgraced Death Eater reached the heavy door, a pale bony hand grabbed his shoulder forcefully. "Need I remind you… that I do not tolerate failure, especially for the second time?" snarled the lord of dark wizards sinisterly as he pushed the blond nobleman to the edge of the marble platform. Teetering his regal disciple on the rim over the blackish water, the orphaned tyrant hissed into Lucius' ear, "get me every word she utters, otherwise…" He waved his hand gingerly. Suddenly, the dark and calm water rippled, revealing ghastly greyish dead bodies lurking under. "Otherwise… these little pets of mine would, no doubt, be rejoicing over a new… member."

...

* * *

...

Towering over three unconscious bodies, Severus looked at the completely drained witch beside him and repeated his question, "are you sure you want to do this, Lily?"

"One more time, Sev. And I'll _Obliviate_ you too," replied Lily with a dead beat sigh. Her red flaming hair had lost its shine. The sparkles in her green eyes had vanished, leaving only a trace of dull exhaustion. The long eventful day had taken its toll even on the most energetic witch.

Chuckling softly— an action Severus found much increasingly easier with the more time he spent with Lily—, he ran his hand lovingly down her tangled locks that was no longer silky. "I'd rather you don't. This evening contains many interesting memories I would cherish until the day I die… again, I mean." Burying his face onto her hair, he whispered huskily, "your flushed body magnificently naked under me for one thing." _You telling Potter I am the man you love, the other_, thought Severus as he felt the waves of elated bliss coursing through his veins.

It had been Lily's decision to alter herself out of James' mind. Knowing all to well the man who had never lost would never accept such a degrading defeat so easily, especially from the very person he had loathed and made target since he was eleven, the Gryffindor Golden Girl had no choice but to employ another un-Godric approach; …planting a false memory. "Sev. Please. I've already _Obliviate_d their memories of meeting you and Harry. Now it's important that James thinks _he_ is the one breaking up with me because I said 'no'. He's that vain. It will make sense. And that way, he won't try to hunt you down," insisted Lily before she pushed on with urgency, "I'd do it myself, but considering how powerful you've become, I think you are a much better candidate."

"Mmm… just for your information, the only person whose safety is in jeopardy was the prat himself if he starts hunting me down as you've put it. But I got what you mean, Lily." assured Severus before he continued, "what I don't understand is your other request… Wouldn't it be much easier to have him remembering you simply declined his proposal because you're…too young to get married? Why do you want him to remember _that_ particular part?"

Closing the gap between them, Lily wrapped her arms around the reformed Death Eater and buried her face onto his chest. "Because… you deserve it, Sev. Even though we can't let James know the identity of the man I love for the obvious reason, I still want him to know that I refused him _not_ because I'm not ready for a serious relationship, but because I want one and I want to pursue that lifelong adventure with… a better man. I know it will complicate things a bit more. But, I meant what I said when I told him why I… love you, and, may be it's silly, but I want him to remember that." Meeting the midnight black eyes that, for a fleeting split of a second, seemed to give a _flickering_ shine before turning into a contented gaze, the witch beamed with all her heart and repeated her sweet affirmation, "_for the flawed wizard that he is, and for the witch he inspires me to be, _Sev. I love you_._"

Drowned in a blissful rapture of—for the first time in his life—being loved in return, Severus pressed his lips onto the witch in his arms', trying his best to convey the undying devotion in every beat of his heart. For the life of him, he had never thought it would be possible to love Lily more. Yet, as he sealed their searing kiss, the bravest wizard ever lived knew his feelings for her had grown from a passionate yearning into something more profound, just like the redhead herself. The young and lively green-eyed Gryffindor girl that awkward Slytherin boy had fallen head over heels for… had grown into a mature and confident witch who, instead of recoiling from his flaws as she had done under her peer's pressure years ago, now wholeheartedly embraced all that he truly was… and loved him all the more for it.

Forcing himself out of the euphoric state before they both permanently turned into love-struck Hufflepuffs, Severus smiled and ruffled her unruly red hair adoringly. "How very Slytherin of you, Lily. First of all, you came up with all these ingenious plans that would appalled your dear old Godric; then you emotionally blackmailed me with your lovely declaration," teased Severus. His eyes beaming brightly. "Merlin, only you can turn a stiff Slytherin like me into putty in your hands. How can I ever say no to you, love?"

The witch in question playfully punched him and laughed, "Right. So, what are you waiting for? Slither away and help me plant the memories, Sev. Who knows, if you finish it fast, I might be able to turn something else…_stiff_ into putty tonight."

Severus' eyebrows raised dramatically at the outrageously cheeky bribery. "Dear Merlin, Lily. You'd have made Salazar proud." Shaking his head at the witch who was smiling smugly, the former Head of Slytherin chuckled gleefully before he began casting a complicated False Memory charm on the trio, secretly hoping against hope that this dangerously manipulative witch was not joking.

Suppressing her jab at the fact that Salazar Slytherin would never even let her be sorted into his house, let alone being proud of her, Lily just smiled at the happy wizard at work and muttered under her breath, "…I doubt that, Sev."

…

* * *

...

At the sight of her beloved husband, Narcissa rushed to the grim man and laid a comforting hand on his back. "Are you hurt, my love?" inquired the mother-to-be anxiously.

"No, the Dark Lord has summoned me for an assignment," replied Lucius angrily. Registering his wife's confused frown, he let out a frustrated sigh and added curtly, "A despicably degrading assignment for low-ranked goons! Can you believe this? He wants me to eavesdrop on a loony nitwit!"

Suppressing a smile at the choice of words her posh man had chosen, Narcissa tried her best to sound grim, "Loony… nitwit? Who are you talking about, Lucius? Surely the Dark Lord wouldn't be interested in such person."

"Oh, I'm sure he is most certainly not. This unspeakable absurdity is just to publicly humiliate me! The bloody woman's name is Trelawney. Remember the legendary Seer Cassandra Trelawney? This one is Sybill, her great-great-granddaughter. She's having a meeting with our dear senile Dumbledore in three hours time at the Hog's Head. And I am to…eavesdrop on them," spat Lucius disgustedly. His face contorted, repulsed by the idea.

Cocking her head in interest, the blond witch countered her husband's reaction, "it sounds rather important to me, dear. Perhaps, she has had a Vision?"

"Dear Merlin, Narcissa! Haven't you heard anything about her? The bloody witch jingles about in shining sequin shawls, dangling some ridiculous Merlin-knows-what bangles. I've seen her, the nutter looks like some horrendous goldfish with her massively thick glasses. And I'm willing to bet that she carries a stupid crystal ball around in that hideous bag of hers!" He snorted and growled irritably, "it's a common knowledge that she always predicts some gruesome death to everyone she meets. Funny enough, she always fails to predict their violent responses, let alone a _prophecy_! The woman is insanity personified, Cissy!"

A smile crept onto Narcissa's marble-like feature and grew into an amused grin. Trying to suppress her sudden fit of laughter, the proud witch failed miserably and bursted out laughing; tears shone brightly in her smiling baby blue eyes. Meeting her husband questioning raised eyebrows, she gasped for breath and tried to speak, "I'm sorry…dear… Didn't mean to… laugh at you." After a few more giggles, Narcissa managed to compose herself. She cleared her throat, wiped the tears from her eyes, and explained, "I'm sorry. I know it's a sheer madness for you. But you have to admit such an outrageous irony, I mean… you, so prim and proper eavesdropping on her, is rather… hilarious."

Rolling his eyes at his beautiful wife, Lucius pulled Narcissa a little roughly into his arms, "well, at least there is some bright side to my humiliation. It earns me your laughter." And with that, the stony-faced wizard gave a rare expression not many had seen; he genuinely smiled.

…

* * *

...

Having altered the Marauders' memories and staged the trio to sprawl unconsciously in the park nearby to comply with the notion that they had been drinking themselves to stupor commemorating James' 'freedom', Severus and Lily had apparated back to Spinner's End under a Disillusionment charm and entered the house—unseen by the anxious rat—only to find an empty living room with no sign of the boy they had risked their lives to save.

Before Lily could go into a panic fit, a brusque "ow…bloody hell" followed by a shrill sound of something shattering came from the kitchen. Expecting the worst as he pushed the door open with great annoyance, Severus had his Potion Master's bitter scowl in place, ready to bark biting insults at the only obvious culprit.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Instead of a big mess the weathered professor had pictured—a connection his mind had automatically made whenever it came to Harry Potter—, the kitchen was actually spotlessly cleaned, save for something that used to be a cup, now laid in pieces in a pool of brownish steaming water. An empty black backpack sat in the corner of the room; its content tightly packed into Severus' cupboards placed under an adequate attempt at an Undetectable Extension Charm. The heady aroma of coffee filled the air, warming up the usually neglected space, giving the small lonely room a life it long deserved.

Standing in front of blue flickering flame with coffee pot hovering on top of a small kitchen counter was the boy of the hour; his left hand fanning the air obviously trying to cool an angry red burn on his skin, the other holding the wand casting a _Reparo_ on the broken coffee cup. Harry mumbled without looking up, "Sorry, professor. I'll clean it up."

Before the wizard who had no wish to become a professor again could make a sarcastic remarks on the boy's intelligent regarding his insistence to call him something he was not, his black eyes had registered something that stopped the verbal abuse in his throat: there was _two_ cups of coffee already on the table. _He cleans my kitchen and makes me... coffee? _Not knowing what to make of the boy's subtle gesture of, perhaps, saying 'thank you' or calling a truce, Severus strode to Harry and, to the boy's surprise, snatched his burned hand stiffly.

"And here I thought you've had enough injury for one night. Bluebell flame doesn't burn, but the idiocy of pouring hot coffee onto your hand does. I'm sure you don't need Flitwick to tell you that," drawled Severus, trying to sound mean yet barely made the cut. The Potion Master added dismissively, "Nothing a Burn Healing paste won't do. I believe there are some in the bathroom closet. Go get it."

Hardly believing his luck of breaking Snape's possession and walking away unscathed, not to mention that the man himself was… _concerned _enough to check his injury, Harry hurried out of the room with strange unidentified feelings about the more…human side of this dark embittered bat-like creature he had thought he knew. _Concerned? It can't be. The man hates me._

…

* * *

...

"You are losing your touch, you know?"

"Hmm? At what?"

"At hiding the truth behind those snarky comments, that you actually… care."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lily."

...

* * *

...

"Good evening. How are you feeling today?" inquired a tall blond witch in green courteously, yet her sharp voice contained no genuine warmth of concern.

Standing imperially in the middle of a rustic living room adorned with colourful bead curtain, tacky pink lamps, frilly table cloth and plush, the impeccably neat Narcissa Malfoy was a sheer contrast to the plump grey looking witch who smelled of cheap soap, sinking into a appallingly kitsch flower-patterned couch. Inwardly rolling her eyes at the older witch sense—or the absence of it—of decoration, the classy lady of the house reached into her purse and gave the middle-aged witch a vial filled with greenish grey liquid, just as her husband had instructed before he had apparated away to Hogsmead.

"Your new medication. Please finish it now," asked Narcissa politely yet the crisp authoritative demand in her voice was more than apparent.

The older witch looked slightly distressed. "But my dear, the last dose did not seem to work and it made me feel even worse." Meeting the blonde witch's chilly unflinching gaze, the grey woman cowered and mumbled, "you are right. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for taking care of me. You and your husband have been extremely kind to us." Her wrinkled freckled hand grabbing the vial shakily, the wheezing old witch squeezed her eyes shut and downed the content in one gulp.

"You're very welcome. Our little cottage is yours until your _condition _improves," smiled Narcissa frostily. "Now rest up. You wouldn't want your son to come back home and see you in a worse shape, would you?"

"Oh, dear. I really hope this new draught works. I can't wait to show my boy I could cook... with_ magic_ again." The old trembling voice quivered painfully at the last words.

Concealing a slight shiver running down her spine, the proud pureblood turned briskly and muttered, "All in good time, _Mrs. Pettrigrew_. All in good time."

...

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens!  
I've decided to cut the chapter in half because it was getting a bit too long. So, Lily's little "change of heart" comes next week!**

**Thank you so much for all reviews! Finally I've hit 100! Keep them coming pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... It's getting harder and harder to write at this hectic pace with my hectic plots (not to mention my hectic 'real' work!), but your lovely reviews make up for everything! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

...

Nurturing a glass of elf-made wine after taking a courtesy sip of Harry's insipid coffee, Severus found himself back on the very same couch that he had been more than reluctant to leave earlier that evening. His black thoughtful eyes observed the scene in front of him in consternation.

Since his neglectful parents had passed away, the secluded spy had never thought he would live to see the day this dingy lonely living room, where he had spent most of his isolated life out of Hogwarts reading quietly, being filled with idle chatters; let alone the fact that one coming the woman he loved most, the other from the boy he had lived to protect…_against my will_, added the man hastily before he sighed inwardly, _if only they could just sit quietly or talk about something interesting…_

To Severus' great dismay, Lily and Harry was actively engaged in an animated conversation, discussing the differences in their times at Hogwarts and laughing at their internal Gryffindor jokes. Rolling his eyes at the other two chatty lions occupying his private space, the solitary Head of Slytherin knew he could join in the conversation; yet, reliving his rather unpleasant time at Hogwarts, on both timelines, was the last thing he wanted to do at the end of a very long day made worse by the recent unwelcomed encounter with the Marauders. Concluding that there was only one thing to do in this situation that would not involve him shouting out curfew threats, Severus turned a deaf ear to their prattles and quietly enjoyed his wine, secretly wondering in the very back of his mind if this unfamiliar scene was, in fact, a picture of the one of the words he had never truly experienced: _family_.

The inner peace did not last too long for Lily's startled cry woke the contemplative wizard from his deep thoughts. "NO, Harry! I'll get that!"

Frowning at what could possibly cause the witch to sound so jumpy, it took Severus only a heartbeat to find the likely suspect. The sight, even for the best_ Occlumens_ like himself, got the corner of his mouth twitching involuntarily that he needed to pretend to rub the bridge of his nose... in a desperate attempt to hide the unspeakable evidence of him laughing out loud in front of his former student.

For there it was, a patch of tiny little black cloth lying innocently on the floor with the boy's hand hung over it mid air…. the very same patch of _cloth_ that he had enthusiastically ripped from a certain whimpering witch earlier that evening.

Darting just in time to snatch the dubious object away from Harry who looked utterly puzzled and absolutely confused, Lily stuttered her feeble explanation, "It's… it's… a… table rag. I'll clean the table myself. You've had a long day. Just go up and get some rest."

With so shabby an excuse even a seven-year-old could see through, the flustered witch ignored a perplexed frown from her seventeen-year-old, and started rubbing the incriminating proof onto the table with such vigour that would put shame to any self-respected house elf.

And that… was Severus' last straw.

His sudden booming rich laughter filled the room, making Harry jump. Eyeing the peculiar reaction between the two adults; his mother glaring daggers at the Potion Master who was certainly in a strange fit of suppressed laughter, Harry mumbled his goodnight and hurried upstairs, certain that the knowledge as to what the joke on that tiny piece of cloth was all about was more off-limits than any stringently-guarded book in Madame Pince's Restricted Section …although his mind started to form some sickening inkling on what that too lacy a table rag might really be.

…

* * *

...

"That… was priceless," chuckled the out of breath wizard. "You might want to change the cloth, Lily. I doubt that one would… clean rather than leave… ah… smudge." Seveus' black eyes twinkled brightly with mischievous glee.

"Thanks for not helping, Sev." Throwing the glaring evidence at the man himself, Lily grumbled, half irritated half amused, "You clean it up yourself then. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." Registering his more than enthusiastic attempt to stand up and accompany her, the redhead grinned evilly and added, "alone, Sev. I'm going to bed _alone_. You and your wicked sense of humour can sleep downstairs on the couch here tonight." With that, the not-so-Gryffindor witch smiled at the baffled wizard a little too conceitedly and started towards the stairs.

"What? You've promised! What's that turning something stiff to putty speech was all about then?" protested the outschemed Slytherin sulkily, "I thought Gryffindors are brave enough to follow through on their dares!"

"What was the saying…? When in a serpent's lair, slither like a Slytherin?" teased the smug lioness before she blew a dramatic kiss at the huffing wizard and skipped happily upstairs.

Narrowing his eyes at the back of the retreating cunning redhead, the schemer-turned-victim growled, "such cheek! You sly little snake." Chuckling at himself for being told to sleep on the couch in his own home, the outwitted Slytherin casted an extra Cushioning Charm on the very piece of furniture, and laid back smiling… with the naughty piece of cloth in his hand.

…

* * *

...

Despite the ungodly hour, the Hog's Head was still crowded. Shady patrons spread around the pub's stark and battered wooden tables; some talking, some whispering, some dealing, but all were drinking and certainly hiding from the norms of the society they found too overbearing. A scrawny mousy-haired wizard peeked through the pub's filthy brownish crust-covered bay window and scurried inside: a common gesture of all dubious regulars of the inn. Sitting down on a table closer to one weird-looking witch even for Hog's Head standard, this unremarkable man remained so unnoticeable that even the waiter ignored to take his order.

Mentally shrinking in disgust at the filthy grime stuck onto his shoes, not to mention having to inhale the stale putrid air and the foul odour emanating from grubby guests of this godforsaken establishment, Lucius Malfoy had only one thing to be happy about: his disguise was impeccable. Polyjuice Potion plus a stand of hair from his ugly stablehand who spent most of his time talking to horses magically transformed a regal royalty fit for the crown into a dodgy dimwit fitting right in with the Hog's Head's crowd. Eyeing the deranged self-proclaimed Seer wearily, Lucius waited patiently for the only wizard the Dark Lord ever feared to arrive.

…

* * *

...

The sultry splashing sound of the shower accentuated by Lily humming softly did not help the frustrated wizard one bit. Tried as he might to repel the thought that made a certain part of his body grew more and more uncomfortable, Severus could not stop concocting the image of tiny little naughty droplets dripping from her soaking red hair, kissing their hot wet trails onto her flushed silky skin, caressing every part of her delicious body. Groaning at the seductress the lovely lioness had turned into, Severus buried his head onto the pillows to escape from the sensual sound… only to be greeted with her sweet musky scent that was still lingering on the plush cushion. Without knowing, his hand slowly snaked down under a conjured blanket to the painfully-erect part that had been aching for her touch for a good part of… twenty years.

Slowly letting the intoxicating vision of her quivering warm body pinned down on the very same couch drunken his mind, his deft hand leisurely started the rhythmic light caresses that sent waves of much-needed pleasure through his body. Severus recalled the feeling of her soft hand on his throbbing erection and found his pace quickened at the thought of how her full juicy searing lips would feel around his rock hard member. He pictured her flaming hair caressing his thigh, while her sweet mouth kissing, lapping that delicate tongue deliciously around the slippery head as her nimble hand work its magic on his wooden shaft.

Eyes shut tightly, remembering each euphoric taste and sound, each exquisite touch and caress, Severus held back grunts of pleasure as he felt his rapturous release coming closer…

Just before the wizard could reach the explosive ecstatic point of no return, a slight creak of the stairs rudely put a screeching halt to the enraptured journey, freezing his dexterous hand dead in track. Hoping against hope, the wizard croaked at the unseen visitor on the stairs. His deep velvet voice hoarse with brimming desire. "…Lily?"

…

* * *

...

The heavy wooden door opened bringing an unfitting citric scent of sweet and sour lemon drops into a gritty beer-soaked atmosphere. Without turning to look, Lucius knew the most eccentric yet powerful wizard ever lived had arrived.

Clad in his midnight blue robe, Albus Dumbledore was smiling, if a little too sweetly—a sure sign of pretence, at the colourful goldfish-lookalike creature. _Great. Even the crazy old fool himself does not take the bloody loony seriously, _thought the blond Death Eater venomously. They exchanged friendly kisses before the white-haired wizard refused an offer for drinks and subtly motioned them to go upstairs to the inn's shabby lodging area.

Failing to conceal his surprise as his eyes grew as wide as his house elf's while the corner of his mouth curled in unspeakable disgust, Lucius Malfoy almost gagged the lukewarm pint he had grudgingly gulped at the godforbid insinuation going on in his mind. _I know he has strange taste… but this strange? Is this… what the Dark Lord wants to… know?_

Shaking off the chills running down his spine of what kind of…_information_ this mortifying eavesdropping would bring, the dignified Slytherin cursed at his blasted task and slowly, ever so discreetly, crept upstairs after the couple of nature's extreme oddities personified.

…

* * *

...

Slightly startled at the… different tone his Potion Master had employed, the figure on the stair replied, "ah… No. It's me, sir."

Secretly thanking Merlin—or the Dark Lord and Dumbledore himself—for his acute sense of hearing highly developed to survive those days of delving into double lives; the skill that now had saved him from indescribably mortifying humiliation, Severus quickly stopped the boy from coming closer, knowing his _condition_ had not time to return to its… socially-acceptable state, "if I don't see your sorry troublesome arse going back upstairs to your room in less than three seconds, I assure you the punishment of breaking the curfew here in my house will make those ones in Hogwarts… a walk in Honeydukes."

Quietly snorting at the customary acid response he grew more and more accustomed to, Harry shrugged and spoke to the back of the couch instead, "right. I'm sure it is. Anyway, I just want to say…ah… thank you. I mean, for… _rescuing_ me." With that reluctant declaration of… gratitude, the Boy-Whose-World-Had-Turned-Upside-Down dutifully turned and disappeared into his room.

Once the sound of the footsteps had faded away after the door clicking shut, the stubborn Potion Master who incessantly claimed to have no wish to remain Harry's unconventional guardian _devil_ sighed and whispered almost inaudibly;

"It's… my duty." …_by which I actually am no longer bound…_

Tossing the blanket irritably at the stark interruption and the startling realization that saving Harry had become his second nature despite him being freed from Dumbledore's scheme, the weathered wizard growled at this unthinkably absurd world where Lily grew a scheming Slytherin side; insolent Harry turned apologetic Hufflepuff…; and he himself cursed with a blatant save-the-world complex typical of…_Gryffindors. _Trying to restore some sense of order into this twisted tale he found himself in,the frustrated wizard jumped up from the couch and rushed upstairs.

Self-control and duty be damned. A Slytherin would end the night his own bloody way.

…

* * *

...

The door had opened even before the determined wizard thought about knocking.

Meeting the raised eyebrows of the redhead wrapped in a white fluffy bathrobe that revealed just enough of her flushed skin evidently from long hot relaxing shower, the ever-so-smooth Slytherin found himself stuttering slightly. "Ah… I… Well, I… come to see if everything is okay," managed Severus before he unceremoniously pushed her aside and entered the room uninvited, pretending to be looking at everything… except for the only one thing he wanted to look at. Busy pointing his wand here and there at the rather old-fashioned pieces of furniture while mumbling feebly "oh… this won't do… that ugly rug needs to go… that one also…" , the scheming serpent failed to see a knowing smile painted adoringly on Lily's face.

"They can all go…," began the green-eyed Gryffindor as she started towards Severus. Placing a hand gently on his wand-wielding arm and squeezing it softly, Lily tip-toed up, and whispered sweetly into his ear;

"But _this one…_ stays"

…

* * *

...

Before his slowly-going-insane mind had time to process what her cryptic invitation had meant, Severus found Lily's welcoming warm body pressed tightly onto his. Hands entangled in his hair, she drew him closer to her awaiting lips that grazed his thin ones maddeningly light before deepening the kiss passionately. With her tongue trailing his lower lips begging for entrance, Severus wasted no time to grant the witch her wish and returned the favour with ten times more vigour.

Yanking the white cord tied loosely around her waist as if he was an impatient child unwrapping the best Christmas gift for the first time in a century, the burning wizard pushed inside her barely hanging robe and wrapped one arm around her naked waist, pulling her against him forcefully. His other nimble hand roamed and kneaded every inch of her sweet perky breasts while his tongue duelled hers in a fervent fight. Pressing his unmistakable erection and slowly rocked his hips against her soft belly rhythmically, Severus let out a stifled grunt as he felt her hand snaked down under his boxer and wrapped itself around his throbbing thrusting member.

Her searing mouth found its way to suck on the nape of his neck, brushing the fatal scar that had paradoxically been his worst… and the best injury. The veteran spy bit through the uncomfortable feeling of vulnerability and let himself drown in the pleasure of her full hot lips and her soft warm hands caressing, stroking,…and loving two of his most vulnerable parts.

As his thrusting became more and more urgent, he felt her other hand trailing down his face; nimbly undid his shirt buttons, which, thankfully were not as much as the ones on his wizard's robe; and yanked it roughly off his shoulder. Smiling at his ever-impatient muggle-born witch, the Halfblood Prince whispered huskily, "still as greedy… Allow me." With no more than a blink of an eye, Severus' tops was gone, leaving his broad chest bare for her exploration. Nibbling at her ear softly, he sensually breathed his question, "shall I take care of the other part too?"

…

* * *

...

Once he got passed a second landing, ensuring there was no one around, the mousy-haired scrawny wizard casted a Disillusionment Charm on himself and waited until he had heard a wooden door creaking shut before he started towards the origin of the sound. Growling inwardly, totally repulsed by the idea as he had to kneel down on the filthy floor, the immaculate Lucius placed his ear next to the grimy door, feeling as though his dignity—or for that matter, his sanity—could never properly be recovered from what he was about to hear.

"Still standing firm, Professor Dumbledore?" Trelawney's voice sounded muffled through the heavy door. _Oh… good lord….does she mean… his…? Bloody gross… as if I need that revolting picture to top my bloody day up, _groaned Lucius silently.

"Yes, Sybill. I do. And please call me Albus."

"Albus… I really need this."

_Oh no… you don't._

"You know I can't just give _it_ to you, Sybill."

"But you know how good I can be."

_For the love of Merlin! Somebody please obliviate me! Maybe I'll take his Crucio and leave now before they actually…urghhhh….don't even go there… He really needs every bloody word…and sound?_

"I'm sorry, Sybill. This meeting is final. I've made my decision. I'm sure your amazing talents will be much appreciated…elsewhere."

_Oh…he's… ditching her? _

…

* * *

...

Moaning at the tingling sensation of his warm breath on her ears as his thumb circling her taut nipple while his rough hand kneading her breast firmly, Lily purred out her answer, "mmmm… No, Sev… I have other plans." Ignoring Severus' disappointed grunt as he felt her stroking hand leaving the part where he needed it most, the blushing witch held on to a Gryffindor inside and pushed the half naked wizard roughly…

…onto the welcoming bed.

Climbing on top of the surprised Slytherin, the redheaded lioness clawed at his belt and tugged the jeans off roughly… only to be greeted with Severus' prominently tented boxer. Gulping at the sheer sight… and size, the Gryffindor felt her inner Griffin faltering as blood shot to her face, burning her cheeks as bright red as her ruffled hair.

Chuckling at the sudden change in his bravado witch, the serpentine Prince took her hand in his and guided her, pulling down the only fabric that laid between reality and fantasy, baring himself… and all of his blazing yearning desires… right in front of her eyes.

"You did this to me, Lily," whispered the fully-aroused wizard huskily, "your skin, your breasts, your mouth, your eyes, your hair, your wit,… your heart. You. All of you." His dark black eyes penetrated deeply into her green ones, engulfing her with such scorching fire that had set something in her ablaze, pooling its heat down between her thighs. Trying her best to convey the mutual desperate desire, Lily shrugged the open robe off her shoulder, revealing her glorious body to the wizard who seemed, for a moment, to forget how to breathe. Her hand found its way back to his throbbing erection and started its rhythmic caresses while she lowered her body on top of his; her lips nuzzling his neck, whispering, "teach me, Sev. Tell me what you want…"

But the greedy Slytherin could almost want nothing more. The feeling of her exquisitely naked body pressing on top of him; her hot lips whispering his name against his neck; and her warm hands stroking his lower rock hard self was almost everything he had ever dared to dream of… everything, except one. "I want you, Lily," grunted the wizard as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. "All of you."

The lips caressing his neck started to nibble at his chin as the witch pushed herself up to meet his hazy gaze; never once breaking the rhythm of her nimble hand. "Soon, my love," whispered Lily softly as she trailed her passionate kisses on his thin lips, his crooked nose, and his ears. "Soon. You will have all of me. But for now…" The wizard who had always been in control found his eyes shut tightly against his will as he felt her lips trailing down to his nipples, licking them the same way he had done hers while her other hand grazing his chest lightly with the tip of her nails. Being the bravest wizard ever lived, Severus did not dare to open his eyes, nor let any wishful thinking came to his rapidly fogging mind as he felt her juicy lips trailing lower to his navel.

As her lips brushed against his painfully-aroused cum-slick head and savoured it all with her flicking tongue, the wizard mustered all his strength to stifle groans of pleasure as he felt his body shuddering uncontrollably. Trying his best to grab her hair gently—a task made difficult by the urgent rhythm of her hot wet mouth now sliding up and down his shaft as her delicate tongue deliciously teasing the slit of his head exactly as he had fantasized—Severus croaked feebly, "Stop… Lily… Stop…." The shuddering wizard plead as he gazed down on her lust-filled green eyes. The sheer sight of her lips hung by millimetres over his saliva-slick member was almost enough to send him over the edge, "not… your mouth… I can't… hold it..."

Seductively biting her lower lips, Lily whispered softly. Her warm breath caressed his erection, making it even harder than ever possible. "…then, don't. This time is for you, Sev." Without breaking the blazing gaze, she lapped her wet and warm tongue along his shaft, meeting his dark hazy eyes as she sensually muttered, "I want to taste…all of you." Reaching for her wand beside the bed, the witch flicked a _muffliato_ quickly. "Now… where was I?"

…

* * *

...

Lucius smirked at the whimpering pleas the goldfish had croaked pitifully. _Merlin… the witch had it bad. _Stifling a laugh, he barely stepped aside in time before the door was pushed open.

"I'm terribly sorry, my dear child. But Divination is the branch of knowledge I encourage Hogwarts students to pursue outside the school curriculum. Perhaps, I could write a recommendation letter to Madame Maxim for you?"

_Oh? …Oh! She's begging for work… not… that.. urghhh.._

The witch in bright shocking-pink glittering sequin with green flowing flimsy robe threw herself at the retreating wizard; her hundreds of bracelets on both arms jingled loudly as she shook his arms with all her might, "Albus... Please. I have nowhere else to go."

"That can be arranged, Sybill." The wise old wizard placed a soothing hand on hers and smiled reassuringly, "you can stay here as long as you wish, my dear child. I will have a talk with Aberforth." Taking the arm of the tearful witch, Albus Dumbledore walked the sobbing sloppy self-proclaimed Seer down the dingy hall.

_So, that was it? Well, I should be glad it was not—_

But Lucius' string of thoughts was cut short… for the weepy witch started to shake violently, startling even the weathered wizard beside her himself. Eyes rolling wild with mouth gaping open as if she was possessed, the great great granddaughter of the legendary Seer barked what was to be her most legendary moment she would have no recollection of:

...

_...The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach...  
... _

_..._

* * *

**A/N: The prophecy... to be continued :)**

**I think if he could, Severus would probably Avada me already for prolonging his... ah... "release" since Chapter 10!  
Well, if he can wait for this moment for twenty years already, what's wrong with another chapter, right? ****Muwahhahaha...**

**If you want me to end... his torture, you know what to do! :D Thanks for all your lovely reviews from the last chapter!**

**P.S. The day I decide to upload is always the day the stats doesn't work! Grrrr... **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Inevitably, this chapter contains pretty EXPLICIT content! (Well, you want me to end Sev's torture, right? :D)**

* * *

...

The heavy wooden door was pushed open once more. The unbecoming citric scent had vanished for the wizard known for his obsession with childish lemon drops had long been gone.

Treading the lonely Hogsmead street along rows of boarded-up dark window displays was the mousy-haired man. His beady brown eyes unfocused, lost in thoughts. He knew he had to hurry because the Polyjuice Potion was about to wear off.

Yet compared to the alarming information whirling in his mind, the idea of returning to his immaculate self in the middle of the street seemed… trivial. For Lucius Malfoy was reliving the most crucial minutes in his life. The moment… of the prophecy. The moment of the Dark Lord's vulnerabilities. Her voice… her eerie hoarse voice was still ringing in his ears…

…

* * *

...

A feeble silver spark was coughed out from the end of a rugged wand before it evaporated away weakly. The plump witch in pink squeezed her beady eyes shut, trying not to let herself drown in tearful despair yet miserably failed. She slumped back onto the flower-patterned couch, wheezing and panting pitifully. _Why…?_

Old Mrs. Pettigrew was no stranger to misery. She had not been the strongest nor the brightest in the family of six and had been in and out of St. Mungo all her life, slowly eating away the golds in her family's already wretchedly miniscule vault at Gringotts. Having dropped out of Hogwarts due to her health problems after taking her rather abysmal O.W.L.s, she had, somewhat unsurprisingly, married an inconsequential clerk working the hospital. His benefits had paid for her medical bills and they had lived their insignificant lives quite adequately happy together with a son who, predictably, had been nothing but invisible to most, but not to themselves.

Yet fate had not been kind to her… it never had. Just before Peter had graduated from Hogwarts where he had tried so hard to attain some visibility by attaching himself with the most popular boys, her husband, the only earning member of the family, had died… killed by a muggle car accident on his way back home.

That was when their inconsequential lives had turned inconsolable.

Her medical bills had piled up threatening to drown the family in bankruptcy. Her own sweet boy had turned sour for he was too embarrassed to admit this cruel truth and still strived to keep up with his friends' dandy carefree lifestyle as if he was born with a silver spoon like most of them. To make the matter worse, her already limited ability at… magic had seemed to diminish away slowly… for there was nothing... magical left in her wretched life.

The poor old Mrs. Pettrigrew had been forced to do a second mortgage on her excuse of a house which she had known she could not afford to pay back, and started selling her next-to-worthless trinkets kept in a tiny jewellery box that she had guarded as if it was priceless heirloom. It was certain that the Pettigrews were falling into an inevitable abyss of despair.

And just before the pitiful mother and son hit the rock bottom… turning homeless, fate had sent them... the Malfoys.

…

* * *

...

"Oh gods… Lily…" He cried as her soft lips parted on top of the purplish head, surrounding him with hot wet moist of her mouth as she went down until all of him was sheathed deep in her throat. Her muscle flexed to accommodate his intrusion, and the intoxicating sensation sent the wizard roaring. His hands on her arms clenched so hard it would leave bruises in the morning. Severus croaked hoarsely, "Fuck… Lily…Faster…"

Complying with his burning appeal, the witch bobbed her head up and down his shaft as her nimble tongue teased the head while her hand rhythmically worked the lower half that her mouth could not reach. "Gods… that's it. Suck it. You like that, don't you? My cock… in your mouth. Yes… Ahhh… Are you dripping wet for me, witch? Imagine this… filling you... fucking you."

The blunt obscenities and low throaty moans erotically rolling out from the wizard's lips shot unbearable waves of heat soaking the redhead's core. "Fuck… Lily… You naughty witch. Ohhh… Yes…" Sensing his grip tightening even harder and his thrusting becoming more and more erratic, Lily lapped her tongue faster; one hand still on the shaft, the other slowly massaged his tight balls close to release.

The combination of the sight of his cock disappearing into her sweet juicy mouth; the feeling of her lapping tongue on his head and her hand on his ball, and the sound of her purring out in pleasure was too much for even the most self-controlled wizard to bare. "Merlin…Lily… I'm coming…" Waves of exquisite pleasure that had been building up the whole night took its last tidal surge before his dam came apart in its rapturous glory, driving the wizard over the euphoric clouds. "Gods… Lily…. Lily… Ahhhhhhh!" Severus chanted his beloved green-eye's name and shouted out an animal cry of pure ecstasy as he shot repeatedly into her welcoming mouth, emptying his years of yearning into the witch who eagerly took all of him… his bursting passion…his undying love… his fragile heart… his flawed past… all of him in whole.

Still floating in his post-euphoric rapture, not daring to open his eyes for the fear that this dream-come-true had been just another fantasy and that he would wake up in his lonely quarter at Hogwarts, Severus let out a blissful sigh as he felt her delicious tongue continued to lap his shaft clean as if it was a tantalizing treat she could not get enough of, sending another ecstatic orgasmic shudder through his body. He felt her lips kissing its way up to his neck as she seductively rubbed her silky body against his sweaty one. Grunting at the overwhelming sensations flooding his still-recovering senses, he pulled the redhead to him almost violently and crushed his lips to hers, sensually tasting himself in her mouth. His hand travelled swiftly down to the part of her that was burning for his touch.

With just a slight brush at her nub, the dripping witch buckled and rocked her hips against his hand desperately. Hearing his name rolling out of her luscious lips as her moaning turned into a loud cry, the dark-haired lover thrusted two fingers into her scorching core. "Oh Lily… you are so wet… so tight", croaked Severus as he pumped his fingers in and out faster, hitting the bunch of nerves inside her that he had found earlier with every stroke.

The feeling of her tight wet walls clenching his fingers and her scream of pleasure restored his deflated member to stand in its full rock hard glory once more. He shifted slightly to replace his fingers with a more suitable throbbing tool that had been aching to sheath itself into her searing velvet core. Yet, the witch's hand grabbed a hold onto his wrist as if her life depended on it.

"Don't stop… Sev… I'm so close….," cried the squirming witch, "please…"

Smirking at his witch's breathless plea, with two fingers still pumping her frantically, Severus swiftly rolled her onto her back and purred sensually into her ear, "as you wish, love". Mimicking her very move, as his other hand kneaded the perky breasts, he sensually trailed his lips down her neck and savoured her hard nipples until she thrashed under him; pleading, begging, crying out for release.

"Cum for me, witch," purred Severus as his searching lips found the way down her navel to her dripping core. With just one lap of his deft tongue onto her madly throbbing clit, the green-eyed witch screamed out her release, shuddering uncontrollably as he mercilessly sucked on her swollen nub and pounded his fingers in and out despite her clenching wall crushing his digits violently. The wizard continued his masterful ministration, shooting waves and waves of toe-curling orgasms through the witch until his redhead was reduced to heaving limps, purring and panting out incoherently; her fair body gloriously glittered with sweat.

Gathering her into his strong arms, Severus kissed his sated witch passionately and whispered playfully, "I hope you realize, Lily, that this means I won't be returning to the couch… _ever_."

…

* * *

...

"Waiting for someone to announce your royal arrival?" jeered a frosty cold voice, startling the stooping figure standing alone in the dark. His pale hand on a massive wrought iron wooden door, yet his mind too troubled to give it a push, Lucius uncharacteristically jumped as if he was a bright-eyed first year caught after curfew at the unexpected sound of his master.

Dropping to his knees at once without looking back, the blonde Slytherin knew his judgement day had arrived whether he liked it or not… for he was about to tell the most fearsome wizard in the history that the unconquerable lord was prophesized to be challenged and…defeated.

And that the man up for this unspeakable act might just be...

"My—"

But that was all that could escape the Death Eater's throat. Without warning,_ Crucio _after _Crucio_ hit Lucius unrelentlessly until his consciousness… relented. Sadly, the peaceful state of oblivion did not last long for he was jerked back to the searing pain by a simple _Rennervate _only to be subjected to the same torturous circle over… and over… and over again.

"Defeated! _I _the most powerful wizard_…_ will be defeated?" bellowed the Dark Lord who no longer hissed, jeered, sneered, or mocked. "Are you questioning my power, Lucius?" His voice dropped dangerously into a terrifying whisper. "Are you… in doubt?"

Yet there was no expected gush of explanations pouring out of the nobleman… for the beyond-human torture had taken its toll. Despite having been brought back to consciousness, Lucius' pale grey eyes had gone vague, staring into nothingness. Only his trembling lips murmured the sacred lines…

…

"_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach …_

_Reborn to Death that kill them twice; souls ripped apart, hopes crushed, hearts die._

_The Dark Lord shall mark them with grief, guilt, and woe…_

_Once friends take flight, two turn formidable foes…_

_They will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_

_For either Them or He, whoever the conqueror be...,_

_Must perish at each other's hand; the winner shall live on for eternity ..._

_All will die if no one sacrifices, for both cannot live drowning in Death thrice..._

_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord are born at their own souls' demise…"_

…

…

* * *

...

"I'll give you a few more minutes…," the Slytherin whispered onto his lover's flaming damp hair as he rolled to his side, spooning her inside in arms, "then I'll make sure you won't leave this bed… walking."

Squirming at the wizard's blatant promise, the gloriously blushing witch turned to face her smirking man and buried her face onto his chest, "tempting… but not tonight, Sev." Meeting his questioning eyes, she smiled sweetly and added, "for now, do you mind if we… ah… sleep like this… with you… here? I mean, it's okay if you don't—"

Her waterfall of words was silenced as his lips pressed against hers, kissing away all unnecessary explanations. Not a cuddling man himself for there had been no one he had had enough trust in to let himself fall asleep beside, Severus kissed Lily's eyelids softly and closed his deep black eyes, pressing her body onto his, knowing he would greet the next day with the real warm and breathing love of his life—not just the usual figment of his imagination— in his arms. The realization sent some feeling he did not dare to identify to his throat, clogging it as he felt something warm prickling his eyes. Tightening the embrace and trying to control his voice that would surely tremble, the happiest wizard on earth—a title the man had never dared to hope for even in his wildest dreams— whispered softly before he let himself drift off to a blissful sleep, "thank you, love… for everything."

And together in what used to be a grim lonely house, two lost souls fell asleep peacefully, finding a loving home in each other's arms.

…

* * *

...

Mrs. Pettigrew still remembered that day perfectly.

It had been grey and cold and windy; a typical English cursed weather. There had been a knock on their creaking thin door. Thinking it was the dreaded visit from the Gringotts goblins, coming to claim the only thing that had kept her family from the cold… barely.

"Please… give us a few more days…," she had plead through the paper-thin door, refusing to open up. Yet the voice that had answered back was nothing but regal; not exactly a word one used to describe a goblin. The voice had told her he had come to see Peter… to offer him a job.

That had opened the door to her house… and her weary mind immediately.

The majestically tall blonde man had left a letter for Peter who had been out, hunting for recognition in the background of his renowned friends. Before he took his royal departure, the wizard had squeezed her shoulder softly and said, "don't worry about the Gringotts goblins, Mrs. Pettigrew. Everything is taken care of. Tell Peter it's a gesture of my goodwill."

And with that, Lucius Malfoy had disapparated away, leaving her in tears… of joy.

_Finally… a lucky break._

…

* * *

...

He was furious.

The notion that a soul would doubt his unquestionable supremacy was already absurd. But a prophecy on not one, but two wretched creatures being his…_vanquishers_ was unspeakably abhorrent.

"_Reborn from Death who kill them twice"__  
_"…_both cannot live drowning in Death thrice."_

Who could possibly master Death better than himself? Resurrection? Twice? What about that drowning in Death thrice?

"_They will have power the Dark Lord knows not."_

The power that he, the Invincible, knew not. Ridiculous. He had spent decades studying the Arts that not even that white old fool had heard of. There was no doubt no one in the wizarding world was more studied or possessed more vast knowledge on the subject of power than himself.

"_Once friends take flight, two turn formidable foes."  
__"...Must perish at each other's hand; and the winner lives on for _eternity."

His ashen face contorted in anger. His red eyes glared madly. Yet, within a heartbeat, all emotions were wiped clean from his colourless face leaving only a spine-chilling cruel smile. Ignoring a pathetic heaving pile of cloaked figure, curling on the cold marble floor, vacuumed into oblivion, the Dark Lord snatched Lucius' limping arm and suavely pressed his wand onto the unconscious man's tattooed skin.

_Perish at your hand? Not if I find you first… young Severus._

…

* * *

...

The filthy creature camping under a shabby bush still remembered that day perfectly.

He had been out with the precious Marauders… not out… more like tagging along. He had always been the plus one. The inconsequential one. Still the unnoticeable one in a very noticeable group.

At first, he had thought his mother was weeping for the impending fate of them being homeless. The sight of her crying, despite the fact that it had never failed to crush his heart, had also become more and more… common. But at the sound of his footsteps approaching, she had looked up at him… and done the unspeakable thing.

She had…smiled.

Beaming brightly, his mother had bounced up from the couch where she had always laid slumping in despair, and hugged him as tight as the strength in her short stubby arms would allow. "You have saved us, Peter. I'm so proud of you." Her words had made no sense to him until she had handed him a letter.

The letter… that letter that had started it all.

It had simply stated that the Malfoys had _noticed_ him hiding behind the glory of the Marauders and felt the need to make some correction for he, Peter Pettigrew, had more _value_ than to simply accept the role of a 'prop' in a razzle-dazzle stage show of his famous friends.

The letter had gone on elaborating the fantastic life he would be leading if only he would embrace his true full potential. A fully-furnished house rent-free, a feast on the table for every meal, fancy parties to flit about, fabulous women to fornicate freely, and first-class medical care for his mother free of charge.

It had promised that all that he had ever dreamed of—the fame, the fortune, the future, and most importantly, the feeling of being _valued_—would be within his reach… if only he had agreed to take the most esteemed and important role of an… information acquirer.

Peter Pettigrew might be inconsequential, but he was not stupid. He had known perfectly well that this too-good-to-be-true offer had been a shameless outright buyout. A scheme to purchase a _crucial_ mole inside the Order. A sneaky task with nothing remotely close to the word 'esteem'.

Yet, for a young man who had never even been _important_, Wormtail was already the Malfoys' even before he had finished the letter… for they had _noticed_ him and seen his _value_ in their _crucial_ plan.

_Finally a lucky break._

The rat's reminiscence came to an abrupt halt as he felt the white hot rage scorching, blazing, almost engulfing his whole arms with a fiery wrath. Without even taking the time to blink, the unnoticeable creature rushed away, hurriedly plastering his silver mask on while returning to his human form. Every marked Death Eaters knew perfectly well…

...with such intensity a calling, the last to arrive would be the first to…go.

…

* * *

...

A shot of green hit the unfortunate wizard before he had even gotten to kneel down.

Ignoring the sound of the man's body crashing his dead weight onto the floor, the tall lean figure standing in the middle of the circle of knelt-down cloaked figures hissed coolly, "I have summoned you all here for an assignment... The assignment of great importance that one of us had failed." The comment shook one blonde in particular, hunching visibly next to the crumbled lifeless body that used to belong to a wizard who had probably taken two seconds too long to put his mask on.

The flickering torch in the cold damp dungeon lit up the red glare in Halfblood Lord's dark eyes, "find me our young foolish defector . He who had denounced our noble goal for his lust over a filthy _mudblood_. The coward traitor, Severus Snape." hissed the darkest wizard ever lived, "remember... Capture him alive! The pleasure of taking his life is solely mine. If any of you have failed to comply, your life will be the punishment. The first to bring him to me will be rewarded enormously. Now off you go!"

Yet as all cloaked figures eagerly disapparated away, a hand stopped Lucius from moving. Thin lips pressed so close to his ears that he could feel the cold breath sending chills down his spine. The frosty voice sneered, "but not for you, dear Lucius. Have you failed to be the first to bring him to me…" Strong hand grabbed his blonde locks and forcefully pushed his head down until he was face to face with the dead body; its lifeless eyes stared blankly at Lucius shaken grey's, "…surely you remember the… grave consequences."

And with that threatening note, the Dark Lord let out a cruel chuckle and glided away.

Once the flutter of his master's robe disappeared, Lucius Malfoy slowly stood up. His body trembling less from the torture, but more from the fatal task lying in front of him… a tall order made worse by having tens of top Death Eaters scrambling over each other to beat him to the bastard. _Narcissa and Draco… I cannot fail._

Too lost in his own troubled thoughts, the noble pureblood had failed to notice a short and stumpy cloaked figure hiding in the shadow, glancing at him calculatively. The unnoticeable rat had done what he did best: remaining invisible, all through the fateful conversation.

…

* * *

...

_The first few months had been heaven_, reminisced the unregistered animagus as he returned to his now-much-more-meaningful station: a spot under a grubby bush on Spinner's End.

The Malfoys had taken him and his mother in with such warm welcome as if he had been one of their proud pureblood Slytherins. They had given him a place to live at the end of the estate: a simple cottage to the Malfoys; a grand palace to the Pettigrews who had always been living in a cramped cluttered space surrounded by four paper-thinned walls. There had been gourmet food and wine, parties after parties, and leading doctors and Potion Masters making regular visits to his mother.

The Pettigrews had never felt so lucky.

If at that time, anybody should have asked if the betrayal had had any effect on his conscience, he would have scoffed and replied that if anybody had paid just a little tiny bit of attention to him at all, they would have been able to see quite clear that he had been suspiciously fishing for odd sorts of information. But being as invisible as he had been, nobody in the Order had ever cared enough to see pass the glaring aura of the three other Marauders and taken any kind of notice of the plus-one tagging along with the boys with toys.

So, who in the right mind would have the luxury of growing some conscience over betraying a group of people who had never even cared if he…existed, when trading their inconsequential information—the only kind he was allowed to know—had earned him a dream-come-true life. And so far, nobody had died because of his petty information…

Not until a few months later.

Peter still remembered that fateful night when Lucius had pulled him aside to his magnificent study and assigned him the task: finding the location of the Bones.

_Just for a friendly 'persuasion', that's what he had told me, _thought the pitiable defector.

The fateful information had come from no one else but James Potter who had laughed at him and said the pureblood _Amelia Bones_ had been "out of your grubby league". Leave it to James Potter to link everything with chasing after girls.

Only a few days later, the inconvenient truth had hit him right in the face, literally.

He had been walking up to the Manor for another meeting with Lucius when the wind had blown a Daily Prophet plastering itself onto his face. Four deaths. Edgar Bones, his wife, his four-year-old,…and a newborn. All had died… of a "friendly persuasion".

He had not questioned Lucius who had been eyeing him calculatively the whole night. He had said nothing to his mother who had been under the impression that her now significant son had been working on an important task with the Ministry. He had neither confided nor confessed to any soul.

Yet while lying alone in his room that night, the lonely young man had casted a _muffliato_, and had wept pathetically like a lost child. When the morning had come, something that had been lost in the depth of that night… could no longer be recovered… and Peter Pettigrew had never been the same again.

Soon enough, the pampered lifestyle had lost its nouveau sparkling façade, and the pretty paintjob had started to crack, revealing the ugly truth within. For months, although Mrs. Pettigrew had gained healthy colours on her cheeks from being wined, dined, and sheltered, her health had gradually gotten worse, let alone her magical ability that, although it had not continued to diminish, still remained one tiny bar above being labelled as a Squib.

He had tried to get her to secretly stop taking the draught. But she had turned extremely ill. Her whole body had shook violently; her wrinkled skin had gone as cold as ice; and her eyes had grown deadly glazy. It had looked as if the draught had been the only source of life for her wretched existence that she could no longer live without. One trip to Diagon Alley's apothecary had confirmed his dreaded suspicion. The supposed 'medicine' had been laced with an unknown narcotic substance that could not be starved off for the result would be fatal. And since it had been unknown, there had not been an antidote.

The cursed truth had crushed his soul. Too late the wizard had realized he had been nothing but a tool, trapped in a golden cage that they had flown in voluntarily for eternity. For he had turned an addict to the easy lifestyle, and his mother's addiction had placed her… right at the Malfoys' mercy.

The Pettigrews had been sentenced to life; locked up in the dark with keys thrown away. There had been no way out.

Not until now...

For the first time in his wretched life, pathetic Peter Pettigrew had something the picture-perfect pureblood Malfoys would die for… and he surely would play it smart this time for his freedom and her life depended on it.

_Finally a lucky break._

…

* * *

**A/N: The chapter is rather long, but here they are: the prophecy and Severus' "happy ending"… kinda. I hope I haven't bored you guys :)  
****Thanks for the previous reviews and pleaseeeeeee R&R. I'm really interested in hearing your take on the prophecy and the Pettigrews.**

**********Next Chapter: The Promise, the Talk... and the Abduction.**   



	20. Chapter 20

...

The first golden ray of light crept through the curtain and bathed its glowing gleam onto two bodies entwining. Strands of red hair fanned out contrasting a pool of deep black locks that was moving slowly.

Severus was awake. In fact, he had not slept much. After the euphoric high had subsided, a familiar friend—the gripping, sinking feeling of cruel apprehension—had revisited his heart deep in the night and had robbed him off a blissful slumber. Dark eyes fixated on the sleeping witch, he sighed. A battle raged on in his mind.

_Shall we just…run? Leave it all behind. Forget the blasted task. Forget the Dark Lord. Forget that damn old fool.  
After all, it had not been my duty to stop him. Why would it be now? I'__m here just to protect them—her. What better ways to protect her than to take her as far away as possible?_

Yet, the Slytherin knew the two—no, one—person he wished to save would never agree to simply walk away from an impending battle between good and evil, especially when they had an advantage edge of knowing the enemy's worst weakness. _Too much blundering self-destructive bravery run in their Gryffindor veins. How naïve… _The veteran wizard, who had seen too much cruelty done in the name of _the greater good_ from both sides than he cared to recount, knew perfectly well that in war, winning or losing, everyone lost.

_And somehow__, I always end up being the one with the the greatest losses. I lost her… I lost my soul in the first war. My freedom and…my life in the second.  
Now, heaven forbid, I have gotten all of those back and more… why should I risk losing them all over again for the third time?_

_And all of that, for what? For a portion of the Dark Lord's soul? A fifth of it? And e__ven if we miraculously get all five… we still need to kill him.  
How impossible can this task be?_

And yet, Severus knew the Golden Trio had almost succeeded this horrendously fail-ensured task_. _And for all he knew, even Granger was the brightest witch in her time, three of their brains and powers put together could not even be compared to his... and Lily's. _Is there a real chance behind this? Can we really win this war and save so many lives...including ours?_

Scowling at how their Gryffindor's save-the-world complex had rubbed off on him, Severus turned his attention to the only bright side of the situation he had found himself in: the witch in his arms. Mischievous smirk crept back onto his face.

_Well, the world __can wait, after I have...my 'breakfast'._

…

* * *

...

A tender kiss, trailing from her shoulder to the nape of her neck woke Lily. Stirred by the tingling sensation, the redhead opened her beautiful green eyes and turned to face the dark-haired wizard who mumbled something softly.

One arm under her head, his long fingers played with her fiery locks, pulling her head closer for a kiss; the other arm draping around her waist locked her warm body tightly against his while his hand stroking her back gently.

Meeting her loving gaze, Severus repeated tenderly, "good morning, sleepyhead." His deep black eyes that had been bottomless and tunnel-like now sparkled thousands of twinkling stars shining at his witch, as his mind struggled to grasp the wondrous reality of waking up with the love of his life… curling sweetly in his arms.

If Severus had been beaming, Lily was glowing. She flashed him a sleepy smile and rubbed her cheek softly against his chest. "Mmmm morning, Sev. A bit too early, don't you think?"

"No. So I have more time…," the wizard planted gentle kisses onto her forehead, her eyelids, and her lips, before trailing them down to the nape of her neck as he pushed himself up next to her, "…doing this."

Lily squirmed and giggled softly as he rubbed his cold crooked nose against her pointy one. "Not enough last night?" whispered the witch playfully.

"No. Never will," grunted the insatiable Slytherin as his straying hand started its own exploration on her soft silky skin. "Speaking of which, and please don't take this in the wrong way because you know how… over the moon I was last night. But, why didn't you let me…_take_ you?" Severus raised his eyebrows a little too dramatically, and smirked, "Merlin knows you were more than ready."

The Gryffindor let out a small squeal, blushing to the root of her red hair, and buried her face onto his chest. Chuckling softly, Severus pushed on, "oh. No. No. You're not going to blush your way out of this, witch." After a short pause, his velvet tone had turned slightly more serious. "Or… are you still… in doubt?"

At the uncertainty in his voice, Lily looked up and met his dark eyes. She quickly countered, "of course not. You know I love you, Sev. It's just that…," the witch sighed and pursed her lips, "huh… promise me first you won't laugh."

"Oh, I assure you, this is no laughing matter," chuckled Severus despite his words, yet her determined stare got him to submit. "Okay. I promise."

"…iwantourweddingnight to be special..."

"You...what?"

"You heard me!" grumbled Lily as she covered her flustered face with her hands, "now I've said it, you can call me old-fashioned. Unadventurous. Whatever. Blame it on my mum. Oh gods, you haven't even asked me yet. How presumptuous of me.. I mean, it's not like I mean to say _our_. It just slipped—"

Thankfully, the witch's rains of rambles was muffled by his lips pressing on hers, shutting her ranting up.

"Merlin, how typically Gryffindor. What incessant justification!," teased Severus as he lied back down and rolled her on top of his chest. Deciding to have a small revenge on his witch who had reduced him into such an animal state the night before, he smirked and whispered seductively, "so… I see. You want to be _my_…virgin bride." Seeing no response from under the pool of red hair on his chest but a beet-red ear, the wizard suddenly was brutally reminded of Lily's age… and his own. Sighing, he tightened his embrace and stroked her locks gently, "Lily… Don't be shy. You are a Gryffindor, aren't you? I'm actually… honoured. And as for you being, what did you say, presumptuous on that _our _wedding thing. For the love of Merlin, witch. I came back from Death for you. Do you honestly think I am going to have some kind of cold feet at 'til Death do us part'? Even He cannot part me from you, love."

His long pale finger lifted her chin up gently. "I was planning to make it more romantic for you. But… since we're at it now, can I just take your slip as a _Yes_?" Despite his Slytherin opportunistic character and the matter-of-fact nature of the question, as Severus bore his dark eyes into his witch's green ones, conveying and confessing more than any word could do justice to the passionate intensity of his question, Lily felt as if she could have wanted nothing more. No earth-shattering declaration. No bed of red roses. No kneeling. Nothing, but two bodies and two hearts entwining, beating as one.

The Gryffindor witch beamed at him, pooling all things bright and beautiful into that pair of green eyes that sparkled at her lover so adoringly. "_Yes_, Severus," whispered Lily as she kissed his neck softly.

The two simple words had meant to the weathered spy more than any prose or prophecy existed. For it was a promise of a renewed life to be shared; the end of his long lonely solitude. He took a steadying breath, trying to swallow a tidal surge of bliss, and coped with this unfamiliar happiness with the only way he knew: lacing it with sober cynicism.

"Thank god for that, Lily. I was actually dreading that I need to do, you know, those sordid things you witches read on…what was it called… ah…the wretched _Witch Weekly. _Imagine me being on my knees professing an undying devotion to the whole Merlin-knows-what crowd." He gave an exaggerated shudder at the thought.

The gesture and the comment undoubtedly earned him a not-so-soft punch in the shoulder… before her lips found his, embracing the signature sarcasm lovingly. "You and your wretched sense of humour," chuckled his future bride as she moved against his body, deepening the kiss, sealing the promise of their shared future, "I love you, Sev. All of your snarky self."

The tongue duel and the body exploration lasted for a while before Severus mustered all his self-restraint and muttered softly against his soon-to-be other half's ear, "Lily… we should get out of bed…" Without leaving room for her to protest, he pushed her delicious naked form away from his and added hastily, "Otherwise, I swear I will force you to say your vows and fuck you senseless right this bloody minute."

Blinking at his bluntness, Lily stared at the serious expression on her Slytherin and laughed wholeheartedly. "Okay… Okay… Sev. Say no more. I can see I make it extremely…_hard_ for you," chuckled the grinning witch before she wrapped herself in that same white robe. "Are you sure you don't want me to… help?" teased the cheeky Gryffindor as she slipped out of their bed.

"No, it's fine, Ms. Big Talk," grunted the groaning serpent, "you will pay for that cheek tonight, I swear. By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to utter anything coherent, love" Their smiling eyes met. And the two lovebirds joined each other's joyful laughter, greeting a bright new day... together.

Yet, as the witch turned away, the shining stars in Severus deep dark eyes evaporated into a black hole, vacuuming their hopeful promise of a new life, tumbling into a bottomless trepidation once more.

_I can't lose her. I can't risk losing her. Never again._

…

* * *

...

The smell of sinfully delicious sizzling bacons woke the boy up. Groaning at the numbing ache in his grumbling stomach, Harry realized he had not had a bite to eat since the afternoon before. As he groped for his signature round-rimmed glasses, his thoughts wandered to one redhead with an infamous appetite. _Blimey… I wish I could tell Ron all about this._

Yet again, Harry had no clue what he wanted to say to his best friend… for he himself did not know what to make of the muddle he had found himself in. Just the day before, he had seen his mum sharing an intimate gaze with the snarky Potion Master, before the man in question had ended up saving him from his own…father. Shaking his head, the hungry boy decided whatever the conclusion to this topsy-turvy jumble would be, it could wait after breakfast.

But fate had a different plan.

Somehow, the scene that had greeted him did not surprise Harry as much as he had thought it would… although it had not failed to sink his gut and thickened his saliva.

For there they were. Him standing behind her with one arm around her waist; his other hand holding hers, guiding her wand movements in flipping the bacons; his face in her hair whispering something that had earned her laughter and later on a quick peck on his smiling thin lips. Their eyes locked on each other in an affectionate gaze. Theirs. Snape and his mother's.

Not knowing how to make his would-be-extremely-awkward entrance, the Boy-Who-Cheated-Death-Twice also cheated his way out and crept back a step or two upstairs where he could remain unseen. His curiosity got the better of him and he casted a Supersensory Charm to attempt the impossible: snooping on the seasoned spy.

To his surprise, the two adults carried on their conversation, if the constant snogging could be classified as such, without showing any sign of acknowledgement to Harry's reluctant presence. His mother's amused whisper, enhanced by the spell, drifted to his ears first.

..

"Stop it, Sev. I mean it. I'll burn another batch if you keep distracting me."

"In that case, I shall gladly eat you for breakfast."

..

Gagging as his hairs stood up at Severus' not so subtle implication, Harry immediately regretted his decision to eavesdrop on something he would never be ready to hear and started his retreat to save whatever's left of his sanity when the sound of his name paused his steps.

..

"Mmmm… we've got to stop. Harry will be down soon," purred his mother like a thoroughly-snogged Hufflepuff.

"Right… perfect timing, as always."

"Sev,… when are we going to… talk to him?"

"Hmm?"

"About _us_."

"Oh…"

..

_Us… So, they really are… together._ Not able to fool himself any longer, the boy's knees gave way and he unceremoniously sank down on the stair. Never before had he felt so at lost, not even when he had had to make the decisions no seventeen-year-old should be held responsible for. He snorted at his fate. Those decisions had been easy, for there had been a clear grand plan of 'vanquishing' the Dark Lord; for there had only been the choice between courage and cowardice.

But none had prepared him for the damnable task of accepting that his real father, whose idealized image had been brutally crushed along with Harry's own nose, would never be the man he wanted him to be; and embracing an adversary-turn-associate who lived to save his life, yet spent years making it extremely miserable. And then, there was an alarming question of his very own existence. If there would no longer be Lily _Potter_, what on earth would become of Harry Potter?

He knew Dumbledore had warned him. But to intellectually know something and to accept it when it was glaring right in front of your own eyes was a world of difference.

Too weak in the knees to move, Harry Whatever-His-Last-Name-Would-Be sat paralyzed, letting his mother and the Potion Master's voices drown his senses.

…

* * *

...

"Lily, you'd better be prepared. There is no way in the world he's going to take it well. You know that. He hates me," muttered Severus as he took over the task of saving the last strips of bacons from being burnt beyond recognition. One arm still locked her tightly against him, he pretended to be focused on the sizzling pan as he bended his head slightly, letting his curtain of dark hair fell over his face: a gesture Lily knew her Slytherin habitually employed when he felt insecure.

Her fingers gently tugged his defensive locks behind his ears as she tip-toed up to nuzzle his exposed neck, "he doesn't hate you, Sev. And vice versa, you don't hate him neither."

"Dear Merlin, you ridiculous Gryffindor!" exclaimed Severus. His wandwork faltered, crushing the spatula down on the unfortunate strip of bacon. "Pardon me for being blunt, but you weren't exactly there when he and I had made our regrettable acquaintance. I assure you, Lily, your son, Harry bloody _Potter_, would love to see me kissing the Dementor, rather than his beloved mother! The. Boy. Detests. Me," snarled the former Potion Master bitterly. He hastily added, "…and I him."

The gentle gesture from the green-eyed Gryffindor had turned a hundred-and-eighty degrees. Lily wrestled herself out of his arms and snapped, "Severus Snape. I am not going to tolerate anymore of this juvenile behavior from you. You are acting like a sulky seventeen-year-old!" She glared back, undaunted by his scowl, and cut him before he could even protest, "Yes. Just like him, the boy you detest! You should be ashamed of yourself, considering how old you really are. For Merlin's sake, Sev. You are picking a bickering fight with a boy half your age over who hates each other more! It's like kindergarten playground fight!"

"I— I am not! How dare you—"

"Ohhh, would you shut it!", cried Lily angrily before she took a deep steadying breath, trying to soften her tone, "I know you care about him. I know you. A self-preserving Slytherin would not risk blowing his own cover for someone he does not care deeply about. He would not even waste time worrying about the boy's safety. But you do, Sev." At the slight movement of his thin protesting lips, the witch growled impatiently, "hush! Don't argue with me! I grant that you two have probably started out badly, but even in this short time we are here together, I can see the change in you both." Sighing at his painful expression, Lily cooled down and placed a soothing hand on his cheek, "Don't deny it, Sev. You do care… in your own twisted way… like a really obnoxiously strict… _father_."

The feeling of her thumb caressing his cheek had calmed his anger slightly. He looked at the witch he loved, who happened to be the mother of the boy he…found annoying, and muttered through gritted teeth, "…even if you're right, and I'm not saying you are, I'm not his father, Lily."

"For the love of Merlin, Sev, I don't care if he's Harry Potter, Harry Black, Harry Lupin, or even Harry bloody Dumbledore in your past life!" The corner of her mouth twitched despite herself at the thought of how ridiculous Harry Dumbledore had sounded. Seeing a split-second flash of laughter in his deep black eyes, most likely at the same comment she found hilarious, the Gryffindor decided to push her luck and added, "if he's mine… he is _yours_. And you, dare I say, are the perfect type of father our unruly Gryffindor boy needs."

Snorting in disbelief, Severus rolled his eyes at the determined witch and scoffed, "that… is just preposterous! Look, the boy has spent years inventing this impossible image of a perfect dad in his mind. No one can live up to that unreal expectation, not even the bleeding pompous Potter prat himself." His deep voice turned bitter, "…and most assuredly not… me. I was a Death Eater… Dumbledore's murderer… He couldn't possibly accept me as his father—" realizing what he had just let slipped, Severus corrected himself hastily, "—his father's replacement."

"See?"

"See what?"

"You care! You care enough to fear that you would fail his expectation. You care enough to be scared that he would reject you. You DO care about him, Sev. You do!" The witch threw her arms around the sour Slytherin, causing the greasy spatula to fly out of the pan. "And you have nothing to fear. The part of me in him loves you too, Sev. Believe me, deep down he knows what you have done… what you have sacrificed for him. You two just need to snap out of this childish constant bickering first. Preferably, you first, my darling. Shouldn't a thirty-eight year old starts behaving like one now?" jabbed Lily as she eyed him like a mother looking at her impossibly sulking boy.

The verbal punch had boiled his blood until he was seething. Yet, just as Severus was about to lash out on the insolent witch who clearly had no idea what she was talking about, the sincere look in her eyes and his rational mind had caught up with his temper and forced him to accept… that she had perfectly known what she was talking about. Lily had seeped through his defensive system, to the fragile heart encased inside a fortress he had painstakingly built. The fortress only she could enter… and shatter.

Not ready to lie down and accept total defeat just yet, the Slytherin looked away and put on his best scowl. "Alright. Alright. You stubborn girl. I give up. I admit I car—no, I mean, saving his bloody arse has become my... bad habit. And... I don't hate him, not as much as I had. Happy now?" He corrected himself just in time, but the knowing smile on Lily's face did not help him feeling better. Glaring at the witch, Severus ruffled her flaming hair and added, "just don't go around and tell him that. I bet you hundreds batches of _Felix Felicis_ that he would shriek like a Banshee and manage to _Obliviate_ himself like that lamebrained Lockhart."

"…who?"

"Don't bother. It doesn't matter. Although, come to think about it, it's only fair I should warn you that in our future together, if I ever find _Wandering with Werewolves,_ _Magical Me, _or any one of the blasted books in the premise, I swear I will _Incendio_ them all to Hell and give you a real hard spanking!"

"Now… you just make it sound interesting."

"What cheek!"

"…ah... by the way, Sev. I think the book, whatever that is, is not the only thing you'll _Incendio_. The bacons…"

"Bloody hell!"

…

* * *

...

Breakfast of extremely _crispy_ bacons and eggs passed with Lily chatting away, trying to lift the sombre mood both men had decided to fall in. Huffing at her failed attempt, she carried the plates back to the kitchen the muggle way, and hoped her absence would allow the brimming threads of words choked up behind their pursed lips to flow freely.

Once again, her instinct was spot on.

…

* * *

...

"I've heard."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Give me some credit, boy. I have been a spy for as long as you've lived."

"I just want you to know… I don't… I mean, I…"

"Today, if you please, Potter."

"Damn! Why do you need to make it so bloody hard!"

"Then, allow me to save you the trouble. There is nothing you could say to change my mind… about Lily."

"I know!"

"I've waited too long for this."

"I know."

"…I love her."

"I figure as much."

"Then what is it that you're trying to say! Spit it out, boy!"

"I wanted to say I… I… I don't hate you, professor! I mean, I did. But after that day, seeing what you've done... for me, I think you are the bravest wizard ever lived, and also... the saddest. But, for Merlin's sake, you make it so bloody difficult for me to like you!"

"…my sentiments about you precisely."

"I know you love her and I know there's nothing I can do. I don't plan to anyway. Just don't expect me to suddenly hang on to every word you say… or even start calling you… you know… da—"

"By Merlin, Potter, don't even utter that word! Call me whatever. Sir, professor, I don't care. And by the way, I wouldn't dream that you are capable of hanging on to my words, or anyone's for that matter. I believe the number of times I've saved your sorry arse proves my point perfectly."

"Bloody hell… you can't help it, can you?"

"I guess not."

"And please, just… don't… snog her… not in front of me. No insinuation. Nothing."

"Oh, please! Who do you take me for? I am most assuredly not Mr. Hormonal Weasley."

"Well, then, sir. Only one thing left."

"What now?"

"What will happen to me?"

…

* * *

...

The sound of birds chirping happily in a beautiful English garden gave a cheery illusion to two figures nibbling their sumptuous breakfast in a handsome pavilion. The witch's blonde hair shone brightly as she leaned in closer to the man, gently guided a tiny piece of grapefruit into his mouth. Drenched in the golden morning sun, the couple seemed lost in their affectionate tête-à-tête. Any pair of eyes would burn in envy at the picture-perfect sight of the privileged Malfoys.

Any pair of eyes, but theirs.

"You don't have to do this, Narcissa. I am perfectly capable of feeding myself," grunted Lucius dignifiedly.

"With those trembling hands? I beg to differ, my love," smiled his wife sadly. After a long pause, she broke the enveloping silence. Her voice dropped to a mere whisper. "Lucius, so it's really him?"

"Who else could it be? _'Once friends took flight, two turn formidable foes'. _No other Death Eater has ever escaped the Dark Lord before. That Regulus boy is dead. It leaves only… Severus. All the more reason I need to find him," answered Lucius. Dark shadow of anxiety clouded his striking face.

"But… who else? The prophecy mentions _two_."

He turned his head swiftly and snapped, "That's the least of our concern at the moment, Cissy! Leave that for the Dark Lord to brood about." Seeing his wife taken aback by his sudden surge of anger, Lucius sighed and placed his shaking hand on hers. "I'm sorry. I just—"

"It's alright, dear. I understand," assured the collected witch. She took a deep breath and added, "but, Lucius, please bare with me for a moment. I need to get this right. Does the prophecy really state that these two persons will defeat the Dark Lord?"

"It certainly says they _have_ the power to vanquish him. But it says a lot of other things I can't understand neither. Especially the part about rebirth and death and such. Why are you so interested, my dear?"

Her cool blue eyes met his searching grey, emitting the gripping fear she could not hide. Narcissa steeled her voice and whispered, "it doesn't sound familiar to you, Lucius? Death… twice… hopes crushed… driven by woe… friends turn foes."

Slowly, she watched the realization dawned on her husband's terrified face. "Dying twice, Lucius." The blonde witch swallowed hard, "…Draco and me… two lives… twice. Dear gods, what if the other one in the prophecy is—"

Before Narcissa could finish her doomed question, Lucius' hand had clamped tightly onto her mouth, almost choking her out of air. He hissed dangerously, "Narcissa… This will be the first and the last time you will speak about this insanity. Do you hear me? Not a single word or thought on this horrendous absurdity… especially when your sister is near. Do you understand, witch? Do you understand!"

A drop of tear fell down her fair cheek. Narcissa nodded. She knew he now shared her worst fear. The fear he wished no other predatory soul would ever sense.

For his life could be hanging precariously by its thread.

...

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Narcissa is right? :) **

**I've decided to move 'The Abduction' to the next chapter. This one is getting way too long already.  
****Sorry if you feel Sev's proposal is not too sweet. But I think a Slytherin would never let this kind of chance pass, especially if it could save him Lockhart's Valentine's decoration!**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee (I can't beg you enough), R&R. It helps speeding up my writing! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry. I've been on business trips like crazy. Didn't even have time to have a proper jet lag!  
Anyways, here it is, a long chapter to redeem my late update. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

...

Her gown was simply radiant. No, _she_ was radiant.

He was watching her walking down the aisle; transfixed. That pair of beautiful green eyes sparkled, shining brightly at him. Flaming red locks were coiffed up neatly, revealing her fair elegant neckline. Her cheeks flushed. Her luscious lips curled up into a shy smile. Every step she took seemed to be in an agonizingly slow motion. Severus forgot how to breathe.

Closer now. He could see the delicate crystal embroidery on her gown flickered against the golden sunlight. Her breasts heaved up and down as she breathed in her excitement. A few strands of unruly hair fell over her face as she tugged them back behind her ear gently. She bit her lower lips and pursed them together in a suppressed laughter.

As she strolled up next to him, all he could think of was how bad he wanted to press his lips onto hers, claiming her as his. His heart skipped a beat, and seemed to stop beating altogether.

The moment had come. She reached out her satin-gloved hand.

A hand took hers.

A hand that was not his.

Now his sense of hearing had returned in full speed. Lily parted her lips and called out, "James."

Severus span round. The man she called pulled her into a tight embrace and sealed his lips with hers. Their fingers intertwined. Matching diamond rings glared maddeningly in his eyes. The crowd around them erupted in cheers.

The heart that had been bursting of joy suddenly was brutally ripped into pieces. Heat prickled Severus' eyes as his breath caught up in his throat. As he reached out his pathetically trembling hands to her, his whole world literally turned upside down. James Potter was laughing hysterically. It was the same hex. _Levicorpus_. "She's mine, Snivellus," gloated his rival as he ravaged Lily's lips, his taunting mocking eyes fixed on the broken wizard.

And, she… laughed. Laughing with James Potter. Laughing… at him.

Suddenly, James' hazel eyes grew a malice glint of red. Immobilized and powerless, Severus watched in horror as his arch enemy's wedding tuxedo quickly morphed into a black flowing robe. James' thick patch of jet black hair vanished, revealing pale ashen scalp so transparent the blue veins were visible. Gone was the round-rimmed glasses. Gone was his nose.

Gone was James Potter.

"She's mine," hissed the creature. Its arms that were wrapping around Lily turned into a slithering coiling snake. Thrashing violently mid-air, Severus fought desperately to free himself. He had to save her. He couldn't let this happen. Not again. Yet, his effort was fruitless. Robbed off his wand, his voice, his power, the frightened wizard was reduced to nothing but a mere helpless man.

The Dark Lord's thin lips smirked at the petrified redhead in his arms. His splitted snake-like tongue flicked disgustingly at her horrified face. Pale bony fingers gripped the wand and shoved its black tip up the witch's chin. Lily turned to face Severus and screamed. Terrified emerald eyes transfixed on him as a jet of green engulfed her.

Then the eyes grew dull. Dim.

Dead.

Severus roared.

…

* * *

...

"Sev! Sev!"

Covered in sweat, Severus snapped his eyes open. The same pair of startled green orbs were staring at him. Her hands clasped tightly onto his shoulders, shaking him with all her might. Her lips moved, but he couldn't make sense of what she was saying.

Finally, his nightmare-fogging brain had caught up with the sight. He heard her. "Sev!" shouted Lily.

Grabbing onto her like a drowning man, Severus crushed Lily's body against his violently. He could not bring himself to utter anything for this throat was parched with fear. He hugged her. Hugged her. And hugged her so fiercely to convince himself of her breathing. Her heartbeats. Her life.

Her love.

Lily felt drops on hot tears trailing down her bare back. Kissing him everywhere she could reach within his bone-crunching embrace, she whispered soothingly into his ear, "it's okay, Sev. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Since their first night together, Severus had never returned to the couch. Their nights were filled with passionate caresses; each taking turn to pleasure the other while trying to suppress their bodies' urgent and desperate cries for a complete consummation of their love. Although, there had been some close calls.

Yet, when the night progressed into darker hours as the exhausted lovers slipped into slumber, Lily had had the first fleeting glimpse of the world Severus had lived in. The world of terror and fear. The world of war. For the wizard so powerful in his waking moments was reduced, deep in the night, into nothing more than a crumpled man, shaken with terror, weighed down by fear, quivering with tears.

It had been a week now. Lily had woken up to his agonizing scream almost every night. Yet, when the morning had come, he had ignored the subject, pretending as if nothing had ever happened in the depth of the night. And Lily had known better than to ask.

For she knew that neither words nor time could heal the severe scars he had carried. Yet she vowed she would be right there next to him, breathing a world full of hopes and dreams into his haunting nightmares.

"I'm here, Sev. Lie back down. I'm here," repeated Lily as she had done many nights before. Her hands gently stroked his raven hair.

She felt his muscles relaxed slightly as he gave a slight nod. Never loosening his embrace, Severus pulled Lily back down on their bed and kept his arms locked securely around her until the morning light came.

…

* * *

...

Harry had heard it. Almost every night.

They had been careful with their secret _Muffliato_ in place just before they had retired to bed. _Yea… right… as if I couldn't have guessed what was going on behind those buzzing sounds! _

But when the _Muffliato_ had worn off, those horrified screams had pierced through Harry's soul like daggers. For they had sounded just like his. The Boy-Who-Lived knew exactly how it felt to wake up covered in sweat and fright. It just had never occurred to him that a man such as Severus Snape could have shared the same vulnerability. Not until now.

Sipping his morning coffee while eyeing the two adults conversing over breakfast, Harry was grateful that Severus had kept his side of the bargain and minimized their _awkward_ moments to the least, although the sight of his mother giving the Potion Master a peck on the lips, or the way their arms had found the way to casually wrap around each other had not sored Harry's eyes as much any longer.

The past week had been somewhat unsettling for the boy… in an alarmingly positive way, if such a thing existed. His Potion Master had clearly been taken aback by Harry's surprisingly civil reaction to the _situation_, and probably, only then, had endeavoured to return the favour. Right after their _talk_ on that day, Harry had seen Severus rummaging through his bookshelves, and buried his crooked nose into many yellowed and suspicious-looking volumes all through the day. At first he had not given it much thought, but as he had spotted the titles on the spines of books piled up next to the determined professor himself, Harry had known it was a peace offering.

For all of the books had been on the subject of afterlife and reincarnation. The answer to Harry's ultimate question.

With a simple "may I?", the boy had joined the man who had given a curt nod. And in silence since that day, they had been leafing through the thick dust-coated tomes together for the past week… in peace… at last.

Severus' scathing remarks woke the boy from his reminiscence.

"…Potter. Potter! Is the simple task of listening to me too difficult for your brain to grasp?" snapped the Potion Master in the same old tone. Same old snarkiness. Yet, it sounded different to Harry. As if the spite ever so present in his voice had vanished. As if it was just a playful banter. Almost.

"Sorry, professor. I was drifting off. What were you saying?"

Harry knew perfectly well that whatever this twisted future might hold, there were very little chance Severus would be called a professor and next to no chance at all that he would be called Potter. Yet, since a first name basis was several leaps too far from their present perplexing situation, both found comfort in the same old dialogue.

"I was asking you to accompany me to Diagon Alley. But, given the narcoleptic state you apparently are in, I might need to reconsider," drawled Severus as he narrowed his eyes at Harry.

Barely able to contain himself from choking on the coffee at this unexpected invitation, Harry opened his mouth to ask for the reason of the visit when he heard Severus' voice in his mind. "Not now. Just play along. We don't want to involve Lily," echoed the voice.

"Ah… don't worry. I'm sure a _fun_ trip with you would surely keep me off my narcoleptic fits for a while. When shall we go, sir?"

Rolling his eyes at Harry's mild sarcasm, the Potion Master sneered, "this afternoon. I have a few things to discuss with you first. Just to make sure you will not—as you have shown tremendous expertise in doing so—put us in mortal danger."

Amused by their exchanging jabs, Lily chimed right in, "this is wonderful, Sev. We can all go together. I need to stop by at my parents' as well." Seeing Severus' arched eyebrow, she explained, "they will be expecting me at home when they come back from holiday. I'm just gonna drop a note saying I have to leave. Some urgent training at the hospital, or I'll make up something."

Harry eyed the uneasy Potion Master with great amusement. _Now, let's see how you get your scheming arse out of this, professor. How can you say no to her? After all, you are a man… in love._

Luckily, Severus was not a wizard who embarked on anything unprepared. His years as a double agent had trained him to automatically form a realistic lie to support every potentially sticky situation he would be in. "We can go together later, Lily. Now I just need Potter as a cover to buy some potion ingredients for our stocks. Then after I finish a batch of Polyjuice Potion, we can move around more freely." Seeing that the witty witch was nowhere near convinced, he added, "three would be too crowded for Diagon Alley, Lily, especially when two needed to be under Disillusionment Charm amongst that ridiculously busy alley."

"But—"

"Lily…," Severus gave a big gesture of sighing exasperatedly and leaned in closer to her. He whispered earnestly, "it's you who want me to have some bonding time with him, is it not? Do I need to spell it out here?" Harry's jaw dropped at the blatant lie, delivered with such expert timing and shameless smoothness. The master manipulator clearly was in his comfort zone. He knew exactly where and when to push. No doubt, the Gryffindor witch melted like butter on the spot and bended to his will immediately.

_Damn, he is so good it's scary_, thought the boy incredulously.

…

* * *

...

Hearing the redhead humming happily in the shower upstairs, Severus motioned Harry to sit opposite him on the couch. His black eyes locked with the boy's green ones, and Harry knew he was about to hear to real reason to this surprise visit.

"Surely you can guess this is not merely a shopping trip," the voice rang in the boy's mind, and he nodded, urging the man to go on. "Now pay attention, Potter. I need you to fully cooperate on this. I need you to abandon your natural rebellious nature for once and follow my instruction down to the last syllable. Otherwise, we will die. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded once more. He projected his question to Severus, "where are we really going, professor?"

"I've told you. Diagon Alley." Seeing the boy's frown, Severus allowed a small smirk and added, "You and I, Potter, are going to break into Gringotts."

…

* * *

...

The short stumpy man slumping on the corner table of the same old gritty pub near Spinner's End attacked his full English breakfast with the vigour of a starving animal. Dried crumbly egg yolk crusted around his munching mouth as he greedily devoured a blackened blood pudding. There was no doubt Peter Pettigrew was famished.

He had been stationed outside what he believed to be Severus Snape's residence for a week without any further progress. Not a soul had left the premise. That peculiar boy had vanished into thin air as if he had never existed. And no one had seen Severus at all.

All of the evidence confirmed his suspicion that the defected Death Eater was hiding behind a Fidelius Charm. But it was getting quite frustrating. Especially when the Malfoys were constantly on his back, pecking for information. _I can't screw this up. It's my last shot at freedom._

Just when he was about to shove the last of whatever carcasses left on his plate into his mouth, a shout startled him. The pitiful Pettigrew jumped and dropped his fork. It clanked loudly onto the plate.

"Wormtail!" shouted the tallest of the three men, entering the pub. The man strode to Peter. He had thick black unruly hair… and wore a pair of round-rimmed glasses. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? Your mum has finally let you off the leash? You've disappeared on us, mate!" Uninvited, James Potter sank on the chair opposite Peter and ruffled the rat's hair roughly. "You've missed a lot, my boy! I broke it off with that bloody hard-to-get witch!"

_No… you didn't. I saw you were practically begging for her hand, _thought Peter as he plastered a dry smile onto his puffy face.

James' ramble went on. "Who the heck does she think she is anyway? The wench said no to me. Can you believe that? She said she has found someone better! Ha! I mean, come on, it's me James bloody Potter! Who could be better? I think she just made it up, playing hard to get as usual! So I stormed out. Now she'll know I'm not to be toyed with!"

_Not from where I saw it, James. She wasn't toying. She had tied you guys up and hexed you all good. And from the looks of it, the greasy git was the reason! How could you forget about that? What the heck is happening here?_

"You've missed a good night out, Wormy," added Sirius. "After James gave her a real good piece of his mind, we went to celebrate his freedom around town. So royally pissed we didn't even know how we ended up on the bloody bench in the park! Even Moony, Mr. Voice-of-reason, here was out cold too!"

"…what about… Snivellus?" tested Peter in a small voice.

"What do you mean? What about the Death Eater git?"

The utterly perplexed look in their eyes was enough a confirmation Pettigrew needed. He changed the subject immediately. "N—Nothing. I thought he… he lived around here. Maybe we could play pranks on him," stammered the rat feebly.

"And spend hours trying to find out where the git's bleeding tattered shack is? Good idea as always, Peter. I'd rather watch my toenails grow here. Besides, rumour has it that he has moved in with my dearest bloody cousin Malfoys already," snarled Sirius as he shouted at the barman for three pints… in the morning.

Suppressing the urge to smack himself in the face for not thinking about this brilliant option before, Peter did what he did best: disappearing into the background as he let the noises the trio made fly by him with occasional nods and laughter. The rat's mind was focused only on one thing now. _Lily didn't want them to remember Snape… Ah… but it all makes sense now. Why didn't I think about this before! She's helping him into hiding! Our dearest Lily knows something for sure! Well, well, well… maybe there's a way to lure this elusive snake out after all… A detour on the way back is not such a bad idea._

…

* * *

...

"What! The Lestrange's vault?" exclaimed Harry. Severus' death glare stopped the boy just in time before he said anything more suspicious aloud. The humming sound from Lily had already stopped. She could be down in any minute. Harry focused his mind again, "it went disastrous last time, professor. And that was far from being discreet! I've told you the whole story! That time we even had Hermione on Polyjuice Potion and Griphook—"

Severus' voice cut him short, "you're absolutely spot on, Potter. You had the know-it-all who, regrettably, doesn't know about the Thief's Downfall. You had a goblin, which any sane wizard would know better than to try to double-cross, especially for precious items they claim to be theirs. Pardon me, but I think your chance of succeeding was rather low given how poorly-equipped you were." Before Harry could hotly defend his plan, Severus lifted his hand up and hastily added, "don't get me wrong. It was a very…Gryffindor attempt. But I am a Slytherin. And believe me, my plan is much more subtle. Especially, when I hold the key to Vault 864."

"…vault 864?"

"You seem to have a memory capacity of a goldfish, Potter. I'm the Halfblood Prince, after all. Surely you recall that, having unjustly taken advantage of my textbook your whole sixth year. Vault 864 belongs to the Prince family. One of the oldest pureblood families in the wizarding world. And it's on the same level as the Lestrange, meaning… it is as heavily guarded."

"But Eileen… Your mother…"

"Ah… I see. Let me guess. Your resident know-it-all has found something in the library, hasn't she? Yes, my mother was the only daughter of the Prince bloodline. And yet she had married a mere Muggle drunkard. Naturally, repulsed by her choice, my grandparents had disowned her immediately." Slight flicker of pain crept onto Severus black eyes before it vanished as quickly. "Anyhow, this key was sent to me when I came off age with a will from my late grandfather, stating that I was to keep the bloodline alive and pretend that my father had never existed, which was easy since I had never spoken about him to anyone anyhow. So, the Halfblood Prince turned into a Pureblood Deat—" Severus stopped. His voice in Harry's mind was sad and bitter. Startled by how the story he had never spoken of had just flowed out of his mind to the boy so freely, the Potion Master shook his head slightly as if he was trying to expel the memory from his mind.

Trying to steer the subject away from where it obviously hurt, Harry pushed his point on, "still, sir, unless your vault is right next to the Lestrange's and there was some kind of special tunnel-digging charm, I don't see how we can get into their vault."

"Who says we're going to break into their vault?"

…

* * *

...

The cobbled alley was slick with cold rain that drizzled down from a looming dreadful grey sky. Yet, it seemed as if nothing could deter the determined shoppers huddling in Diagon Alley. Throngs of witches and wizards crowded the tiny walkways. Some lingered over window displays. Some rushed to complete their errands. Some staggered out or into the Leaky Cauldron. But everybody was too preoccupied with their own task that no one had noticed a boy in round-rimmed glasses, standing stock-still in the middle of the street, staring at the impenetrable Gringotts.

"I still don't understand how they are going to agree to open your vault without you actually being, you know, _there_," the boy seemed to be whispering into thin air.

The voice that answered back in his mind held traces of irritation, "as presumptuous as ever. Who says I am not going to present myself once we're inside?"

"But you can't! There could be Death Eaters in the bank. They will recognize you!"

"Oh Potter… Don't tell me your precious father's and Black's vaults were not granted the privilege. This is rich, considering how those two had gloated about how bloody loaded they were!" The silky voice dripped with smug conceit, before it dropped into a more serious tone, "from Vault 800 down, you have the right to ask for a Private Chamber for identification process, Potter; which is precisely what the real Bellatrix would have done should you lot had researched better."

"Oh…"

"Yes, _oh_. There are many more things in the world the Golden Trio do not know, boy. Now, stop gaping and let's get going."

...

* * *

...

A fat dirty rat was bolting from room to room; desperation rang obvious through the hurried steps its tiny plump paws could muster. _Where the bloody hell is the witch?_

Exhausted, Peter squeezed himself under the couch in the Evan's living room and dropped dead beat on the floor. He did not dare to return to his human form, not when Severus or Lily could come in any minute. Being less than mediocre in his magical ability, the rat had learned a precious lesson long time ago that challenging a far better skilled wizard, not to mention the former Head Girl and the record holder of the highest N.E.W.T.s score in Hogwarts history, was an idea worthy of a retarded troll.

No, Peter was far smarter than that. He knew he would never win, fighting like a Gryffindor in plain sight. It's much easier casting a curse from a safe distance… at his opponent's back.

_I wonder what that hat would say if it needs to sort me now. What the hell was it thinking then anyway? Bloody hat._

For Peter couldn't help wondering if he would end up panting under a couch, frightened and scared, ready to betray the witch who had been nothing but kind to him, had he been sorted into peace-loving Hufflepuff like his mother.

...

* * *

...

Huddled together in a rickety cart, rocketing down Gringotts' labyrinth of rails, Severus and Harry had breezed through the identification process without any suspicion nor interruption, just as the master spy had expected. The goblin had merely inspected his key and his wand, accepted Harry's presence as Severus' friend, and ushered them into the cart. All in the span of less than five minutes.

But now was the hard part.

"When are we gonna do it?" It had become much easier for Harry to _talk_ directly to his professor's mind. And less alarming when he heard the man's biting remarks ringing in his brain, "even a donkey does not trip on the same stone twice, Potter. Haven't you learned we would not and could not do such a thing when there's the Thief's Downfall right in front of us?"

Just right on cue, the cart shot past a curtain of liquid-like substance. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the cart rail tight, half-expecting their wobbly vehicle to derail just like it had done the time before. Yet, it sailed through unaffected and before the boy knew, it had come to a screeching halt.

An amused chuckle broke the silence. "You can open your eyes now, Potter," said Severus aloud as he handed the goblin his key.

Irritated at the Potion Master's mocking tone and slightly embarrassed, Harry climbed out of the cart and glared at the man, "cut the crap. Now what?"

"Be patient, scared little lion cub."

The goblin inserted the key into a slot and placed his palm on a metal plate just on the right of an iron door that was adorned with four intricate iron-wrought serpents coiling around each other. Their ruby-studded eyes flickering by the torch seemed to glare at any unwelcome intruder; fangs bared, poised ready to strike. The moment the key clicked, the metal plate slid open, revealing a tiny emerald-encrusted goblet hidden inside the empty slot.

Severus rested his long finger on the goblet's lip. With a swift flick of wand, dark red dots oozed out of his pricked pale skin and dripped into the awaiting cup.

The second the blood seeped into the goblet, the vast darkness under the only bank of the wizarding world was filled with metal clanking sound as the four snakes slithered slowly, pulling open the thick heavy iron door. Severus leaned closer to Harry and whispered, "just a drop of blood gives much better protection than the whole dragon charade, don't you think? The Lestranges have always been rather thick. Bunch of show offs."

Judging by the protection, Harry was expecting a room full of golden gleam reflecting from piles of galleons and glittering treasure. Yet, he was greeted with nothing but floating strands of silvery light, flickering, bathing an empty vault.

"Need I remind you not to touch anything?" drawled the only Prince descendant.

"There is… nothing to touch, sir."

"How observant."

Suddenly, a heavy sack just materialized itself in front of the two men. Instinctively, Harry reached out his hand… only to be swatted away hard. "What did I just say, Potter? For the love of Merlin, boy. Behave! Now, call him in," nodded Severus in the direction of the goblin who was waiting outside patiently.

"Here?"

"No, Potter, in Hogwarts. Of course, in here, you dimwit! Or you want to risk being seem casting a curse at the bank staff out in the open? Think, boy, think!"

Harry growled irritably, more at himself than at the Potion Master. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand how he had managed to sound like Ron every time he was in the presence of Severus Snape. At his nod, the goblin approached closer and barked, "is there any problem?"

Before the boy could come up with an adequate answer, a blinding flash of light hit the unfortunate goblin. His tiny body froze for a moment, before he stood stock-still, staring blankly at Harry.

"Smack him in the head," ordered Severus. Without blinking, the short creature launched himself at Harry, jumped up the air with the agility never before seen by Goblin, and smacked the flabbergasted boy who did not get a chance to protest in the head, as ordered. Smirking smugly, the wizard whispered, "stop. Now walk out the door. Wait for me outside." The goblin simply obeyed.

"Oww… What was that for?"

"My amusement?" chuckled the older wizard as he ushered the grumbling Harry out of the seemingly empty vault.

Rolling his eyes at the man grinning evilly, Harry made a mental note to rat the bastard out to his mother, preferably as soon as they got home, and focused on the task at hand. "You're right. It's easier when you have a vault down here to avoid the Thief's Downfall. Now we tell him to take us to the Lestrange Vault, right? Should be easy. I know where the cup is. We don't need to fumble around for it." affirmed the boy. His eyes brimmed with a mixture of confidence and excitement.

"Congratulations, Potter. Finally, we've found some use for you. But as expected, you're only half right."

…

* * *

...

Lily was pacing up and down the house, biting her nails absent-mindedly, trying to decide what she should do.

On one hand, the Gryffindor knew perfectly well that she could not leave the house for Lucius Malfoy had seen her with Severus. Clearly, she was a marked woman now. Yet on the other hand, she was also concerned about her parents. _They will be home tomorrow. They'll be so angry and worried if I just disappeared. The house also needs to be warded. Who knows what would happen to them if those Death Eaters come looking for me there. _That last thought sent cold chills down her spine, shaken her in utter horror.

Coming to stop in front of the fireplace, Lily sighed. _Oh, Sev's gonna be so angry. Well, he doesn't need to know, does he?_

Taking Floo Powder in her hand, the redhead took a deep breath and announced, "Evans' living room".

…

* * *

**A/N: Am I forgiven? :)  
****Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee R&R. And I'll tell you why Harry's only half right; why the Prince's vault seems empty; and... what deep trouble lies for Lily.**


	22. Chapter 22

...

"You have just confirmed my suspicion. Without Miss Granger—" drawled Severus as he shoved Harry inside the wiggly cart. The moment the squeaky door sealed itself shut, their worn-out centuries-old vehicle plunged into the abyss, barely clinging to its snaking rails. The wind had whizzed away the rest of the Potions Master's sentence.

Before Harry could ask Severus to repeat what he was saying, the metal-clanking and hissing sound the boy had wished he would never hear again reverberated from the depth of the vast darkness, sending cold sweat seeping through his skin. His hand instinctively reached for _clankers_ laid dormant under the goblin's seat. _Blimey. Too far away. _Harry let his grip on the wiggly cart rail loose… the very same second the cart came to its screeching halt.

The next thing the boy knew, he was air-borne.

Launched into the darkness by the momentum of the sudden stop, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-In-Peril landed heavily in the middle of a stone passage that seemed to be leading to the source of the hissing noise that was approaching fast. Not having survived a few brushes with Death without a tiny bit of survival instinct, as his nose registered a tinge of sulphur dioxide permeating the air that was unusually warm for a deep dungeon, Harry dove for the closest wall for cover as a jet of raging inferno hit the stone slab where he had lain just a heartbeat before. _Bloody good aim for a sodding blind dragon! _cursed Harry mentally. He knew he had only a few second to escape before the next cloud of fire would scorch his skin onto the wall. The boy reached for his wand in the back pocket.

But it was not there. Harry felt his blood freezing. _Shit... I must have dropped it..._

Staring blankly at the approaching doomed ball of fire with nowhere to hide and no wand to protect himself with, Harry could only think about how ridiculous the Daily Prophet's headline would be. _The Boy Who Lived Dies, Trying to Rob Gringotts. _And then realization struck him. He's not even the Boy-Who-Lived yet.

_Well, it doesn't matter now._

Within a fraction of a second, Harry was engulfed in flame.

...

* * *

...

A sneaky _Stupefy _had hit her in the back right after an _Expelliarmus_.

Her wand had flown out of her grip. The witch cried out in shock and anger, but nothing could escape from her lips as Lily dropped unconscious onto the floor.

She had never even gotten a chance to look her attacker in the eyes.

Short stubby arms lifted her limp body up, instead of levitating her magically. Pettigrew placed his former Head Girl onto her own couch gently. His beady eyes were remorseful. _I'm sorry, Lily. I wish there was other ways. _He reached his trembling fat hand to her and brushed strands of red hair off her face. The feeling of her silky skin on the back of his fingers paused his movement. He swallowed. _So pretty. So out of reach. _

He had watched James, the Quidditch hero, pursue her like a madman. He had watched Severus, the dungeon genius, crave for her affection. He had watched them all—be it a somebody or a nobody—lust after her radiant smile, flaming hair, and fair skin.

But he, the Pathetic Plus-one, had never even dared to dream of such a witch. For Peter was a man of common sense. He never wanted the best of anything. In fact, he had never expected much out of life. Just a little visibility and stability would do. Ironically, his search for such a simple life aspiration had landed him right in the opposite direction. Somewhere along the way, he had turned a spy destined to be invisible; trapped in the most unpredictable situation.

_Now, Peter. It's not too late to get your life back. This move can either make or break your plan. Think! Think carefully!_

...

* * *

...

Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry brace himself from an excruciating scorching sensation… that had never come. Instead of roaring with pain, the boy started to giggle uncontrollably. _What the— _Before his brain could finish stuttering out reasoning, his body was hoisted up in the air and dropped unceremoniously… at the feet of a scowling man.

"Seriously, Potter. Do you nurture a secret death wish? Pray tell, because I'm beginning to believe that this is intentional," growled Harry's moody saviour sharply as the sound of the goblin's clanker rang deafeningly in the hall. The beast suddenly retreated to its place; still poised to strike, yet crouched in fear at the clanking noise.

"You—I mean—How—," stammered Harry before he collected himself, "I don't know how you did it, but… ah… thank you, again, professor." There was almost shame in the boy's voice.

Severus shook his head and sneered, "you're not very welcome, Potter. It was a simple Flame-freezing Charm. Surely Binn had bored you to death with the story of Wendelin the Weird in your third year?" Seeing a big blank on the boy's face, the former Potions Master sighed, "dear oh dear, you truly are a headless Fluffy, Mr. Potter. Have you ever read History of Magic?"

"…headless… fluffy, Sir?"

"Oh, you didn't hear me earlier? I have always thought of you Golden Trio as that annoying drooling three-headed dog. But without your little Miss Know-It-All, you're missing not only one, but all of its heads." drawled Severus as he picked Harry's wand up from the floor. Casting a quick non-verbal _Episky_ at the boy's broken glasses, the huffing wizard scanned quickly for any life-threatening injury. Seeing there was none but a few usual bruises and scrapes, he literally dragged Harry to the Lestrange vault's door that had been vanished at the touch of the goblin's palm.

Clutching both of his hands on the boy's shoulder in a death grip, Severus scowled, "now, Potter. Before you barge your blundering arse right in there and manage to be buried alive in a burning pile of cups… again, do try to employ your rather limited intelligence and answer me this. Who can—and I don't mean just being able to, but having a permission to do so—touch the treasure in that vault without activating the protective curses?"

"…the Lestranges?"

"No shit, Sherlock. Think, boy, think. Who else? Who amongst us? Prove me wrong about you for once! Who else can move items in the vault besides its owner?"

"…ah… OH!... Him!"

"Congratulations. You've grown half a head, Fluffy. Yes. Him. Now, tell him where it is and what it looks like so we can hurry the hell out of here. I'm sure that dragon is dying to deep fry all of us any minute soon."

...

* * *

...

A steely grip clamping onto her jaw woke Lily with a jolt of pain. Somebody was tipping a vial filled with cold liquid into her mouth. Instinct told her to fight, but the grip was too strong that she ended up choking badly. Tears filled her green eyes. As she blinked them away, nothing could ever prepare her for the sight.

For it was her friend, Peter Pettigrew. Her lovable plump soft-spoken friend… whose stumpy fingers were brutally digging into her cheeks, forcing that ghostly silvery green potion down her throat.

She gulped. And that's all it took. The liquid slid down, sending cold eerie chills along its trail.

Before a _Petrificus Totallus_ hit her, the Gryffindor witch could only whisper, "…why?"

...

* * *

...

"That… was brilliant!" whispered Harry excitedly as he entered the crowded alley once more.

"Stop whispering. Talking to yourself is an alarming sign of mental illness even in the wizarding world, Potter," snapped the invisible Severus, "on the other hand, considering where we are going, you'll fit just right in. Keep your eyes on the bag at all time. I assure you the likes of Mundungus in Knockturn Alley are not beyond nicking from a boy, and we surely don't want this cup to end up at Borgin and Burkes again."

Rolling his eyes, Harry continued the whole walk to a dodgy Apothecary hidden in the shadow of Knockturn Alley in silence. Severus' plan had proven to be fail-proof. When he came to think about it, it was rather obvious that a Gringotts staff could apparently touch the treasure in the vault, for who else would ship galleons and items to the owner when an owl withdraw order came? The former Head of Slytherin had cunningly altered the unfortunate Goblin's memory right after they had passed the Thief's Downfall and now there they were: out in the open, unscathed with the Hufflepuff cup and a large amount of galleons stuffed into a bag under the Undetectable Extension Charm. Harry couldn't help shuddering at the thought of what would happen to him in Hogwarts ages ago if this ingenious Machiavellian man had not really been on Dumbledore's side.

"I'll wait outside. Don't forget to find me some hair." Severus' whisper brought Harry back to reality. He nodded and entered the Apothecary. Armed with the shopping list scribbled earlier by Severus in his hand, Harry tried his best not to look suspicious—which is precisely what the customers of this dubious establishment should look like—and went about with the purchase.

...

* * *

...

_Can't stay here for long. Need to move her. That place might work. It's practically deserted. No one would ever think about it, _thought Pettigrew as he paced Lily's living room for the fiftieth round. _All I need is to make sure no one else can find it. Wait... the Charm. Yes! The Charm. That would work. Now the big question. What to do with Snape?_

_Need to make sure he's unarmed._

_Need to make sure he has no help._

_Need to make sure he can't escape._

_Need to make sure he can't hurt me._

Chanted Peter as if the list was a prayer, for it actually was. It was his prayer for freedom. The prayer that, after a quick sneaky apparition to the Malfoys' dungeon to grab the item he needed, was finally answered.

The unimpressive Peter Pettigrew had come up with an ingenious plan.

...

* * *

...

Ten minutes, a gulp of freshly-bought Polyjuice Potion, and a hair pluck from a passerby later, a blonde handsome wizard in black billowing robe emerged from the Leaky Cauldron's men's room and glared murderously at the grinning boy. "Please tell me I did not just drink an essence of that bloody fool Lockhart," scowled the man hotly. Despite the clear menace, the wizard's melodic voice had left the intended terrifying effect very much lacking and Harry's mischievous grin stretched almost to his ears as he tried his best to suppress a howl of laughter threatening to surge. Somehow, a snarl and a death glare from a pair of bright baby blue eyes, carefully plucked blond eyebrows, and a perfectly straight well-formed nose had lost its patented homicidal quality.

Severus under the Polyjuice Potion growled, "I hope you are prepared for the repercussions of this idiotic jest, Potter. Who knows, my hand might just slip a fatal dose of Draught of Living Death into your breakfast one of these days, albeit unintentionally, of course." Seeing that even a direct death threat had failed to terrorize the Boy-Who-Dares, the Lockhart-lookalike Severus resorted to a physical approach and grabbed Harry by the collar as he half dragged the boy into a small posh-looking shop right next to _Twilfitt and Tatting's_.

Just before the mismatched duo entered the shop, a group of beautiful witches came bursting out of the upmarket clothing store without looking and bumped quite heavily into the ill-tempered Potions Master, causing him to stumble inside. They suddenly stopped… and started giggling girlishly; a reaction totally opposite to the usual hair-raising fright and a sprint of a lifetime from any sane student. One of them even dared to wink at the baffled wizard, misinterpreting his best attempt at a vicious scowl as a come-on smile.

That was all it took.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to swallow sets of laughter, yet ended up making some noise that sounded somewhere between a snort and a suppressed chuckle as he sagged against the shop entrance. His shoulders shook violently as tears of mirth flooded his eyes.

"That—," Harry paused for breath. "That—I mean, wow… professor. I've never thought I'd live to see this day! She bloody winks at you!" The boy gave up and roared with laughter, "I must say curly blonde really compliments your lovely blue eyes, sir. And that set of sparkling teeth? Have you considered entering Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile competition? I'm sure you'll walk away with the prize!"

"One more word, you insolent brat, and by Salazar's fucking Basilisk, I swear it will be your last," hissed Severus venomously. This time he managed to inject the old lethal menace into his voice. "Now hurry up and choose something before I change my mind."

Blonde-haired Lockhart lookalike or not, the man was still Severus Snape and no sane person would want to be at the receiving end of his wrath. Deciding that the banter should stop at this very moment if he still wished to remain the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry started to register his surrounding. They were inside an expensive-looking jeweller.

"Choose? What do you want me to choose, sir?" asked Harry, slightly confused.

"Well, it's a wizarding tradition to give a wizard a watch when he comes off age. And I've come to realize… that you… ah… have already turned seventeen," began Severus a bit awkwardly before he stammered on, "It's not a gift or anything, but since you are so adamant to get yourself killed and I figure the task of saving you will not be lifted off me for a while, I—well—I… oh dear Merlin, why am I doing this? Just choose the one you like and give it to me. Understood?"

Dumbfounded, Harry just stood awe-struck and gulped. _Did he just…?_

"Obviously, this is a bad idea. Never mind. Let's go," barked the slightly flustered Potions Master as he turned swiftly, heading for the door.

"No!" shouted Harry as he came to senses a little too loud. The whole shop had turned to stare at him, including Severus. "I.. I mean, thank you. Thank you very much, sir. I'd love to. I'm going to pick one now." Something inside Harry made him reach inside his pocket and pushed Fabian Prewett's watch a little further in. And that same thing had made him completely forget to mention that Molly had already done Severus' honour.

Harry was almost half sure whatever that 'something' was, it was probably the same thing that had shone briefly in Severus' eyes as he gave a curt nod. "Be ready with your selection in fifteen minutes," muttered the Potions Master before he walked away.

Fortunately, Harry was too busy checking the shop's vast pocket watch offerings out that he failed to see his former professor's destination: the rings section.

...

* * *

...

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" whispered Peter repeatedly as he placed Lily's stiff body onto a cheap old tattered mattress in the middle of a dead empty room. Flimsy ragged curtains were drawn shut, letting only slivers of sunlight shine through tiny moth-eaten holes. Everything in this tiny hopeless rabbit-hole of a house in the middle of nowhere screamed out neglect.

He magically sealed a metal handcuff at the end of a long heavy chain, freshly obtained from the dungeon, onto her wrist. There were two of those chains hanging from the ceiling, but he left the other one empty.

Slumping down on the dusty floor next to the unmoving witch, Peter scoffed at the state of the place where he had spent most of his youth, "I would say make yourself at home, Lily. But I don't think anyone can do that here." Looking around forlornly, he sighed and whispered to no one, "perhaps, it's for the best. No one even know the place exists. Nobody had ever thought about visiting me anyhow."

Magically cutting a piece of cloth out of the curtain and transformed it into a thin poor-looking pillow, Peter lifted Lily's head up and shoved the mediocre attempt at transfiguration under. "Sorry. I was never McGonagall's favourite. Not like you." His plumpy face contorted as his grip on her shoulder tightened, "not like any of you. The Head Girl. The Head Boy. The Quidditch Heroes. The Heir of Black family. Even the fucking Werewolf! No, I'm never like you. I'm just a fucking nobody," spat the rat bitterly. He dropped heavily on the floor and buried his face into his large stubby hands.

"You know, Lily. I was actually fine with that. Tagging along with you guys. Hiding in James shadow. Seriously, I was. But then, he came and offered me this chance. And the war, Lily. The war is coming. You see, I'm a nobody. Not like you guys. You all are important. Irreplaceable. Someone's favourite. But me… I am disposable. An acceptable collateral damage for both sides. I need to take care of myself. I have to do this. I have to. I have no choice!" The soliloquy had turned into angry sobs. The dam had bursted open and Pettigrew howled his heart out, burying his tear-soaked face onto Lily's rigid palm. "You have to forgive me. I have never been brave like you. I can't bare losing what little I have left… He has my mum, Lily. And it's all my fault."

When the tears subsided, Peter rubbed his snotty nose and red beady eyes furiously and stood up. He bit his chapped lips in concentration as he flicked his wand around sending gold sparkles of light surrounding the house. The light circled faster and faster and disappeared into Peter before he knelt down next to Lily. "Pettigrew's house, 13 Tocher Lane, Banchory," whispered him into her ear, "don't worry. I'm not gonna lock you up here forever. This is just to make sure Snape can bring no one else. Once he's here, he'll know what to do to set you free."

Lily's stone-cold face remained frozen. Only a drop of tear rolled slowly from her blank green eyes.

...

* * *

...

"Are you done?"

"Yes…. I mean, is this one okay with you?"

"Are you sure? That looks rather plain. If it's money you worry about—"

"No, sir. I mean, yes. A bit. But, I like it plain too."

"Your choice. But just so you know, usually wizard carries the come-of-age timepiece with them for quite a long time. And money is not an issue here. It's none of your business but I can assure you the Prince's vault is not as empty as it seems."

"Thank you, professor. But I like this one."

"Very sensible, are you? Alright then."

Severus took a closer look at the plain gold pocket watch with a beautiful white enamel dial and black steel hands, and snorted. "I take that back. You certainly did not worry about the money part. It's a bloody 1889 Patek Philippe! Merlin, Potter. I would never dream a brat like you could possess such a good taste."

"Patek who? Ah… I mean, if it's too much I can choose another one. I didn't know—"

"I've told you it's okay, Potter. I just need to make a few adjustments and then we're done here." Severus took his elegant platinum pocket watch out of his vest pocket, pointed his wand at the two watches, and muttered something softly. Sprinkles of silver sparks fell and dissolved into the watches, forming an extra silver hand on both dials. "A kind of Protean charm," explained the Potions Master. "As I've said, you seem to have a knack at getting yourself into trouble so I figure I can make my life easier this way. Whenever you're in danger, my watch will heat up to let me know. The watch cover will also display how far you are from my location and this extra hand will point me to your direction. Vice versa, the hand on yours will also point you to me in case I am too busy to come save your arse."

He handed the watch and gave a nod to the shop attendant who bowed so low his head almost touched the show counter. "This one too. I've got the other item with me already."

"You mean the diamond ring, sir?" asked the man innocently. Yet Severus glare got him scurrying away immediately, wondering what on earth he had done wrong.

...

* * *

...

"I've got to go," said Peter to the empty room. "Sorry I can't revive you just yet. Can't risk you escaping. But in case, I don't know, you are so good you manage to revive yourself, I suggest you not to try anything with the handcuff. I took it from the Malfoys' dungeon. You know, where the Dark Lord plays with his victim. It's cursed fatally against anyone trying to remove it."

Pettigrew stood up. He pocketed her wand and sighed deeply, "the only way you will be released is when Snape cuffs himself on the other chain. For our sake, Lily, I hope the damn Slytherin loves you enough to trade his freedom for yours."

He casted one last apologetic look at the stock-still witch on the floor, and squeezed his eyes shut. "…I'm sorry for all of this. I'll come back and check on you in the morning. You'll need another dose of the draught by then."

With that, the pathetic rat sealed the door shut behind him, leaving the witch who once was his friend lying alone in the dark. Cursed and poisoned. Dreading the moment the door would open and showed her a familiar tall frame that she knew would go to hell and back for her.

She wished she would never see that sight.

She wished he would just ignore the letter.

She wished he would just let her dig herself out of the deep trouble she had waddled herself in.

But she knew he wouldn't.

And for that, she wished she was dead.

...

* * *

...

"Lily, we're back."

After one more stop at Flourish and Blotts for research materials on Harry's predicament where Severus had _Incendio_ed the shopgirl's scribbled 'owl-me' note… right in front of her eyes, he had decided that he had had enough of Lockhart's experience and had apparated both of them back right in front of the house.

Yet, Severus' greeting had echoed off the walls. There was no reply from his Gryffindor witch.

"…mum?"

The air was cold. There was no fire lit. There was no dinner set. There was nothing. Every fiber of the room was still. Too still. Almost lifeless.

Dead chills shot down the former spy's spine as he bolted upstairs. His stomach clenched. His hands freezing and sweaty. His throat parched. His body trembled.

And when he failed to find her comforting presence anywhere, his heart stopped. He dropped onto the floor like a heavy cannonball. For a moment, everything in front of him turned black. All of his senses had shut down.

Harry's dry whisper brought him back from the bottomless abyss. "…professor." The boy's trembling hand was clutching something. A paper. A letter.

"I saw this raven outside. It dropped this… It's addressed to you," whispered Harry as he handed Severus the furrowed piece of paper. Fear slithered its deadly grip onto the boy's heart. "I can't open it. It's charmed… only for you."

Harry watched as his Potions Master ripped the envelope apart impatiently. The man's face turned from white to red, and back to colourless as his dark eyes scanned the letter. Jaws clenched, Severus crunched the paper so tight that his knuckles turned white. Once he's finished, the former master spy bolted up and made for the door. Pausing for a moment as he placed his hand onto the doorknob, the wizard whispered almost to himself, "he has her, Potter. Pettigrew." For the first time, his powerful voice was weak, trembling, laden with fear and dread.

"Wh—"

"Listen to me!" ordered Severus fiercely as he struggled to gain control over the situation. He turned to grab the boy's shoulders and looked Harry in the eyes. The very same green eyes that he feared he would never see them sparkle again. _Just like... the nightmare. _Taking a deep breath, the man uttered the sentence he had wished he would never have to say, "I need you to go to Dumbledore. Don't argue! Go to him. Show him the whole thing. Use his Penseive. Show him mine too. Everything. Your life. My death. Our return. Do you understand? I need you to say it. Do you understand!"

"But mum—"

"Only I can save Lily. Even if I want to, I can't take you with me. The house where he kept her is under Fidelius Charm." He swallowed hard, "take my wand. The instruction here is clear. This paper can only be activated as a Port Key when I am unarmed."

"You—"

"You are wasting my time, boy!" roared the wizard furiously before he added firmly, "when I'm gone, your duty is to continue what you are back here to do. You have to kill him. You have to protect her. And without me, only Dumbledore can help you with that." Without knowing, the weathered spy squeezed Harry's shoulder tight before he pushed pass the boy. "It's my life for hers, Potter. And I'm sure you know where I stand on that. I'll bring her back...at any cost. You have my word," whispered Severus determinedly as he closed the door to something that had been as close as he ever gotten to call a 'home'.

Without looking back, the tormented wizard who had come back from Death marched to his own demise… to save the only reason he had been living for.

...

* * *

**A/N: ****Poor Sev. Just when he starts to live, his life is ripped apart again.**

******Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm shamelessly begging here, R&R. It helps with the writer's block :) **


	23. Chapter 23

...

The paper-thin door was kicked open, letting cold silvery moonlight bathe the witch's frozen body in the middle of the room. Thick long chain dangled from the ceiling, hooked onto a heavy rusty handcuff on her wrist.

Severus' blood turned ice-cold, sending dead tremors through his body. He caught himself and darted with all the strength left in his shaking legs to kneel by her side. His heart clenched with fright—the kind even he, a seasoned double agent, had never felt before—as he reached his trembling fingers to her neck.

_Pulse… she still has pulses…_

He squeezed his eyes shut, thanking all deities in the world for that reassuring tiny pressure he felt under her skin, and whispered wandlessly, "_Rennerverte_."

…

* * *

...

His feet hurriedly took him along the path so engraved onto his mind that he could even find his way there blindfolded. Yet, Harry had no time to pay any attention to its new—or to be precise, its twenty years older—surroundings. Two decades apart, somehow, Hogwarts gate still mysteriously creaked itself open to the boy who had called it home for years.

Clad in his dirty muggle clothing, the Boy-Who's-Used-To-Being-Stared-At strode pass groups of students stealing confused glances at the stranger. He rushed up a long winding staircase after another, ignoring suspicious stares from patrolling Prefects. Darting hastily to the seventh floor, Harry mentally prayed to Merlin that the temperamental castle had not changed its Headmaster's Office's location just yet.

At the sight of the very same Gargoyle that had greeted him too many times to count, the boy felt a familiar welcoming surge of reassurance. _Mum's gonna be okay. Professor Dumbledore will save her. He knows what to do._

Staring at the ugly statue, Harry announced;

"Sherbet lemon."

"Cockroach cluster."

"Acid pop."

Nothing worked. At his wit's end, the boy fired away all of the candy offerings at Honeydukes at the stony guardian.

"Bertie Bott's every flavor beans."

"Chocolate frogs"

"Ice mice."

"Fudge flies."

_Nothing? For Merlin's sake, what else can it be? I don't have time for this!_Totally frustrated, Harry pleaded anxiously. He almost went down on his knees and begged, "please… My mum is in danger. Please let me in."

Yet, the stony statue remained unmoving.

Just when the Golden Boy was seriously contemplating casting a _Confringo_ at the unsympathetic Gargoyle, a more-than-familiar voice shouted from the back had startled him.

"Oi! It's Fizzing Whizbees, Pron—wait. Who the bloody hell are you?"

…

* * *

...

For a moment, there was no movement from the witch. Her rigid body remained stock-still. Yet, as his drowning heart started sinking in dismay, another drop of tear fell from her blank green eyes… and she blinked. That pair of mesmerizing emerald orbs slowly focused on the pale face framed with dark locks, before its owner crushed her into his chest that was heaving with ragged breath.

"Oh… Merlin… Lily… Lily…" A man ever so eloquent with his choice of words could not even produce a sentence. For her name and her warm breath on his skin were flooding his senses. "Lily…"

Yet, instead of a grateful hug or a loving kiss, Severus was greeted with a frantic cry, "Sev… Leave! Leave now! He said he'll be back in the morning. There's still time." Tears gushed out of her eyes as she searched his deep black counterparts that were bursting with so much emotion. "He's gonna take you to him! Please… leave me. Please…," begged the witch pathetically.

Locking her in an intense gaze, Severus cupped Lily's cheeks gently and wiped his beloved's tears away with his thumb. "You know perfectly well I won't. Stop wasting your breath with that rubbish. I'll get you out of here, Lily."

As he pulled her trembling body into a tight embrace once more, his well-trained veteran eyes took the situation in. _House under Fidelius Charm. Anti Apparition ward. Door magically sealed. No Death Eaters. The coward will come in the morning. Lily's only subjected to a Full Body Bind. This is not so bad, after all._

Yet, just as Severus' heart began to flutter with hope, his eyes had registered the dubious object on her wrist. The object his former Death Eater self only knew too well. _Wait… the Cuffs… no…_

The Gryffindor witch was still hysterical with her tearful pleas. "Sev. Leave! Leave! He won't hurt me. Peter won't hurt me. Please. I can't bare—"

Yet, her protests had fallen onto deaf ears for Severus' brain was reliving the horrendous Death Eater's modus operandi_. Capture the loved ones. Lure the target in. Lock them with the Cuff… and watch them all die... _The mere thought shook him to his core. Tidal waves of despair surged onto his heart and drowned every glimmer of hope that had just started to form. His throat grew dry as the colossal weight of hopelessness came crushing onto his shoulders. He found his arms tightened even more around her as if it would be… his last.

Without one more word, he let Lily down onto the mattress gently and strode to the door.

Closing his eyes in concentration, Severus wandlessly casted a strong _Caterwauling_ _Charm_—an intensified Intruder Alarm, ironically, preferred by Death Eater—on the premise and doubled its strength with a _Cave Inimicum_ to warn them of any approaching enemy. "What are you doing, Sev?" whispered Lily as he paused to shoot a spell onto several wood planks right in front of the door, "Sev, talk to me. Please… don't fight him. Please just… leave."

Swallowing hard, Severus took a deep breath, trying his best to steady his trembling voice. "Lily. Stop. Listen to me," instructed Severus gravely, "when he's back here, these charms will set off an alarm. You will come by this door and wait for him to open it. I've casted a _Deprimo_ on these planks. It will collapse and explode as he put his foot on. This should buy you enough time to squeeze pass him. Once you're out, apparate to Hogwarts gate right away. Ha—Potter is there already." He locked his dark weary eyes with her tearful green. "Lily, promise me you'll do as I say," demanded the wizard grimly.

"…what about you?"

"…promise me, Lily."

"No. Tell me first. What about you?"

There was no answer from Severus. At her burning stare, he simply dropped and sat hunching next to her, looking the other way.

The redhead grabbed his shoulder, filling the room with the sound of her long chains clanking on the floor, "Sev! Answer me."

"Don't worry. I will follow you," muttered Severus, not meeting her penetrating green eyes. The eyes that could always read this master _Occlumens_.

"Stop it! Don't lie to me."

He stood up and strode by the window. The hoary moonlight drenched his pale skin, making it look almost dead. Severus stared into the darkness for a long while. Finally, he whispered without looking back. His voice was steady, almost resolute. "I need to be cuffed, only then the charm will release you."

"How are you going to get it off then."

"I'll figure it out."

"Sev!"

"Lily. Please. Once I'm cuffed, I can't do much to help you. You must prepare yourself and do as I say."

"No. Never. Not without you. I've left you once. Never again!"

"You don't understand. You are a muggle-born. You can't remain here with me. They will use you as a toy!"

"Severus. Please. At least tell me how you plan to escape."

"Promise me first you will do as I say. Then I will tell you everything you want to know."

With one look into the grief his bottomless eyes could not hide, the only witch who could read Severus like a book closed hers, and whispered, "You seem to have forgotten. I've made my promise to you already, Sev." With that, she opened her wistful orbs that were glittering with tears and gave him the most painfully beautiful smile, brimming with melancholy, he had ever seen. Her voice declared solemnly;

"…I've promised never to leave you. Ever again."

_Click_… Clank!

The metal band that had been restraining her wrist fell heavily onto the ground. Yet, the Gryffindor witch was not free. For she had cuffed herself with the other one. The one… intended for Severus.

For a fraction of a heartbeat, the man could neither processed what his ears had heard nor what his eyes had seen.

And then, he roared.

He roared… like an injured animal.

He roared… like he had done too many times in his nightmares.

…

* * *

...

Sirius Black pushed the heavy door to the Headmaster's office open without even bother to knock. His hands clenched tightly onto Harry's shoulders as he pushed the boy inside. The room was filled with the same whirring and ticking of strange-looking instruments puffing off tiny clouds of smoke.

"Look what I've found!" shouted Sirius to three figures sitting around the desk so familiar to Harry that he could even remember every marking on its thick wooden surface. A dark-haired man was sitting on the chair he had so many times occupied. A man looking almost exactly like him. "He's been lurking at your door, trying to figure out your password, Headmaster," informed Sirius in his usual cavalier manner as he shoved Harry in the middle of the room as if the boy was a circus animal.

The pair of piercing blue eyes that had been able to stare right through Harry's soul since he was eleven was set on him once more. If the situation had been different; if his mother's life—which ultimately might also mean his—had not been in grave danger, Harry would have felt overwhelmed to see that the very same pair of dead blank eyes that had haunted his dreams for a year was now sparkling at him in a genuine curiosity again.

But he knew there was no time for a sentimental reminiscence. The boy blurted out unceremoniously. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, you have to see this. There is no time. He took her. He took my mum. And Sn—Professor Snap—, I mean, Severus Snape went after her. You need to help us!" stammered Harry breathlessly.

"What? That greasy git took your mum?" exclaimed the man in his son's usual spot. James Potter spat hatefully. "See? I've told you, Headmaster. That Sniv—Snape git was up to no good. He's—"

But Harry's exasperated cry cut his father's ranting short. "NO!" shouted Harry deafeningly, "it was not him. It was Pettigrew!"

"...is this a joke? Pettigrew? _Our_ fat mummy's boy Pettigrew?" scoffed Harry's godfather sardonically. "Get real, mate. Are you high or something?"

Judging from his rather unpleasant encounter with the three Marauders just recently, Harry knew his only hope was Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, please, sir. You can use Legilimens on me and see if I'm telling the truth. But there's much more than that. Please, sir. Let me show you in the Penseive," pleaded Harry persistently. He locked his unwavering eyes with Dumbledore's penetrating gaze, knowing fully well that every bit of his mind was being meticulously scrutinized.

Finally, the Grand Sorcerer conceded. "My boy, I believe you do have a lot to explain."

…

* * *

...

"No! No! Nooo! What the bloody hell have you done!" bellowed Severus as he rushed to his witch's side as fast as his legs would take him.

A deep dark red drop of blood had trickled down her fair ivory arm.

The second the metal had sealed itself around her wrist, as two ice-cold gleaming needles were shot out from the inside and sank their razor-sharp ends into her flesh, Lily had begun to realize the two cuffs were fatally different. Clearly, this cuff was not designed to deprive its captives of their freedom—like the ones Peter had used on her—but of their…lives.

A numbing gripping pain slowly crept from the wound as her sight became increasingly blurry. Only then, she was sure.

The needles were poisoned.

And she was going to die.

…

* * *

...

Reaching her in two long strides, Severus dropped heavily onto his knees and snatched her now chained wrist. His other hand squeezed her forearm so tight that the witch winced in pain. "Lily. What have you done! Noo!" howled the anguished wizard gut-wrenchingly as he pulled her body flat against his chest, crushing her in a desperate embrace.

Severus' body shook violently at the contact. His mind kept playing the sight of her clasping that cursed metal band onto her wrist, hammering the brutal reality into his shell-shocked brain unmercifully. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel anything but a nauseating sensation gripping his guts. His mouth was parched dry as it muttered something incoherently. Suddenly, he felt his lung constricted violently. Sets of fierce sobs surged through him and scorched his insides like jets of fire. Angry hot tears filled his bottomless black eyes, burning, blazing, incinerating all sparkles of hope into dust.

Still in daze, Lily felt drops of heat trailing down the side of her neck. His ragged tear-choked voice kept on repeating the make-believed denials. "No. This can't be true. This is just another nightmare. No, Lily. No. It's not true…"

As denial turned abruptly into rage-blinded anger, the broken wizard bolted up and ferociously hurled any wandless curse he could think of at the blasted chain… only to have them bouncing as fiercely right back at him. Blood oozed out of cuts after cuts on his skin. Yet, Severus couldn't care less. Ignoring Lily's tearful pleas and cries for him to stop, he went on and on at the chain relentlessly until the last reserve of magical strength in his body was exhausted. No matter how powerful the wizard was, wandless magic had its limits, and Severus had drained his. Bleeding profusely, the man took no notice of the bloodied gashes from rebound curses that had sliced through his black robes, and launched himself physically at his witch's restraint.

The cursed rusty metal brutally blasted him away across the room.

Severe burn was scorched onto his palm, blackened his flesh where he had touched the chain. Severus staggered up and went at it again. "No, gods, no! Lily!" His agonizing cries were not of his own pain, but for the love of his life…and the impending loss. The chain sizzled and seared his flesh viciously, but the tormented wizard kept on yanking as if his life depended on it.

Her fair hand snatched at the chain, trying to tug it out of Severus' desperate grip. She hissed in pain as the cursed metal burned her delicate skin. Yet, the Gryffindor resolutely refused to let go.

"Stop it! Sev. Stop it! Please. Stop. It doesn't help," pleaded Lily tearfully as excruciating pain shot through her blistered palm, "I won't let go until you stop!"

Without doubt, her threat had pierced through his blind rage. Sober or not, Severus could not stand seeing Lily writhing in pain. His large rough hand, burnt badly by the curse, yanked hers from the chain forcefully. He roared, "No! Lily. Why? Why are you doing this! It was meant for me!" He gathered all infinitesimal sparks of magic left in his body and tried to cast the last wandless _Episkey_ onto her palm. A feeble silver light lingered over her skin, taking away the pain, before it vanished, leaving a furious burnmark on her fair hand. Not wanting to meet her beseeching green eyes, Severus buried his head onto her shoulder. He murmured almost inaudibly, "…oh, Lily… what have you done… it's not just a handcuff…what have you done..."

Wincing at the throbbing pain that had seem to consume her wrist, the witch tried her best to gently lift his head up and cupped his face with her injured palms. She whispered softly, "I know. It's poisoned, isn't it? I knew you lied, Sev. You didn't expect to get out of here...alive." The sight of her restrained wrist sent another waves of choked-up tears to his throat. He sealed his bloodshot eyes shut, refusing to acknowledge the meaning of the sight… yet failed miserably. Lily rested her face against her saviour's and muttered, "it's for the best. There's no use for both of us dying here…"

She felt his jaws clenched as hot tears escaped from his squeezed-shut eyes. Her own whisper turned into sobs, "…and I can't let you…die… for me."

Lily's acceptance of her impending fate had stabbed through his denials and Severus felt as if his bleeding heart was being brutally clawed open. He crushed her body into his. "Oh, Merlin please… let this be another nightmare. I can't take this. No, Lily. No. This is not happening."

Burying her face onto his neck, she tightened her arms around his trembling body, returning all of the emotions that were so heavy they could taste it in the air. "I'm sorry, Sev. I can't wake you up and hug it away this time." Despite being almost crushed into Severus warm body, the ghostly chill had spread from her wrist to her shoulders, prickling her skin from the inside. "It's so cold," shivered Lily. She swallowed hard and murmured the ultimate question, "...how long do I have?"

…

* * *

...

The exquisite grandfather's clock was ticking steadily, filling the elegant study with its rhythmic pace. Lucius Malfoy rested regally on a large fine leather armchair. His pale grey eyes were pensive.

A strange chain of thoughts had been playing on his mind. Thoughts that were not his, to begin with. Thoughts… the man who had, until five minutes ago, been sitting opposite him had tried so desperately to hide that he reeked its suspicious stench in the air.

The two men had met regularly for updates on the Order's movement and, lately, for the progress at Spinner's End. Yet this time, even though their mouths had done the talking, they both had known their minds had been fighting for control over one another's. A fight…that had not been so much of a battle. Even though every Death Eater knew a bit of Occlumency, Peter Pettigrew's feeble mind shield had been nothing but a flimsy cellophane against Lucius' masterful Legilimency. Before the rat had been able to muster some control and stammered his excuse, mumbling something about seeing his mother, he had no idea what his weak mind had given up.

Having made no attempt to acknowledge the flustered plump wizard scurrying out the door, Lucius remained still in his chair. He kept thinking about a glimpse of the Pettigrews' old rathole of a house that he had paid for and left deserted. About the sight of stubby fingers tugging away smooth red locks of hair. About a glance at a teenager looking very much alike James Potter.

About a letter addressed… to Severus Snape.

And a fleeting vision of the Dark Lord's handcuffs from his dungeon…

_Interesting thoughts you have, Wormtail…_

…

* * *

...

"…no, Lily." His usual deep sensual voice had turned into a pitiful wheezing. He grunted brokenly through gritted teeth, "no, you're not dying. You can't be dying. GOD, NO! It should have been me!"

"I've gotten myself into this. It's not your fault. I'm not going to let you sacrifice your second chance at life for me," maintained Lily firmly before she pulled herself from his embrace and cupped his grief-stricken face into her palms, forcing him to meet her eyes once more. "You're worth every breath in me and more, Sev. Never ever blame yourself. I've seen the future. I'll die anyway even if you hadn't come back to me."

He seized her waist as his hands clamped onto her flesh almost brutally. "God, Lily. Don't you realize that you are my second chance? You are the only reason I keep going. Without you, there's nothing. Nothing at all!" roared the wizard whose world of happiness that he had just learned to live in came crashing down right in front of his eyes. Burning tears kept on rolling down his cheeks and he couldn't even care to brush them away any longer. "These past weeks with you, it's…it's everything I've ever lived for. Just to be able to hold you like this. To kiss you. To know that you love me. To know that you're alive! And now you're taking it all away from me. How am I supposed to live without you again, Lily, now that I've tasted the joy? Tell me! Tell me!" Severus shook her almost violently before he crushed her into his body once more as if the lost of contact was too severe for him to bare.

Her hands—one of which she could almost no longer feel—caressed his scarred chest and tangled its fingers into his messy locks, trying to soothe the pain that was threatening to drown them alive. She whispered softly into his ear, "you can. You are strong enough. Live on for us. Take care of Harry."

"…no. Not again… You can't do this to me. Not again!" Severus grunted brokenly into her shoulder like a beaten man. A man with a dying heart. For it had always been with her. Attached to her. Devoted to her.

Beating for her.

"I love you," whispered the Gryffindor witch as if she could read his mind.

Her affirmation, that would usually flood his heart with rapture, now sliced through it cruelly. For he knew she meant it. For he knew that it was something he could no longer live without. For he knew that it was the reason she did what she had done.

As the pain began to numb, he tried his best to wake the rational mind he had always prided himself with, and peeled his fogging brain out of this frantic fright. "I won't let you die." His arms squeezed her tighter with the promise. "I'll snap the bastard's neck and rip him into pieces! Hang in there, Lily. When the morning brings that filthy animal, I'll get us out of here."

"How much time do I have, Sev? What's going to happen to me? At least I have the right to know how I'm gonna…go."

"You're not! Stop saying that!" barked Severus furiously as he grabbed her shoulders. Gazing longingly into her unwavering green eyes, he felt the heat prickled at his own again before he rested his forehead onto hers and whispered against her silky cheeks, "the needles… are poisoned. Diluted King Cobra venom. You'll feel pain… loss of vision… trouble breathing… and finally… your heart… your heart… " The bravest wizard ever lived could not bring himself to finish his sentence.

"…will give up," filled Lily in blankly. Trained as a Healer for two years, the witch knew only too well how unpleasant her impending journey could be. She reached her trembling hand to his tear-soaked cheek and caressed it gently with her thumb. Locking her sad green eyes with his, the Gryffindor witch repeated her question. "Sev, how long do I have?"

Knowing he could no longer avoid facing the truth, Severus looked away and muttered, "…a day. Tops. The Dark Lord likes his…toy alive." _Usually they wished they were dead by the first hour._

"Thank Merlin."

"…what?"

Her cold lips found his chapped thin ones that froze in surprise. Her weak breath danced against his skin as she whispered softly, "we still have tonight." With that, Lily's achingly beautiful green eyes searched Severus' crushed black ones, professing millions vows of love words could not do justice. All of the emotions was fused into four simple words, escaping her quivering lips. "Kiss me, my love."

A drop of tear gently rolled down from her eyes. It sparkled against the silvery moonlight, glittering like a diamond. Severus caught it with his thumb.

And he did as she said.

He kissed her. And kissed her. And kissed her.

As if it would be their last.

…

* * *

...

"Should I be worried catching my beloved husband sneaking out late at night?" teased a beautiful blonde witch.

If pregnancy could suit any woman, Nacissa certainly was the living proof. Despite being married for almost three years, the sight of his wife standing on the grand staircase with a soft smile teasing on her face and a glow that put their glittering chandelier to shame could still take Lucius' breath away.

Seeing the grave expression on her husband's lordly face, the witch froze. Her smile suddenly vanished. "Oh, Lucius. Has he summoned you…again?" Narcissa hurried down the stairs, rushing to her other half who was clad in a thick travelling cloak.

"How many times do I need to tell you not to run, witch?" sighed Lucius as he strode and caught her half way. "No, he didn't summon me. Don't distress yourself." He took her in his arms and scoffed half-heartedly, "I actually should be the one who's worried, having a pregnant wife who likes to run about!"

The regal witch simply smiled at him. "So, may I ask where you are going at this hour, then?"

"Banchory. There's just something I need to look into. Some of our…properties," replied Lucius sternly, "an item is missing from our dungeon. I believe somebody has been a naughty boy."

…

* * *

...

Gasping for breath, the aching lovers broke apart… just to seal their lips together in a fierce longing kiss once more. Every brush of their lips, every stroke of their tongue, every nibble, every caress was brimming with heart-wrenching passion that scorched their bleeding hearts with such a blazing flame.

Yet, Lily's body grew colder and colder, shivering in his melting embrace. Her green eyes turned hazy. The witch gently ran her fingers along Severus' face as she sobbed quietly. "I can't see you any more... Hug me tight. Hug me tighter, Sev," mewled the witch feebly as she pressed herself against his hard body. "Let me feel you. I need you. Please…"

Never in his long torturous life had Severus felt so powerless. Robbed of his wand, his magic, and his freedom, there was nothing he could do but to watch the only woman he ever loved…dying slowly. He ripped his voluminous robe and coat off his shoulders in one tug and wrapped them tightly around her shivering body as he tightened the embrace, praying to Merlin his brave Gryffindor witch could hold on until the morning came.

A tiny deep-blue velvet box fell from his coat, echoing a soft lonely thud onto the floor.

The sight caught his breath and tugged his heart violently. It was the very box that he had picked just hours ago with such a rapturous hope of a promising future. And now it was tearing his heart into pieces at a wondrous glimpse of what could have been.

Sensing him stiffened, Lily murmured, "what happen? What is it, Sev?"

"…"

"Sev… what's going on? Talk to me."

Swallowing his tears, Severus reached for the delicate box lying forlornly on a dusty floor. He rested the painful reminder on his palm as his thumb languidly popped the lid open, revealing a beautiful sparkling diamond ring glittering exquisitely in the eerie moonlight. The man sighed… for a long while it seemed as if he would not take another breath.

"Lily…," finally he croaked her name. His voice was heavy with such melancholy, filling the empty room with heart-breaking longing. "You know why I've been out today?"

"…since you're saying this now, I'm sensing it's not for the reason you have told me," muttered Lily softly, trying to lighten the mood.

Severus placed a loving kiss onto her forehead as he traced the back of his fingers tenderly on her damp cheek, tugging a flaming lock of hair behind her ear. "I was getting you this." Steadying himself at the sight of her restrained wrist, he reached for her hand resting on his chest and gently guided the tip of her finger onto the sparkling diamond…that she could no longer see.

"I love you, Lily." Grabbing her hand tightly as if he feared that it would dissolve into thin air, the sorrowful wizard pulled the ring out of the box and tried his best to control his tear-choked voice. "I don't care if it's for a minute or a lifetime. A life with you is a life worth dying for." A drop of tear fell from his eyes as he whispered;

"Marry me."

It was not a question. It was not an order.

It was a dream. A fleeting sliver of hope in their deepest hour of despair.

She broke down and cried.

…

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Slash me... I know how much you guys hate seeing him in pain (me too!)****  
****But but but... there's still hope...**

**Plssssssssssssssssss R&R. Sev & Lily's destiny is in your hand ;) (oooohh... that's a good incentive, isn't it?)**


	24. Chapter 24

…

A platinum band, perched with a round brilliant flawless diamond, was slipped onto her finger. Yet, the Gryffindor witch could no longer see the precious stone sparkled exquisitely against the moonlight, nor the yearning in her beloved eyes' as he kissed her fingers tenderly. Blinded by the venom, she could only feel his thick black cloak enveloping her body as he laid her down on his lap, cocooning her in a protective embrace as if to shield her from the world that would soon come crashing on them.

"My… wife. You're going to be my wife," whispered Severus wistfully. Cradling her head on the crook of his arms, he bent down and planted the gentlest kisses onto Lily's pale forehead as if she was made of the most precious fragile ivory. His warm ragged breath danced against her ashen skin that was getting colder by the minute. Being a Death Eater had earned the veteran wizard too many life-threatening _Crucio_s to count; yet the sight of his soon-to-be wife slowly withering away right in front of his powerless eyes was the most excruciating sensation the seasoned spy had ever felt in his long tortuous life.

"Don't cry. Lily, don't cry. It will be okay," Severus kept whispering soothingly into her flaming hair as he rocked his witch back and forth gently, "I will get us out of here. Hang in there, my love. We will get out. And you will be the most beautiful bride anyone has ever seen." He gazed away longingly, picturing the only witch he ever loved strolling down the aisle, wearing a smile so bright she could put the Sun to shame. Yet, the image that should have flooded his heart with joy shook him to his core instead.

It was just like… the beginning of his haunting nightmare.

Shaking away the chills gripping his heart, he dug deep into his grieving soul, trying his best to give her some warmth he knew he did not possess, "you can have as grand a wedding as you want, clogging the party with all your boisterous Gryffindor baboons. For Merlin's sake, I will even shake their ruddy hands if you want me to. Just hang in there for me, Lily. Don't give up. Don't give up. "

Severus felt her cold lips curved up against his skin. Looking down at his smiling witch, the Slytherin brushed red strands of hair covering her forehead lovingly, and caressed her cheeks that were robbed of its usual glow with his thumb. "Thank Merlin, something has never changed. A Slytherin's defeat is a sure bait for a Gryffindor's smile," drawled Severus in a mock scorn as his heart felt as if it would burst just seeing the amused sparkles in her green hazy eyes.

Feigning a grimace, Lily shook her head and whispered teasingly, "agreeing to invite Gryffindors or shake hand with us lions is not so much of a bribe, Sev. Especially when you are marrying one." The bride-to-be lifted her feeble hand and tried to pull his face closer down as she muttered against his lips, "I don't need any of those frills. This—" she gave her cuffs a shake. The long chain hit the floor, resounding its menacing clanking across the eerie empty room, "this, ironically, has cleared my head."

Sensing his jaws clenching as his arms tightened around her, Lily continued in earnest, "my time with you are all that matters, Severus. I wish I could take back those years that I had turned my back on you. Days that I have wasted not being by your side. Minutes that I have missed not holding you tight. Times… that I have had since we were nine." Her voice that had been steady and resolute now quivered with rising tears. "Times… that I had thought would last… and now it's running out on us so fast… Too fast. Oh, Sev… how I wish I could stay here with you forever…"

Her frosty fingers traced the contour of his face shakily, trying to feel him; trying see him; trying to gaze at him through her touch. She felt his hot tears damping the tip of her fingers as his thin lips found hers, not wanting to waste a moment longer to convey how much feelings was overflowing his drowning heart. His wordless passionate pleas of love were matched, and multiplied. Tasting the salty tears on each other's yearning lips, Lily made up her Gryffindor mind.

She would not wait. Not tonight. Not any longer.

The witch pulled away from her Slytherin's blazing caresses, and whispered determinedly;

"Make love to me, my love. Make me yours."

…

* * *

…

"Who the bloody hell is he!"Pacing the Headmaster's Office like a caged tiger, James Potter barked at the two faces looking at him: one with resignation, the other with concern. "Seriously, the boy seems to know the greasy git and he's not from Hogwarts. I bet they both are Death Eaters, trying to frame our Wormy! This is a trap. We need to go save Dumbledore!"

This time, even Sirius had to roll his eyes at his best mate's shabby attempt at reasoning. Logic was never really James' strength. But it was Remus who, as usual, gave the voice of reason, "Prongs, you've seen Dumbledore using Legilimency on the boy. I don't know. I can't believe Wormy is the traitor neither. It must have been some misunderstanding. But I don't think the old man will agree to dive down the Penseive if he sees something suspicious. Just… sit down and wait for him, alright?"

"Wormy is not a Death Eater! He's a Gryffindor! He's one of us!" shouted James irritably. "It's a lie."

"Which we shall find out when the Headmaster returns," insisted Remus calmly as he pushed the pampered Potter onto the chair he had occupied. "He told us to wait here. And that's what we will do." Since Grand Sorcerer's discovery of his _condition_ and the continual support afterwards, the grateful werewolf had placed his complete trust into the wizard's hand. For Remus, Dumbledore's word is final, unquestionable, and absolute.

Sadly, the same thing could not be said for James Potter.

For in that split second, the hot-headed wizard launched at the stunned Remus and plunged himself into the eerie silvery liquid glowing in Dumbledore's stony Penseive.

…into the world where his life had been just a ghost… of a memory.

…

* * *

…

Tracing the collar of his white shirt that once had been crisp but now was crumpled and bloodied, Lily slowly undid each silver button as she pressed her lips onto his burning skin where the scar from Nagini was still faintly visible. Severus' body jerked at the touch. He grabbed her hand, stopping her from going further, grunting, "not now, Lily. Not like this."

The witch ignored his protest and slid her hand inside his now half-buttoned shirt, caressing his taut broad chest that was searing to her touch. Her icy fingers sent much more than cold chills down Severus' spine. He let go of her wrist, pressing her frail body closer to his almost bare chest. His lips kept caressing her pale face, her cold ears, her ashen neck, whispering hoarsely, "…Lily. There will be ti—"

"If this is going to be my last night on earth, I want to spend every minute of it… loving you," affirmed the Gryffindor as she kissed her way down to his collarbone, nibbling , sucking at his flesh just the way she knew would drive him mad. She brushed her thumb lightly around his taut nipples. Her one hand roamed his naked skin, searching for warmth; the other tangled itself into his black locks, pulling him even closer. "I don't care about where or when. It's the who that matters. Let me be your wife. At least for tonight. Let me truly be yours."

There was nothing he could say to convey how bad he had been longing for this moment, nor how, now, he wanted nothing more than to be able hold her tight and feel her breath still dancing on his skin.

So he simply kissed her.

Until his dam of restraint exploded.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for this? Do you know how many nights I have lied awake in my dismal dungeon, wishing you were curling up by my side? Wishing you were... alive?. There's nothing more in the world I'd rather do than to make you mine. But not now. Not like this." The Slytherin crushed her into his body that was shaking with such an overwhelming surge of emotions he was not accustomed to. Finally, he broke and bursted out the fear that had been gripping his heart, "this… this is you… saying goodbye."

Her hand that had been caressing him stopped. Then Lily threw her weak arms around him as she buried her face onto his neck, pressing herself tight against his body that there was not even a ghost of space between them. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything," repeated the witch over and over. Her whole body shook violently with sobs yet there was no more tears for her to shed. "But I'm not saying goodbye. Not yet. I'm still here, Sev. And there is nowhere else in the world I'd rather be than here in your arms; begging you… to make us… whole."

For a moment, everything had seemed to stand still. There was not a sound in the room, save for only their faint breathing. Then, his embrace was slackened. Severus pulled away, letting her down on his lap without one more word.

Lily's heart sank.

But it did not stay submerged. For, just seconds later, a strong arm was pushed under her knees, lifting her up and laying her gently onto a pathetically thin pillow.

With one arm still supporting her head, Severus' curtain of black raven hair brushed her face as he bent down, covering her body with his, and whispered huskily against her ears, "It's not me. It's you who complete us, Lily. You've made me…whole."

…

* * *

…

A lonely figure treaded along a small winding road that seemed to be leading up to nowhere slowly. The sound of the man's tailored leather shoes crushing rough gravels that paved the snaking path echoed through the crisp cold night air.

Lucius Malfoy strode purposefully, tracing his steps for the third time.

He had apparated, having expected to appear right in front of a dreary shed that he had once visited. Yet, there was not a single house in sight. In fact, there was nothing at all but a deserted field stretching out forlornly under the pale moonlight. Having always been meticulously precise, the blonde blue-blood immediately sensed something was extremely wrong. For he was not a forgetful Hufflepuff, nor a careless Gryffindor.

A true snake would never forget where it hunted for prey.

_It was here, I'm sure. What are you up to, Wormtail…?  
What have you poked your ugly swiny nose into?_

…

* * *

…

Wrapped together in his thick cloak, Lily felt Severus' mouth covering hers, savouring every curve, every crack, every crease on her lips possessively as if he had never kissed her before. The heat from his naked flesh and laboured breath warmed the lovers up under the cloth, releasing a sensual musky spice, uniquely Severus', from the fabric that shielded them from the cold empty room.

Lily let out a small gasp as she felt his hand sliding gently under her dress. His long digits stroked her thighs sensually, engraving every inch of her silky skin onto his mind as his lips descended onto her throbbing neck, licking, nibbling, and kissing the sensitive spot just over her collarbone that had always sent her moaning. This was not the first time she had felt the exquisite pleasure from her lover's passionate caresses, yet there was something different that had electrified every brush of their skin with such an ardent intensity that she feared her heart would forget how to beat.

But it seemed to remember. For it fluttered feverishly as his tongue found hers, exploring, entwining, plunging deep inside, promising a blazing journey yet to come. His rough hand glided languidly over her stomach, sending tremors down her spine, before it reached the underside of her perky breast. The witch whimpered into their sealed mouths as she felt his coarse thumb circling her taut nipple that had been aching in anticipation while his large palm cupping, caressing, and kneading her heaving breast. "Sev… ohh Sev… take me…"

A stifled grunt escaped Severus' throat as he felt his witch's anguish tug at his belt. The feeling of her hand on his aching arousal almost got him thrusting madly against her palm. Gathering all self-control left in his flaming veins, he gently brushed her hand aside as he unbuttoned her dress, revealing her fair silky body, exquisitely naked to his touch, and whispered huskily, "shhh… patience, my love. Let me love you… the way you should be loved…" The wizard trailed each burning phrase with a scorching kiss from her neck down her collarbone, "everyday… Every night… For the rest of our lives…" His searing mouth found her other rigid nipple while his nimble fingers had trailed back down to the pool of heat and the throbbing nub that was aching in agony for his touch.

With one flick of his nimble tongue in synchronize with a deft brush of his thumb, Lily's body shuddered violently as she cried out in rapture. Pinned down by his strong grip, the Gryffindor witch could do nothing but to receive this torturous pleasure, divinely delivered by Severus' dexterous hands and mouth. Knowing her release was no too far under his masterful ministration, she pleaded feebly, "Sev… Please… Not like this…"

Coming up to kiss her mouth once more, Severus thrusted a finger inside her dripping core, teasing her sensitive spot he had learned by heart, and earned himself a bone-crunching squeeze of her thighs. "Shhh… relax, Lily. Let me prepare you first…" whispered the Slytherin tenderly against his Gryffindor's ear as he pushed another finger in without losing the rhythm of his circling thumb. The exquisite sensation sent Lily moaning out his name and thrashed against his firm grip. "No… Sev… I want you… ohhh… All of you…"

"Patience, my love… You will… This will hurt a bit," muttered Severus as he added the third finger into her tight wet passage. Drowning her whimpering moans and sharp gasps into his mouth that was devouring her alive, he felt her wall stretched out to accommodate the wider girth as he pumped his fingers in and out slowly, preparing her for his much larger member that was aching to be buried inside her velvet core. "Gods… Lily… You feel so good…" He grunted hoarsely against her lips as his fingers started thrusting faster into her, matching the pace set by his thumb that was rubbing small ecstatic circles onto her swollen nub. "Ohhh…, Sev… ohhhh… Merlin… I'm coming…," cried the witch as she writhed and thrashed, fighting the euphoric charge rippling through every fiber in her body. Feeling as though she was about to spontaneously combust, Lily whimpered and begged urgently, "please… I need you… Now…"

With one swift turn, he was on top of her.

…

* * *

…

"Look… at… me…"

Knowing what he knew now, Harry couldn't help shuddering seeing the crumpled figure whose dark tunnel-like eyes had turned blank and glazy in that lonely shack once more. Despite seven years with the sour-looking sallow Potions Master, the boy had grown more close—no, accustomed—to the twenty-year-old version that was as snarky as ever yet much less bitter that he wished he had done more for that unmoving thirty-eight-year-old man.

The ghostly blue-tinted scenes started to shift through Severus' heartwrenching tale. The playground. The sorting. The fifth-year incident. The Prophecy…

…and its destructive consequences.

"After all this time?"  
"Always."

Somehow, this time round, Severus' answer had tugged at Harry's heart, making him swallowed a lump in his throat that had suddenly clogged up as he blinked away the heat prickling his eyes. It might be because he knew now how much that simple word had meant. It might be because he knew Severus' _always_ was truly forever.

Or it might just be because he knew that the man's cursed history… was about to repeat its devastating self.

When the last sight of twenty-year-old Severus in his black billowing robe striding away hurriedly into the night to save his only reason to live had faded away, the white wizard and the boy found themselves soaring back once more into a cheerful room filled with small whirring sound.

"That night he had died, he had given me the memory you have just seen, Professor. I had no idea how he had gotten back here. Perhaps, it's the same as you, I mean you in the future, had explained to me," stated Harry to the white-haired wizard standing meditatively next to him. "His love for my mum had brought him back here… just like it had once made him your man through and through." The boy announced almost… proudly.

"Harry, my boy. Forgive an old wizard for what I —that future of mine— had put you through. I have never thought there would be a boy with such a Gryffindor heart as true as yours, nor a man with such an undying devotion as deep as Severus'. You both have been very brave." The wise old wizard gazed contemplatively out the window as he muttered pensively, "…so brave you two have cheated Death …who had ripped your souls… _twice_."

Ignoring the Headmaster's usual cryptic statement, Harry took Dumbledore's arm urgently. "Please, Professor Dumbledore, sir. He has gone to save my mum. Pettigrew is using her as a bait. Please, sir, please save them," pleaded the boy before he whispered quietly, almost to himself;

"…they are all I have left."

A voice grunted from behind. "So, the bloody greasy git came back from death, not only to steal my wife, but also my… son?"

…

* * *

…

Gazing down lovingly at his flushed witch, Severus coaxed her thighs open gently as he positioned himself at her dripping entrance. One arm still cradling her head, he rested his own weight on his elbow as he bent down to nuzzle her neck softly. "Hug me, Lily. You need something to hold on to when I… am inside. It will hurt."

The metal chain seared Severus' naked back as the witch wrapped her arms around him obediently. Hissing in pain, he grabbed her hand and pinned the cursed wrist next to her head.

"I love you." The sentence, repeated many times, had never ceased to amaze the solitary wizard of how easy these three words had escaped his lips whenever she was near or how they had filled his once frost-bitten heart with such a glorious surge of warmth. The man did not even need to ask if she was sure. For her kiss was brimming with so much devotion that it was enough an affirmation, even for the most insecure soul like himself to feel his love truly and fully returned.

With a slow careful thrust, Severus pushed inside, entering his witch… for the first time.

The exquisite pulsating sensation of her tight wet wall multiplied by a life-long tormenting yearning would drive any lesser wizard mad with desire. Only a tiny fraction of self-restraint left in his quivering body had stopped him from plunging deep in one thrust, hammering all that he had; the love, the pain, the passion, into his welcoming witch. Instead, inch by inch, the wizard teetered on the very brink of his momentous self-control and pushed in, little by little, just to pull out, allowing her to adjust to his thick girth that had caused her to wince sharply in pain yet, at the same time, gasped and moaned in agonizing pleasure.

Gritting his teeth, the Slytherin fought back waves of blinding urge that had his cock twitching in anticipation and forced himself to stop once his throbbing member had reached her very last resistance. He swallowed hard, burying his face onto her neck, and croaked hoarsely into her flaming hair, "Lily… This will hurt…"

Kissing him everywhere she could reach, the Gryffindor murmured her affirmation passionately into his ear, "I'm ready, Sev. Take me. Make me yours."

His lips found hers.

And then he thrusted.

"Ohhhh… Lily… Gods…," groaned Severus as his body shuddered and trembled uncontrollably. It was not from the piercing pain shot through his shoulder as her nails dug deep into his flesh, nor from her intoxicating tight wet wall that throbbed madly around his thick large cock that was exquisitely sheathed inside her to the hilt. His groan had come from somewhere much deeper. Somewhere within his soul where the overwhelming emotions he could not describe had shot waves of heat from his heart to his eyes as he held his beloved witch tight the moment they became one.

For a moment, nothing else in the world, not even Death that was looming over them menacingly, mattered. For they were finally whole. Complete. A puzzle that had finally found its only missing piece.

Catching himself as his need to thrust into her again became more and more urgent, Severus grunted huskily, "…are you okay, love? Do you want me to stop?"

Instead of muttering empty words of reassurance, Lily rocked her hips against his as a reply, sending the wizard groaning loudly. Not needing her to repeat the ardent answer twice, he pulled out until only his tip was barely inside and plunged back in gently, intending to start with a tortuously slow pace. Yet, the last control in the man was snapped brutally as she cried out his name, begging him for a release. Driving madly in and out of her tight wet core, Severus gave everything he got, pounding into the moaning witch who writhed and cried in agonizing rapture in his arms.

"Come for me, Lily… ahhhh…. Gods…. Come for me, love"

The sound of his husky whispers of love and ecstatic grunts and moans on her ears; the caressing breath that danced on her neck as his hungry mouth suckled and nibbled feverishly; the intoxicating sensation of his searing flesh pressing against her bare skin as his massive cock kept on hammering demandingly, expertly hitting her spot with each stroke; the love…pouring out of him with each powerful thrust, each passionate kiss, each tender caress sent the witch screaming out her beloved name before tidal waves of ecstasy shook her core as her wall constricted, pulsating violently around his pistoning member, driving him to insanely erratic pace that brought him closer and closer to the completion he had been yearning desperately for.

With one last thrust as her teeth grazed the sensitive scar on his neck, the wizard shuddered uncontrollably as the surge of rapture flooded all of his senses, sending him to the ecstatic point of no return. He roared out his release, pounding, emptying everything he had and more into his witch who received his crushing weight with fervent kisses as his broad frame collapsed onto her body.

"I love you, Lily," panted Severus with ragged breath into her flaming hair. Gathering all the strength left in his heaving body, he rolled her on top of his chest, wrapping the shivering witch tight in his cloak while his arms tightened around her possessively. His voice was hoarse and dry, laden with millions of blazing conflicted emotions of sorrow and joy threatening to rise. The man closed his eyes and planted loving kisses onto every inch of her face, confessing his deepest desire and fear almost inaudibly, "…don't leave me, Lily. Please… don't ever leave me…"

A proud Slytherin who had never beseeched anyone for anything in his life begged pitifully… just like he had done a lifetime ago. Yet, Death heeded no man's plea.

Her now freezing hand left a ghostly chill as she gently caressed his damp cheeks. "I'll try, my love…," the witch whispered shakily, "for you, I'll try…"

Squeezing his eyes shut as he felt her weak breath on his skin grew more and more shallow, Severus had no more tears to shed. No more pain in the bleeding lump of flesh that had once been his heart. No more word to describe how hollow his dying soul would be if that feeble trace of air, caressing his heaving chest, was… gone. He roared the only word raging in his mind to the empty room, hoping it would reverberate to someone… anyone responsible for his cursed fate, "Why!" _Why? Why? Why! …why give me a chance to live… then rob me of its only reason again…_

It's Lily's turn to soothe him. "Shhh… I don't know for how long I could, but I promise I'll breathe… I'll keep on… breathing… for… you." As the waves of ecstasy quivering inside her body subsided, the searing pain returned a thousand folds. Every breath she took seemed to pierce through her lungs. Yet, the brave witch laboured on, knowing only too well that her breath, as well as her heart, was also his. Bounded by their souls, if one's stopped, the other's would soon wither. Gathering all of the Gryffindor strength in her, she whispered faintly, "kiss me… one… last… time."

Without one more word, Severus complied, trying to breathe whatever was left in his broken life into her fading one.

The man kept on kissing his witch… until she moved… no longer.

…

* * *

…

"Where is she?" demanded the frustrated wizard in round-rimmed glasses impatiently. He rushed to his own son who was staring at him with his mouth open and shook the boy's shoulders as if he was an old tattered ragdoll. "Where the bloody hell did he go?"

James Potter was a spoiled brat, but he was not stupid. Having seen almost everything in Harry's memory, including the fiasco at Lily's living room that had landed them on a bench in a park not too many nights earlier, the man knew he might have lost the woman he had been…pursuing to the greasy Slytherin git forever. But for better or worse, he was not going to let the woman he once loved—still did—die at the hand of his traitorous so-called friend. "To be honest, I still don't know if I can trust you, or what to think of you, or even the fact that you seem to side with that bloody git who stole my wife," spat the pampered only child who was not accustomed to defeat bitterly, "but right now, we need to find her first. Where did that bleeding rat take her! Tell me now, otherwise I'll hex the hell out of you even if you claim to me by son!"

Harry cried out exasperatedly, "Hex me all you want, but it won't help a thing! If I had known, why the heck would I be back here! Professor Snape said that the place is under a Fideli— Wait!...," shouted the boy whose eyes had just grown as large as Dobby's excitedly as all eyes in the room was fixed confusedly at him, "wait… there is a way to find out where it 'should' be…"

Reaching inside his pocket with trembling fingers that were fused with baited anticipation, the Gryffindor boy almost went down on his knees and thanked Merlin for that reassuring touch… of a cold ticking metal.

Harry turned swiftly to his baffled father who looked at him as if he had gone mad, and cried breathlessly. "Yes! Hex me! Please. Anyone of you, just hex me!"

…

* * *

…

The first light of dawn peeked through the room's tattered curtain, drenching two figures melding flawlessly together as one. Sitting up with her limp body between his thighs, her back resting on his chest, Severus cocooned his barely breathing witch, locking his arms around her possessively. Poised to strike, his dark dangerous eyes glaring with ice-cold fury were set on only one thing.

_The door._

A deathly murderous smile crept onto his thin lips as the shrieking alarm pierced deafeningly into the stock-still room. He laid his beloved's unconscious body gently onto the mattress, kissing her forehead with all the tenderness left in his burning veins, pulsing with vengeance.

_Hang in there, Lily. Wait for me.  
By the time I'm done with him, that filthy rat would wish he'd never been born._

…

* * *

**A/N: I hope I've made up for the delay :) This is quite a... challenging chapter to write.  
A slap on my wrist for leaving you guys hanging with another cliffhanger (but at least... Sev's not... not anymore ;) ). Well, "Hang in there, guys. Wait for me."**

**Plssssssssssssssss, pretty please, R&R. It really helps to get me going. It really does!**


	25. Chapter 25

…

Staggering along the lonely winding path after nearly a dozen courage-building pints and a whole-night's self prep talk worthy of Chopra, Peter Pettigrew gathered all the fast-waning will in his body and pushed his legs to move, step by excruciating step, closer to his old home. Despite the warm glow of the sun, his heart was seized by a deep chilling grip of fear, his mind reeling wildly.

_He couldn't have known… Lucius couldn't have seen it… What about the greasy git? What if he's not restrained? No… No… He's supposed to be cuffed. He should be immobilized, if not unconscious, by now. But what if… Oh, Merlin… What to do… Why is this happening to me?_

Swallowing his saliva, thick with fright and anxiety, the pathetic plus-one did not know which situation he would find less nerve-wrecking: the presence or the absence of the only man who could be his precious ticket out of the Malfoys' controlling clutch.

_If only the bloody git was not so scary…_

Taking the last steadying breath to calm his trembling legs, Peter Pettigrew opened the paper-thin door.

…

* * *

…

"Hex me!" barked Harry to the stunned room. "For Merlin's sake, hex me! I need to be in trouble!"

Blinking in confusion at the boy who was supposed to be his son, James scoffed irritably, "Headmaster, are you sure he's not an escaped patient from… say… St. Mungo? Seriously, this is madness, even by our standards."

"No! I'm not mad. Snape gave me this watch. He's charmed the arms to point to him whenever I get into trouble!" explained Harry anxiously as he placed the gold pocket watch into Dumbledore's open palm. "it's my… come-of-age gift," mumbled the boy quietly.

"Ha! That's a lie right there!" shouted Sirius triumphantly. "This is a Patek Phillippe. The poor bastard couldn't have afforded such a thing for sure. Remember those ugly grey underpants?" The strikingly handsome aristocrat let out a stifled arrogant laugh, yet stopped abruptly at the serious piercing stare from Dumbledore.

Harry continued, "If you must know, Sirius, his vault is actually deeper into Gringotts than yours. And please don't ask me now how I know that. I'll explain later after we go get mum first." Turning to the Headmaster for support, the boy pleaded one last time, "Please, sir, there is no time."

"Detention, Harry. For trying to guess my password and failing to remember the ever so delightful Fizzing Whizbees," chimed Dumbledore good-naturedly.

The silver arm quivered slightly… then it stopped.

The boy cried exasperatedly. "More, Professor! With all due respect, detention is hardly considered a trouble according to Professor Snape. After all, he has taken great pleasure in handing me most of them," sighed Harry wearily. He massaged the bridge of his nose, cursing fate who had always forced him to take precarious matters in his own hand, and shouted at his own father, "They snogged all day long! You know, I've seen them with their clothes all dishevelled and it looks like she loves every minute of it! They even share the same be—"

"Shut up!" barked the livid pompous man whose ego had just been brutally crushed at the top of his lungs as he shot a furious _Langlock_ at the unfortunate boy. Muted and slightly thrown back with the intensity of the charm, the Boy-Whose-Middle-Name-Is-Trouble quickly grabbed his watch and cheered… silently.

"James, my boy, one can always trust you with such rash reaction," intoned Dumbledore cheerily as he raised his hand to stop James' obvious protest. "I urge you to think carefully about what we have just discussed. Surely you remember how we have puzzled over the unusual Prophecy and failed to find anyone remotely close to the description. If, by any chance, you've found some answer in hindsight, I'm sure you realize such delicate information that could end this war shall be treated with the utmost care."

Not finding a glimpse of understanding he had searched for in the young man's brown eyes, the Hogwarts' Headmaster added gravely, "On a second thought, one can never be too careful. I sincerely do apologize, dear James. This shall be temporary… at least until my return."

With a quick wave of Dumbledore's hand, blue cloud of smoke suddenly engulfed the baffled James Potter for a second as he felt a rush of cold air whooshing through his body. "Brilliant. Now, excuse us, if you please. Given your past with dear Severus, it's unquestionable the best place for you to be… is certainly not here," announced the Headmaster kindly. With one glance at the number freshly carved onto the cover of Harry's pocket watch, the ever omnipotent wizard took the boy's elbow. "One more stop and then off we go, my boy," winked Dumbledore meaningfully.

And with a loud pop, the old man and the Boy-Who-Lived were gone.

The room remained silent for two complete seconds… before Sirius thundered deafeningly.

"_Mum_? Did that boy just call our Lily _mum_? What the bloody hell is going on here, James? What on earth was he going on about the Prophecy!" Turning to his best mate who, for once, stood in contemplative silence, Padfoot growled, "And how the hell can that boy know anything about my bloody vault! Care to explain?"

"That bloody git has c-c-c-c-! Urghhh! He was d-d-d-d-d-! ," stammered James unintelligibly. "Oh, damned and blasted! That crazy old cuckoo has fired a sodding Tongue-Tying curse at me!"

…

* * *

…

Peeking through the thin gap he had just opened, Peter Pettigrew let out a sigh… of both disappointment and relief. _She's still cuffed. Maybe I was wrong… Maybe she's not that important to Snape after all… Well, at least I don't need to deal with hi—._

But his chain of thought was cut in half. For in that split second, the wooden plank on the floor suddenly cracked as if it was made of a sheet of hair-thin ice and exploded loudly, sending hundreds of splinters shooting directly at him. Instinctively diving down onto the floor for the minimal cover it could offer, the pathetic man only managed to ignite another set of cursed _Deprimo_, setting off another cloud of angry wooden shards raining mercilessly at him. Before the rat's shell-shocked brain could even begin to make sense of the situation, something iron-hard had clamped down around his neck, crushing his throat with such a brutal force that it had blocked all precious air from his frantic lungs. True to his animagus, the stubby man shrieked hysterically like a trapped rat and cowered in shock and fright.

Yet, if Peter had almost been scared to death, the next thing he heard made him wish he had already… died.

For it was Severus' frosty spine-chilling hiss that was baiting by his ear.

"Release her." It was a simple command. A command gravely emphasized by a bone-crunching pressure on his throat. Locked in Severus incredibly strong arms so tight he could no longer breathe, the rat knew his only ticket out of a sure death lied inside his shabby jacket.

"Thank you for pointing that out," drawled the seething former Death Eater coldly before Pettigrew could even act out on this thoughts. He quickly snatched his captive's and Lily's wands from the rat's vest pocket and snarled maliciously, "This makes things a lot… easier. _Crucio_."

Despite having his immense magical power returned with the wands in his hand, there was nothing else the indomitable wizard could do since the cuffs were resistant to any charm, potently powerful or abominably wretched, casted by anyone besides its handler. Similar to a golden snitch, the cursed metal band possessed _flesh_ memory and would only respond to the person who had activated its deathly use.

Thus, he needed Pettigrew… alive.

If there could be any upside to this wretched situation, Severus was glad Lily had already been unconscious for he was not certain if he could unleash this cold-blooded predator who could murder without blinking an eye in front of the woman he loved, nor was he sure she could embrace this deep dark merciless side of him that would not hesitate to strike anyone threatening his… _family_.

Realizing with a start that the vague image accompanying that unfamiliar word popping up in his mind had, somehow, also featured a certain dark-haired boy with round-rimmed glasses, the former Death Eater shook the startling thought away as quickly as it had materialized and forced his mind to focus on the twitching lump of lard begging for mercy by his feet instead.

With one hand, Severus picked the quivering traitor up by the collar and threw the pathetic man who squealed like a pig in a slaughter house across the room with an incredible force. "Release her now and you shall be given a swift death," hissed the irate wizard ruthlessly. Dropping onto his knees as he bent down and clamped his steely grip onto Pettigrew's throat, he brutally shoved the tip of Lily's wand right at the man's frantic heart. "If she… can't be revived, trust me, I have days… weeks… just to sit here in your own Fidelius-ed shithole, and listen to your whimpering pleas for death as I tear your flesh slowly—" The dangerous Slytherin nonchalantly flicked Lily's wand. A non-verbal Sectumsempra sliced through the rat's puffy skin, leaving a ghastly cut across his chest as the man added venomously, "…Limb from limb."

Barely making sense with his heart beating frenziedly as if it had sensed that it would be relieved of its duty very soon, Pettigrew wailed pitifully, "No! Please… I'll do it now! Please don't kill me! He makes me do this. I didn't mean to—"

But another vicious gash was suddenly carved onto his blood-soaked chest even before he could finish his stuttering plea. "Save your foul breath, you traitorous filth," growled Severus as he savagely blasted that shell of a man to Lily's side and brutally snatched the snivelling creature up by its thin patch of mousy brown hair. "Release her. Now!"

Big fat tears rolled steadily from Pettigrew's beady eyes. He bit his quivering bloodied lips as he placed his shaky stubby fingers onto the thick metal band and whimpered, "…_relashio_." As soon as the last frail syllable left Peter's lung, a silver light shot from Lily's wand knocked the man backward, sending him skidding face down across the room. Transforming into a thick rope, the silver thread slithered and coiled itself tightly around the wretched man. Its rough cords grazed and scraped his skin, getting the rat howling in searing pain. Bracing himself for the inevitable green jet of light that would surely be the last thing he ever saw, Petttigrew ducked…

But that fatal curse had never come. For Severus only had eyes for Lily.

Oblivious to anything else, even before the heavy cuff fell onto the floor with a loud clank, Severus had dropped unceremoniously next to his witch and gathered her wilting body into his shuddering arms."_Rennervate." _He whispered… and roared, "_Rennervate_! _Rennervate_! NO! Lily!"

Yet, the witch remained unconscious. Only a ghost of feeble breath escaped her bloodless lips.  
Then, she moved no more.

Realizing that he was merely feet away from the light stealing though the thin door left ajar, the opportunistic rat could not believe his luck. He bit through the blinding agony and wriggled himself, squirming like a giant fat battered worm, to his last infinitesimal chance of survival.

_It's now or never, Peter._

…

* * *

…

If any resident on Tocher Lane should look outside their windows in that faithful morning, he or she would have been puzzled seeing an odd couple trudging through a vast overgrown meadow that was usually deserted, only a few minutes after a fat drunken man had seemed to stumble himself off the road… into nothingness.

Fortunately, the unsuspecting muggles were all peacefully asleep in their beds, oblivious to what peril was transpiring in front of their eyes.

Holding the pocket watch in front of him as if it was a compass, Harry cautiously led Dumbledore to stop in the middle of the same winding road Peter had just left. "It points here…," whispered the boy with bated breath. Hope sparkling in his green eyes, he looked up to the old wizard standing next to him with all confidence…

Yet, his face fell at the grave look in Dumbldore's piercing blue eyes.

"My dear boy, surely you know there is no way to break a Fidelius Charm," stated the Grand Sorcerer calmly. "We just have to… wait."

"But they are in there! There must be a way!" shouted Harry impatiently, "I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

Dumbledore allowed a small thoughtful smile, "A feisty Gryffindor, you are, Harry. But you will learn that sometimes, doing nothing is the best thing to do. Even the Great Godric himself had to stop in order to move forward once in a while." Seeing that his wise words had little effect on the agitated young man, the wizard sighed and placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, "Harry, no matter what happens inside, surely at one point they must leave or enter the house. And we will be here, waiting patiently for any—"

But the Boy-Who-Lived was not listening. For he leaped mid-sentenced just when the older wizard was about to cast a Disillusionment Charm on him. His green eyes were fixed onto only one thing: a sudden crack amidst the thin air…

… and a worm of a man wriggling himself through it.

…

* * *

…

"_Stupefy_!"

Before Pettigrew could even look up to the shadow speeding towards him, a blinding jet of red had hit him squarely in the head.

The man dropped unconscious, only to be revived in mere seconds later… by a young man, looking very much like… "James?" whispered Peter weakly.

"No, you bastard! Tell me the location! NOW!" roared Harry at the top of his lung as he pulled the treacherous rat up by his hair. Instantly reminded of another dark-haired nightmare, Wormtail croaked feebly, "What loca— Argghhh! Okay. Okay. I'll tell you. Just… don't kill me." Repeating his dreadful pleas for what seemed like the hundredth time in one hour, Pettigrew muttered, defeated, "Pettigrew's residence, 13 Tocher Lane…"

…

* * *

…

Not even bothering to look up from his witch who laid unmoving in his protective arms as the wretchedly thin door was bust open with such a murderous force, Severus felt a hand seizing his shoulder urgently.

Harry's voice bellowed, "Take it! Take it!"

His dark bloodshot eyes slowly left Lily's colourless face, yet they quickly focused onto an open palm… with a tiny black porous stone lying in the middle of it.

Wasting not even a moment to blink, the former Potions Master grabbed the _bezoar_, his fingers trembled with an intense mixture of hope and fright as he hurriedly pushed the godsend rock down the witch's throat.

In that split second, it seemed as if the world had suddenly stood still.

And then, she breathed.

…

* * *

…

"What a lovely morning," began the Headmaster conversationally. Yet, there was no usual twinkles in his bright blue eyes. "It's a pity… that this will be your last, considering Azkaban does not provide a morning stroll."

Eyes wide with terror, Peter clutched onto the old man's ankle for dear life and begged pitifully, "No… Don't send me there! I had no choice. He forced me to do this! I didn't mean to… I didn't mean for any of this…" Snot, tears, and blood crusted upon his swollen bruised face. Pettigrew wept brokenly, "… he has my mum."

For a fleeting second, the cold blue eyes flashed a glimpse of triumph before vanishing just as quickly. Dumbledore's crisp tone had changed to its usual warm soothing flow. "As far as I understand, there was no report of her capture. Not by Death Eaters. I'm afraid this wo—"

"You don't understand! He fooled me! He lured us in, and then he kept her on some potions!" shouted Pettigrew madly. "I can't just take her away. She will die and they will hunt me down! I need to trade _him_… for her."

"Potions, you say. That is interesting. Very interesting, indeed."

But in that very second, a flurry of black bursted through the door, knocking the yelping Peter onto the gravel road. Ignoring the only wizard whom he could have almost called a friend a lifetime ago, Severus dashed forward with Lily secured tightly in his arms and brutally crushed the soles of his shoes onto Pettigrew's badly scarred chest. The pain was so unbearable the rat almost lost consciousness.

Yet, his roar of agony was silenced… by Harry's grip on his throat.

Bending down with his wand pointing at Pettigrew's face, the boy roared furiously, "She's still ice-cold! What else did you do to her, you bastard! Answer me!"

Saliva and tears spluttered as the rat choked and hiccupped his wheezing reply, "I don't know… I gave her the potion… Lucius Malfoy… gives to my mum… She needs another… dose now."

"Where's the antidote?" Severus' chilling hiss, so sharp it could severe diamond, brimmed with frosty fury.

"I don't know! No one… seems to know… what it is. Please, I re—"

"_Silencio!_" thundered Harry at the top of his lungs. "You fed her _poison_? Poison with no antidote! You lowlife scum! How could you? How could you do that to her! She's your friend! _Cruci_—"

But Dumbledore's grim order stopped the boy mid curse, "That's enough, Harry!" Yet, it was Severus who spun round and glared at the older wizard threateningly, "You don't get to play God anymore, Albus. This time, we will not blindly act out as your pathetic pawns while you sit back and scheme with our lives!"

"I assure you, that is not my intention, Severus," calmly replied Dumbledore. "Please, take her to Poppy. Leave Mr. Pettigrew to me. He and I need a little… chat." Seeing the bitterness and distrust in the proud Slytherin's eyes, the wise old wizard sighed and gave a slight bow, "It's understandable that you look upon anything I say with dismay. It's also only logical that you would despise the very place that I had trapped you in. But you know as well as I do that only Hogwarts could provide Lily with the care and protection she needs. I've already lifted the apparition ward to the Hospital Wing," paused the elderly man before he added… with unmissable calculative precision, "the choice is yours now, Severus."

With a long frustrated sigh, knowing that it was not so much of a choice but a mere necessity, Hogwarts' former Potions Master closed his tired eyes and apparated away… to the very place he had sworn he would never ever set foot back in.

…

* * *

…

"Poppy!" bellowed the figure draped in thick black shredded cloak standing in the middle of rows of empty beds bathed in the warm glow of the morning sun. His urgent cry echoed loudly off the wall of the peaceful Wing driving the chirping birds crooning happily outside scurrying away for their lives. "Poppy! In here! Now!"

Darting out of her office with a harsh reprimand, ready to lash out at whichever student having the gall to shout at her at a mere seven in the morning, not to mention the casual use of her first name, Madame Pomfrey swallowed up all that she had meant to say at the startling sight.

Being the only nurse in Hogwarts, she had had her share of strange encounters, but this was certainly one of the most puzzling.

For it seemed as if Severus Snape, the quiet boy who had once been one of her regulars, had just apparated inside a heavily warded anti-apparition room. Yet, he was no longer the awkward lanky teen she had known, but a tall broad young man whose ripped arms were carrying an unconscious Hogwarts' former Head Girl… with an oddly shrunken James Potter, his arch enemy, at his elbow.

"Poppy! Hurry! She's been injected with king cobra's venom!" Severus' deafening roar woke the nurse from her trance. "Snake venom antidote and Blood Replenishing Potions! Now!" commanded the former Potions Masters in his twenty-year-old self sharply as he pushed past the boy and placed his beloved witch onto an empty bed.

As Madame Pomfrey, albeit still baffled by the situation, rushed away to complete his prescription, she couldn't help hearing the man in the dark cloak whispering soothing words with such tenderness no one could ever guess it had come from the same boy who had been so timid nor the intimidating man who had just barked fierce orders at her.

"You are safe now, Lily. Everything will be okay. Everything is going to be okay…"

…

* * *

…

"You can try to draw it!" suggested Sirius excitedly. "You can't write, but that doesn't mean you can't paint!"

Having been politely dismissed from the Headmaster's Office, the three Marauders apparated back to James' comfortable cottage in Godric's Hollow and tried every possible, and impossible, way to crack the message from James. Close to twenty explosions and several gagging reflexes on a purple-faced James later, they were still nowhere near the answer.

"Come on, Padfoot. You seriously think you can outthink Dumbledore?" sighed Remus, rolling his eyes at his friend's over enthusiasm. "Besides, Prongs simply can't paint!"

Three minutes and another bottle of ink, which exploded directly in James' face, leaving only the whites of his eyes untouched, later, they all agreed the best thing to do… was to give up.

"It has to wear off one day," affirmed the Black's heir… not too confidently, "…right?"

…

* * *

…

Waiting impatiently by her bedside as Madame Pomfrey tipped several potions into Lily's mouth, Severus felt a familiar wooden touch inserted into his palm. Not needing to even look at the source of that electrified surge of power, the former Head of Slytherin let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and spoke… almost gently, acknowledging the boy's presence for the first time, "You remembered my wand. Thank you, Potter."

"You're welcome, sir. Thought you might want to have it back," replied Harry quietly.

Seeing that his witch was stabilized and in good hands, Severus unconsciously placed a hand onto Harry's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "The Blood Replenishing Potions will need some time to take effect. But the venom should be out of her system in a few hours. Do you mind staying here with her and keeping me informed? I need to… pay Horace a visit."

"He has it? The Malfoys' antidote. Professor Slughorn knows what it is?"

"Don't be ridiculous. That old drunk couldn't brew the potions even if he had its recipe glued to his furrowed forehead. For your information, Potter, I did not waste years doubling as a Potions Master and a Death Eater for nothing. Besides, have you forgotten that the Dark Arts—" he dropped his silky voice to a mere whisper, "is actually my area of expertise?"

…

* * *

…

"My dear boy, how is your… mother?"

"Madame Pomfrey fed her the Blood Replenishing Potions and the antivenin already, sir. Professor Snape just left to brew the antidote."

"Antidote. To the Malfoys' poison?"

"I believe so, sir."

"Interesting. I wonder how he will convince Professor Slughorn to allow him access to his precious private stash."

"I'm sure Professor Snape can be very… persuasive."

"Indeed, my boy. Indeed."

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is mum going to be okay?"

"She's in the best hands, my child. Listen, I'm going to have a chat with dear Madame Pomfrey. If anybody should ask—"

"I know, sir. I'm her… _cousin_."

"Good boy."

…

* * *

…

"Mr. Snape! What in Merlin's name has brought you to bang on my door at seven in the morning!"

"Hora—Professor Slughorn, I do apologize. But I need access to your Potions Storeroom and the Potions Lab."

"Dear boy, I don't think this is appropri—"

Two seconds and a powerful _Confundus_ Charm later, a cheerful Horace was humming happily as he lead his former best student, who had turned into the most brilliant Potions Master to have ever graced Hogwarts' ground, to where the man belonged.

"Anything else you need, my dear boy?" asked the pot-bellied Professor docilely as he placed all the rare and expensive ingredients listed by Severus onto the lab table.

"No, you may go and drink yourself to stupor now."

With the sound of the heavy dungeon door shut tightly, Severus took a moment to take in the space so familiar yet so estranged to him. It was the same damp cold smell that had permeated itself into every block of the dungeon's tarred ancient stone. It was the same sturdy hardwood table he had sat behind, praying for the last drop of patience in him not to murder the silly little ignorant dunderheads that were his students. It was the same room he had wasted away… his whole life.

And now, it would help him gain it back.

Lighting the cauldron with a casual flick of his wand recently returned to him by the Boy-Who-Is-Not-So-Annoying-After-All, Severus swiftly prepared all of the ingredients with masterful precision. For once, he was grateful for the time he had spent brewing for the Dark Lord. For there were only two people in the world who knew the stringently-guarded recipe of the Malfoys' secret poison and its antidote…

…and one of them was none other than himself.

…

* * *

…

By the time Severus emerged from the steaming dungeon, the sun had already bid farewell to the sky, dyeing the infinite canvas with its last flaming rosy hue.

His raven hair tied up at the base of his neck, the former Potions Master strode hurriedly to the infirmary in only his half-open, bloodied, white shirt and black trousers, earning curious glances and several salivating gulps from the older female students. Paying no attention to the bumbling youngsters darting out of his way, Severus clutched a vial of shimmering thick golden liquid tight in his hand as he pushed the Hospital Wing's door open with a loud bang.

"How is she?" asked the wizard with bated breath.

Looking up from his mother's colourless face, Harry smiled weakly at Severus and answered, "Madame Pomfrey just left. She says the venom has not reached her heart. We brought her back here just in time. But there's nothing she could do about the…tremor."

The sight of his beautiful witch, pale as a paper, shivering uncontrollably under a thick blanket with several Bluebell flames charmed to stay afloat hovering on top of her pierced Severus' heart like daggers. He swallowed hard and dashed to her side, one hand slowly tipping the thick gleaming liquid into her mouth, the other cradling her head gently as if he feared she would break.

Yet, only half way through, the witch started to cough and choke badly. Her freezing hands instinctively pushed the vial away as the precious golden potion trickled down her ashen greenish lips. Left with no choice, the most secluded man downed the remaining of the swirling fluid… into his mouth. Then, he kissed her, gently forcing the antidote down little by little… with no care in the world about whose eyes were set on him.

And the wizard's lips did not part from his witch's… even after all of the potion was gone.

The sound of Harry's polite cough brought Severus back to reality. "Ahem. Sir, I sure hope you didn't need to assist Professor Dumbledore that time… in such a bold fashion," chuckled the boy softly for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. "That would be very… unfortunate for you," he added with mild amusement.

The pair of deep black eyes met the boy's green twinkling ones, identical to those of his beloved witch. Suddenly, their tunnel-like depth gave a weak sparkle.

And then he laughed.

For the first time in its age-old history, Hogwarts' Hospital Wing had witnessed the most impossible… and the most magical moment ever transpired in its great vast hall: a laughter shared by Severus Snape… and Harry Potter.

Sitting down on a chair he had just summoned by Lily's bedside, Severus began with a slight hesitation, "It was very… uncharacteristically thoughtful of you to bring that _bezoar_ along." After a short awkward pause, the former Head of Slytherin finally muttered what he had meant to say, "you've… saved her."

"Thanks to you… and Professor Dumbledore," replied Harry modestly. Seeing Severus' raised eyebrows, the Gryffindor boy smiled as he remembered his sixth year adventure with Ron's unfortunate Love Potion incident, which seemed like a lifetime ago now. "I think it's safe to say the Half-blood Prince has saved two lives already with his scribbled notes on bezoars. Professor Dumbledore also insisted that we stop by the potions storeroom before we left for you this morning."

"Ah, I see. And here I am, thinking that you've miraculously managed to remember what I said in your first year."

"Sorry, sir," retorted Harry sarcastically, "I was too busy being scared and humiliated. Your book is much more informative and less… ah… moody."

Scowling at the boy, Severus gave his signature sneer, "If only, in the past seven years, you had been paying the utmost attention to my class like you should have, Potter, that book would have seemed like a children's bedtime story."

"Well, I guess one Hermione is enough, don't you think, sir?"

Another chuckle escaped Severus' throat before he could manage, albeit feebly, to turn it into a scoff. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter. For being audaciously ungrateful."

The boy simply grinned and shrugged. There was a moment of quietness as both drifted back to their thoughts. But it was no longer an awkward pause, but rather a peaceful… companionship.

It was Severus who broke the comforting silence. "When her condition stabilizes, I intend to move her back to Spinner's End. I'm sure you could understand why I have no wish to remain in this… place," uttered Severus matter-of-factly before he added with a slightly flustered expression, "I know you consider Hogwarts as your home and I'm sure Dumbledore will be more than happy for you to remain here. But… I… I mean… if you want to…" The man pinched the bridge of his large nose and sighed, "Never mind. Forget about it."

But Harry did not want to forget, for he turned to look at the man straight into the depth of his dark eyes. "Ah…sir," called out the boy tentatively, before he took a deep breath and plunged into what he thought was what Severus had meant to say, "if it's not too much trouble, I'd also love to go back… with you and mum."

…

* * *

…

"Please, Headmaster, please don't send me to Azkaban," begged the stumpy wheezing man shamelessly. Magically chained to a chair in the middle of the Headmaster's Office, Peter Pettigrew looked up pleadingly at the white-haired wizard pacing pensively around him. "I have no choice." He repeated his feeble excuse for the umpteenth times.

"Everybody has a choice, Mr. Pettigrew," corrected Dumbledore kindly. "We must all face the choice between what's right… and what's easy. Sadly, you have chosen the latter."

Peter gulped, perspiring heavily. The pain from his ghastly wounds had already subsided thanks to Dumbledore's swift healing, yet the agonizing fear violently clawing at his heart grew a hundred fold. Finally, he croaked, "So that's it. You're going to lock me up there forever. You might as well murder my mother too. Because if you don't, they will!"

"The consequences of one's choices is something one must face alone. However…," the elder wizard paused. His blue eyes sparkled with calculative interest. Then, he added cautiously, "There might be something you can do for your dear mother. You see, I believe there is an antidote to the Malfoys' poison."

"Th—th—there is? Please, you can do whatever you want with me. But please. Save her. Save my mum."

"What will you give me in return, Peter?"

"…Anything."

…

* * *

**A/N: That was... long!  
****It looks like our dear Dumbledore has found himself a new pawn... To make the matters more complicated, James & Sev confrontation's coming next!**

**Thanks so very much for all of your lovely reviews! I do feed on them. Please keep them coming ...and I promise I'll keep updating (yes, I know it's a blatant bribe, but desperately difficult chapter calls for desperate measure :))**

**Special thanks to Paula for her continual support; Amber for putting up with my atrocious grammar; and Matrice for the ever so insightful reviews. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: This chapter is extremely LONG, and contains one pretty creepy scene!**

* * *

…

"How did you find us?"

"The watch. You didn't feel it heat up?"

"…Ah, no. I wasn't wearing my vest."

"Why not?"

"… Potter, trust me, this is one answer you don't want to know."

Smirking at the boy's expression that had turned from utter confusion to horrified realization, Severus rested his gaze on the Gryffindor witch whose pallid cheeks were slowly regaining a tiny bit of their usual rosy glow. _My wife. She's… mine. _Try as he might, the master of self-control couldn't stop a smile, more like a mischievous grin, stretching out his thin lips. For a man whose life had been nothing but a cruel chess game full of lethal perils and deathly traps, it felt like centuries ago that he had had the urge to break into a little happy dance.

Eyeing his former bitter Potions Master with half-disbelief while concluding that the man's happy version was almost as unnerving, if not more, than the old foul-tempered one, Harry shook his head, trying to repel all the awkward images inevitably conjured up in his mind as to the reason that had painted that spooky smile onto the man's face, and cleared his throat, "I hate to wake you up from whatever dream you are having, sir, and no, for the life of me, I don't want to know what it is, but there is something else you need to know." At the quirk of Severus' eyebrow, the boy continued, bracing himself for what could be the worst berating in his life, "You're not gonna like this. You see, when I was showing Professor Dumbledore your… our memories, my ah… dad must have jumped in at some point."

"…What?" The smile, as expected, had… evaporated.

Raising both his hand, trying his best to defuse the impending explosion, the boy treaded cautiously, "He and Sirius and Remus were having some kind of a meeting with Professor Dumbledore when I arrived. I have no idea how that happened. We figured he had jumped in after us." Seeing that Severus was about to erupt like a giant fiery volcano, the boy fired away quickly before he lost his chance… probably forever, "But we had the situation under control. Professor Dumbledore has placed him under a Tongue Tying curse already."

Unfortunately, Severus was way past listening. "What! The prat saw my memories? You! You two! Urghhhhh!" roared the former Head of Slytherin furiously, clenching his fingers as if he would like to strangle someone… particularly a man or a boy with the round-rimmed glasses. The incensed wizard swallowed series of scathing insults with a monumental effort and hissed dangerously, "What the hell does he know, then? How much did he see?"

"I don't know. I really didn't see him coming in at all. But when we were back up, he was accusing you of stealing mum and… ah… well… it doesn't really matter."

Seizing Harry by the shoulder firmly, Severus glared piercingly into the boy's green eyes that had filled with laughter just minutes ago, "Of course, it matters! What are you hiding for him, boy?" Expecting James' cackles at his cursed fate and Harry turned all puppy-eyed at his father, the master Legilimens gained entrance with no difficulty as if there was practically no resistance in the first place.

The man could hardly believe what he saw.

Having been discarded like a tool and betrayed many times in the past, the damaged former Death Eater had never expected anyone to stand up for him, let alone to one's own… father. _"They are all I have left." He thinks… I'm all that he has? Even with Potter in the picture? Me? Stealing his… son? _As Harry's "He-has-a-vault-deeper-into-Gringotts-than-yours" remark at Sirius faded away, Severus slowly pulled back, gazing thoughtfully at the splitting image of his arch enemy, and for the first time in his life, despite all of the problems this new information could present, he felt strangely… proud.

Harry watched as Severus' face grew from embittered anger to surprise… to something much… milder. _Okay. I guess he's not going to murder me for this._ Letting out a sigh, the boy reached out his hand, albeit guardedly, and touched the man's elbow, "…I'm sorry."

Too proud to admit that it was him who was actually guilty of rash reaction and hasty misjudgement, Severus mumbled self-consciously, "…There's no use saying that now. It's your secret as much as mine. Besides, such an incredible story like ours is not the best babble materials for your bloody baboon. Repeat it one time too many and the prat might find himself in St. Mungo Psychiatric Ward," smirked the Machiavellian man smugly, "Believe me, I will be more than delighted to be the first to suggest that idea."

Secretly rolling his eyes at the man's life-long vendetta, Harry couldn't resist, "You guys are unbelievable. Even I don't hate your precious little Malfoy that m—uu-c-h." The long day had finally taken its toll on the seventeen-year-old and he yawned openly.

_Try having him stealing your own readhead, Potter, _thought Severus before he steered the boy, not to gently, to the Nurse Office. "How charming. Please take yourself and your unabashed uvula away to the Nurse Quarter and sleep there. Madame Pomfrey has a visitor bed," drawled the man before he added, almost gently, "It's more comfortable there."

…

* * *

…

A flash of thunder bled out the golden hue of flickering candles emanating from the age-old wrought iron wall sconces. Thousands and thousands drops of rain splattered against the Hospital Wing's large window panes, drowning the vast hall with its strangely calming rhythm. One hand resting on top of his witch's, Severus sat by Lily's bedside. His sable eyes stared blankly out into the darkness, lost in thoughts.

A whisper, barely audible amidst the raging storm, woke him from his trance. "…Sev."

He bolted up, leaning over the sleeping redhead, searching for any sign of consciousness… yet found none. Lily was still lost somewhere in her dreams …_her nightmare _for tears started to trickle slowly from her eyes. "Sev… Severus… leave… he's coming for you," the witch kept on whimpering, "Sev …please… leave me."

Wanting nothing more than to assure her that he would, in fact, never leave, the Slytherin gathered her frail body, trembling with sobs and fever, into his arms as he eased himself beside her, cocooning her in his embrace. "Shhh… I'm here, Lily. You are safe now…," whispered Severus softly as he kissed her pale forehead, his hand stroking her flaming hair gently, "Rest up, love. I'm here. I will never leave you."

The storm raged on. Vicious gusts of wind roared against the castle's ancient walls, shrieking its angry cries all through the vast dark halls as fierce lightning struck, zigzagging like a ferocious firework amidst the chaotic sky.

But the Gryffindor witch was sleeping peacefully now… for she was home… in her wizard's arms.

…

* * *

…

She had not slept. Not since Lucius' return the night before.

Staring blankly out their enormous bay window, Narcissa Malfoy lay still in the four-poster bed that once was comfortable, but now its plush duck feather satin pillows and the best Cushioning Charm money could buy felt no different than a bed of nails and stones. Her mind kept on playing Lucius' tale over and over.

_Pettigrew's hiding something. He seems to be trying to capture that Snape boy behind Lucius' back. Or has he gotten him already? Oh, what to do… We can't let him deliver that wretched traitor to the Dark Lord… Where has he gone to! That rat! Oh, Merlin… What about the Prophecy? Could it really mean… Lucius? What's going to happen to us…? _

Yet, a sensation stopped Narcissa's spiralling thoughts in track, a strange sensation, like a tiniest flutter of a butterfly's wing, she had never felt before. Tears welled up in her baby blue eyes as the regal witch reached her trembling hand to her stomach and stroked it gently.

_He kicked. Draco… My Draco…_

…

* * *

…

At first, she was scared. _I'm dead… I must be dead._ Her heart—_funny I still feel it beating_—sank at the thought of the man she had left behind. The man whose sweet musky spiced scent was actually drenching this… _heaven_?

Trying to open her eyes to see what this Severus-fragranced Afterlife would look like, Lily slowly lifted her quivering eyelids that weighed much more than she had remembered. Still completely out of focus, her green eyes registered something her hazy mind could not grasp… _white and spots of crimson?_

Suddenly, the strange colour scheme shifted as streaks of jet black fell into her vision and she felt something warm gently tracing her cheeks and slowly lifting up her chin. Her sense of hearing slowly returned as her brain tried to understand the steady thudding of someone's heartbeat…

When her eyes came to focus, the Gryffindor witch was sure she was dead… and landed in heaven. For it was Severus' face, her last vision on earth, that was looking back at her with such an intense a gaze that she could feel the heat radiating from his deep black blazing eyes.

Lily found her voice. It murmured dreamily, "Sev? Is this… Heaven?"

Expecting him to suddenly sprout out some elaborated black wings and fly her to the light, Lily's heart skipped a beat when her beloved wizard simply shook his head slowly. His lips that were merely inches away from hers moved before she could register what he was saying. "No, it's not," muttered the silky voice she so loved that, despite its owner's grave attempt, quivered with millions of emotion. And that… was all the man could muster before he crushed her to his heaving chest until she could barely breathe. Severus kept on whispering, almost as if he was trying to assure not only her, but also himself, "You're alive. You're safe. You're safe now, Lily."

For a moment, they clung onto each other for dear life, savouring each warm breath, the unmistakable sign of life, dancing on their lips. One hand stroking, pressing her back that she was flushed against him, the other entangled in her flaming locks, Severus let his heartbeats convey all of the overwhelming emotions that he could not say.

Deciding that the what and the how could wait, Lily weakly murmured, "…Where are we, Sev?" But even before he could form a reply, the witch's soaring heart plummeted as her eyes registered the all too familiar surroundings. "Oh Merlin… No… Oh, Sev, I'm so sorr—"

Yet, the rest of her mournful apology was drowned in Severus' kisses. Resting his forehead on hers, he whispered against her lips, "It doesn't matter anymore. You are here. You're alive. That's all that matters now." His coarse thumb caught a drop of tear rolling from her glistening green eyes. "Don't cry, Lily. Just… promise me," muttered the man whose crumpling world had just been renewed as he held his witch tight as if he feared she would slip away from him once more, "Promise me you won't do this. Promise me you won't risk your life for me. Not again."

"I can't make a promise I can't keep, Severus," replied the Gryffindor wistfully, "If it's your life or mine, you know my choice."

Seeing nothing but firm determination in her green eyes, Severus seized her face in his hands and pressed in his face tight against hers, fighting the lump in his throat that had threatened to rise as he grunted hoarsely, "Why are you so stubborn? You just almost got yourself killed!"

"For you, I will do it again a thousand times," maintained Lily resolutely despite her wizard's sullen frown, "Don't argue now, please, Sev. I know you will also do the same for me. Why should my love for you be valued less?" Raising her trembling hand trying to un-crease his knotted eyebrows, the witch suddenly winced and hissed in pain.

Severus caught her injured wrist and trailed the gentlest kisses from the cursed wound to the centre of her palm. Covering her hand in his as he rubbed his cheek against her silky skin, he knew there was nothing he could do to change her mind. There never was. Once his Gryffindor truly set her heart on something… or someone, it was for life.

Not ready to lie down and accept defeat… just yet, the true Slytherin resorted to a more diplomatic line, trying to curtail any of her future precarious attempts, "At least promise me this. Promise me you won't rush off alone ever again. Not without me by your side. Promise me, Lily. That's all I'm asking." _So that I could save you… from saving me first. _

The starry twinkles in her green eyes told him that she knew what went through his scheming mind. With no acknowledgement whatsoever on his appeal, Lily simply smiled adoringly, "You know I love you, right?"

And she kissed him.

…

* * *

…

"You look terrible!" exclaimed the witch in a deep black velvet robe with a strange leather corset. Her crazed eyes darted from her sister's pale tired face to her showing stomach back and forth madly. "This can't be good for the heir, Cissy! He's the royal heir of our noble house and the Mal—"

If there was any witch who could cut Bellatrix Lestrange's deranged ranting short and managed to stay alive, it was Narcissa. "Bella, I'm sorry. I really can't listen to this. I have a terrible headache."

"Are you sick?" A flash of concern, saved for only one witch in the world, shone for a brief moment in the devoted Death Eater's dark eyes.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to rest," replied the blonde witch dismissively. Narcissa added before she could stop herself, "I haven't been sleeping much."

"Why haven't you slept?"

Realizing she just let out, most probably, the most dangerous slip in her life, Narcissa shielded her mind the best she could and answered nonchalantly, "It's the pregnancy thing. It will pass."

But Bellatrix was not the Dark Lord's best lieutenant for nothing. Grabbing her sister's face, clenching her ashen cheeks in one hand, the dark-haired witch hurled her masterful _Legilimens_ fiercely at those cornflower eyes with sheer force as she hissed dangerously, "Cissy, stop resisting! What are you hiding from me!"

The wall shook… and broke apart. For mere seconds, it gushed out fleeting images of a scurrying Pettigrew, the stolen Handcuffs, A fair redhead, one Severus Snape, …and the face of her husband in utter fear bathed in the morning Sun barking at her not to tell a soul about her _suspicion_, before she managed to muster all her power and sealed her mind shut.

But mere seconds were more than enough.

Like a deranged banshee, Bellatrix cackled madly, "But this is good news, Narcissa! It seems that you're close to capturing that scum. Why do you need to hide this? What else are you hiding from me? What is it that got Lucius so scared?"

"Get out! Get out of my house!" roared the enraged regal blonde witch deafeningly. Her shrill voice echoed the Manor's entrance hall just like it had done months ago. "You can't just barge into my thoughts like this! You are no longer welcome here, Bella. Get out! Now!"

Turning cheerily, skipping like a demented schoolgirl, Bellatrix crooned, "Cissy, there's no use hiding things from me. I will find out soon enough." The witch laughed hysterically as she mockingly waved her goodbye, "Bye for now, my lovely Narcissa."

At the sound of her front door sealing itself shut, Narcissa Malfoy dropped on the stair, and cried.

…

* * *

…

"You, Gryffindors. And I've always blamed that pompous prat for the boy's recklessness," growled Severus once they broke for air, cursing his usually rock-solid resolution that had melted like butter with just a kiss, "He actually got it from you!"

"…you mean Harry?"

"Yes. Harry," replied Severus, not realizing this was actually the first time he ever referred to the Boy-Who-Had-Always-Been-"Potter" by his first name, "Your daredevil son who is as impetuous as his mother! He was there too."

Her green eyes suddenly widened with gripping anxiety. "Oh Merlin, is he okay?"

"He's fine. He actually… saved you. Bezoar. His signature move, I believe," sneered the Half-Blood Prince dramatically.

"Bezoar? Wow, you must be proud,_ Professor_."

"…You have no idea," scoffed Severus as he rolled his eyes at her knowing smile, "Literally."

Planting a chaste kiss onto her forehead, Severus' breath teased Lily's skin as he spoke tenderly, "I have to get up, Poppy will be here soon." Despite his words, the wizard's lips kept trailing down to her eyelids… her nose… as he accentuated every word with kiss after kiss, "She won't be happy… seeing me…," finally, his thin lips brushed her plump ones, "in your bed."

"You're not even trying, Sev," laughed Lily softly as she traced her fingers lovingly on his lips, "Get up th—" But before the witch could finish her sentence, a beautiful flawless sparkle caught her eyes… And her smile… faded away.

It was the ring. His ring. _Her_ ring.

Holding his breath not knowing what to make of her strange reaction, Severus, once again, braced himself for the worst. _Shouldn't she be skipping with joy? She hates it? Or… she doesn't want it? _Secretly hiding the fact that his_ it _actually meant everything from the wretched ring to him and the…marriage itself, the man swallowed his thick saliva and took a deep breath before he croaked, "If you—"

But the rest of his pathetic excuse was caught in his throat. For Lily's trembling voice soothed his aflutter heart immediately. "Oh… Sev. It's so beautiful. It's _too_ beautiful. You don't have t—"

This time, his lips muted hers.

Then, all arguments and uncertainty was lost and gone.

"Don't say that. With you, it's never what I _have_ to," declared Severus proudly against her lips before he pulled away and looked at his witch with a deep unwavering gaze, "It's what I _want_ to. And I want the best for my _wife_."

The word, that word, that simple word, sent a colossal tremor down Lily's spine, fuelling each fibre of her with such glowing warmth, filling her heart with pride. Their eyes met, reliving the shared moment of unadulterated rapture in the night they became one… before both hungrily launched at each other, crushing their yearning lips together, tasting the tears, the fears, and the joy bursting with each passionate caress.

His hand slipped inside her gown, remembering each exquisite curve on her body as she pressed herself flushed against his solid frame questing for more. One hand kneading her heaving breasts; the other massaged the back of her neck, guiding her head as he devoured her mouth hungrily, within minutes, Severus found himself rocking his throbbing erection against her soft belly…

…On a patient's bed in Hogwarts' Hospital Wing.

The former Head of Slytherin, who in his time would have hexed these hippogriffs in heat daring to dry hump each other in such a public space to the next week with years of detention with Filch, wouldn't have wasted a moment of thought and claimed the writhing witch under him as his once again right there and then… if not for a screeching shriek, piercing shrilly through the hall, vibrating every molecule of the shaking windows to the point of breaking.

"Mr. Snape!" bellowed Madame Pomfrey furiously. "Unless your tongue and that other part of your anatomy can serve as a thermometer, please kindly remove them from Ms. Evans right now!"

…

* * *

…

Bolting upright with his heart threatening to jump out of his mouth, Harry instinctively grabbed for his wand and glasses, two of his most vital survival tools, and searched for the source of that ear-splitting noise.

The unfortunate boy, once again, didn't know if he should laugh or cry… or gag at the sight.

For, far away in the corner bed of the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey was literally dragging the bare-chested Potions Master out of the bed… where his mother, with her gown looking rather… free, blushed madly as she tried to pull the blanket up to cover her state of dress… or the lack of it.

Severus' voice, robbed of its usual scathing quality, drifted in, "I was just checking… if she's…ah… well." At Madame Pomfrey's accusing stare, the man seemed to be mustering all the vanishing dignity left in his body as he struggled with his crumpled white shirt, rising to his full height, and declared defiantly, "We're to be married."

Undeterred, Madame Pomfrey soldiered, more like thundered, on, "I don't care if you're dating. Engaged. Or having fifteen kids already! This is the Hospital Wing and You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Snog, let alone… that! I have never thought I'd find you two, you two!, in this position! You were so reserved and quiet, Mr. Snape. And you, Ms. Evans, you were the Head Girl, for Merlin's sake!" The usually calm and gentle nurse of Hogwarts turned beet red, not with embarrassment but sheer anger. "Stand aside, Mr. Snape! Or better yet, get out! She needs to be examined. Professionally!"

Mumbling something under his breath that sounded like "we're not students anymore… I'm a bloody grown man, woman!", Severus, nevertheless, took his retreat as dignifiedly as possible—stepping a mere two feet back while keeping his arms folded across his chest with a signature growl painted on his face—and just simply… sulked in silence.

The scene almost got Harry to put a fist in his mouth just to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Who would have thought, in a million years, the most feared Potions Master, the terrifying bat of the dungeon, the master of all spies, was being thoroughly dressed down by a soft-spoken nurse for… snogging in the Hospital Wing. Granted that the other person was none other than his own mother, the boy hated to admit that he was no more repulsed to the idea than any child finding their own _parents_ making out.

Casting a quick cleaning spell onto himself as he slipped casually next to Severus, Harry stifled a chuckle and greeted the scowling man a little too cheerily, "It is a good morning, isn't it, sir? Although I think the birds do not chirp, but shriek way too loud that it woke me up."

"…I'm not wearing my best humorous hat today, boy. Be careful," retorted Severus grumpily.

"I didn't know you actually possess one," Harry pushed on, feeling bold with the memory of that dressing-down of the century.

"Very funny, Potter."

"Thank you, sir."

Deciding, with the help of Severus' death glare, that this was as far as he dared go, the Boy-Who-Made-Fun-Of-Severus-Snape-And-Survived-To-Tell-The-Tale shifted his tone as he watched Madame Pomfrey fussing over Lily, "How long has mum been awake?"

"I was too… pleasantly _preoccupied_ to note the time," smirked Severus mischievously.

"Very funny, sir."

"Thank you, Potter."

The man gave a half-hearted sneer and continued, "She woke up less than an hour ago. And before you ask, despite the pain in her wrist and the fatigue, I expect her to fully recover within a week or two. But if you want more, you are welcome to interrupt that scary nurse and get your own dosage of her wrath."

"No, thank you. Judging from how… effective she was with you, I'd rather wait."

Ten minutes and the glare that could not be mistaken for anything but 'I'm watching you', Madame Pomfrey exited the Hospital Wing, announcing meaningfully to the room that she was attending the staff's breakfast and would be back in less than an hour, and that she expected no surprise upon her return.

With the sound of her quick footsteps rushing away, Harry darted to his mother's side… and hugged her tight. "Mum… I'm so glad you're okay," the boy kept on repeating, "You've given us the scare of our lives…"

"Trust me, Lily. Coming from the boy and me, that is saying a lot," added the now neatly-dressed Potions Master in his usual crisp white shirt and fine black coat thanks to a quick _Reparo_ and a cleaning charm. His dark eyes smiled at his witch's green ones that were sparkling brightly back at him.

Still hugging his mother not ever wanting to let go, the seventeen-year-old, for the first time, experienced what it would have felt like to be Hermione, "You were so reckless, going off alone all by yourself. Don't you know it by now you can't do that? You have us, Mum. Please, don't do this again. I can't lose you… Not again."

Raising his eyebrow challengingly at his witch, Severus felt the corner of his mouth curling up. _The Boy-Who-Walked-To-Death-Alone reprimanding his Gryffindor mother for rushing off on her own… How ironically rich…_

"You'll never lose me, Harry. I'm sorry I've put you two through this. But it's all okay now," whispered Lily sweetly as she ran her fingers through her son's dark unruly hair. "Thank you, sweetheart, for saving me," smiled Lily fondly, "he told me about the bezoar."

Pulling away from her, Harry wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve and sat up on her bed. But just before he could tell her all about The Half-Blood Prince's copy of Advanced Potion-Making, a part of his body started to object against its master's negligence and growled so loud even Severus, who had strolled to the other side of Lily's bed, could hear the vehement protest very clearly.

Two awkward seconds that had felt like light-years to Harry passed before Severus' voice drawled on with more than mild amusement, "I believe the kitchen is that way, Mr. Weasley," he nodded to the door and smirked so smugly that the boy wanted to launch at him out of sheer embarrassment.

"I'm not hungry," sulked Harry childishly as another vicious growl from his stomach echoed the hall.

It was Lily who saved her son from further embarrassment. "But I'm famished. Would you mind getting me something from the kitchen, sweetheart? I'm still too weak to floo there myself," intoned the witch cheerily as she rubbed her son's shoulders comfortingly and glared at Severus who could hardly be bothered to conceal his sniggers.

Eyeing the smirking man with great annoyance, Harry brushed past Severus and muttered under his breath, "At least I'm not the one caught snogging."

_Snogging your mother being the point, Potter_, thought the smug wizard, feeling much better about his own embarrassing berating earlier. He turned to Lily and raised an eyebrow at her with a stare that got the witch squirming as if she was being completely, erotically, exquisitely, stripped naked with its sheer raw heat. The man's silky purr oozed out deep dark seduction, "Now, where were we?"

She could almost come right there and then.

…

* * *

…

She came, screaming out his name.

Not entirely his name, no one would ever dare, but his self-imposed title, "Yessss. My Lord!"

Lying panting on a cold black marble floor amidst the eerie vast hall surrounded by deep black canals, Bellatrix looked up obsessively at the figure smiling coolly on an intricate ebony throne perched on a platform at the end of the hall as a large snake slithered away from her stark-naked body to its master.

"Good girl, Bellatrix," hissed Voldemort amusedly as he stroked his snake's slippery body that was slick with her juice. "Now, come and lick your dirty squirt off him."

Sashaying boldly, baring her body to the apathetic Lord, the demented witch dropped in front of him and started kissing the snake curling at his feet with her deranged eyes fixed onto his cold smiling face.

"Tell me, Bellatrix. What is it that you are here for, besides giving my snake… the pleasure," purred the Dark Lord sickeningly sweetly, "You have something to tell me, I trust."

Beaming as if she was given the chance to kiss his foot, Bellatrix gushed out the tale of her visit to the Malfoy Manor as she rubbed her body against the coiling snake, trembling with nauseating excitement.

A flash of anger crossed Voldemort's red eyes before it had vanished as quickly. He looked down at the witch's stark-naked body intertwined bizarrely with his snake and gave a cruel smile. With a snap of his finger, the Half-Blood Lord called the creature off her writhing form, inches away from a release, and hissed dangerously, "Keep an eye on your sister. Shall Lucius fail, you shall be the one who does lovely Narcissa and her baby… the greatest honour."

For the first time in her maniacally-infatuated service, it took the fanatical witch a long moment… before she docilely whimpered to her master, "Yes, my Lord."

…

* * *

…

"Even your own son, Lily. Think about it," began Severus as he sat down on Lily's bed, "The boy is the epitome of all recklessness and he's saying you're too rash."

The Gryffindor witch simply smiled and tugged at his shirt, gesturing him to bend closer down to her, and shook her head. "Don't get me started on this, Sev. You also darted out alone to save me, knowing fully well it was a trap. Tell me that is not reckless," challenged Lily before she added kindly, seeing the protest in Severus' eyes, "Sev, perhaps you just have to admit that we all are acting a bit too impetuous when it comes to someone we love… and I love you."

"I wasn't being reckless! That was a calculated risk I was willing to take!"

"Oh come here, you impossible man."

Half-dreading the obvious fact that Lily seemed to be able to get anything she wanted, including his concession… albeit disgruntled, out of _that_ heated look in her eyes, Severus bent down, never taking his eyes off hers, and grazed his thin lips on her plump ones with a feather-light brush. _Get a grip, Severus. You're not a lovelorn Hufflepuff. At least try to keep your pathetic ground for more than just the touch of her lips!_

Ten minutes later, the strongest-willed Slytherin ever lived concluded… that he was a tragic closeted Helga devotee.

"Do you think she has some strange kissing detectable charm placed here?" whispered a thoroughly-snogged Lily naughtily as she nuzzled and nibbled Severus neck, not too sure whether the dizzying light-headedness she was feeling was from the deadly poison or the daunting Potions Master on top of her.

Severus grunted hoarsely at her caresses, "In that case, I shall do much more."

Waiting for him to jump her like a hungry black panther with tingling anticipation coursing through her body, the Gryffindor witch let out a squeal of surprise when he did attack her with an agonizing torture… of non-stop tickling. "Are you gonna promise me now, Lily? Huh? Promise me you won't go off alone!" growled Severus as he pinned his squirming witch down with a brute force, smirking at his own ingenuity, "Say it, witch!"

"No! S—stop it! S—t—" Breathless, Lily howled of laughter, thrashing and twisting violently, trying to slither her way out of his firm grip… to no avail. As her lungs were robbed off its precious source of life and her stomach having the cramp of its life, the witch finally wheezed her defeat, "O—oka—okay! St—o—ppp! Stop!"

"Say please."

"Pl—eea—se."

"As you wish, love."

Infuriated and amused at Severus' blatantly childish ploy, the red-faced lioness pushed his smug face with all her might. "You sneaky Slytherin! Don't you remember what happened last time you tickled me?"

"I'm not thirteen anymore, Lily," laughed Severus as he planted gentle kisses onto her beet-read pouting face, "Surely you don't expect me to let you break my nose again."

The thought sent stars sparkling in her green eyes that were giving its best attempt on a death glare at the chuckling wizard. Suppressing a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth, Lily managed to growl, "It was just a reflex action! And you were asking for it. Just like now!"

For a moment, a thirteen-year-old skinny redhead with a slight freckle dusted her fair rosy cheeks, wearing a high ponytail was looking back at him with the pair of identical mesmerizing green eyes. Severus' face softened as he smiled at the slice of his cherished memory. He murmured, "You were so lovely. One minute you had your hands on your hips shouting at me; the next you were crying your hearts out for breaking my nose…" He ran his fingers through her messy flaming locks, brushing the unruly strands away from her face, looking at the twenty-year-old witch in his arms with all the love that had lasted two lifetimes. "You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you that day."

Colour rose from Lily's fair neck to her cheeks. She whispered softly, "I do, actually." Smiling coyly at his raised eyebrows, Lily muttered almost inaudibly, "I… kissed you."

Severus scoffed, "You must have mistaken me for someone else, Lily." His silky voice turned bitter, especially at the dreadful thought of who that _someone else_ could have been, "Surely I would remember such a monumental milestone in my wretched childhood."

Rolling her eyes at how quickly his temper could flare, the witch punched him softly in the shoulder. "Don't be silly. You are ruining the memory of my first kiss… with you… ah… well, um… sleeping."

His dark eyes searched her twinkling green ones cautiously. _No… it couldn't have been…_ "…The lake." With bated breath, his silky voice dropped so low she could feel it vibrated against her lips.

"…Y—yes, dear Merlin, you knew?"

"No, I mean, yes. I… I thought I was dreaming." _And that had been in my dreams for months… years… my whole life, actually._

Lily shook her head as she tugged his sleek black hair behind his ears gently, "No, you were not. You were sleeping so peacefully… I couldn't resist." The witch chuckled softly, "I was so scared you would wake up and tell me I was being silly."

"Taking advantage of an innocent young boy, are we? How un-Gryffindor of you," teased Severus before he attacked her lips with a renewed vigour. _It was not a dream. She actually did kiss me! _ His heart fluttered with both happiness and annoyance. Rolling on top of her roughly not caring even if the mother of McGonnagall herself would walk right in, the wizard growled against his witch's lips as he ground his unmistakable erection against her thigh, "Bloody hell, witch. Why didn't you wake me up? We could have been doing this for years!"

"Too bad. I guess you'll just have to make up for the lost times."

"Naughty. You are so going to be _punished_."

Fumbling with each other's clothes like fifth-year Hufflepuffs in dark alcoves, Severus was about to cast a newly-invented experimental Nurse-Repelling Spell he had just winged up in his mind, if a muddled combination of a Muggle-Repelling Charm and several Intruder Alarms hurled up together could be called as such. Yet, the Hospital Wing was not kind to the heated lovers…

For another familiar voice thundered deafeningly;

"What the bloody hell you think you're doing!"

…

* * *

…

_What the bloody hell am I going to do? _thought a short stubby man curling up in the corner of a damp dungeon room—more like a cell—fretfully. _What the bloody hell does he want me to do? Why must the old fool be so cryptic about every bloody damn thing?_

_And what the hell does he mean by ending this war with my absence rather than my presence? Is he going to… kill me?_

Peter Pettigrew looked down at his dirty hands. Blood seeped out from the brutally torn flesh under his badly-bitten nails.

Feeling all alone, used and lost, he cried.

…

* * *

…

Not needing to turn and look at the source of the noise, the Slytherin let out a frustrated sighed, muttering almost to himself against his witch's lips, "Just right on cue…" _like his bloody son. _His dark eyes locked tightly with Lily's green ones, instinctively searching for signs of… _regret_. Yet, the green orbs gave nothing but a concrete promise, giving him all of the assurance he secretly needed. Her lips, bruised from their wild caresses, mouthed what his heart was desperate to hear, "I love you."

Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Severus planted a chaste kiss onto Lily's forehead as he sat up, stretching his wide shoulders proudly, and turned to the intruder, growling scathingly, "Haven't your parents tought you, Potter, that it is rude to interrupt people deep in… _conversation_?"

"You greasy git! Take your filthy hands of my w-w-w-w-!" shouted James Potter furiously, yet the word was locked tightly in his throat.

Smirking cruelly, Severus savoured the blinding rage literally radiating from his arch enemy whose body shook uncontrollably as he took his taunting to the next level, "Your what? I understand that it must be extremely gruelling for your obtuse Bludger-damaged skull, but do try to be more comprehensive, Potter."

James' reddened face turned a deep vivid crimson. "She's my w-w-w-w-w-f-f-f-f!"

"Ah, I see. Your… _wife_? Last time I checked, it's my lips she's kissing. My ring she's wearing…," Severus rose to his full towering height and made an elaborated chivalric bow, kissing Lily's _ringed_ finger, before he turned swiftly and started circling the fuming Potter like a lithe blood-thirsty predator ready to toy with his hapless prey. Sneering sadistically, the ruthless spy suddenly leapt at the startled Quidditch hero and hissed maliciously into the man's ear, "and my name she's screaming… in _rapture_."

That… was all the man's mutilated ego could take. With a blink of an eye, James Potter drew his wand pointing shakily with raw rage at the smirking Severus who simply raised his eyebrow provokingly at the obvious attempt. The infuriated man roared at the top of his lungs, "_Impedime_—"

Yet, that jet of white had never left his wand, for it was knocked out of his hand as a plate of sandwiches was dropped, shattering loudly onto the floor. All eyes were fixed onto the source of that _Expelliarmus_ as James' Potter's wand landed onto the palm… of a boy in a round-rimmed glasses.

The room fell into a dead silence…

…Before the irate wizard bellowed madly, "You're helping _him_? You're supposed to be on my side! I'm your f-f-f-f-!"

"I'm actually saving your bloody ass! Can't you see he's provoking you so that he could curse you to next week?" shouted Harry back at his frothing father, "You're no match for him now."

Like pouring a gallon of fuel onto a raging fire, never once had the man been so deeply insulted and utterly humiliated, James Potter reached his bursting point and launched savagely at his own stunned son, shouting manically, "Give me back the wand!".

Fiercely defending her own cub like a true lioness, Lily reached for her wand at the bedside… but Severus was faster. A strong _Impedimenta_ hit James squarely in the face, knocking him back in slow motion. "Attacking your own son now, Potter? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" jibed the formidable spy challengingly as he waved the man a taunting come-on gesture.

Fuming and foaming like a maddened stag, James charged blindly at the waiting Severus. With a flick of his wand, it was the Gryffindor Head Boy's turn to find his world upside-down, literally. "Then again, you never have. Too bad, Potter. I'm no longer your easy target," added the prey-turned-predator Slytherin scathingly.

Hoisted up by an all-too-familiar _Levicorpus_, the man roared, "She chose me, you git! She chose me, not you! You creepy bat. You're just a second best!"

Three sandwiches on the floor flew—more like rocketed—at James and miraculously stuffed themselves, all three thick chunks, into the mortified dandy's mouth. Severus' voice drawled on spitefully, "Seeing that you are inexplicably incapable of controlling your mouth, it's best I find something to occupy it."

Turning to the witch in bed who was looking at him curiously, the veteran spy tried his best to hide a glimpse of insecurity nagging at his heart at the stinging comment that he had tried—and failed—not to let get to him, as he spoke gently, "You need to rest. I'll take this blithering idiot away… unless… you require his… charming presence here." He smirked and nodded at the humiliating ungainly position James Potter had found himself in.

"You'd better get him out of my sight before I'm tempted to hex him myself," replied Lily solemnly. The comment had earned a soft smile from Severus, yet just before he turned away, her soft hand caught his elbow as Lily uttered each word with solid affirmation, "Sev… It's not true. I choose you. And if you had come back to me the first time round, it would have been you. It always has." Meeting his dark questioning eyes, the green-eyed witch added gently, "Remember the song I was singing when you came back? Remember that, Sev."

That glimpse of uncertainty…was gone, replaced by a proud confidence. Severus simply nodded and placed a chaste kiss onto her forehead. "I must deposit this prat somewhere. You get some rest." Turning to Harry who was watching everything quietly, the man sighed and asked, "Are you alright?" At the boy's nod, he made for the door, levitating the muffled James Potter…

…into an incoming white-haired wizard.

"Good morning, Mr… Potter," chimed the Headmaster as he peeked open the hanging cloak covering James' infuriated stuffed face, "Oh, my apology. I'll leave you to your breakfast, then."

"Gw—e—th—Mw—ee—Oa—f-Tf-i—ff—!"

Ignoring his former Head Boy's unintelligible protest, Dumbledore beamed, twinkling madly, at the scowling man standing with his arms folded across his chest guardedly, "Severus, I must say your handiwork has worked wonders on Ms. Evans! She looks positively flushed."

"Save your childish innuendos, Albus. What is it that you're here for?"

"But of course, naturally I am most anxious to find out Ms. Evans' progress. Oh, hello, Harry. I was expecting to find you here as well."

"Stop your cheery pretence and spit it out, old man. I've known you long enough to know no visit of yours is truly a social one."

Sighing deeply, the most powerful wizard ever lived changed his jovial demeanour, and looked at the man whose dark eyes defiantly searched his blue ones. "I am sorry for that, Severus. I, of course, do care deeply about Ms. Evans' recovery. But the reason I am here is to find you… and Harry," treaded the older wizard carefully before he added, "There's a vital information we have to discuss."

The statement got Severus scoffing sarcastically. He sneered, "I'm sorry to ruin your elaborated scheme that would, undoubtedly, involve us going on a suicidal mission with less than half of the crucial information we need to simply stay alive. No, thank you, Albus. It is generous of you to let us stay in the Hospital Wing. But as soon as Lily gets better, the boy and I are out of here."

"It is completely unnecessary to thank me, dear Severus. You know that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it," replied Dumbledore cryptically, "And now, I am simply asking for yours."

"No, I've wasted one too many with you already a lifetime ago," hissed the broken man bitterly. A flash of that identical pair of blue eyes that had stared at him blankly… lifelessly… as its owner's body tumbling down the Astronomy Tower sent chills down Severus' spine. _So much for a… help._

"Severus, please. It's about the Prophecy." Seeing a fleeting spark of interest in his former loyal spy's deep black eyes, Albus Dumbledore continued;

"It has changed, my boy."

…

* * *

**A/N: Oh oh... here it goes for our Sev again!**

**Fluffs, angst, creepy (I actually gagged a few times) smut, and plots... I hope I've made up for the wait. Honestly, I thought about cutting this extremely long chapter in half (and let you guys wait for another 2 weeks ...muwahhahahaha... but I didn't do it.)**

**So, pleassseeeeeeeee R&R. I really do live for them.**

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews from the last chapter. Special thanks to Paula, Amber, Hughsosexy, and of course, Matrice.**


	27. Chapter 27

…

"Severus, I'm afraid you will not find what I am about to say very agreeable," began the Headmaster solemnly, resting his chin on interlaced fingers, gazing thoughtfully at the scowling man sitting with his arms folded across his chest, and the green-eyed boy next to him.

"That is hardly a surprise, Albus," scoffed the man bitingly. The veteran spy could not believe, after a lifetime of being a tool, he was back here, sitting in the very same chair in the very same annoying whirring room with the same manipulative schemer, saved for the only difference that the very same Boy-Who-Lived was not the topic of the discussion… _yet_. With great annoyance and a pang of dread banging at his heart telling him to cut and run while he still could, the man added bitterly, "Now, would you mind cutting your elaborated interlude? I have no time to pretend to be ogled by your preposterous wordplay. Get on with the Prophecy! What does it say this time?"

"Dear boy, never forget that what the Prophecy says is only significant because one made it so. You both are needed, not because of anyone's Prophecy, but for the _greater g_—"

That particular word had done it. Severus, the Slytherin who had always opted for a smooth scathing sneer rather than an outright outburst, found that this new life had done something to his usually in-checked vocal cord as he barked furiously, barely able to keep himself from reaching inside his pocket and hexing the old wizard across the desk to oblivion, "Oh please, save me your rosy rubbish! Why are we here, Albus? The boy has practically handed you a winning recipe already. I take it that you've seen his memory and I'm even willing to bet you know all the locations of the Horcruxes by now! So what else could you possibly want from _us_, besides just to sharpen your ruthless scheming skills?" No longer startled by the casual use of _us, _the enraged wizard pounded on heatedly, "We've had a lifetime's worth of shouldering the world's burden. Can't you just leave us be? Tell me the Prophecy now and we'll be on our way!"

Sighing, Dumbledore locked his firm gaze with Severus' glaring black eyes and uttered slowly, "Believe me, Severus, after seeing everything in dear Harry's memory, there is nothing more I'd wish for than to spare you two this cruel farce. But you see, Destiny… is rather a fascinatingly flighty mistress. Since your arrival, despite the changes you've hoped for, some things still remain the same; whereas others have… altered."

"Stop being so bloody enigmatic and spill it out! You're running out of time, old man," growled Severus impatiently as he shot forward, towering over the white-haired wizard who simply returned his glare unfalteringly. Recognizing the all-too-familiar grim look in the Dumbledore's blue eyes, every fibre in the veteran spy clenched tightly as all of his sharp senses went on full alert, steadying itself for what horrendous news to come. _This… can't be good._

The older wizard gave a gentle smile and announced, "As you wish, Severus. I am sure you recall what had happened in that faithful night of your, shall we say, previous time. Most of the story remains the same, only that it was Lucius Malfoy who was sent to complete your task. And this time, he heard the whole Prophecy, I presume." His sharp blue eyes registered a slight wince crept only for a tiniest heartbeat onto Severus' placid face as the man murmured hoarsely, turning to look at Harry, who reflexively gulped;

"…The boy? Again?"

"Perhaps."

"What the ruddy hell do you mean by that!"

"Your arrival has… changed many things, Severus. The Prophecy now does not only refer to one person, but… _two_."

A flash of confusion fluttered in the former Death Eater's dark eyes for a second… before it had vanished as quickly, suddenly replaced by an alarmingly horrid notion. Severus could almost hear his heart thudding madly as all of the blood in him began to freeze.

It was the Slytherin's turn to gulp dryly as Dumbledore calmly added, "I believe, my dear boy, it refers… to you."

…

* * *

…

"James…"

There was no answer from the figure, hanging upside down in the middle of the Hospital Wing.

With a quick wave of her wand, the broken platter lied shattered on the floor glued up together in one piece as three soggy sandwiches dropped out of James Potter's mouth and landed sloppily onto the plate. The green-eyed witch repeated softly, "James, I'm sorry."

The figure growled, "For what, Lily! For letting the git… touch you? For dumping me like dirt at the flick of his finger? Or for letting him steal the life that should be mine!" He scoffed angrily, "Tell me, where should I begin?"

"I'm sorry, James. But he didn't steal anything… that's not his in the first place. I lov—"

"Stop."

"I love hi—"

"I said stop! Let me down this instance, Lily!"

"No! You need to hear this. I love him, James. I always have! I'm sorry it has to end this way. And I'm not letting you down until you calm down first!"

Trashing violently mid-air… to no avail, the proud Quidditch hero bellowed furiously, "You love _him_? You _always_ have? Then what on earth were you doing with me, Lily? I fucking proposed to you! I… I…," James swallowed just in time before the embittered _I love you _could slip from his clenched teeth. He croaked, brokenly, "Is it just because he comes back from d—d-d-d— Oh, fuck this! Is it because of his… story? Is it because he defects from Voldemort for your love? Is it pity? Why, Lily? Why does he deserve a second chance and I lose mine!"

"Oh, James. Don't."

"Answer me!"

"It has nothing to do with his past and certainly not pity. It's simply because all the time he had drifted away from me, I've always wished he would… return. That's why I didn't say _yes _to you. That _was_ the reason. That _is_ the reason," replied Lily firmly before she added wistfully, "I've always regretted walking away from him, James. It's not exactly his second chance. Not only that. It's also mine."

Gritting his teeth so hard they could crack and shatter, the Gryffindor bachelor shut his hazel eyes tight, trying to hide the raw pain shooting through his never-before-scarred heart like daggers. "So, I'm just… someone to pass time with? To toy with?" roared the former Gryffindor Head Boy before he snarled bitterly, "Have you ever loved me, Lily? Has… Everything between us… Has it ever been real?"

Tears of guilt threatened to roll from her watery emerald orbs. "It was real, James. I've loved your humour. Your sunny optimism. Your cheerful charm. Your boyish grin. Your… warmth." The witch gave a sorrowful smile, "I cared about you. I still do. Bu—"

"But what! But I'm not good enough? How can that git be better than me? What is it that he has that I don't!"

"Don't you get it, James! It's not what he has. Never. It's who he is. And only for that, he has my heart. Tell me something, James. Tell me if it was my child with Severus, could you find it in you to throw your life away and live in peril every day… just to protect him from harm?"

The hall fell silent, saved for the sound of James fighting for control over his ragged breath. Finally, he muttered, "What if I say I could. Would that make any difference? I can, Lily. I can love you more than that."

"…I'm not sure about that, James. And even so, even if you could, I can't," replied Lily solemnly, "I know now I can't love anyone like I love him."

"He doesn't deserve you. He's a… a Slytherin greasy git!"

"One more of those childish comments and the sandwiches will be under a _Permanent Sticking Charm_ this time, James. Grow out of your house rule rubbish. Can't you see we Gryffindors were acting no differently than the Slytherins, even Death Eaters? What's the difference between believing in Blood Supremacy and House Superiority? What constitutes that being a Gryffindor is the ultimate proof that you are always brave and true, and thus is given a divine right to persecute others?"

"Death Eaters kill, Lily! You can't compare me to them! It was just for fun! It's a child's play! You laughed about it."

"Which I deeply regret until this day. Big damage inflicted or small, the concept is essentially the same. The concept that has almost cost me… _had_ actually cost me… the greatest loss of my life." Flashes of bluish nightmares in Severus' Pensieve sped through Lily's mind, clawing her heart with pain and guilt, before the witch shook them away and whispered almost to herself, "It's me… who doesn't deserve him."

Swallowing his first taste of what a true heartache could feel like, James resorted to anger; the only way he knew how to numb the searing pain threatening to rip his soul into pieces. "No, you truly deserve him! Go on, Lily. Marry that slithering snake! I don't care! Don't come crying to me when he hurts you!" roared the man as proudly as the broken Gryffindor inside him could muster, "Let me down! At least spare me some dignity to walk away… like a true lion." …_banished from his own pride._

With a flick of her wand, Lily landed the man on his feet, and despite everything he had said, she gave him a melancholic smile. "I won't, James. And he won't."

The very sight brutally slashed through James' heart like thousands of his arch enemy's signature curse. Digging his feet onto the ground to stop himself from darting to her side and catching her frail body in his arms, the injured lion bit his tongue, berating himself from wanting to go down on his knees and begging her pathetically to take him back. With one last look lingering at the beautiful witch who, once, would have been his, the defeated wizard turned swiftly and made for the door.

Yet, as he placed his trembling hand onto the wooden pane, James steadied his voice and laboured the last question haunting in his mind, "Tell me one thing, Lily. If he was not here… If this… crazy twist in time had never happened, would you… would you… still be mine?"

"What's the point of knowing that now, James?"

"Just… tell me."

"You know the answer. You've seen the answer, haven't you? But it's nothing… nothing but a fairy tale now."

"…Yea… So much for a bloody fairy tale." James Potter scoffed as he looked up to the ceiling, hoping against hope that his unruly burning drop of tear would not fall. Then, with all the strength left in his wounded lion heart, the Gryffindor Prince Charming pushed the door open and whispered, without meeting the green orbs that were fixed onto his retreating back pensively, "Goodbye, Evans."

With its last creaking squeal, the Infirmary's door was sealed shut.

So did theirs.

"Goodbye, James."

…

* * *

…

…

"_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach …_

_Reborn to Death that kill them twice; souls ripped apart, hopes crushed, hearts die._

_The Dark Lord shall mark them with grief, guilt, and woe…_

_Once friends take flight, two turn formidable foes…_

_They will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_

_For either Them or He, whoever the conqueror be...,_

_Must perish at each other's hand; the winner shall live on for eternity ..._

_All will die if no one sacrifices, for both cannot live drowning in Death thrice..._

_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord are born at their own souls' demise…"_

…

As the last syllable of the bluish Sybill in the quivering silvery Penseive faded away eerily, Severus bolted up and, without preamble, dashed hurriedly to the door as if the room was on fire. He yanked the thick iron-wrought panel open with all his might… yet the unfeeling wooden pane remained unperturbed.

The agitated Slytherin roared, "Let me out, Albus!", before he hissed dangerously, "Surely you don't expect me to let that pompous prat prance about with that kind of life-and-death information. My life, and, most possibly, my death to be precise! He needs to be _Obliviated_!"

Undeterred, Dumbledore calmly gestured him back to the seat, "Please, Severus. Do sit down. There is more to that. Allow me to finish."

"You've had your time. I'm not going to risk having him shouting out my obvious death sentence in the middle of the Hospital Wing!"

"He won't. He can't. I might be a senile old fool to you, but my magic is most assuredly not. James is placed under a strong Tongue-Tying curse. Be assured that he can't utter a word about the story of your return. Besides, trust me, Severus. You might be surprised at how this will work out for Ms Evans' and your benefit. For a man who has never endured the bitter taste of disappointment, only an out-of-the-world reason could make the defeat more… palatable. After all, what mortal man could compete with the love so fierce it stands before death and time such as yours?"

Looking up to the ceiling in disbelief, the seasoned spy turned swiftly and marched menacingly to the white-haired wizard as he caustically growled, "So you're suggesting that in order to stop that blithering idiot from pestering Lily and me, I should forever look behind my back and worry sick that one day he, being a blundering Gryffindor brat that he is, will put a bloody big target on my head? No thank you, Albus. If you learn anything from the boy's memory, surely you know James Potter is no match for me. And as for trusting you, I'm afraid that is the kind of mistake you can't expect me to repeat twice."

"Trust me or not, Severus. I'm afraid your concern regarding Mr Potter's knowledge does not make much difference at this point," replied Dumbledore placidly, "I hate to be the one who breaks this to you, my dear boy, but grave danger will come to you, with or without dear James revealing your secret." The enigmatic wizard paused for a dramatic impact, before he added grimly, "Not even being aware of your… _return_, Lord Voldemort has already suspected you for the Prophecy."

"…w… what?"

Taking Severus stunned silence as the obvious sign of the calm before a raging storm, Dumbledore continued, "Right after Voldemort had learned of the Prophecy, he summoned all Death Eaters and ordered… your capture. You see, Severus. The Prophecy mentions someone who was a friend but took flight from him. And you, my dear child, are the only person, at least the only person that he knows of, who has ever fled from him… alive."

Gulping a dead lump in his throat dryly, the defected Death Eater, who had dared to nurture a flickering wish that his wretched past would remain a long-forgotten history, whispered hoarsely, "I have fled from him… openly… this time?"

"I believe so, dear Severus. According to the information I have acquired, it would seem that you have literally… vanished amidst your own initiation ritual. That is precisely the reason Mr. Malfoy is more than determined to be the first to capture you. It appears that Lord Voldemort places the blame solely on Lucius who is… no, _was_, I believe, your mentor. And if my source is right, he has threatened to kill the former Ms. Narcissa Black, currently pregnant with poor Lucius' child, should he fail the complete the task of bringing you back."

The conspicuous mentioning of a _source_ struck Severus' spy-trained mind with brutal sobering force, "And you've gathered all this information from your… source? I don't recall any other but me, last time round, Albus." The seasoned Slytherin eyed the wise old wizard in front of him suspiciously.

Smiling at how quickly the cynical man had regained his natural sense of scepticism—a vital trait for any spy—after what could be the worst blow in his renewed life, Dumbledore casually chimed, "Thanks to you and dear Harry here, Severus. All I can say is that our capture of Mr. Pettigrew is, shall we say, the most opportune."

…

* * *

…

"I've told you to stay away from here!"

"Cissy, stop this childish act immediately. This is of great importance."

"Get out, Bella!"

Narcissa Malfoy's wand flew out of her pale bony hand as a silver rope slithered from Bellatrix's and coiled itself, not too tightly, around the regal blonde witch's body. "I'm sorry, Cissy. Where is Lucius? Out hunting for Wormtail? The rat has managed to capture that Snape boy, has he not? Tell me where he is so I can help him catching that filthy creature before it goes to the Dark Lord!"

"Liar! You want to snatch him and present that bastard to your precious Lord yourself! To gain his non-existent affection! Over my dead body, Bella!"

"That's precisely the point! It will be over your and your baby's dead body, Cissy!" Bellatrix's irate screech dropped to a tone as close as… _caring_ as it would ever get, "And I can't let that happen."

"Ask him then. Ask him for mercy. For me."

"I can't. He won't."

"Try!"

"Cissy, he'll… he'll make me…," a single drop of tear rolled from the deranged Death Eater's dark eyes as she stepped closer to her blonde sister… and wrapped her arms around Narcissa's shaking body, "He'll make me do it… to you."

…

* * *

…

"You're using him as your… mole?" snorted the veteran spy sarcastically, "Good luck with that, Albus. I'm sure he is most capable. Dear Merlin, you have gone completely senile. That filthy rat wouldn't last a day. He will be found out the second the Dark Lord lays eyes on him."

Dumbledore simply smiled and countered, "Not a spy, Severus. Not like you. Since we now possess all of the information we need to swiftly end this war once and for all, your previous vital role of a stealthy infiltrator shall not be required. There are only four Horcruxes left; two of which could easily be obtained since one lies in our own Hogwarts ground and the other in Mr. Black's residence. I plan to retrieve the Ring myself, and, considering my… history with the item, you shall accompany me, of course, if you acquiesce. The only place we virtually have no access woul-"

"Malfoy's Manor… That's his role? You want Pettigrew to retrieve the Diary? In the Malfoy's Manor?" Forgetting that he had meant to remain nonchalant to the wizard whom he once could almost call a friend, Severus fell into the old habit of countless evenings spent debating and finishing each other's thoughts.

"Precisely, Severus."

"It's not that easy, Albus. The Malfoy's dungeon is not somewhere you can just walk in and out."

"Yet he successfully obtained the handcuffs from there."

"Then again, Lucius is also one of the most adept Legilimens in the Dark Lord's circle. Like I've said, just one look at the rat, it will be found out and brutally murdered. Not that I care about its well-being, but that means the plan could easily be jeopardized."

Smiling inwardly at Severus' obvious interest despite all indications that the self-preserving Slytherin was ready to cut and run, the wise old wizard intoned, "That's precisely why I am teaching him Occlumency immediately. The sooner he masters the skill just enough to hold Lucius off, the faster we could move on with the plan. I am sure you know how… the will to survive could speed one's learning process up substantially." Upon seeing Harry's ad-hoc Occlumency Instructor's eyebrows that literally shot up to his jet black hairline as the man glanced at his former student who simply rolled his eyes and shrugged, Dumbledore hastily added, " And of course, the _constant_ supply of your brilliant antidote for his mother is another crucial incentive."

"Constant? She only needs to take it onc—," paused the Potions Master as cold realization struck him, "Right. Of course, what was I thinking? As usual, you will shamelessly fool him to do your bidding."

"That is rather harsh, Severus. I have no wish to _fool_ him. I simply _withhold_ some information until the time is right."

_Like you told me Lily's only remnant was to be a sacrificial goat, after I spent my whole excuse of a life protecting him? _Biting his tongue not to let another surge of bitter wrath drown what could be, despite how he hated to admit this, another of Dumbledore's ingenious grand plans, Severus simply snarled, "Like I've said, Albus. Save your rubbish excuse. Is there anything else of my interest?"

"As I was explaining to you, I believe we could retrieve the Diadem in our premise with no difficulty. But my concern is that Voldemort's soul has not been split into seven, neither had it been severed with the Killing Curse. We cannot risk assuming he would not feel anything should we hunt and destroy the despicable items one by one like last time. Therefore, I believe once Peter's Occlumency is ready, all of the three items left shall be swiftly retrieved and destroyed, together with the Cup and the Diadem, at the same time. This is to ensure that shall we fail to be discreet about our endeavour, Lord Voldemort would have no time to create another Horcrux," paused Dumbledore as he fixed his grave blue eyes onto Severus, "because _we_ will launch the final attack immediately afterward."

Scowling at the older wizard's obvious emphasis on the collective _we_, the veteran spy growled hotly, "First of all, there is no _we_, Albus. There is _you_ and there is_ I_. Always have been. And how co—"

Raising his hand, placating the situation, the Head of the Order cut Severus' scathing remarks short with his soothing tone, "We can sit here and go on and on about how I had done you wrong for all eternity, my dear child. But both you and I know that even though you might not be able to trust the intention of my heart any longer, there is still a part in you that trusts the power of my deduction as well as, if I may be so bold, my unsurpassed magical ability. Otherwise, why would you send dear Harry to me when you thought you were not… coming back? So, for that, I beg you to reconsider and re-evaluate the situation, based on what happens _now_, not _then_. Deny it as you like, Severus. But as long as he lives, you three will never get to live the life that you deserve. And you know perfectly well I am the best alliance you could have, my child."

"Always the Legilimens, are you not, Albus? You should be teaching Divination."

"I shall keep that in mind next time dear Sybill comes round," chuckled the Headmaster good-naturedly before he locked his piercing gaze at the dark-eyed man once more, "So what do you say, Severus?"

…

* * *

…

"Where is your son?"

"I don't know." Narcissa's pale blue eyes, usually proud and distant, now turned menacingly frosty, sent cold chills down the old plump lady's spine. Mrs. Pettigrew whimpered, "Is—is there a problem, Mrs. Malfoy and Miss… ah…?"

"Do not address me unless I lower myself and speak to you first, you scum hag!" shrieked the haughty dark-haired Bellatrix angrily. "Mrs. Malfoy is asking you about your son! Tell her where he is!"

"I—I… I really don't know," stammered the frightened old witch, recoiling fearfully, "He wasn't home for days. I thought he.. he went for business… for your husband." Her teary beady brown eyes pled Narcissa's chilling blue pathetically. "Please, Mrs. Malfoy. I really don't know."

"It's alright. Please forgive my sister. She's the one with temper," assured Narcissa mechanically, yet her proud eyes remained frozen with ice-cold determination. "Now, please take your new medication."

With one gulp of the blackened liquid, Mrs. Pettigrew dropped heavily… on to the floor.

…

* * *

…

The air in the Headmaster's Office was so thick with a strange mixture of dread, fear, and, if the Slytherin dared to admit, a fleeting streak of _hope_, that Severus could hardly breathe. His shoulders felt leaded as the familiar colossal weight that he had thought the new life had shed returned in full force. The man leapt from his seat, frustrated, and strode to the narrow window overlooking the school ground. Children were gathering by the Lake enjoying the rare afternoon sun, innocent and oblivious to the crucial decision about to take place that would change the course of their lives, one way or another, forever.

Unlike soft-hearted Hufflepuffs or knightly Gryffindors, Severus couldn't care less about these little dunderheads skipping happily in their school robes. Nor could he worry about the future of this wretched place, or even the future of the wizarding world itself, that had trapped him in a life he had no wish to lead a lifetime ago. Yet, just before he turned back to face the room brimming with trepidation, a sight caught his deep black eyes.

Amongst the dotted figures far below, one shiny red spot adorned with crimson-and-gold scarf seemed to collide with another jet black draping in deep blue and bronze, before the latter gathered the redhead in his arms and kissed her openly. A faint whooping and cheering drifted up to the Tower as Severus watched the two young cross-house lovers strolling blissfully off together in the warm glow of the golden sun.

Dark eyes still fixed onto the unknowing sixth-year couple, Severus' voice was rough and dry when he finally spoke;

"…On one condition."

"Name your price." The older voice intoned.

"No more secrets. I get to know everything. I mean everything including the whole complete truth. And I also have the right to say no and take Lily and the boy away anytime. Most importantly, keep them out of this at any cost. Keep them safe this time even if it means… _your life_," emphasized the sceptical Slytherin gravely before he turned, towering in his full intimidating height, to face the older wizard, and continued, "Give me your vow, Albus. Your _Unbreakable Vow_ and I shall think about it."

If Dumbledore had been startled at Severus' costly demand, his placid smiling face had shown no sign of surprise, only a serene acknowledgment. "You seem to have no confidence in my words whatsoever, Severus."

"No, Albus. You've lost all your credits once you sent Lily's boy, that boy who loved you, to his death without blinking an eye. You've used me. You've played me like a fool. Either your Vow, or nothing at all."

"Very well, Se—" Yet, before the older wizard could finish his sentence, the green-eyed boy who had uncharacteristically sat in contemplative silence for a long while called out hastily, "Wait!" Bolting up from his chair, Harry cried exasperatedly, "I don't want to be hidden somewhere safe! I want to fight. With you. I'm also in the Prophecy, remember? I don't need protection!"

"You don't need protection? For Merlin's sake! Have you any idea how many times I've snatched you from death's imminent grip? Are you so vain you still think you can get it all done by yourself?" growled Severus crossly as he closed the gap between them and stood towering over the boy menacingly.

Without even a tiniest flinch, Harry roared back, "Are you, sir? Are you, then? Of course, I know now you have always been protecting me. And I'm grateful for that. But I am not going to sit around and look at you fighting for our lives without doing anything! You also can't win this war single-handedly!" Defiantly, he met the man's blazing glare, ready to fight to death for his cause.

Yet, there was something in Severus' deep black eyes. Something undoubtedly heated, yet strangely… warm. And it was for that particular _something_ that got the boy to sit back down and sigh, "I'm not that naïve Gryffindor boy. Not anymore. You can't save me from… war. I've lost too many people I love too. I've known the chilling fright of looking death in the eyes. I've looked at yours. I've looked at… mine." Reliving his own last appeal to the Resurrection Stone and the heart-wrenching dying request of the daunting wizard whose seething glare had now turned into a sorrowful gaze, Harry reached out and gently seized the man's arm. "And both you and I know, at that moment of truth, despite whatever we've preached, how bad we need those we… care about by our side."

Startled by the touch at first, Severus lowered his gaze onto the hand of the Boy-Who-Had-Grown-A-Man as a strange mixture of worry and… warmth sped through his heart. Finally, he gave a long sigh, and muttered, "_Harry_, I have no doubt of your courage. You have proven that to me many times. And that's precisely why I need him to vow for your protection. I can't… I can't…," …_watch you die. _Swallowing his thoughts, the Slytherin was amazed at how his firm hand had easily found its way to the boy's shoulder as he murmured, _"_I can't take care of you in the battlefield."

"Who's to say you're not the one needing taking care of? I've found you, sir. I've found you at the shack," replied Harry as a pang of guilt crept onto his heart. _I found him and I let him… die. _The boy swallowed hard then added, resolutely, "And I'm not going to let you die. Not like that. Not this time."

"Lily will never let you go off into the battle."

"Neither she you."

"Why are you so stubborn? You are just like her!"

"You also are stubborn. What's the differe—"

A sudden sparkling thread of silvery white weaving itself around Severus wrist… and Dumbledore's stopped Harry mid-sentence. "Now that's settled. Despite how touching it is to observe you two figuring out how to inscrutably clue each other that you truly care, might I suggest we move on?" Twinkling madly, the melodramatic Headmaster chimed, "Or you two need a bit more time for your… _minutis mirabilis_?"

…

* * *

…

_Maybe I'll just bite my tongue and die__…_ and get it over with, thought Pettigrew as he paced his dark and cold dungeon cell for the umpteenth time, dreading what exorbitant price he was expected to pay from staying out of Azkaban. Buried in the deepest level of Hogwarts castle with just one candelabra flickering through a tiny slit high up on the heavy wooden door, the wretched hole seemed to grow smaller and smaller as if the four bare stony walls, adorned with only one lopsided painting of a pasty-faced Apollyon Pringle standing guard on top of a tiny soot-encrusted fireplace, were inching closer by the minute.

Wanting nothing more than to fall sleep and wake up with his mother's hot chocolate sitting by the bedside, or better yet, not to wake up at all, Pettigrew sagged against a dark corner and curled himself into a crumpled ball, wishing it all had just been a cruel nightmare.

And a nightmare it was. For suddenly the rat thrashed violently, clutching desperately at his scorching inner left arm. "Let me out," panted the howling captured Death Eater before he shouted, convulsing in blinding agony in front of the fireplace, "He's calling! Let me out! Arghhhhhhh!"

The searing pain encumbered all of his crippling senses that Peter failed to see Hogwarts' former caretaker scurrying away from his painting, nor he felt the whooshing green jet of flame shooting through the fireplace, sucking him in, then spitting him out roughly…

… into a brightly-lit office filled with whirring and puffing sound.

…

* * *

…

"Let me out! Let me go! Arrgghhhh." Peter's agonising screams echoed through the hall, startling the sleeping Fawkes who fluttered his wings indignantly. Tears, snot, and slobber plastered onto the writhing rat's face as his cries grew more and more incoherent. Cross-eyed, nearing the brink of unconsciousness, Pettrigrew wheezed pathetically, "Help… Help me, please."

Reaching the heaving lump of a man in two long strides, Severus casted a quick _Silencio_ and snatched Peter's shivering arm to confirm his alarming suspicion. The ghastly all-to-familiar tell-tale sight sent cold deadly chills down his spine as the jet black tattooed snake slithered unmercifully, scraping and searing the rat's flabby skin. As if the cursed touch had also burned him, the former Death Eater dropped the man's arm brusquely, instinctively grasping his own, and sighed in relief… that only lasted for a fleeting second.

Without looking back, Severus whispered, half-knowing and dreading the answer to the question he most feared, "Any plan for this? Surely this student of yours needs more than a one-second lesson to be able to stand in the presence of the Dark Lord."

Piercing blue eyes fixing firmly onto the man's back, Dumbledore calmly replied, "You know the answer, Severus."

…

* * *

**A/N: Oh yes, he knows the answer. And I'm sure none of you likes it...  
****Courses are set; plans are laid; bonds are formed; and destiny is re-written. ****This chapter marks the beginning... of the end.**

******Next Chapter: Voldemort**

******Thank you very much for your lovely reviews. Pleaseeeeeeeeee continue to R&R. If I don't get too carried away, there are about 5 chapters left! Keep your reviews coming, plssssssss. Special thanks to the ever-so-supportive Paula, the _au courant_ April, my brilliant Melissa, and, my insightful critic: Matrice.**


	28. Chapter 28

…

The golden afternoon sun casted a silhouette of a tall man onto a deserted path before an iron gate that marked the beginning, or the end, of Hogwarts protective ground, where birds chirped and the world remained warm and bright. In his shadow walked a boy mimicking the man's sombre fast footsteps with his eyes fixed onto the cloaked shoulders that rose and fell against the blinding sunlight.

The thick fabric caught the wind, creating a fleeting illusion of jet black wings fluttering gracefully, as if the Angel of Death himself had materialized just to soak in every ghost of the golden ray… before returning to the deep dark abyss of Hades where he belonged.

As the man's pallid hand reached for the gate, Harry finally let out a whisper. It was parched dry. "…There must be other ways," whispered the boy as the figure in front of him paused and turned slowly.

"Go back inside. I have no time for this," ordered Severus grimly before his dark eyes registered the leaden fear in that other pair of green, identical to his beloved one. "Harry, I've done this too many times than Mr. Weasley can count," the wizard's deep black eyes gave a fleeting spark, before it had turned dusky and tunnel-like. His velvet voice dropped grimly into a hoarse whisper. "Just, in case I shall not return… as swiftly as possible," he added, seeing the raw fear in the boy's paling face, "Do try to soothe Lily. Tell her I… I…" Lost for word to describe the overwhelming emotion threatened to rise, Severus turned back to the gate and reached inside his vest as his thin lips murmured, "…You'll know what to say."

Yet, before his long pale fingers could grasp the glass vial filled with murky content cleverly hidden inside his pocket, a hand caught his arm and squeezed it tight as if to transfer all of the owner's anxiety, fear, concern, and… care, through its pressure.

"No," muttered Harry as he locked his determined gaze with his once arch enemy's sable ones, "You _will_ return and you _will_ tell her that yourself."

With a nod and a muttered "you stubborn child", the defected Death Eater downed the eerie liquid in one gulp as he pushed the gate open, striding almost too purposefully from that last fleeting touch of warmth, before the invisible chain pulled his tormented soul back… to the cold frosty realm of death and darkness… where it all had begun.

…

* * *

…

"Aren't you coming in?" whispered one of many silver masks scurrying fearfully through the crumpled gate of a seemingly deserted castle. Despite the clear blue sky at the horizon, dark blanket of clouds loomed over the ancient ruin, hovering like a giant mourning veil.

Lucius Malfoy gave a slight regal nod, gesturing the man hidden behind the mask, whom he had no difficulty in identifying as his own brother-in-law, to step ahead without saying a word. For he knew he had two things to do before he could stand in the presence of the Dark Lord.

_Find the rat… and clear my thoughts…_

Two seemingly simple tasks… that were getting more and more difficult by the minute.

The aristocratic wizard had returned home that morning to find an empty manor… saved for the howling agonizing scream that even his thick dungeon walls could not contain. A true cutthroat Slytherin himself, the sight of a battered grey old witch laid twitching with blood trickling down her bruised lips holding on for life to his majestic wife's ankle had caught his steps for a fleeting second. He remembered hearing his deranged sister-in-law's hysterical hisses after she had hurled curse after curse—her favourite of all three Unforgivables—at the convulsing figure crawling to the feet of his blond-haired beauty, whose perfect placid poker-faced could fool anyone.

Anyone but himself.

He remembered his wife's seemingly cool voice, telling him about her sister's _kind_ offer to help intercepting the wretched rat before it could present the traitor to the Dark Lord. He remembered her informing him of their blatantly simple plan of hostage trading should the torture prove to be futile.

He remembered everything. But what the accomplished _Occlumens_ could not rid of his mind was the look in his Narcissa's watery blue eyes. The look of terror, pain, …and guilt.

The look of desperation.

The look his pale grey ones could not risk to show even a glimpse… amongst a pack of blood-thirsty hunters who would not waste a second to attack one of their own at the slightest sign of weakness, not to mention the Master of them all.

Yes, he needed to wait …even if it meant being punished, usually fatally, for arriving last. For he can't let Pettrigrew pass and present that traitor to the Dark Lord first.

_It's his mother for Snape. Not a tough choice even for that idiot. __And after all, I could make that pathetic fat rat the last one to arrive… How convenient…_

…

* * *

…

Flashes and splashes of surreal images, distorted by an excruciating state Peter had undoubtedly been in, rushed through Severus mind as the Polyjuiced veteran spy replayed millions shards of Pettigrew's wretched histories, obtained by a quick _Legilimency_ in the Headmaster's Office before the rat had passed out pf pain. Hand-picking just enough information that could help personifying the pathetic creature without raising suspicion, Severus hurriedly paced the pair of Pettigrew's unfamiliar fat clumsy feet on the path so eerily familiar to his mind.

With just a few feet to the gate that stood before him and the only other wizard in the world he had ever feared, the master spy's exceptional survival instinct told every muscle in his body to shield itself and prepare for an obvious ambush; yet, his even better-trained mind swiftly put a stop to his acute senses and told his body to behave as this wretched shell would have done: absolutely, ignorantly, obliviously nothing.

The curse hit him, as expected, from behind. Paralyzed with a _Petrificus Totalus_, Severus fell face down onto the ground.

…

* * *

…

"What's with the long face, sweetheart? Have you two been fighting again?"

"…No, mum. You're tired. You should get some rest."

"Nonsense, Harry. I'm sure talking to you will not deplete so much of my energy. I take it from your diversion that my assumption is right."

"No, it's not. We're… we're fine."

"Then why do you look so sad? Has Professor Dumbledore… _requested_ something of you?"

"No, unfortunately, he didn't."

"And?"

"And you should rest."

"Harry… even Severus will not try to test my temper like that. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He's… He told me to tell you to rest."

"Harry, you're trying my patience."

It was Dumbledore's grim words that had saved Harry from his mother's ballooning tension, "My dear child, do not distress yourself. Severus has left—"

"Left! Left? To where?"

"If you would allow me to finish," calmly continued the Headmaster, "Your… situation with Mr. Pettigrew, albeit undoubtedly tragic, has sprung a promising opportunity. You see, out of guilt for what he has done to you… with some other, shall we say, incentives, he has changed side and pledged us his allegiance." The old wizard paused, keeping his blue eyes fixed onto Lily's grim stare as she braced herself for the inevitable _but_, "Unfortunately, while Severus and I were discussing the Prophecy and Peter's role in this impending war, Lord Voldemort has summoned the poor boy."

It was as if a mountain troll had taken a brutal swing at Lily's stomach and crushed her lungs that seemed to forget how to breathe. "No… No… You didn't…"

Stepping closer to the Gryffindor witch who flinched from him like an injured animal, Dumbledore shook his head in dismay and sighed, "I'm sure, as you well know, Peter is in no condition to hide his new position from the Dark Lord. Not just yet. With not so many options left, being as powerful in _Occlumency_ as he is, Sever—"

But that was all Lily's shattered heart could take.

She didn't know that her body was shaking violently. She did not know that her broken heart was pumping madly. All she could feel was the cold chills that had spread to every fibre in her body and the blazing fury that raged through her veins like wildfire. Her voice no longer sounded like hers, but the last mighty roar of a wounded and cornered lioness who was ready to strike to kill, "You… You. Sent. Him. Back!"

"Nobody could force Severus, my dear child. Only his _conscience_ makes him go."

Lily felt as if her heart was plunged into an ice-cold water, then thrown right back into a raging fire. Yet, just before she could thunder her reply, Harry had finally found his voice. And it growled, "What conscience, Professor! My mum and my dad are still alive! There is no need for redemption. Not any longer!" Startling at his own reaction to the wizard whom he had held the highest respect, the boy dropped his tone and turned to his trembling mother, "He went because—"

"Because you won't!" exploded the enraged witch as she launched out of bed with vehemence at the wise old man she used to trust. "Because you won't, Professor! Why didn't you go instead? Your _Occlumency_ is second to none! You can be anyone! You can fool anyone! You're Albus Dumbledore, for Merlin's sake! Why him! Why him again! Haven't you tortured him enough? Or do you think you're too good to get your hands dirty, Professor?" Staggering on her wobbly knees towards the wizard whose sad blue eyes had lost all its sparkles, Lily stumbled as her weakened legs gave way.

Catching his mother in her fall, Harry held her shaking form tight as tears of anger and fear came streaming down her eyes, soaking the back of his neck. "His life, our lives, has just begun… and now you're taking it all away again. Haven't you done enough?"

"My dear Lily, believe me, if I could, I would have traded my life for him. But we all know, as Severus knows, that my magical trace is too strong. Lord Voldemort will sense my presence immediately," replied the most powerful wizard ever lived, whose usual cheerful face seemed to have aged a thousand years of grief, "Severus is a very powerful wizard, dear child. He will not fail."

Swallowing her sobs, knowing Dumbledore must have been telling the truth with the piercing pain in his blue eyes, Lily was not ready to forgive nor forget. "If it helps you to sleep better at night, Professor, keep on repeating that to yourself," she glared at him with her watery green orbs, defiantly, "But do not, for a moment, expect me to glorify the dangerous path you have shoved him in. I don't want a hero. I just want him… safe… with me…" Harry felt her jaws clenched tighter as her voice cracked into broken sobs, "And yet, I… I… put him right back… in your grasp. Right back in it all…"

The sound of Lily's silent weep echoed off the vast brightly-lit hall, clinging on to every particle of air with its cumbrous dead weight.

Then, she howled…

Of anger.

Of fear.

…Of guilt.

Until there was nothing left in her empty green eyes.

…

* * *

…

"Peter, you have been a very naughty boy."

Severus did not need to see the face of his attacker, nor to dig deep into Peter's memory to know the answer to the _who_ and the _why_. Thankful that he had fell face down onto the ground, giving Lucius virtually no access to his thoughts—_Not yet—_his logical mind immediately pounded on the all-to-familiar questions of many _how'_s, and one of the most pressing was how to escape unscathed… without giving himself away.

"I've seen it in your mind. Do you think you can hide things from me, Peter? Do you think your abominable _Occlumency_ could stand against my power? You even dared to steal the Cuffs from my dungeon!" The blonde Slytherin's firm grip snatched Peter's brown mousy hair up and levelled the rat's puffy face with his sculpted one as he hissed dangerously, "You steal from a Malfoy, you pay back a thousand folds, Peter. And this time, you're paying with your mother's life!"

Strangely relieved that he had been cursed with a Full Body-Bind, therefore, was expected to show no physical explosion of emotions involving hearing a life threat on one's own mother, especially the mother of the man he hated most, Severus placed a few carefully-constructed false chains of thoughts as a precaution should Lucius decided to delve into his mind.

The man continued to hiss. "I have her. Locked up in the dungeon where you took my Cuffs. At my command, you know what my half-troll guards are capable of doing to her. But, Peter," he paused, leaning in so close Severus could feel Lucius' cold breath biting his cheek, "But there are still a slim chance that you two wretched beings could walk away from me alive. I know you have him, Peter. You have that traitor hidden somewhere, haven't you? I'm willing to bet you've hidden him in your old dismal shithole I've paid for."

Without warning, the blonde _Legilimens_ dove through Severus' seemingly feeble barrier. Yet, he was nowhere near prepared for what he saw.

But the surprise had lasted only for a second. For a blinding flash of red hit him forcefully, and Lucius tumbled, writhing in agony, together with his captive, onto the floor.

…

* * *

…

"I was wondering when you two would decide to come join us," purred a chilling sugary voice, yet there was nothing sweet in any uttered syllable, only sharp edges laced with poison.

Not a stranger to Voldemort's sadistic punishment, it was not every day one had the chance to meet one's murderer, not to mention while being completely paralyzed and helpless. The master spy in disguise could not stop the gripping chills shooting down his spine at what ordeal laid waiting for him before the night was over. Suddenly, he felt the Full Body-Bind being lifted. Knowing there was nothing that could please the Dark Lord better than the voice of his victim, Severus braced himself. And without fail, the first _Crucio_, one of many to come, hit him instantly.

And it hit him brutally.

Pain seemed to be inadequate a word to describe the raw cutting sensation slicing through every molecule in his body, followed by a sheer brute force that seemed to crush all of what's left of his being and batter on until his muscles felt like a blazing puddle of pulp. Severus' body reacted the only way it had been trained to: shutting down as his mind drifted instinctively to an empty place behind the wall of Occlumency. Yet, his consciousness pulled him back and ordered his body to open itself to the pain, and scream out the agony… just as Peter would have done. "Please… I'm sorry, my lord… I can explain this… Please Stop!..."

"Don't listen to him, my lord! I can explain," countered Lucius zealously. There was nothing regal left in the twitching lump in a dark cloak that crawled itself, grasping for his master's ankle, mirroring that desperate act of the battered old witch in his dungeon.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Lucius… I did not recall asking neither of you for an explanation. _Crucio_!"

The torture continued, filling the ruin with gleeful cold cackles and grave cries of agony as the rain began to pour down just as mercilessly as the torrents of curses hurling at the two writhing bodies. Each cold drop felt like a sharp blade cutting through his blood-soaked skin, turning Severus' false wheezing screams into his very own cries. Trying his best to ensure that the last jet of lights hitting him in that night would not be _green_, the veteran spy gathered the last feeble thread of consciousness left in his waning mind before he slipped away into a welcoming oblivion;

"I… I know where he is…"

Then, it all had turned pitch black.

…

* * *

…

"Mum, can I ask you something?" called out the green-eyed boy to a redhead, who seemed only a few years older than him.

The two Gryffindors were sitting under a tree by the Lake, where she had asked him to bring her to, gazing over black ripples gently lapping the shore in silence. The sun has begun to set, dying the sky in a flaming cascading coral glow. Yet, even the brightest of them all could not chase away the dark dreary shadows clouding the two identical pairs of eyes. Lily nodded, urging Harry to go on.

"…Am I like… him?"

"James, you mean?" the witch gave a small smile, "You look almost exactly just like him, but no, my love, you are not like him in many ways."

"But everyone keeps telling me that."

"Not many could see pass appearances, Harry. Yes, you are a Gryffindor. A Seeker. A handsome boy," she smiled when the boy shook his head embarrassingly in refusal to the last description, and added, "But there are many people in the world who fit this description, aren't there?"

"So who am I like?"

"My darling, you're… you. Everything that happens in your life, good or bad, forms who you are." Her green eyes turned wistful at the thought of what perilous path her _absence_ had forced on her son. Swallowing hard, Lily continued softly, "And even without me… or James for that matter, you've grown a fine young man, Harry. You are more than James and I could ever be."

The candles in the Great Hall were lit as children's footsteps and muttered conversations drifted out from the open door. Remembering the first time he had sat on the chair right in front of them all, with too big a tattered hat draping on his head, Harry finally voiced what he had meant to say, "Mum, when I was sorted, the hat… the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"Merlin, Severus would have been proud."

"But he's… he's not… I mean, he's not… my father… is he?"

The question took the witch by surprise. Turning fully to the boy she had accepted as her son, Lily took the splitting image of James' face in both her hands. "Harry, I couldn't have known. I had not lived that life that you knew. But one thing I know for sure is that Severus will never walk away from his own child. So, no, Harry. I don't think that he is," replied the wistful witch before she added with all tenderness she possessed, "But that doesn't mean he can't be one for you now, does it?"

"…You know, Mum… I'm actually okay with you… and him…. And you don't have to worry. He'll come back for you… for us… soon."

A drop of tear, sparkling against the last rosy ray of light, rolled slowly from the Lily's troubled eyes as she nodded slowly. "I hope so… Harry. I really hope so."

…

* * *

…

The rusty smell of blood was the first thing he had registered.

Then the cold damp ground his body laid crumpled upon and the sharp tangy metallic taste in his mouth pulled his consciousness back with a sheer brute force.

Not knowing how long he had been unconscious, Severus hastily open his swollen and bruised eyes, holding his breath in grim anticipation, as he gazed at his… _fat chubby arms… Thank Merlin… Still fat chubby arms… _

"That is an interesting thought," purred a frosty voice that had always haunted him in his nightmares...turn-reality, "What else did you expect to see, Wormtail?"

"My Lord, I am humble by your mercy. You have spared me. I am forever at your service," wheezed Severus pathetically, immediately personifying Pettigrew as he crawled to kiss the hem of Voldemort's rich velvet robe.

Yet, the gushing grovel turned abruptly into an excruciating scream as the Dark Lord crushed the sole of his shoes… onto Peter's stubby fingers. "Save your grovelling, Wormtail. The only reason you are alive is because of your last words. Explain now and explain well, I urge you, if you want this new lease on life to last for more than a fleeting second."

"I… I know, I mean, I think I know where Snape the traitor is, my lord."

"_Crucio_."

"Argghhhh… Stop… Stop… Please, stop…."

"If I have to ask you to tell your whole story and tell it well once more, the next curse hitting you shall end all you pain… for good."

"No! No, my Lord. Please let me explain," cried Severus in Pettigrew's body hastily. "I believe, I'm sure, Snape is at his house at Spinner's End. He had to be there. You see, master…," he paused, before locking his gaze with the glaring red orbs, inviting the master of _Legilimens_ to probe his mind, "I have always wanted Lily Evans."

"Get to the point, Wormtail. Your time is running out."

"I've learn from Lucius that Snape was back together with Lily, but with your mighty army searching for him, he had to be on the run. So… So, I wanted to test my luck and came up with a plan. I stole Lucius' handcuffs from the dungeon and get Severus' hair from his old room at the Malfoy Manor."

"Ah… I see. And?"

"And… and… I went to Lily's house… as him. But, I guess I wasn't good enough. She soon found out. So… So, I cuffed her and brought her to my old house. I casted a Fidelius on it so no one else would know she's there. But… but… I… I didn't know the Cuffs were poisoned. Just before I could… take her, she turned all shaky and ice-cold so I carried her out, wanting to bring her back to her house. And that's when she… attacked me, and apparated away. But, not before I could put a _trace_ on her."

"Interesting as this might sound, I see no point how this has to do with my predicament, Wormtail."

"She's… at his house on Spinner's End, my Lord! But… But I can't find it back. The house seemed to just… vanished."

"…Fidelius."

"I believe so, my Lord. Please have mercy on me. I think Lucius has misinterpreted my mind and thought I had Snape through her. He threatened me to give Snape away, but I don't have him, my Lord!"

"Wormtail, either you are the luckiest scumbag who happens to drown in a cauldron full of Felix Felicis, or you are a very clever man… which we all know you are not. Let's see how you could be of use to me."

"My lord. Your word is my command. I will try my best for you. I will keep monitoring the connection and as soon as her location changes, I will inform you. I am sure Snape is with her."

"No, Wormtail, you will not only _inform_ me. You or Lucius will _find_ me Snape. Or his woman. In a month's time. The one who succeeds shall live. I trust I need not telling you what happens to the one who fails…"

"…Y—Yes, my L—lord. Sh—shall I leave and find them… now?"

"No. No. No, not so fast, Wormtail. Your punishment… for disrespecting my call has just begun. _Crucio_!"

…

* * *

…

Empty minutes had turned into hollowed hours. And hours had sunk into dismal days. But to Lily, it felt like a lifetime since Severus had been gone.

She had refused to stay in bed and had Harry helping her outside to the same spot every morning. Jumping at every ghost of a figure approaching the gate, Lily rooted firmly under the tree by the Lake where it all had come crumbling down the last time round.

The kind soothing voice of Madame Pomfrey and a gentle touch of her hand on Lily's shoulder woke the Gryffindor witch from her wistful reverie. "My dear, you have to go inside. The storm is coming."

Yet, the younger witch only gave the kind nurse a small smile, and kept her beautiful green eyes fixing onto the tall iron gate as she murmured softly, "I will Madame Pomfrey. As soon as he's back."

"You've sat here for days, child. You refused to eat. You fell asleep out here. We had to carry you in nights after nights. You can't go on like this, my sweet girl," sighed the Hogwarts nurse as she ran her fingers through Lily's tangled red locks like a mother soothing a frightened child. "He will come back to you. He is a tough young man. Trust me, after nursing him for years, I know that."

"I… I can't eat! I can't sleep! I can't even bare being inside! It's my fault he's out there," muttered Lily painfully, "It's my responsibility."

"You're right, my dear girl, you _now_ do have a _great responsibility_ towards him," affirmed the nurse calmly, "And precisely for that, you have to get inside."

"But I… I—"

"It's not only about you anymore, dearest Lily. Not _only_ you. There is _something_ I need to tell you."

…

* * *

…

Days after days of countless _Crucio_s in the pitch black dungeon cell had robbed Severus from all of his senses, and slowly interwoven threads of reality and seeds of nightmare together, turning them into one horrifying story… of his haunting past and hell-bound present.

Severus could no longer feel Pettigrew's twitching limbs, nor could he lift his fingers to feel if they had remained stubby, or had returned to his long callous ones.

At times, he could not even recall who he was. A Death Eater. A spy. A martyr. Or simply a man.

Just when his weakening mind began to wonder, for a moment, if it had all been just a fraction of his imagination, taking its last flight from his tormented body, a bright silver light blazed mercilessly into his still brown beady eyes as a pair of hand clamped onto his torn tattered robe.

The next thing he knew, he was thrown back on a deserted gravel road leading to the disguised ancient ruin amidst a violent storm. Adjusting his burning eyes to the midnight angry sky, with one careful look—as his fingers started to lengthen and his hair grew longer and longer— Severus Snape gathered all of the strength left in his barely alive body, and apparated back to the only place that remained pure and true in his haunted mind.

_Lily… To Lily…_

…

* * *

…

She had heard him.

Amidst a raging tempest, she had heard him.

Bolting from a newly-assigned quarter near the Infirmary, Lily dashed through Hogwarts vast empty candle-lit corridors with all the strength left in her weakened legs. Cold vicious gust of wind blew at her flowing white nightgown ferociously, mercilessly grazed through her bare silky skin, as she pushed the heavy door to the Great Hall open with all her might.

The Gryffindor's heart skipped a painful beat at the sight… The sight she had been waiting for. The sight… she was dreading for.

And then she ran.

Ran. Ran. Ran. As fast as her bare feet could take her through puddles of water, splashing and soaking her gown.

As fast as her heartbeats pounding madly inside her aching chest.

As fast as the drops of tears rolling from her eyes as she called out his name.

As fast as that towering figure… fell…

…in to her welcoming arms.

Once more.

…

* * *

…

For a moment, he thought he had seen an Angel with white fluttering wings, coming to end all his pain.

But then, the angel screamed out his name.

Only then Severus knew, he was safe.

For he was home.

She was his home.

…

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Poppy means by Lily's "responsibility"? That's the next chapter!**

**For those who have been waiting for my updates, I AM SO SORRY!**

**It has been a really hectic couple of months for me with some personal stuff going on. Anyhow, I'm back!  
Thanks so much for all of the inquiries, especially sharecrow. Thank you my lovely Beta: Melissa, and Matrice my critique (whom I hope would still wait to read my story) in advance.**

**And here I declare, even though sometimes I'll post an update a bit late, I WILL NOT ABANDON the story (can I add a sneaky clause here: as long as you keep reviewing? hahaha)**

**Hope it's worth the wait :) Plssssssssssssssssssssss R&R**


	29. Chapter 29

...

Amidst dim flickering candlelights in his new living quarter by the Infirmary, Harry Potter watched Madame Pomfrey pointing her wand, sending potion bottles flying in and out of his mother's bedroom to the living area, as the nurse murmured song-like incantations at the pale lifeless body on the blood-soaked linen bedsheets with its hollowed features accentuated even deeper by the poor lighting. The ghastly image shook the boy as he let his mind wander and wondered, just as he had so often lately, how his dogged child-like Gryffindor conviction could have blinded him, completely and utterly, from seeking out, or even simply seeing… the truth.

For this certainly could not have been the first time this stoic princely martyr was reduced to a crumpled heap of bloodied limbs, screaming out roars of agony, one way or another, on his behalf.

Granted that Hogwarts was vast, and no student was expected to hear everything behind their Professors' closed doors.

Granted that he had been too young and too busy wrestling his own demons, not to mention defeating the most evil wizard ever lived.

But amidst his many marauding nighttime prowls, how could he have missed these agonizing roars, hammering the castle's stony walls that its every rock seemed to even shiver at the hair-raising cries?

And to think that he actually had not even tried to listen...

Before the boy could plummeted deep into the spiralling guilt trip, a dead grip on his hand woke Harry from his chilling journey, and he turned to face the familiar pair of green eyes, identical to his own… in both their colour… and the troubled state they were in.

"He's going to be fine," assured Lily's trembling voice that betrayed its owner's suffocating fear, "He's a survivor."

_Not __always, __mum. __Not __always, _thought Harry as the dreadful memory of that night in the shack he had wished to bury resurfaced and hooked its feral claw deep into his heart. "Yes. He'll be fine," the boy found his empty affirmation as… convincing as his mother's.

A long silence took its weighty place between the two figures; one the reason, the other the result, of the dying man's sacrifice, before the former gave a whisper… almost to herself, "Had it been… frequent? This—this ordeal?"

Just before Harry could mutter the painful admission to his old self's ignorance, the exhausted nurse barged in, and gently took hold of Lily's arm, "He's stabilising. There's nothing much I could do now. It all rests upon his strength. But don't fret; I am most confident we shall see improvement in the morning." Seeing that her reassuring words had failed to give even a tiniest spark of relief to Lily's worried green eyes that had not wavered from her unconscious wizard the whole night, Madame Pomfrey gave a tired knowing smile and added, "Since there's nothing I could say to convince you to get some rest, why don't you monitor him for me tonight, my dear girl? I understand from Professor Dumbledore that you are in training to be a Healer." Upon Lily's grateful nod, the kind Hogwarts nurse gave the green-eyed witch a list of instructions before turning to the boy and took an incredibly strong hold of his elbow as she half-dragged him out to his own bedroom door just across the living area, "As for you, Mr… ah… Harry, you go back to your bedroom now."

"What? But—But I want—"

"Go. To. Bed."

"Wh—"

Yet, Harry's vehement protest was silenced the very second his whirling mind could process Madame Pomfrey's meaningful whisper: "Judging from their past… _enthusiasm_, do you really want to be here when he wakes up… next to her… after a week of separation? I surely don't."

…

* * *

…

At the sound of Harry's muffled goodnight as he clicked his door shut and, unbeknownst to Lily, casted a secret mighty _Muffliato_ at her back, the broken redhead slumped onto a chair next to her battered Slytherin and succumbed to the tidal surge of tormented tears she had been holding back while putting on her best Gryffindor hat the whole night. "Sev… Oh, Sev… What have they done to you…?" Resting her tear-soaked cheeks onto his cold pale hand that her warm breath had failed to breathe some life into its usual nimble self, Lily sobbed quietly, "…What have _I_ done to you?"

A murmur escaped his chapped thin lips. But as the green-eyed witch leaned in closer, it turned into a desperate cry, "Keep her—them—safe! I thought you were going to keep her… safe! … I've put myself in mortal danger so you can raise him like a pig for slaughter! …No, my Lord, Albus has not informed me of his plan for the boy. I had not—arghhhhhhhhh!"

A nightmare. The same nightmare that he had roared out for hundreds of times in the middle of their peaceful slumber. The same nightmare that had shaken her to the core the very first time he had shown her just a wretched glimpse through the Penseive.

The nightmare he had lived.

Climbing in next to her lover's beaten limbs, Lily, as she had done so many nights before, cradled his twitching form, damp from sweat, close as she kept on whispering, "I'm here, Severus. I'm with you." _We__'__ll __get __through __this __together._

Severus' ragged shallow breath caught the witch's tangled red strands as his parched bloodied lips grazed the side of her ivory neck, mimicking the movement that formed the only word—his reason, his solace, his mandate—coursing through his being, "…_Always_."

Like daggers through her soul, Lily Evans wiped the last drop of tear off her face. With another deep steadying breath, the maddened anguish in her emerald eyes soon disappeared, replaced by a calm determination;

"Yes, my love. _Always_."

…

* * *

…

The searing pain snapped his bloodshot eyes open to a pitched black room… and hammered a dreaded reality into his splitting dazed head: it had been… just another dream.

For his limbs still felt as crippled, used, and heavy.

For his mind as tortured, old and foggy.

For his bed as foreign yet familiar, and lonely.

For his side as cold… and empty.

Running his twitching hand over his deadnened eyes, Severus tightened his iron grip on his throbbing temples. A burning choke—a familiar friend of many nights spent waking up to the ghost of an empty bed— rose to his throat, and, alone in the company of nothing but an empty room, his hollowed soul let its blazing trails roll freely from his squeezed-shut eyes. _Lily__… __Am __I __going __mad? __I __can __still __feel __your __touch. __I __can __still __smell __your __hair. __Was __it __a __dream again, __Lily?_

…_If it was a dream, I don't want to wake up… ever._

A tiniest creak of the door hurled the master spy back to his sharp survival instinct. Biting through the excruciating pain splitting through every cell in his body, Severus stealthily crept out of the bed and retreated to the corner of the room, completely disguised in the dark; wand pointed at that sliver of light peeking through the darkness. His wounded body poised to strike at any given moment.

But it was he whom was struck down mightily.

His fogging Pain-Potion-induced brain struggled to comprehend the vision in front of him. The vision that seemed to spring out of his fantasy.

Then, he leapt. Like a panther lashing at its prey.

Like a snake seizing its captive.

Like a delusional man, clawing for a fading mirage of an oasis.

Yet, this _mirage_ of his burning passion gave a startled yelp as his strong arms seized her by the shoulders, pushing her against the door she had just carefully closed. Tethering at the brink of consciousness; no longer able, nor care, to define reality from fantasy, Severus hoisted the redhead up by her arms and ground himself against her as if to ensure that she was not a mere illusion as he hissed dangerously, burying his face into the red strands he ached for, "Who are you?"

"…Sev?"

"Don't you dare use that name!" roared Severus as he shoved her even harder against the wall, "Who are you! You're not Lily! You can't be! She's… she's gone."

At the broken quiver of his voice as he muttered the last word, the lithe fragrant body desperately trapped between his broad frame and the unmoving door suddenly halted her futile attempt to fight him off. Instead, in a void of time filled with their ragged breathing that could have lasted a second or an eternity, he felt her fingertips gently tracing his tense jawline before her soft hands trapped his hardened face, pulling him closer.

Then, her lips searched… and found his.

That intoxicating sensation was all it took… for him to snap totally out of reality.

With an animalistic growl, Severus hooked his strong arm around her delicate waist and hauled Lily's body up hard against the solid wooden panel while trapping her thin wrists on top of her flaming crown. "Say it," grunted the maddened Slytherin harshly at the feeling of her silky thigh opening up and locking his waist tight, as she ground her bare heated core against his throbbing erection.

"Sev…?" Her voice held a slight note of question, yet its raw blazing desire was glaringly clear. With a forceful yank, the thin straps of her pale silver silk nightgown formed no resistance to the man's savage grip, as the flimsy material glided down her sensual curves and pooled around her bare ample hips.

Pinning her wide-open body with his weight pressing her flat against the door that was her sole support, Severus let go of the witch's waist and ran his large hand up her side, feeling a delicious tremble on her heated skin as he palmed her heaving breasts roughly. Gone was the unhinged man's ability to even recall a simple _Vanishing_ _Spell_, the wizard, driven to madness by the need to possess, tugged impatiently at his belt buckle before releasing his glistening rock hard member jutting out against her hot wet entrance. His teeth grazed her pale moonlit neckline, tracing up to nibble sharply at her earlobe as his rumbling hoarse voice demanded forcefully, "Say my name!"

"…Severus." This time, there was not a trace of question…, only invitation.

As the last syllable escaped her parted plump lips, he slammed into her. Deep. Hard. Parting her exquisitely tight moisten flesh, burying himself to the hilt in one powerful thrust.

The wizard let out an animal roar as he felt her velvet wall clamping down around his rigid member. Yet, her incoherent moans of pain and pleasure were lost to his ears. For he could no longer hear, nor see. Not even to think. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of her dripping heat, perfectly enveloping his madly pistoning shaft. The need to possess her. To claim her.

To fool himself she was… _real_, before the cruel reality could take her away from him... again.

Knowing his release was precariously close with the earth-shattering pace and depth he was plunging inside her, Severus made no attempt to slow. Instead, he pumped even harder and faster. Jabbing his coarse thumb forcefully at her engorged sensitive nub, the wizard grunted out his hoarse command as her wall began to pulsate tightly, rapturously milking his hammering rod, "Come for me, witch! I want to see you come. Come for me!"

This time, he heard her cry… of pure ecstasy, as a mighty spasm of her heated passage sent him into frenzy. Giving every little bit of his broken self, he drove into her harder and faster with every ounce of power he had left.

With a final vehement thrust, Severus erupted with a glorious roar.

…

* * *

…

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" asked a beautiful blonde witch in an elegant black satin robe with delicate silver serpent embroidery. Bracing herself against the cold wind gusting over their vast bedroom balcony, one hand holding a thick fine wool blanket, Narcissa Malfoy rushed to a pale figure, sitting alone… staring dejectedly at the midnight sky. "Lucius, you are not well. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

The slumping figure turned to face his worried wife who was busy wrapping the cloth around his shoulders, trying her best to rub some warmth into his cold ashen skin. He gave her a weary smile, "I just need some fresh air, Narcissa. Don't fret. I am alright."

"Fresh air? By Salazar, Lucius, this is freezing, not fresh!" countered the agitated witch sharply, "You need to rest. Especially after…" Her words trailed off as the unmistakable twitch seized her husband's limbs, before she swallowed the searing pain shot through her heart, and added, pleadingly, "Oh Lucius, please. Please come back inside."

"In a moment, my dear. I need to clear my mind."

Looking at the defeated form of his wife, retreating back to their empty bed; her shoulders trembled, betraying the tears she had wished to hide, Lucius Malfoy sighed. _In __a __moment, __Narcissa. __I __will __save __you__… __and __our __baby._

…_If only I knew how much I could trust that stolen glimpse… of the rat's memory._

…

* * *

…

A slight tickling on his cheek woke the raven-haired wizard… to the sea of red strands spreading messily on his numbing shoulder, as the dark sky outside dyed the thick deep crimson velvet curtains standing guard a large bay window into deep black veils. Freed from the fogging haze of a heavy dose of pain potion and the pain itself, Severus' mind snapped back to its usual sharp self as it raced to recollect bits and pieces of vital information…that sent him jolting upright.

His sudden movement stirred the redhead by his side. Lily grunted softly, stretching her warm naked body deliciously against his taut one, as she half-opened her eyes and gave him a sweet sleepy smile, "Mmmm… lie back down. You're too weak to be up and about this early." A glimpse of mischief glinted in her half-lidded green orbs. "And Merlin knows I don't want to levitate you back to bed... like I did last night. You passed out on me, Sev."

Her silky arms snaked up his torso trying to pull him back to the welcoming warmth, yet Severus jerked away as if the loving touch burned him to his core. Feeling as though he had been hit by an almighty _Stupefy_, the stunned Slytherin snapped his head right back to the witch, grabbing her bare shoulders tight, "Lily… you… you're… you're here." Precious air seemed to have fled from his lungs; raging blood seemed to have abandoned his veins; all coherent thoughts seemed to have deserted his brain as he struggled to croak hoarsely, "Oh, Lily… please don't tell me… it was really … you."

"If you'd not been injured already, I'd have smacked you in the head for that!" Mild annoyance rang clear in Lily's voice. Yet the Gryffindor's tone softened as she registered the turbulence in her lover's dark disturbed eyes. "Severus… With the rate I was screaming out your name, I think you're the only person in the castle who, somehow, failed to register my pre—."

His strong arms crushed the word out of her lungs as Severus effortlessly pulled his witch up and pressed her warm body onto his firm broad chest where his heart was pounding madly. "Oh, Merlin. Lily… Lily… Are you alright?" The veteran spy gasped as his eyes registered bruises and deep red biting marks on her fair neckline… as his fingers felt faint scratches marring her silky smooth back. Like a hammer to his heart, the shaken wizard froze, turning away as if he dared not to face her questioning eyes… before he erupted, punching the thick headboard with all his might. His tortured voice brimmed with self-loathing, "Merlin, what have I done! What the bloody hell have I done to you!"

Unperturbed by Severus' sudden explosion, Lily shook her head slightly as she gently cupped his cheek, slowly coaxing those troubled dark eyes to set on her green sparkling ones once more, "Apart from fulfilling one of my… bolder fantasies?"

"Are you kidding me! For fuck's sake, I… I… I fucking ra—"

"Nonsense, Severus! Your… action was… well, I admit, rather unexpected, but not in the least unwelcome."

"Lily… That's… that's not the way to treat a woman. Not that I've ever cared. But, not you. Not you!"

"Severus. Listen to me now." The witch gave a melancholic smile, planting loving kisses onto her wizard's stricken face, whispering soothingly, "I could never say I fully understand what went through your mind or what horrendous path you have wade through. But I can imagine the lonely nights you've waken… alone… all by yourself. Perhaps, only with… my memory." She caressed his face tenderly, locking her sad green eyes with his, before dropping both her hands and her gaze to her lap and sighed, "But Sev, I am not that fragile little flawless porcelain doll you've dreamed up. I doubt I could ever be that… _picture perfect_."

Despite her best attempt to mask the nagging fear with a Gryffindor confidence, a quiver of insecurity in her voice could not go amiss the veteran spy's sharp senses. Looking up beseechingly at her lover, Lily placed a finger onto his protesting lips, and declared… as bravely as her inner Gryffindor fighting a woman in love could, "Still, if you want me, I'm here, Sev. With all my flaws, and my uncombed hair, and my, most embarrassingly, morning breath. A real flesh and blood… for you to take… until you're convinced that I'm not a dream. I'm real… and I love you."

The room fell silent as the first rosy ray of light peeked meekly though their closed curtains. Its golden hue caressed Lily's fair rosy cheeks and teased her chaotic red locks, revealing golden sparkles in her sweet emerald orbs that were locked with his dark ardent eyes.

It was _picture perfect_.

But to Severus, everything was incomparable… to the heart of the _real_ woman in front of him.

Overwhelmed by the unconditional acceptance he had never dreamed anyone, even this feisty redhead he loved with all his heart, could bestow upon his dark cursed soul, Severus gently took her clenched hand on her lap and massaged it softly. Lowering his face as if to bow, he kissed and caressed every digit with all the blazing feelings rekindling his revived heart. "You could never be that girl I've always dreamed about, Lily," the wizard traced his lips sensually up her smooth arm to the reddish marks he had left, as he murmured tenderly against her warm skin, "She would have left me… running away in horror, quite rightly, last night. But you… You're… much more. Much more than my abysmal imagination could do justice."

Severus allowed himself a small smile as he breathed in her fragrant tangled hair… before a sharp pain shot through his shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" protested the indignant Slytherin to his smirking Gryffindor who had just pinched his shoulder… half playfully.

"So you remember, Sev. Next time, after such a mind-blowing… ride, don't you ever ask me again if I was there!"

At her teasing comment, the lovers smiled adoringly at each other… before Lily's turned quickly to horror. "Oh Merlin, Sev! Lie back down immediately! You're bleeding!"

…

* * *

…

"Prongs, you are mad!" shouted a strikingly handsome wizard with dark lightly curled hair as he slammed his coffee mug onto a wooden kitchen table, shaking his head angrily. "What do you mean Lily's with the greasy _git_? That's insane!" Sirius Black did not bother to hide the contempt oozing out of the word he spat, before he added… almost posessively, "Even though you were stupid enough to break up with her, she's still _our_ girl."

Unable to even utter the truth that it had been _her_ that had altered their memories and had actually dumped him just over a week ago, James Potter made a frustrated gesture to _Vanish_ his friend's pool of coffee, but ended up _Vanish_ing the whole mug, before he barked crossly, "You're not making this easier for me, Padfoot!"

The three Marauders had agreed to meet at James' cottage before disapparating to Hogwarts together for an urgent Order's meeting. Yet, Sirius' light-hearted banter on whether he had managed to find a replacement for the feisty green-eyed witch had struck harder than he had thought. Bound by Dumbledore's _Tongue-Tying_ curse… and his own pride, the defeated Gryffindor could only have muttered bitterly that their Gryffindor Princess had now turned a Slytherin Lady, and that particular Salazar's disciple might just be the reason for this particular meeting.

Sitting down next to his broken-hearted mate, Remus placed a comforting hand onto James' shoulder. "I know it hurts your pride. Badly. And I guess it will for a long while. But hey, I'm actually proud of you, James."

"Yea? What ever for?"

"The fact that you're here; not at Snape's duelling to kill, actually tells me you've… grown up."

Scoffing at his friend's comment, James swallowed the sickening feeling in his gut. "Trust me; the thought crosses my mind every bloody minute."

"Lily aside, why do you think the meeting is about Snape? I'm sure Dumbledore is not calling for all of us to steal Lily back for you, mate. Has it got anything to do with… _that thing__ that boy_ said?"

"You know I can't say that, right? This bloody curse. Merlin knows I've tried."

"So it's a yes"

A slight nod.

"So, Snape and that boy are really on our side?"

James Potter looked away. Hurt evident in his wounded brown eyes.

"…James. Are they on our side? You have to be sure. Lily's life is—"

"Lily's fine, alright!" roared the former Head Boy heatedly before he added… almost brokenly, "the fucking bastard… defected for her."

…

* * *

…

"It's your fault!"

"I'm sorry? How is it my fault that you smacked me and my cuts bled, Ms Hot-headed Gryffindor?"

"I didn't smack you. I pinched you. And you asked for it."

Slightly amused—only 'slightly', not more—at the sight of his patented self-satisfied smirk painted perfectly on his beloved redhead's face, Severus growled and pushed his smug witch who let out a small yelp as she landed on her back… to their welcoming bed. Covering her body with his, he sensually nuzzled her neck and whispered huskily, "Next time, Lily, I'll make sure you are thoroughly… _ravaged_… that you have to ask me to… pinch… your… legs," the wizard punctuated each word with a sharp nibble as his hands roamed her naked skin in their familiar quest, "So that you could still feel them."

"Such bold promises."

"Such insolence!"

Yet the banter faded as Lily's trailed her fingers along Severus' fresh scars. Some were deep and still oozing with blood; some were slightly healed; but, evidently, all must have been excruciating. The witch felt hot tears began to well up in her eyes. Burying her head onto his neck, trying to blink the tears away, Lily pulled his battered body tight on top of her. "Oh Sev, I don't want you to go back there. I can't bear…" The Gryffindor's voice quivered with terror… before it sounded the most un-Gryffindor sentence in its existence, "We can just… run away."

"Believe me, I've thought about that a thousand times," replied the Slytherin as he gently pulled up to look at his witch almost longingly, "But, I can't. Not anymore." Meeting Lily's questioning eyes, Severus added cautiously, "The Prophecy. This time…, it speaks of… me. And, perhaps, … the boy."

"…No." A mere whisper. A momentous denial.

Sensing his witch's breath hitching as her green orbs started to glitter with suppressed tears; terrible shock and shattered hope painted painfully on her face; Severus could only do what he did best: manipulating the truth. "Shh… Don't worry. It will not end like last time." The wizard ensured her despite not being sure himself. "I've been through it once, remember? I assure you I am not one who repeats a fatal mistake twice." The master spy kissed his witch's forehead gently, combing her tangled red locks lovingly with his fingers, "Rest assured. The plan is laid, and soon it will all be over."

"I can't lose you. _We_ can't lose you."

"You won't. I'm always _here_," Severus planted a chaste kiss on her chest, where her heart was beating fearfully. _Alive __or __dead_, thought the man bitterly before he added more seriously, "And although I hate to admit this, Hogwarts is the safest place for us right now. I've temporarily diverted their attention to Spinner's End. Still, before our final attack, it's best we keep to ourselves. You never know who's going to talk."

Sitting up and scanning the room quickly with his experienced eyes, confirming his suspicion, the wizard let out a small sigh of both relief and resignation, "This had been my… private healing quarter… during the several times I had to be, ah, under Poppy's constant watch. It's similar to the Room of Requirement. It's only here when it's needed. I must consult with Albus how to strengthen the prote—."

But Lily's sudden cry as she sat up, burying her face in her hands, halted the man mid-sentence, "That's why… Last night…" Her voice shook with emotion as realization shot daggers of guilt right through her heavy heart, "Oh Sev, I'm so sorry I put you back… in the same position… In the place… you hated most…"

Smoothing her hair lovingly, Severus cupped her distressed face and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs tenderly, "No, Lily. It's neither the same position, nor the place. You've forgotten one obvious fact." His burning gaze locked with her watery green orbs tightly before he pulled her flat against his chest and firmly declared, "_You_. I have _you_ in my arms."

Letting her tensed body relax into his protective embrace, savouring the peaceful sanctuary his strong arms offered, the witch did not know how long time had passed before she murmured dreamily, "…Not only _me_, Sev. It's not only me anymore."

The wizard raised his eyebrows curiously, searching his witch's enigmatic smile.

He saw her plump lips moved.

He heard the melody in her voice.

But his brain seemed to stop functioning altogether.

For he found that he could not comprehend a simple three-worded sentence.

Sitting in daze, dumbfounded, Severus was snapped back to reality when his witch clapped loudly in front of his face. Laughter evidently shone from her twinkling green eyes as she whispered teasingly into his ear, "Are you still here, Severus? Or should I start calling you… _Daddy_ already?"

As if somebody literally pulled the rug from under his feet, the staggered Slytherin could not form any reply. His battered mind was struggling to cope with such a sudden change of truth. The truth he had endured. The truth that had pierced his eyes and pounded his heart for almost a decade. The truth… that now had turned a long-forgotten tale. "…You…You're… pregnant? _Mine_? My so— Ohhhhhh, fuck!"

Then, the man bolted for the door.

…

* * *

…

The Boy-Who-Lived almost died of a heart attack as his bedroom door was blasted open violently, waking him from his deep Dreamless Potion-induced sleep with a major mother of all starts. Groping blindly for his glasses, his blurred vision registered an incoming storm of something half pale-half black; yet, before the unfortunate boy's fogging mind could even connect the vague dots, the figure reached him and clamped its dead grip onto his shoulders as it shook him forcefully. "Can you not hear me? Are you alright! Are you still here! Are you alive! Speak! Talk to me, boy!"

"…What? What? What happen?"

"Can you remember your name? Who are you? Can you see me? Do you feel anything different? Do you—"

"Whoa… whoa, whoa, Professor! Slow down, would you? For Merlin's bloody hairy balls' sake, what is going on here!" shouted Harry, too confused to be furious with the brutal way he was snatched from a much needed slumber… after the sound of a certain _banging __door_ kept him unpleasantly awake in the middle of the night.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you just now! Can you not hear me?" Severus torrent of questions sounded less erratic as he registered the usual perplexed and deeply annoyed state of Harry who was, equipped with his glasses now, glaring murderously at his intruder.

"I casted a double _Muffliato_ on my room; another _Silencio_ on the living room; and took a Dreamless Sleep Potion!"

"...Why on earth would you do that?"

"Are you serious, _sir_? Perhaps, you should do so yourself and save me the nightmare next time!"

The look in Harry's exhausted accusing eyes stirred a ripple of laughter through Severus as the man began to realize, almost smugly, what the boy was referring to. Trying his best to suppress his rising laughter, the sour Potions Master stood up; his usual calm demeanor restored, and turned abruptly to the pile of splinters that once had been a door, "Very well. I'll keep that in mind." With a wave of his hand, the wooden shards reassembled themselves and flew back to be reunited with the doorframe as if nothing had ever happened. Closing the renewed thick panel with another wave, Severus spoke without looking back, "I'm glad you're still here."

Utterly infuriated and deeply disturbed, it was Harry's turn to smash a jar of Dreamless Sleep Potion on the door… at the place where, just seconds ago, Severus' head had occupied.

…

* * *

…

"I'm _this_ close…," the Gryffindor's frost-bitten voice sent chills down the ill-fated Potions Master's spine, who had tried, in vain, to stealthily creep back into the brightly-lit room with its thick curtain drawn wide open. Like a deer caught in the headlights, Severus swallowed, raising his hand as if trying to placate the volatile situation, and turned to face his incensed witch who stood with her arms folded across her chest. Her lips pursed tight. "I'm _this_ close," repeated Lily as she brought two fingers together, signifying a space… of a fleck of dust, before she continued heatedly, "To go completely… ballistic at you. Explain yourself immediately, or face my Gryffindor wrath!"

Sadly, the sight of his delectable witch, reddened with anger, wrapped loosely in his own white wrinkled shirt with her wild tussled red locks shone brightly against the morning sun did nothing to his waning concentration. Suffering a severe sensory overload with radical roller coaster rides of emotions in less than an hour; not to mention his own post _Crucico_-ed condition, Severus dropped onto the bed like a cannonball. One hand massaging his temple; the wizard felt a deep rumble ignited in his throat before he let the suppressed laughter escape unrestrained, filling the room with its rich velvet quality.

Not in the least amused by her lover's bizarre reaction, Lily advanced with menace, towering—stretching as tall she can— over his lying form. Green eyes ablaze, scorching anything in their path with _Fiendfyre _ferocity, the witch fired away with fury, "I'm sorry. But I fail to see any bloody humour in this! Your sodding first reaction was '_mine_?' followed by your eloquent '_oh, __fuck__'_? For Merlin's sake, Seve—"

Once again, her words disappeared in his tight embrace, as he abruptly pulled her down on top of him. His chest still rumbled with laughter.

Restraining the fighting witch who assaulted him with half punches to the chest, Severus kissed his feisty redhead deeply… until her boiling vehement protest simmered into a heated glare. "You have thirty seconds," maintained Lily sternly yet her eyes held a trace, albeit fleetingly, of something close to amusement.

Severus' face brightened as his lips stretched out into a boyish grin—an expression saved for only one witch in the world—as he caressed her cheek lovingly with his circling thumb, "Lily, I'm… terribly sorry. I know my reaction was somewhat… less than ideal. All my words just came out wrong. Of course, I never doubt that he, I mean the baby, is… _mine_," the emotionally-wrecked wizard sighed with both utter elation and crippling concern as he placed his hand, almost reverently, onto his witch's stomach, "Please don't take this… the wrong way; it's just… after years of caring for your child with… you know. The notion of having all of that for myself is… most incredible. And then, as soon as I could start thinking clearly, another predicament struck me. Don't you see the dilemma, Lily? If the baby is _ours_, I mean I know it _is_, then what will happe—"

The wizard needed not finishing his sentence. For blood had drained completely out of Lily's rosy cheeks. "Oh Merlin, is Harry…?" Bolting upright, on the brink of repeating Severus' previous commotion with Harry, the witch was pulled right back, landing flat on his chest, as the Slytherin's strong arms locked her tightly. "Don't fret. He's fine," whispered Severus soothingly before he chuckled smugly, "He's probably busy cursing me to the next week… for keeping him up and blasting him awake."

"…How?"

"How did I keep him up? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk… My lovely Lily, with all the tantrums you've thrown at me this morning, I expect you to also remember—"

"No! You incorrigible man! How… how can he be… okay?" Suddenly, the wistful conversation with the boy dawned on Lily's racing mind. "Could it be… I mean, that he's…," throat parched, the witch stammered, hesitantly, "That he was… _yours_… all along?"

Jaws dropping, Severus gulped and stared at his witch incredulously, "Oh please! Who do you take me for, you preposterous witch? Do you think I could ever forget such a life-changing… _action_?"

"Then, why?"

"I truly have no clue," replied the smug Slytherin candidly, "But I will find out. I'm sure there's an explanation to this." Combing Lily's ruffled red strands with his fingers, Severus smirked his signature smile and added; a glimpse of mischief flickering in his dark smothering eyes, "But for now, let me make it up to you."

…

* * *

…

"Headmaster, can I have a word?"

"Yes, of course, Poppy. What brings you here to my office in such an early hour? Surely, not for my Lemon Drops, I trust?"

"Ah… no, Albus. It's about… Lily Evans."

"Oh yes, it's good that you remind me. I need to congratulate her and Severus. I do hope the baby will take afte—"

"That's my point! There's no baby! At least… not yet."

"…I'm sorry?"

"I mean, she is pregnant. I've tested and confirmed that myself several times," Poppy Pomfrey's voice shook with grave anxiety, "But… but… there's something wrong with the foetus, Albus. Somehow… it seems… it… it has no… I don't know …it has no… soul."

…

* * *

**A/N: Do you think I'd let Sev off easily? No way.  
**

**Hope it's worth the wait for those who want the lovers to be reunited :) I went easy on the plot cuz I also want to indulge myself a bit. But...  
****Next Chapter: The Order's Meeting & The Plan! You'd better hold on tight! ;)**

**Please... pls pls pls... I'm begging you, R&R! (Otherwise, the baby's predicament "might" remain a mystery! Muwahhahahahah... [evil Slytherin laugh]) Nah, I'm joking. But I do love to read what you think, so please, leave a review.**

**Thanks everyone for your previous amazing reviews. You know who you are :)**


	30. Chapter 30

…

"Again?"

"All of a sudden, I've found myself a great believer in… _redemption_."

"Mmmm… I thought you'd just redeemed yourself… twice."

"Do you wish me to stop, then, witch?"

"…Ohhhhh… Merlin, no."

"Good girl… I shall try my best not to… alarm _him_."

"…Him? Ahhhhh… How do you know it's a _him_? Ohhhh, don't stp. It could be _her_…"

The dexterous hands that had made their way to her throbbing heated flesh stopped abruptly as their owner gave a stifled groan and buried his head deep into the pillow as if he was seized by the sudden need to suffocate himself to death. Lily's mewling cries turned a disappointed whimper. "Sev, don't stop…"

Half-tilting his head to face his flustered redhead, Severus glared daggers at Lily's flushed face, "The next time you shall have the urge to abruptly reverse my… _enthusiasm_, a bucket of ice-cold water will do." Rolling his eyes at the utter confusion in Lily's green counterpart, the wizard growled into her ears, "For future reference, Lily, the image of that boy… in _drag_… is not a welcoming sight. Especially when I have my fingers insid—"

_Smack!_

"Ouch! I am the victim here, you abusive Gryffindor!"

Wrinkling up her nose at her huffing lover, Lily pushed the Slytherin onto his back, ending their playful banter, and settled herself curling up next to him. She mumbled pensively to his chest as her hand gently caressed the flat taut plane, "Sev …Will this ever get… old? Will we ever… grow apart?"

The hands that had been lazily tracing her naked contour paused at Lily's whispered question. Severus lifted her chin up. There was no more teasing jest left in his deep voice, "In all honesty, I find it hard to believe, even now, that you would be happy with me; let alone the tough years ahead, Lily. A life with a snarky bitter bastard like me could hardly be years filled with the golden sunshine befitting a Gryffindor Princess."

His dark eyes locked tightly with her emerald ones. Severus placed his thumb gently against her lips, stopping the tide of protest sure to come. Pulling Lily's body closer as if trying to prevent her from escaping, the solitary spy continued solemnly, "I cannot, nor dare not, to predict the future, for the life I have led has never granted me such a… privilege of being _committed_. But this much I will say for myself: pathetic as it might sound, for close to forty years I have wakened to the same woman I love—the _memory_ of her, to be precise. I am not complaining if I am to wake up next to the _real_ her for the next hundred years." He gave a small unsure smile, trying to mask a fleeting glimpse of insecurity that only his witch could detect.

Yet, the sheer happiness radiating from Lily's beaming face erased all age-old doubts. Being himself pessimism personified, the cynical man simply could not stop the corner of his mouth from curling up, returning the utter joy glowing from the witch in his arms. "Only a hundred?" asked Lily playfully.

Feigning a mock shudder, Severus chuckled softly, "I have no wish to compete with Nicholas Flamel, witch. I have seen myself at forty. Trust me, it's already not such a pretty sight."

"Oh… I beg to differ,_ Professor_," purred the smiling Gryffindor silkily as she suddenly jumped on top of him and sensually rubbed her warm body against the gaping Potions Master like a cat craving attention. Grinning at Severus' stifled moan and the ardent reaction from his nether part, Lily mewled seductively as she bent down and nibbled teasingly at his ears, "Oops, I blew up another cauldron, _sir_. Your honeyed sexy voice is too much of a distraction. Please, oh please, don't fail me, Professor Snape. I'd do _anything_ for an A."

Groaning at the brazen lioness and the intoxicating feeling of her thighs straddling his hips, Severus growled dangerously, "Miss Evans, kindly get off me… and bend over." His hoarse voice dripping with dark seduction, "You are to be spanked for your lurid suggestion."

But Lily refused to budge. In fact, she seemed to stop all the movements that sent the wizard moaning altogether. "…I hope that line doesn't come with much practice, Severus," hissed the witch as she sat up straight and stared at her flabbergasted Slytherin accusingly. Her playful smile vanished into thin air, replaced by a deathly glare.

"Lily! That's just preposterous!"

"What! You sounded so… smooth!"

Torn between shaking his ridiculous witch to her senses and snogging her to death, The affronted wizard flipped the pouting redhead over, pinning her down roughly, and erupted…in a very different fashion than he had expected, "Oh, for crying out loud, witch! Two seconds ago, you were trying to seduce me, and now you're angry that I played along? Merlin, it's started already, hasn't it?"

"What's started?"

"Your… outrageous prenatal mood swings. I'm doomed for another nine months, am I not?"

"…More like a lifetime, Sev."

"You'll be the death of me, witch."

Stopping herself just in time from the unkind _'and you mine'_, Lily smiled and rolled off onto her back. "And yet you love every minute of it, Professor…" purred the witch cheekily.

Yet, before Severus could discipline this bold cat to his heart's content, a bright red piece of paper shot into the room…

…With an ear-splitting roar:

"St—stop whatever you—urghhhh I don't even want to go there! Y—you have five minutes to get… oh gods… dressed. Professor Dumbledore asked for all three of us in his Office. I've been shouting out here for ages already. Just… just come out! Now!"

And as just abruptly as it had rudely interrupted the couple's _lesson_, Harry's Howler erupted in flame.

…

* * *

…

The witch erupted in tears.

The moment her azure eyes met her husband's icy grey as she uncharacteristically banged the enormous door to his study open, Narcissa Malfoy's wintry fortress was breached…

…And burst.

Flying into his arms, the regal witch sobbed into her husband's chest… yet the room remained silent. Only her trembling shoulders gave away what rivers of tears were melting down from her frosty blue eyes, hidden behind her sleek blond hair. A Malfoy never cried… aloud.

Placing his hand onto his wife's head, Lucius swallowed hard, trying to suppress horrid speculations clawing into his mind. Heart pounding fast, he tried his best to keep his voice calm. "Narcissa, what is the matter? Is… everything alright?"

"…D—d." Came her muffled answer. Her voice small and broken. With a few more deep steadying breaths, Narcissa gathered herself and peeled away from Lucius' embrace. She wiped the trace of weakness from her face, regaining her usual royal demeanour, and with head held up high, the witch declared… almost nonchalantly, saved from the deep red rims of her eyes, "She's dead."

…

* * *

…

Magically doing his plethora of buttons, Severus eyed the charred piece of paper on the floor with great disdain. The former Potions Master drawled scathingly, "Your son."

"_Our_ son."

"Not… _yet_."

Sighing at the disconcerting situation of being the father of the boy he had now, somehow, fathered, Severus changed the subject, trying to clear his mind. "Congratulations, Lily," stated the man matter-of-factly, "You've single-handedly discovered the treatment to counter the side effect of _Crucio_."

At her raised eyebrows, the perfect imitation of his, the amused wizard gingerly pointed his wand at Lily and explained, "My hands. They used to twitch afterwards. A lot." With a flick of his steady wrist, Lily's loose red locks tied themselves up into a perfect ponytail. Severus leaned in closer, gently tugging a strand of hair behind her ear, and whispered silkily. His warm breath caressed her skin, sending a pleasant chills down her spine. "Your prescription of excessive carnal activities works wonders, Healer Evans. The pain is, somehow, no longer unbearable."

The Healer in question snorted, trying… and failing miserably to mask a mad blush that could put a tomato to shame. "Wouldn't that make a nice headline for the Prophet?" Lily deadpanned as she made a grand gesture with her arms, "Cure for Crucio Discovered: Pure Unadulterated Libido, Proclaimed the Snapes."

Wincing at the ludicrous idea and his audacious Gryffindor, the Slytherin shook his head in amusement and opened the door… only to find the identical pair of green eyes staring at him accusingly. Just before the Boy-Who-Wished-He-Was-Deaf could form a syllable, the former Potions Master took refuge in his customary snide remarks, "A _Howler_, Pot—Harry? Might I suggest a simple _Finite Incantatum_ on the _Silencio_ you've placed, or a universally accepted knock on the door next time? I must warn you, startling a high-strung spy like me could result in a curse, purely instinctive and randomly shot of course, …hitting you right in the head."

"Between that and risk hearing you two… you know, I'll take my chances with the curse. Can we please move on from this subject?" grumbled Harry as he glared daggers at the self-satisfied smirk on Severus' face. The boy fired away quickly, "Professor Dumbledore _floo_ed in about ten minutes ago. He said he needed us in his Office immediately. There appears to have been some significant development at the Order's urgent meeting this morning. He also told me to assure you that our… _return_ remains undisclosed. The story goes that you've changed side for mum."

"And you…?" _Precisely, and what are you? A Potter? An Evans? Or… a Snape? _mused the man curiously.

"I'm mum's distant cousin from Durmstrang, seeking refuge after all my family have been… murdered… for refusing to join the Death Eaters." A slight wince on Harry's face couldn't escape Severus' sharp eyes. The veteran spy felt his anger flare. "Never loses his charming touch on cruel lies, I see," he scowled hotly, "And did the old schemer feel the need to share with you the reason for our humble presence? It seems to me he had it all covered."

"No, he didn't say. But he looked really grim."

…

* * *

…

"When?"

"This morning. I came down to give her breakfast. She was already… cold as stone. The injury must have been too severe."

"Narcissa, it's not your fault. You hold no part in this… unfortunate affair," Lucius took his wife's hand, and tried to rub some warmth into her icy marble-like skin. He sighed and added, "The blood is solely on my hands, not yours."

Pulling gently out of his grasp, the blonde witch strolled away from her husband and paused at a delicately carved ebony table right in the middle of the study. Her icy gaze rested on a bouquet of long-stem white roses, standing elegantly in a thin inlaid-silver vase placed in the middle. Haughty as an empress, she traced her long fingers absentmindedly along the stems.

A thorn, a stray thorn sharp as a blade, caught her smooth digit, causing a drop of deep crimson to ooze from her ivory skin, trickling down her palm.

Showing no sign, not even a gasp, of pain, Narcissa studied her pricked thumb as if it was an interesting curio, alienated from her body. Her face remained as cold and unfeeling as sculpted marble. Finally, the icy statue of a queen let out a whisper, "…All the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hand." Taking one deep steadying breath, she turned to give her husband a chilling smile. "I shall make the necessary arrangement to have the household staff be Obliviated. Should anyone let this… development be known, he or she will immediately join the old lady."

And with one disdainful flick of her wand, Narcissa Malfoy healed her wound and swiftly glided out the door.

At the sound of the wooden pane clicking shut, Lucius buried his face onto to his trembling hands. Calm and collected as his wife always seemed, only he knew… no magic could ever heal the damage buried deep in her wounded soul. _The first kill is always the hardest._

The frost in her blue eyes bit his heart. He had never wished for Narcissa to be dragged into his… _affair_. He had never thought his quest for power would let the dark demented world of Death plague her proud heart… and bloody her hand.

He thought he could keep the life of a Marked man at bay.

He thought he could shield her away.

How wrong he was.

Lucius knew that if the news of the death of Mrs. Pettigrew got out, there would be nothing he could hold against Peter anymore. He needed to act fast. Remembering what he had seen in the rat's mind the last time they had met… in an unfortunate circumstance when the Dark Lord had summoned and punished both of them to the brink of death, the blonde wizard stood up and strode hurriedly… to the dungeon. His brain patching together glimpses of thoughts stolen from the rat's mind.

_The rat knew I was going for his mother. He'd sought Dumbledore's protection and it came with a condition: he needed to steal something. Something from the dungeon. Something precious to the Dark Lord. Something… vital._

_Something that could bring about the Dark Lord's downfall._

_A ticket out of this mess. _

_A ticket… she needed …before it's too late._

…

* * *

…

"Do you really have to… do that?"

"And what might _that_ be? Pray enlighten me, boy."

"That! This!" growled Harry irritably, rolling his eyes at the… inconvenient sight. Preparing for the nauseating Floo trip to the Headmaster's Office, Severus had instinctively taken Lily into his protective embrace, holding her tight against his chest in an attempt to cushion her should the landing be too rough for their… baby.

But the baby in question—or not—was glaring daggers at him. Oblivious to the development in his mother.

Smirking mischievously at the pinkish glow on his beloved witch's cheeks and the frowning boy, the man drawled, "Alas, yet another lesson you have failed to learn, Harry." Severus pulled Lily even tighter and continued, obviously relishing every minute of Harry's discomfort. Not realizing, or trying not to admit, that the boy's first name had begun to feel quite natural on his lips, the former Potions Master continued, "A gentleman should never let a lady floo unassisted. It's a wonder to me how you have managed to woo that Weasley girl with such a clumsy manner."

"Right. And you are a downright Prince Charming, sir" retorted Harry under his breath as he pushed pass the smirking man… and stumbled into the fireplace. With a green flash of the Floo, the Boy-Who-Live-To-Die-Out-Of-Embarrassment fell flat face down onto the Headmaster's floor.

A deep chuckle rose behind him as a pair of strong hands pulled Harry up by the collar as if he was a small lion cub. Seeing the worst injury inflicted lied in the boy's pride, not his person, Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in the most patronizing fashion and smiled smugly, "On a second thought, perhaps you should stick with your wretched broom. At least, it gives you some excuse for such a disgraceful landing."

Growling, ready to fire away his heated defence, Harry made an attempt to shake the man's pale strong hand off his shoulder. Yet, the blistering remarks were caught in his throat as dazzling sparkles of something on Dumbledore's desk caught his eyes.

That particular something seemed to have caught Severus attention as well, for his grip on the boy's shoulder tightened.

_A diadem._

_The Diadem._

"Still in the bonding process, I see. Come. Come. Please take a seat," intoned a familiar cheery voice from the front door, "Anyone cares for Lemon Drops?"

…

* * *

…

"How the fuck am I going to get the blasted Locket in a day? I'd be lucky if she didn't fire a Killing Curse at the first sight of my bloody face!" cursed Sirius Black hotly as the three Marauders paced the long winding staircase from the Headmaster's Office. "And why do we need to console the fucking traitor? I can't believe he joined that blasted Lord behind our backs." The handsome wizard barked angrily, "Why should I care if his mother dies! Why should I care if _he_ dies, actually! Why do we need to find him? It's not that he could escape from Hogwarts. Dumbledore has bound him to the ground. The bloody rat doesn't even stand a chance!"

"Dumbledore is not afraid of him escaping, Padfoot. He's afraid that Peter will do something bad… to himself," answered Remus calmly, immune to his hotheaded friend's usual outburst. The most mature wizard of the three continued despite Sirius' obvious protest, "And we need _Wormy_ for Dumbledore's plan to work. He needs to plant the Port Key inside the Malfoy's dungeon so that James and I can sneak in. Only he can turn into a rat and slip pass the wards. Dumbledore explained this already. We need the Diary, Sirius. And for that, we need his cooperation," explained Remus as if he was talking to a self-centred eleven-year-old… Nothing had changed much since their first year.

James Potter, as usual, was pass listening, "Stop calling him _Wormy_! He betrayed us!" A flash of ghostly bluish memory in Dumbledore's Pensieve sent chills down the former Head Boy spine. _He betrayed me… and Lily. He got us killed. _"He could jump off the Tower and join his mother for all I care. A friend who sold us out is no longer a friend."

But Remus simply shook his head slowly, his light brown eyes fixed onto James' heated ones. If anybody understood the bitter, lonely world of an outcast, the werewolf was the one. "Are we, James?" asked the man. His voice sounded tired and held a trace of… guilt. "Have we really been his friends? Then what kind of friends are we then, not to notice that he has… changed? A man doesn't just turn from a plump soft-spoken boy into a Death Eater in one night. If you ask me, _we _have also failed _him_."

"What are you talking about! We've always been there for him! Since first year!" James defended himself hotly.

"But we don't even know where he lives? How his mother was? For Merlin's sake, we didn't even know when his father died!"

"He never told us!"

"We never asked, Prongs," corrected the werewolf glumly, "No, actually, we never _cared_ to ask." It might be that he had eventually grown up. It might be that he finally had enough of his mates' thoughtlessness. But all Remus knew was that for the first time in his life, he truly saw what grave consequences could spiral out of his own cowardly reluctance to contradict his friends. Seeing the familiar stubbornness still burning brightly in his best mates' eyes, the man refused to assume his usual path of compromise. "Think what you will. I'm not saying what he did was right. There is no excuse in joining You-Know-Who. But…to me, it's our faults as much as his. And I'm going to find him and talk him into helping us. We need to be able to trust him again, James, if we want to succeed. And so does he us."

Turning swiftly on his heel with the Marauder's Map clutched tightly in his hand, Remus made his way down the winding staircase. He shouted over his back, his straightened back, no longer hunching and hiding amongst the pack, "Are you guys coming or not?"

Reluctantly, they did.

…

* * *

…

"Correct me if I'm wrong, you are planning for your precious Order to retrieve all of those horrid items… in one week? Have you gone mad, Albus?" growled Severus scathingly. With Lily to his right and Harry to his left, the former Potions Master leaned menacingly over the desk and glared at the smiling old wizard sitting opposite him. "I could understand that the Diadem was quite easy for you, and Black, as lamebrained and raucous as he is, could get his hands on the Locket without much trouble. But Potter and the ruddy werewolf dragging that filthy scum of a rat along to the Malfoy Manor, Dumbledore? That's just insane."

"Not _dragging_, Severus. _Convincing_," corrected Albus, his aged face placid, undeterred by the Slytherin's snappiness.

"Oh yes, _convincing_. And what perfect grief counsellors they would make! He's just received a dying message from his beaten-to-death mother, and you sent three blasted Gryffindors to… what? Convince him that he should help you when you failed to save his mother?"

"Not all Gryffindors are blundering baboons, Sev. The same way not all Slytherins are sly snakes," interjected Lily swiftly as she placed her calming hand onto his fisted one, "James and Sirius might fit your wretched description. But I think Remus would do just fine."

Rolling his eyes at the freshly-dubbed advocate of anti House prejudice, the former Head of Slytherin sighed, clearly irritated. "I highly doubt that, Lily. But just for the sake of the argument, even if the bloody werewolf could miraculously find his inner Old Schemer here, to let those three march into Malfoy Manor is plain suicidal!"

"Not _march_, Severus. _Stealing_ _in_ is a more an accurate term," corrected the wise old wizard once more. His blue eyes twinkled. "As I've explained earlier, Peter will assume his rat form and slip through the wards. All he needs to do is to place the Port Key I've charmed inside the Dungeon and activate it so that dear James and Remus can slip in and out unscathed."

This time, it was Harry who eyes his revered Headmaster with great doubt, "But who's to say that he won't simply go straight to Lucius Malfoy and get them all killed, Professor? He kidnapped my mum - he's betrayed my family before."

"Indeed he has, and hence, the talk from Remus and James, dear Harry. It is most crucial that the poor boy realizes that he should not, and could not, let his mother die in vain. As you very well know, the death of loved ones can forge, out of even the unlikeliest character," the blue eyes gazed sharply at the towering defected Death Eater who glared back murderously, "the strongest bond of… _commitment_."

"Which you do not hesitate to manipulate and make the most use for your scheme! Sometimes I do wonder how you sleep at night, Albus," hissed Severus resentfully. Truth be told, the Slytherin in him truly admired Dumbledore for his uncanny ability to turn something as delicate as _love_ into the most powerful weapon. Yet, for that very same fragile feeling that he had held on tight to until his dying breath, Severus' heart despised the wise old wizard even more for treating his reason to breathe as crassly as a tool.

Sighing heavily, reminding himself that the sooner this War ended, the faster he could take his… _family_ away from the wizard's controlling grasp, the weathered spy met Dumbledore's penetrating gaze unflinchingly and assumed his customary drawl, "Do what you want, Dumbledore, I couldn't care less if they live or die. The importance lies only with the Diary and I have already put my, shall we say, Plan B in motion."

At the quirk of the wise old wizard's eyebrow, Severus continued sardonically, "Surely you don't think I would be as trusting as last time 'round, Albus. I share none of your senseless confidence in these marauding prats. I met Lucius when you sent me under the rat's cover. And let's just say that before the Dark Lord struck both of us down, I managed to place a fair amount of… ideas in his head, needless to say that he thought he was stealing glimpses from the rat's mind."

"And what ideas might those be, Severus?"

The man smirked conceitedly. His dark, calculating eyes openly challenged Dumbledore's, silently declaring their master's newfound freewill._ I'm no longer a pawn forced to play your game, Albus_, thought the freed spy spitefully before he continued solemnly, "The idea that he has something precious in his dungeon. Something that could bring about the Dark Lord's downfall."

…

* * *

…

A stubby figure slumped in front of an opening atop of the stratospheric Gryffindor Tower, one hand clinging tight to the lower stony frame, the other clutching a piece of cloth close to his heart. His body shook with angry sobs as fat tears kept on rolling down his face.

But his beady brown eyes were dead.

For Peter Pettigrew had lost a reason to live.

His world and his struggle had come to an end when a battered and beaten owl had miraculously made its way to his dark dungeon cell, before it had dropped the very piece of cloth through the bar… and dropped dead itself.

It was his mother's owl, delivering its mistress last words: _Don't come back. Deathly people. Don't worry about me. I love you and I'll be seeing your father soon._

He had not known how the owl had slipped through the Malfoy fortress. He had not cared how it had made its way to his dismal cell. All he could think of was how his mother had summoned her very last breath… the very last fibre of magic in her… to charm her dying words onto a piece of cloth she had torn from her dress.

Her blood-soaked dress.

The sound of rushed footsteps hooked the rat back to reality, but Peter did not even care to turn and look at his intruders. His dead brown eyes were fixed onto the characters burned into the rag in his trembling hand.

Then came a voice. A familiar voice. "Wormy, I am sorry."

It was Remus'.

There was no sign of movement. Not even a sound. Everything remained stagnant and still, save for the sound of birds happily chirping outside, flitting about in the clear blue sky, oblivious to the perfect storm silently building inside the wretched Death Eater's core.

Then all hell broke lose.

Without warning, three _Crucio's_ were fired with all the hatred the small man possessed in his crushed heart at the three people he had always wished to be. The three people he had grown up… behind. The three people that had left him behind.

Dodging all of the curses just in time, Sirius Black roared, "What the bloody hell is this! You dare firing a _Crucio_ at us? He was just saying sorry, you traitorous Death Eater!"

"Sorry! Sorry? What the fuck for? What do you fucking care?" bellowed Peter at the top of his lungs. He jumped up, face reddened to the root of his hair with blistering rage. "You're sorry my mum's dead? Do you even know her? Do you know how kind she was? What kind of life she lived? Do you remember her voice? Her face? No! You three were too fucking busy being fucking important. So fuck off and leave me alone!" Tears streaming like a rushing river from his angry eyes, wand pointing erratically at his three so-called friends, Pettigrew shakily climbed into the opening, howling. "Don't you dare come any closer!"

Glaring at James and Sirius, daring them to utter even a word, Remus inched closer to the flinching Peter as if he was approaching an injured animal. "No, Peter. We're sorry we never get to know her… or you, for that matter. We're sorry we've never noticed your… plea for help. We have not been a good friend, and for that we are truly sorry."

Swallowing another lump of weakness threatening to rise, Peter scoffed bitterly, his beady eyes spiteful, sad, and lost. "A bit too late for that, _Moony_. In case you haven't noticed, here _it_ is!" The foaming wizard snatched his sleeves up angrily, baring his brand… his mark… his stamp of slavery… for the whole world to see.

Without a flinch, the werewolf moved closer. "No, it's not too late, Peter. You can avenge her death. Make sure it's not in vain. It's our fault we let you slip to him. But it's their sin in killing your mother. Help us bring him down. And you'll make her prou—"

"Shut up! Don't you even dare talk about her!"

"All we ask is for you to think about this. We know Lucius Malfoy has an item that holds Voldemort's soul in it. It's in his dungeon. And you alone can help us in retrieving it. Once we destroy all these items, then we can bring them all down."

Peter looked resentfully at the three wizards he had called his friends, before he turned his back on them… to face the vast emptiness of a blue sky and a deathly drop on the castle's spires down below. Cold wind gusting at his tattered robe as if to urge him to leap …into their hollow embrace.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the broken rat whispered, "…I don't care about your fucking fake friendship. And don't think for a second that I don't know you are playing me like a fool." Scoffing to himself, he turned… and for the first time in his life, he looked the three men in the eyes with his head held high. "But I will go to Malfoy Manor with you. In an exchange, I want my mum's body. And I want you three to help me kill that murderer. Then after that, all of you including your precious Dumbledore can go to hell and leave me alone!"

…

* * *

…

The Headmaster's Office was as quiet as a tomb save the soft whirring from Dumbledore's instruments. Fawkes was shifting in his cage, clearly annoyed by the number of visitors his master had received in one morning, interrupting his peaceful slumber. Unfortunately no one took notice of the phoenix' discomfort as three pairs of eyes were set onto Severus' placid face… before Lily broke the silence and let out a whisper, "…What? You told… Lucius Malfoy about the Diary? Sev, but… why? He will surely bring it to the Dark Lord!"

Shaking his head slowly, Severus took his witch's hand and squeezed it tight. "No, Lily. First of all, he doesn't know it's a Diary. And judging from the way he treated the wretched thing last time, he didn't think much about it neither." The veteran spy shifted his gaze to Harry who nodded, urging the man to continue. "I want to weigh his thoughts before giving him more information, which brings me to my second point. If I understand correctly, the Dark Lord has threatened to kill Narcissa and Dra—I mean her baby— should he fail to capture me, which, of course, I have no intention of letting him do. I am most positive Lucius also knows by now that his hope of saving his family is rather dim. Still, the boy, Draco, deserves a chance at life, a second chance if you will, no less than we all do." With this, the man turned to Dumbledore. He could see the glimpse of understanding already starting to form behind the piercing blue eyes. Severus continued, "I have never been a father… ahh… yet. Anyhow, if I had been, I'd do anything to keep my wife and child safe. Even if that means betraying… switching sides… or even partaking in killing my own master."

That pair of penetrating blue eyes looked right through his former… _friend _as the owner smiled meaningfully, "Ah, I see. So you want to see how desperate he is, then _use_ his _love_ for his family to get what you want, which, in this case, is for him to give us the Diary… in exchange for their safety," chimed Dumbledore good-naturedly, "How refreshingly… familiar."

Rolling his eyes, huffing irritably at the old wizard's insinuation, the scornful Slytherin spat, "Save your sarcasm, Albus. Why have you roped us all back here in your grasp, anyway?"

"Aside from seeking your pleasant company, Severus?" The stern gaze from his former loyal spy, however, erased the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes. Dumbledore sighed and spoke gravely, "I know you are wary of my promises. But, Severus, Lily, and dear Harry, here I pledge that I shall try not to manipulate you, or force you, or rope you in as Severus has kindly put it. Frankly speaking, I need your help, all three of you, to end this War."

"Three? Albus, I thought I've made my conditions clear. Lily and the boy wil—"

"Will listen to what you have to say," interjected the redhead in question before she added cautiously, "Before we agree or not agree to do anything for you, sir."

Amused by the Gryffindor outburst from Severus and the cool and calculated Slytherin in Lily, Dumbledore gave a small chuckle, "Thank you, Miss Evans. I daresay you both have rubbed off on each other beautifully."

Lily's cheeks flushed beet red at the Headmaster's double entendre while Severus fixed the old wizard with his signature death glare. But it was Harry, looking as though he had swallowed a bucket-full of slimy slugs, who uttered the most important question: "So, what do you need us to do, Professor?"

"Dear Harry, it's very simple. I need to be captured tonight. And they need to be married. Right here at Hogwarts. In a week's time."

…

* * *

**A/N: N****ow we march into the final battle. And how I heartlessly leave you with another cliffhanger! Care to hazard a guess? Why do Sev and Lily need to be married at Hogwarts in a week's time? What about Dumbledore being captured? And what, oh what, is going to happen to Harry?**

******The plot thickens... Big time.**

******Thank you very much for all your lovely comments, especially Matrice. Thank you Denise for your "red ink". ********For those who have waited patiently for the update, I'm sorry it took quite a while. A one-shot idea about Severus' birthday wouldn't leave my head and I had to write it down a couple of weeks ago. It sort of delayed this chapter. Feel free to check it out (Inside the Stone) if you haven't read it yet :)**

******As always, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pretty please, R&R.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: The wait is over. Apologies for anyone who's been waiting for my long long overdue update. Here it is, the 31st installment. Enjoy!**

* * *

…

It took Severus Snape, the master spy whom surprise had always been a rare visitor, a complete second before he could snap his jaw shut and focus his sharp gaze at Albus Dumbledore. Yet, the familiar pair of blue eyes twinkled just the same way it always had, returning the Slytherin's accusing glare with a soft knowing smile.

"Dear boy, there is no need to search my mind. I can assure you I am completely sane," chimed the Headmaster good-naturedly, "It is very simple, Severus. I will retrieve the ring from the Gaunt's shack tonight with you and dear Harry – don't interrupt me just yet; Harry's task is safe and rather simple. He just needs to bring you and the ring back to Hogwa—."

"Bring _me_ and the ring?"

"Patience used to be one of your greatest virtues, Severus. I encourage you to hold on to it for a little longer while I finish explaining," interjected Dumbledore before he continued matter-of-factly, "I have seen Harry's memory, dear boy. But even equipped with this knowledge, I can only imagine the encompassing power the ring will have over me. To simply put, I need you there to stop me from repeating the same regrettable mistake and bring the ring back… for I will not be returning to Hogwarts."

If there had been any alarm shrieking inside Severus' mind, it was marvellously concealed for his plastered poker face, perfected decades ago, remained placid. The man assumed his nonchalant drawl. "Wonderful plan. At least this time my hands will not be dirtied by your suicidal lunacy, Albus," droned Severus caustically. "But if you just wish to be done with your life, might I suggest an accidental overdose of the Draught of the Living Dead? The last thing the Dark Lord will give you, Albus the-greatest-wizard-ever-lived Dumbledore, is a swift death. He will keep you alive just to humiliate you, to disgrace you, and to rob you off the last sparks of dignity left in your pathetic life until you beg like a dog for a merciful deat—"

"And that is precisely what I am counting him to do."

Uncharacteristically patient, the other two Gryffindors who had been holding their tongues for a long while let out a collective gasp. It was Lily who muttered in disbelief. "You have lost your mind."

Seeing the redhead instinctively reaching across to Harry, as if trying to shield him from her former Headmaster's perceived madness, Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "Miss Evans, I assure you I have no wish to die. Not just yet. I merely offer myself as a trade up… for our final battle. Lord Voldemort's stronghold is impenetrable, as you surely know. Our only hope is to lure him to our familiar ground. And judging from Harry's memory, there is no better place than Hogwarts. But do help me think, my dear girl. How can you fool somebody as cautious and cunning as Voldemort to march into an obvious trap? What are the Dark Lord's greatest flaws, besides his resentment of love?"

"…Pride? …Fear of death?" It was the Boy-Who-Lived who came up with the answer.

"Bravo, Harry. You clever boy. There is no doubt that the death of only one particular person at this moment could please Tom more than mine. The death of his prophesised conqueror. Your death, Severus."

…

* * *

…

_I am so dead_, thought the man striding hurriedly, dodging the incoming crowds on a grimy London footpath. He hung his head low, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets, and hid his striking face under locks of curly dark hair. _If she had wanted to hex me to oblivion because of that sodding crimson gold scarf, not coming home for Regulus…and father's funerals probably warrant me a bloody Avada, _brooded the frustrated Sirius Black. An uncomfortable weight called guilt crept for a tiniest moment into his heart, before he shook his head and dismissed it sharply. _Get a grip, Sirius. They are the ones who disowned you. Not the other way round!_

The familiar rows of windows, some broken, some dusty, all dodgy, appeared before his eyes. The outcasted Black took a deep breath as the houses began their customary shifts, making way for 12 Grimmauld Place.

_Oh well, Mother, like it or not, here I come._

…

* * *

…

The collar of his crisp white shirt seemed to narrow as if it was transforming into a tightening hanging rope. Severus couldn't help adjusting that suffocating piece of garment. His long fingers brushed against that horrid scar that served as a reminder for his second lease on life… the lease that increasingly seemed to be released sooner rather than later. The man who used to welcome Death shuddered at the thought of his once dearest Grim Reaper.

For now he had a life to live. A love to last.

And everything to lose.

Dumbledore continued to explain, oblivious or simply ignoring the glares from two pairs of green eyes. "Once I am captured, Minerva shall leak the news that you, Severus, are hiding at Hogwarts, and that she and the Order, naturally being most concerned about my life over yours, are willing to trade you for me, not being sure that you are the Chosen One mentioned in the Prophecy. Blinded by his pride and driven by his fear of death, Voldemort will march our grounds, most likely brandishing my weakened limbs, displaying me as an old fool who is nothing but rotting skin and bone, powerless to even defend myself. And in that state of his false victory… we strike."

Haunting memory of Hogwarts crumpling battleground dug its feral claw deep into Harry's mind once more. Trying as he might, the boy could not shake the painful image of the once hyperactive Fred laid unmoving in the middle of grieving Weasleys. Of pallid and bloodless Remus and Tonks amongst many other cold and grey bodies.

Of the dying man in a boat house.

No doubt, everyone had begun to see senses in Dumbledore's seemingly insane scheme. But the boy who was cursed to live through the worst of wars…twice couldn't help wondering, _is it worth the loss?_

Sensing his message had sunk rather well with the new Trio, the white old wizard dropped the catch. "The only problem is also you, Severus. We need the trade-off to be convincing. The Dark Lord will not believe that Minerva, or anyone in the Order for that matter, can outwit and capture you, especially after you have managed to escape from him unscathed. He needs to believe that she betrays you and let him catch you off-guard. We also need an excuse to bring the Orders into Hogwarts while we let the children go home. We need an event that the Dark Lord, with his love of dramatic irony, will feel driven to mock… So, that's why I've propose we give yo—"

But the Slytherin needed no further explanation. Every syllable the older wizard uttered felt like poison, feeding into his blood that seemed to have frozen. Only two words escaped his thin pursed lips. It sounded strangled.

"The wedding…" _My wedding…_

"Precisely, Severus. And there, we strike. Once and for all."

Seized by a sudden surge of savage anger fuelled by bitter betrayal, the tall wizard clenched his fist tight, willing every fibre in him not to reach for his wand. With two more deep breaths, Severus Snape stood up. His deep voice brimming with fury yet as murderously frosty as a sharp ice blade. "I've warned you, Albus. But you've heeded none of my requests, as usual. I have instructed you. Yes, _instructed_. I am sure you are not familiar with that word, but I am, thanks to years of taking _instruction_s like a blind dog from you. Instruction means you follow it. And I have instructed you not to involve Lily. Let alone our…matrimony. You have crossed the line, Dumbledore. And I think this is where we bid you farewell." One hand snatching Harry's elbow sharply, Severus turned to meet Lily's gaze. This time, his deep black orbs held no plea of understanding, but a commanding force.

Sighing quietly, the flaming beauty slowly got to her feet. She smiled weakly at the wise old wizard and uttered softly, "Professor, please do excuse us. It has been a tiring morning for Severus. He, Harry, and I shall think through your reques—"

Her green orbs caught the cold rage in her lover's bottomless eyes as his piercing gaze cut through her like butter. "There is nothing to think about," hissed the towering Slytherin menacingly. With an iron firm grip, he pulled and dragged the only two Gryffindors whose safety mattered to him more than any fame, fortune, …or even the future of the wizarding world to the flickering fireplace.

And for the first time since her childhood love had come back for her, that glimpse of deafening thunder taught the young redhead the difference between a brooding young man and the vicious thirty-eight-year-old warrior.

…

* * *

…

"Severus."

"There will be no discussion, Lily."

Pretending he had not been reading the same paragraph over and over for the past thirty silent minutes, the former Potions Master buried his head deeper into the Potions journal, wishing, for the first time since he had been freed from his loathsome professorial duty, for a pile of pathetically written essays to let off his steam and slash some furious red ink on. A useful buffer for at least another thirty minutes… of false peace.

"I just want to—"

"Silence! I said there will be no discussion!"

Had Severus, the bravest wizard ever lived, been brave enough to look at his witch, he would have seen the rapid transformation from concern to shock…to rage written clearly on her beautiful face. Unfortunately, the strong-willed Slytherin knew fully well Lily's pleading gaze was the only thing in the world that could break his rock solid resolution.

So he had not dared to look.

And so she shouted. "For Merlin's sake, Severus! I am not your sodding student! Don't you dare order me about like I am some rotting first-year!" Blood pumped madly through Lily's veins, shooting to her fair cheeks, putting her flaming hair to shame. Just before the hot-headed witch could slam the door to their living quarter shut, she turned to cast one last scathing look at her husband-to-be whose large nose was still buried deep in the same page.

She knew he was determined, to the point of being totally pigheaded, to shield her from any possible danger. She knew he had not been a man with many words when it comes to expressing…emotions, positive ones, that was. She knew everything for she knew him.

And that riled her up even more. _He, of all people, should know me as well._

Grunting in frustration, Lily took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "It takes two to make a couple, Sev. Once you realize it's a _dialogue_, not a monologue, you know where to find me."

Then, the redhead closed the door.

The clock kept on ticking as Severus' black eyes kept on re-reading the same paragraph over and over. No doubt, the man who had survived, albeit barely, two wars playing a double agent could be anything but a fool. He knew he had made a mistake with his biting snap. He knew, with great comfort – something the secluded spy had experienced only lately— that he could open that door anytime and the woman he loved would be there for him, accepting his crunching embrace as an unspoken apology.

But what kept him glued to the spot was the nightmare to come afterwards.

For once in his life, the ingenious serpentine Prince was at lost of what his next moves in this chess game of life and death would be. One move to take the black king, and save all others. But the same move put three pieces in the line of sacrifice. Three pieces… three lives that he could never afford to lose.

The exhausted figure did not know how long he had sat pondering, weighing the fate of the entire wizarding world against the love that enchained his heart immobile… until a soft clink woke him from his reverie. The pair of weary eyes looked up, and found a familiar round-rimmed glassed that used to shoot daggers through his heart, but now gave him some… _dare I say peace?_

The face behind the glasses gave the best attempt not to look nervous, but it was anything but. Guardedly, as if he was about to drop a potentially explosive ingredient into an unknown potion, Harry Potter placed a teacup in front of Severus Snape.

"Tea, Professor?"

…

* * *

…

"Tea is ready, my love."

"One moment, Narcissa."

Sifting through rows and rows of priceless heirlooms, Lucius Malfoy paced along narrow passages in his dungeon. His mind reeling back to many items his Master had entrusted him to keep safe. _I've seen the rat's memory. I know they're looking for something precious to Him… But what? Nothing here seems important enough…_

_Not important enough to buy Narcissa and Draco's safety._

Defeated, the blonde wizard trudged the stony steps leading him back up to the light where the sunlit aroma of Narcissa's Ceylon silver tips filled the air. A scone oozed with clotted cream and fine strawberry jam was placed in front of the once proud Slytherin who sat mechanically down, still lost in thoughts.

"…was horrible, actually. Dearest Aunt Walburga was so distraught she has practically refused to eat or sleep for a year now. And that waste of a son Sirius did not even bother to show up for the memorial… Lucius… Are you still here, darling?"

"I'm sorry, Narcissa. I was just… thinking," replied the regal man as he placed his hand on top of his wife's and caressed it gently. "I take it that the one-year memorial for Orion and Regulus did not go so well this morning?"

Smiling softly at her pensive husband, the former Black repeated her story once more. "No, it didn't. You should have seen Aunt Walburga. She had always been fashionably thin, but that was emaciated. Everyone was there except… her own family. Well, Sirius was never really one of us, but still… he should, at least, show his repulsive face at his own father and his own brother's memorial! It pains me to see her clinging onto Regulus' Locket as if… his _soul_ is still in there. She even told me it speaks to her. I think she edging on mad—Lucius? Lucius!"

The sound of their wrought iron chair hitting the grandiose marble floor still reverberated through their vast patio, but the man who had been seated there was gone. Forgetting his haughty demeanour, the pureblood royalty ran hurriedly towards the dungeon once more.

_Soul… Yes, his soul! His soul could be in there. That's why they want it! That's why it's so precious! Well, it's a long shot, but it's worth a try._

…

* * *

…

The smell of bergamot and a tinge of citrus filled the room with its calming effect. Ten minutes have passed, and the room was still silent, save for the sound of their teacups clinking onto the saucers. The two men sat opposite each other: one reclining slightly on the leather armchair, the other perched, shifting awkwardly, at the edge of the sofa.

"The answer is no, boy, if you must know," Severus broke the silence. His dark eyes trained on Harry who had been staring into his teacup as if he had been possessed by Trelawney, reading his cursed fate on the blackened leaves.

"Then I am not the only one who hasn't learned much from our seven years together, Professor." The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Contradict-Snape steeled his nerves and willed himself to look up and meet his former archenemy's penetrating gaze. Swallowing hard, Harry continued, "I know you mean well. At least, I know now. But, sir, have you ever succeeded in protecting a Gryffindor by locking her up, asking her to sit and watch her loved ones die for her, and pray that she remains… obedient?"

Pinching the bridge of his large nose in frustration, the half-blood Potions Master hissed, "What would you have me do, boy? Letting her run into an obvious trap? Letting her… die?" …_and leave me alone with a world robbed of its meaning… again?_

"No, sir. I'm sure she would very much like to live. But you've lived the life robbed of the people you love… somewhat on your account… before. Do you want her to suffer the same fate as yours for as long as she lives?" The boy's comment struck home… and it struck hard. The old Harry would have missed the streaks of anger, pain, and guilt flashing in a split second in Severus' dark bottomless eyes, but the seventeen-year-old-boy had turned into a man. The man who had learned to look with his heart. So he continued, "At least, let her choose for herself. You of all people should know the importance of _choice_."

Scoffing bitterly, Dumbledore's former pawn raised his eyebrow and looked at Harry challengingly, "And I suppose this is where you'd say there is no point in trying to… _detain_ you as well?"

"Last time I check, only a professor can dish out detention, _sir_. Too bad, you're no longer one," The Gryffindor boy smiled. For a fleeting moment, his green eyes, weathered beyond his age, held a tiniest spark of that eleven-year-old boy who had managed to outwit the Great Bat of the Dungeon.

That spark did not go amiss the wizard's sharp observation. Amazed by the lack of his usual urge to hex the boy for his audacity to the next week, Severus leaned back onto his chair and signed, dejectedly, "I guess not. Merlin, boy, have you inhaled Aging Potions directly into your brain? Since when have you possessed such an un-Gryffindor ability to… grow up?"

"Walking to my own death rather puts a lot of things into perspective, sir," replied Harry matter-of-factly. The sign of nervousness, if it had been somewhat lessened, was now erased from his face, leaving only a genuine sense of… camaraderie. "And I guess you also literally whacked a lot of nonsense out of my head with that godawful thick Potions book of yours," added the boy good-naturedly as he touched his head, remembering the spot subjected to such assault in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Thinking aback, there was nothing Harry would not give to be able to feel that his professor's unfair punishment was the crime of the century, the end of the world so to speak. But real cruel life had decided to creep up on him faster than a fleeting snitch. "We're all in this together, sir. In the end, everybody dies. In their bed all alone at old age. In their lover's arms. Or… at war," muttered the boy wistfully. Reaching over, the young Gryffindor who had been forced to grow up too soon placed his now firm hand onto Severus' wrist. His boyish expression vanished. "But if you'd allow me my opinion, I think the _how_ and _why_ matter much more than the _when_."

…

* * *

…

At first, he thought he had entered the wrong house.

The hallway once dim yet menacingly majestic now held only the forlorn air of neglect and mourn. It had been close to four years since Sirius had left the 12 Grimmauld Place for good, but it seemed as if the house had aged a thousand years of grief.

Wand pointed forward, ready to protect himself… _or strike if need be, _the Black's long lost outcast inched closer into the place he used to call home.

…

* * *

…

The heavy wooden door creaked open, letting in sliver of light into the darkened room.

With her back to the intruder, Lily needed not look back to see the tall figure leaning against the frame. The redhead let out a long sigh. "Ready to talk now?"

There was no answer. Only his hurried footsteps that rushed to her. His arms that pulled her back into a bone-crushing embrace. His face that buried in her fiery hair.

And his lips that gave all the burning answers she needed, and none.

Pulling away for breath, her green eyes met his deep black counterpart and lingered there for a long while. Finally assured that she found what she had been looking for, the witch cupped her lover's stern face in her palms and shook him gently, muttering softly against his thin lips, "Oh, you big snarky oaf."

Only then, he allowed himself to return a fraction of her radiant smile.

…

* * *

…

If anyone had been listening, it would have been difficult to hear three small cracks amidst the thundering sky in the vast field adjacent to the Malfoy's Manor. But since no one had, it could be said that James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew's apparitions had successfully gone unnoticed.

Casting Disillusionment Charms immediately onto one of his best friends and a once friend, Remus pulled James and dragged Peter who had been chained by his wrist to the nearest tall bush. "Let's recap the plan once more. Peter you will transform into a rat from here and place this double portkey inside the dungeon. Once you deem the place safe, you will activate the portkey from your end. Dumbledore charmed ours to glow when you do so. We go in. We grab the diary. Then we leave. Is that clear?"

Pettigrew spat his bitter answer, "No. We will get my mother too. Otherwise, it all ends here."

"Take a good look at yourself, Wormtail," barked James Potter angrily, "a man with his wrist chained doesn't have much choice, if you ask me!"

"That's enough, James," chastised Remus. The werewolf knew that the trustworthiness of the man with his wrist chained was actually the only thing that could make or break this crucial mission. "Peter, from this point on, to be honest, I no longer have any leverage against you. You will be unchained. You will be set free. Free from us. Free from this duty… this mission. But before you go, please think for a moment of that invisible chain that binds you even tighter. The chain of love you have for your mother. The chain of vengeance against the man who took the person you loved most away from you. There is nothing that could stop you from running away, only these chains, Peter. They will never set you free unless you do what needs to be done."

Knowing fully well those words Remus had uttered were what needed to be said with or without the man's true intention, Peter was glad he was disillusioned for a prickling heat was threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes. The rat scoffed, brushing his tears that were now mixed with droplets of rain away, "I see that you've been taking lessons from Dumbledore, Remus. Untie me, if you please. Let's be done with this madness."

His heart pounding madly, the werewolf tried his best to keep his voice calm, "Just one more thing, Peter." His feet took him to the direction where two footmarks can be seen imprinted onto a seemingly empty grass field. Remus finally reached out, and placed his hand onto the stubby man's invisible shoulder. "I trust you. Be safe, my friend."

And with that, he released the bind.

The big footprints morphed into four tiny little spots that sped hurriedly and disappeared into the sea of tall grassland. Pulling out his Invisibility Cloak, James Potter wrapped the cloth around the two of them and sighed, "You think this will work?"

"Now, we just have to wait and see, don't we, James?"

…

* * *

…

An angry red hex missed him by a hair's breadth. Swiftly turning to his attacker hidden in the dark shadow of the door to a pitch black living room, Sirius Black barked a spell right out without thinking. "Stupefy!"

It hit the target. And it hit hard for the figure cried out and stumbled forward into the lit corridor.

It might be the emaciated state of that figure. It might be the way her mournful eyes caught his and shone sparks of surprise… and hope, before it grew dull with the spell.

Or it might just be that she was, after all, his mother.

For whatever reason, Sirius' long legs dashed on their own accord as he caught her withering frame into his arms, shouting, "Mother!" He could barely recognize the face cradled in his arms. The face once was eerily beautiful now held nothing but sagging skin and bones. Gone was the contemptuous proud sneer. Gone was the haughty demeanour. Gone was the mother he knew, replaced by some hopeless old woman who looked exactly like the scarecrow of a witch in a Muggle's tale. He thought he should feel satisfied. He thought he should be happy that she had gotten what she deserved; but somehow, the voice in him found its way up, and it bellowed, "Kreacher! Get your old rotting arse in here this bloody second! You hear me? Get down here now!"

Then, a sight caught his eyes. The amber locket hung loose from her wrinkled neck. Regulus' locket. _Right. I stunned my own mother, and now I'm stealing from her unconscious self. Oh well, Hades, here I come. _Grabbing the locket tight, the Black's now only heir snatched the piece of that cursed jewels from his mother's neck. The doomed locket that got his brother killed; robbed his father of his "only" heir and his will to live; and was slowly driving his mother mad with grieve and loneliness.

The locket that murdered his whole… _family_.

Before Sirius could venture deeper into the memory lane, the sight of his hated house elf appearing at the corner of his eyes woke him from his reverie. Hurriedly stuffing the horrid item into his vest pocket, the outcast Black stood up and attempted to make for the door. Yet, tried as he might, Kreacher's tearful wails did not go deaf on his ears. The tales of how his mistress' son had failed her since birth. How he had betrayed her in his youth.

How he had abandoned her at the time she needed him most.

Despite his head screaming on the top of his lungs that it had not been his fault; that it had been his mother who had disowned him for the most stupidest reason one could think of, half way to the door leading out of the gloomy hallway of the house he hated with all his heart, the Black's only Gryffindor son turned back to the elf, and barked;

"Find me a quill and a parchment. And leave us! Now!"

…

* * *

…

"…You really meant it?"

"What?"

"That you trust him? After all he's done?"

The rain kept on pouring, but the two Marauders sat in silence, eyes trained onto the majestic Manor disguised almost completely by the curtains of cold droplets. One dark brown pair filled with doubt, the other with conviction. Remus sighed, feeling the herculean weight of the whole mission resting on his thin shaking shoulder… _and Peter's._ "I don't know what you think he had done to you in that _memory_ you've seen, James. But trust me, at this moment; a friend who's willing to give him a second chance is all he needs and more," muttered the werewolf, trying his best to hide the nerves he felt before he added softly, almost to himself, "And I guess we owe him that."

Yet, before James could voice his vehement protest that they, the proud Marauders, owed the filthy betrayer nothing, the rugged ordinary pebble that had been resting on Remus' palm slowly glowed blue. Two pairs of brown eyes met in surprise, alarm, and assurance… then vanished into thin air;

…And re-emerged again as their bodies laid flat on a stony floor.

A small squeaking noise caught their attention. There it was. The rat.

With its tail crushed under an impeccable dragonhide shoe. The best kind that money could buy. For the richest of the rich. The noblest of the noble.

The sole owner of the Malfoy's vast fortune.

…

* * *

…

Bolts of electric shock shot through James and Remus' spines as if they were hit by the vicious lightning that sliced through the lethal sky outside. But just as the duo braced themselves for what doom to come, realization struck them.

Lucius Malfoy was still oblivious to their arrival.

Thanks to the raging thunder, the sound of their entrance was masked as were their bodies hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. The blonde Death Eater's frosty voice seemed to slice through the thick dampy dungeon air and went straight to the Marauders' pounding hearts, "Tsk tsk tsk… look what I've found. A big fat rat. Nagini will be most pleased."

The rat only squealed louder.

Picking the fat rodent by its tail with clear distaste, the proud Malfoy lifted the poor creature up to face his murderous glare, and sneered, "Oh, but this is interesting! I have not come across many rats with… bald spots. Dear oh dear, could this be…"

With a silence Homorphus, the blue light shot from Lucius' wand hit the shivering rat in its full brutal force. Another silver rope sprung out instantaneously and bound the figure slowly returning to its equally pathetic human form.

Like a snake seizing its hapless prey, the Slytherin leapt and knelt down next to the white-faced Pettigrew. Eyeing tears, sweat, and snot covering the rat's panic-stricken face, Lucius clamped his death grip onto the excuse of a man's throat and hissed gleefully, "Welcome back, Wormtail…"

…

* * *

…

As the gripping numbness of fear subsided, the weary werewolf was the first to regain his senses. Poking his best friend, gesturing him to the rat's direction, Remus whispered ever so softly. His voice laden with heavy weight of looming catastrophe, "See that?"

There it was, the old ordinary-looking Diary… clutched tightly in Lucius Malfoy's hand.

Without one more word, as if they could read each other's mind, the two Marauders reached for their wands. "No time like now, eh? Mate?" James' whisper, albeit nervous, laced with a subtle mischievous grin as if they were about to sneak out to Hogsmead, not to snatch one of the most crucial items from one of the most cruel Death Eaters. Its familiarity had a sudden calming effect, intended or not, on the werewolf who could force a smile, albeit fleetingly.

And on a count of three, two jets of Stupefy, seemingly shot out of nowhere, raced towards the blonde wizard, and hit him flat on his chest.

The tall figure collapsed onto the ground.

"Get the Diary! Peter! Now!" The sound of Remus' yell reverberated through the thick stony wall, waking the now freed pallid Pettigrew from his petrified state. Clamouring to his feet, the rat hurriedly snatched the leather-bound book from Lucius unconscious body and sped towards the waiting Gryffindors. Thunder struck madly as the murderous sky let out its angry mighty roar, piercing through every stone in the Manor. James' shout was almost drowned amidst the chaos, "Come on, Peter! Let's get out of here!" His iron firm grip clamped onto the rat's wrist as Remus pointed his wand at the pebble portkey.

Yet, as the blue glow began to pulse, something struck the rat mightily.

"No…" Peter whispered. Then, with an almighty force, he shook himself free from James' overpowering hold.

"What the hell are you doing! Get back here! We're activating the portkey now!" roared James furiously; hands snatching at the rat's retreating form... to no avail.

Clutching the wretched book tight onto his chest as if he was holding it ransom, the chubby shaken forever sidekick bellowed, "No, my mum! I'll get my mum and kill this bastard first!"

"There is no time! The portkey is activated. Give us the Diary, Peter," coaxed Remus, yet his voice was betrayed of its nervous edge. He added desperately, "We'll come back for her. It's more important we get the book back now."

But the werewolf's empty promise fell onto deaf ears for the rat-like man had stepped back away from the two persons he used to call friend. "No, you lied. You never wanted to help me!" cried Peter angrily. "Doesn't matter! I can do it on my own!" The chubby figure sped towards Lucius unmoving form as the blue flame began to swirl itself around the two maddened Marauders. Sweating profusely, Peter Pettigrew gripped his wands so tight his knuckles turned white, yet its shaken tip betrayed the man's crumpling nerves. Wiping anguished sweat and tears off his face, the rat bellowed, "Avada—"

Sadly, the pitiful creature did not get to finish its most unforgivable curse, barked with all the hatred bursting from its rotting heart.

For Lucius Malfoy had finished it for him.

Observed by only two pairs of vanishing brown eyes and a pale cold grey, green jet of light hit Peter Pettigrew's pathetic form as it dropped dead like an ugly marionette cut off its strings, extinguished forever from its attempt to redeem itself, to avenge the woman it loved, to prove itself worthy;

To be… consequential.

A single tear dropped from its brown blank beady eyes. Then, it moved no more.

Standing up slowly, Lucius Malfoy dusted himself and picked the Diary up from the dead man's limp limbs. With a flick of his wand, red flames engulfed the lost Gryffindor's body, before it evaporated;

Leaving only an empty space, once occupied by an insignificant nobody.

Another inconsequential death… of an unimportant soul.

…

* * *

**A/N: Hope it's worth the wait! I know it starts to become cruel and dark, but isn't that why we love HP so much? It's no children's tale :)  
What do you think will happen now that Lucius still has the Diary? What do you think he'll do with it?**

**Although I can't promise I'll update new chapters as regularly as before, I can assure you that I will not abandon the story! Only a few more to go :) Reviews help speeding things up considerably! Please, pretty please, whoever's waiting for my update, let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
